Konoha High: Not Your Average High School
by Shinju Nara
Summary: Main: ShikaTema Others: NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, KibaxOCxOC, GaaraOC, KankurouOC, etc...I suck at summaries. R AND R PLEASE! Currently on HIATUS. This story is being rewritten so I won't be able to update anytime soon but please bear with me.
1. Troublesome First Day

**YAY! my first chapter of naruto/konoha high is now publish! in the middle of the story there will be like a surprise or something...katrina has been telling/forcing/bugging me to publish this for the past few days...anyway this is my first naruto/konoha high fanfic so please enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i do not own naruto**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**ON WITH THE STORY! i hope you all enjoy :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Troublesome First Day

It's the first day of school. A lot of students from different middle school chose a very prestigious school, Konoha High School. Early in the morning, all the students who are attending that school couldn't wait but leave their house to start their day at Konoha High! Except for one boy…

"*yawn* _What time is it?_" thought Shikamaru, when he was about to look at his clock

_RIIIING!_

"_Ughh…Great. What's the point in setting the alarm if I'm going to wake up before it goes off? What a total waste. Now I've gotta shut it off but I don't feel like moving. But if I don't shut it off it will just keep ringing and ringing._ *sigh*_ It makes me tired just thinking about the whole thing. Some mornings are such a drag…_"thought Shikamaru

"SHIKAMARU WILL YOU GET UP! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR THE ORIENTATION DO YOU!" Yoshino shouted at her son from the door

"*yawn*_ So troublesome…_" Shikamaru thought to himself as he got out of bed and got ready

Shikamaru got out of the showers and got dressed. He wore a white shirt with a dark green vest, a pair of worn out jeans and black sneakers. As he looked at the clock it was only like around 9 in the morning.

"Why did I waste my energy on getting ready even though I'm not going to be late. What a drag…" said Shikamaru

He groaned and tied up his hair to a high ponytail and went down stairs, at the dining room…

"Oh! You're finally awake. Ready for your first day of high school?" Shikaku asked

"All this is just too troublesome and besides today is just the orientation…"said Shikamaru as he sat down and ate his breakfast

"*sigh* You'll get use to it." said Shikaku

"I don't think I will." said Shikamaru

"Anyway your-…"Shikaku stopped at mid sentence once he heard his wife's voice

"Shikamaru! Are you still here? You better get to school or you'll be late for the orientation!" said Yoshino

"Okay…"said Shikamaru as he let out a sigh and grabbed his backpack and walked towards the door

"Shikamaru! Wait! You for-…"said Yoshino but it was too late as she stopped mid sentence as her son walked out the door and closed it

In a house with 3 siblings. Temari who's actually the eldest among the three of them was the first one to wake up. In a few minutes she got out of the shower, she wrapped her towel around her body and went through her closet to see what she could wear even though if it was just the orientation…

"This should be okay." said Temari as she checked her reflection on her mirror. She wore a blue tank top with a short black skirt with the word 'sweet' at the left side of her skirt and black sneakers with the initials of the brand across them. She then tied her hair into four pigtails and walked to the door

"I better wake Kankurou and Gaara up or we'll be late for the orientation." said Temari as she walked out the door and going to one of her younger brothers room

She reached one of her brothers' room and knocked on the door. She slowly opened the door and went inside the room. All the windows were covered by the curtains so it was totally dark in the room. Temari switch on all the lights leading to ray of lights shining on her brother's eyes…

"AAAAAHHHHH! MY EYES! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TEMARI!" shouted a boy with dark brown hair as he quickly covered his eyes avoiding the bright light

"Waking you up. Isn't that obvious?" Temari said with a smirk on her face

"Damn! Why must school starts so early in the morning!" the boy known as Kankurou asked as he uncovered his eyes and glared at Temari

"How the heck should I know and stop glaring at me will ya!" said Temari

"You know you could have woken Gaara up first!" said Kankurou

"Why? It's still the same. After I wake up Gaara I have to wake you up next." said Temari

"Yeah but if you wake Gaara up first that will at least give me a little more time to sleep…"said Kankurou

"*sigh* Stop being an idiot, even if I woke Gaara up first you know the time for you to have a little more sleep will be less than 5 minutes…"said Temari

"So what? At least I still get a little more sleep!" said Kankurou

"Whatever, just get ready okay?" said Temari as she walked to the door

"Fine…"Kankurou muttered as his sister walked out from his room door and towards Gaara's

She knocked on his door and opened it a little and looked inside…She opened the door a little wider and said…

"Gaara, its-…"Temari stopped mid sentence as her youngest brother said…

"I'm awake…I'll get ready now, I'll be down in a few minutes…"said Gaara as his older sister nodded and closed the room door

Temari was in the kitchen getting their breakfast ready. In a few minuets, her brothers came down and sat at the table and started eating their breakfast. Once they were done, they took their backpacks and head out the door. At Konoha High…

"YO SHIKAMARU! OVER HERE!" shouted a overly hyperactive blonde boy

"Huh? Oh is you guys…"Shikamaru said as he walked towards Naruto and Choji

"Are you excited? It's our first day of high school!" said Choji

"Not that much." said Shikamaru

"C'mon! We're in high school! You should be excited." Naruto said to Shikamaru who just shrugged

"Whatever." said Shikamaru

"Anyway I texted the others telling them to meet us at the court yard, let's go!" said Naruto as he walked towards the court yard

At the court yard…

"Hey guys! I found Shikamaru!" Naruto said as he reached the others

"You took too long, loser…"said Sasuke

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Naruto shouted

"Hey Shikamaru!" said Kiba

"Hi Shikamaru! Long time no see!" said Sakura with a smile

"Yeah it has been a long time. How are you guys?" Shikamaru asked

"We've been fine! I can't believe we are going to the same high school! It will be like middle school but better!" said Naruto

"If that's what you say Naruto but I doubt we'll be in the same class like middle school…"said Kiba

"Whatever!" said Naruto

"Hey where are Neji and the others?" Shikamaru asked as he looked around

"They are coming later before the orientation starts. This is gonna be gre-…"Naruto stopped at mid sentence as he heard someone shouting

"YO SHIKAMARU!" shouted a little girl with long dark brown wavy-straight hair that ended at her hip and brown eyes running towards Shikamaru

"What the! Shinju what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked

"You forgot your lunch!" said Shinju while handing him his lunch

"Oh…Thanks for bringing it." said Shikamaru as he took his lunch out of her hands

"Oh hey Shinju!" said Chouji

"Hi Chouji! Long time no see, how have you've been?" Shinju asked

"I'm fine! This is your first year of middle school right?" Chouji asked

"Yeah it is. It's gonna be so boring…"said Shinju

"*laugh* You'll never know." said Chouji

"Yeah, yeah but I still say it's gonna be boring." said Shinju

"Hey Shikamaru who's that?" Naruto asked since the others felt quite left out so he decided to asked

"She's my little sister…"said Shikamaru

"WHAT! YOU HAVE A SISTER! WAIT! THAT'S YOUR SISTER!" Naruto shouted

"Yeah…"said Shikamaru

"Hi! I'm Shinju." said Shinju as she introduce herself

"I'm Kiba and this guy over here is Naruto." said Kiba as he introduced himself and pointed at Naruto

"Hey, what's up?" said Naruto with a goofy smile

"And this is Sasuke and Sakura." said Chouji as he introduced Sasuke and Sakura

"Humph…"said Sasuke

"It's nice to meet you." said Sakura with a smile

"It's really nice to meet you too." said Shinju with a smile

"Hi Sasuke! Hi Shikamaru!" said a certain blonde annoying brat known as Ino walking towards the gang (sorry Ino fans but I just really hate her…) with two other girls behind her

"Oh yeah and whatever you do don't talk to that blonde pig! Her name is-…"Sakura whispered to Shinju but was cut off

"Ino…"Shinju said as she glared at Ino

"Shinju…"said Ino as she stopped on her tracks and gave Shinju a glare

"Whoa! For some reason there's a lot of tension in the air…"said Sakura

"If Shinju always have to bring Shikamaru's lunch to school and meets Ino on the way, you'll get used to it. Trust me…"said Chouji as he opened a bag of chips and stuffed his face

"Why?" Naruto asked

"It's very simple…"said Shikamaru as he drawn his attention to his little sister and Ino

"Prepare to die bitch…"said Shinju

"You better watch your mouth, squirt." said Ino

"Make me!" Shinju said as she was ready to punch Ino

"They hate each others guts…"said Shikamaru as Shinju ran toward Ino, ready to punch her

"Do they always do this when they meet?" Sakura asked as she concentrated on the girl who is about to punch the most hated person in school (once again sorry Ino fans but I just really, really hate her)

"Yup." Chouji answered with his mouth full as he focused on the little girl who's going to punching Ino but…

"That was pretty weak, Shinju…"said Ino with a grin as she caught Shinju's fist before it even hit her

"No…That wasn't weak Ino that was strategy. You fell for it , bitch!" said Shinju as she punched Ino on the stomach with her other hand

Ino's back hit a tree that wasn't too far on where they were and then fell on the ground front wards causing her triple the pain, ouch!

"*cough**cough* You little brat…*cough*" said Ino as she tried and stand up

"Whoa! Shikamaru, your sister is…I can't even find the word to describe her right now." said Naruto as he scratched his head thinking…

"A new strategy huh? Not bad you're improving…"said Shikamaru

"Thanks, I knew she remembered most of my old strategies I used on her before so I tried to think up a new one!" Shinju said with a smile

"How many times have you fought with Ino exactly?" Kiba asked

"Err…I don't know I think maybe about 20 times…"said Shinju as she tried to recall all her fights with Ino

"That many?" Sakura asked as her eyes widen

"Yup, anyway I better be going…"said Shinju

"Do you know your way around the school?" Naruto asked

"Yes, I'll be fine. It's the same middle school that Shikamaru went to so it will be easy…"said Shinju

"You sure? You've only been there once." said Shikamaru

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure. Stop asking me things like that, it's so troublesome…"said Shinju while rubbing the back of her head

"You are definitely related to Shikamaru…"said Sasuke after not talking for quite a long time

"*laugh* Anyway I better be off. See ya at home Shikamaru…"said Shinju

"See ya at home…"Shikamaru said to his little sister

"It was nice to meet you guys, bye." said Shinju as she ran towards the gate

"Bye!" said Naruto and the others (excluding Sasuke of course)

"Hey! You know your sister is pretty cute!" said Kiba as he watch Shinju running towards the gate. He could feel Shikamaru's glare beside him and tried to avoid his gaze. After a few seconds of glaring at Kiba…

"*sigh*Ino you should have known that would happen…"Shikamaru said as he walked up to Ino and helped her up

"Yeah but I'm going to kill that little brat…"said Ino as she stood finally up

"You'll never learn will you?" Shikamaru asked

Shinju was halfway from the court yard til she remembered something. She stopped running and turned around walking backwards to the front gate hoping she won't bumped into anybody and shouted…

"HEY SHIKAMARU! KAZUKI AND KIYOMI ARE COMING OVER TODAY!" Shinju shouted and then straightly turned around but she bumped into someone…

"Oops! Sorry, my bad! I should have watched where I was going! Gomen nasai!" said Shinju as she bowed and apologized

"It's okay. Watch where you're going next time, kay?" asked a girl with dirty blonde hair and her 2 brothers behind her

"Okay I will!" said Shinju and she continue to run towards the gate

"_She's nice…I wonder if she's a freshman like Shikamaru._" Shinju thought as she reached the gate

Shikamaru did not see the incident that happened with his sister but only heard her shouting about 2 people coming over to their house. Back to the others…

"What! Kazuki and Kiyomi are coming today huh? What a drag!" said Shikamaru as he let out a sigh

"Something wrong Shikamaru?" Chouji asked

"It's nothing. My cousins are just staying over at our house for a few weeks cause their parents are busy at work overseas…It's a drag but…"said Shikamaru

"Well we better go, I bet Neji and the others are waiting for us at the hall…"said Naruto

"You said they were gonna meet us here." said Sakura

"Neji text me saying he's waiting for us there." said Naruto

"This is such a drag!" said Shikamaru as he followed his friends

Ino went somewhere with her friends while the others met Neji and the others at the front door of the hall…

"NEJI!" Naruto shouted as he waved at the guy with long brown hair

"H-hello N-naruto…" said Hinata

"Oh hi Hinata!" said Naruto with a goofy smile thus leading Hinata to blush

"You're late as usual, duck butt…"said Neji as his attention was mostly focused on Sasuke

"I was never late, bug eyes…"said Sasuke with a smirk

"You were just late…"said Neji this time he smirk

"Cause we were waiting for you but you told us to come here…"said Sasuke knowing it's his victory

Neji didn't fight back knowing he was defeated…

"So how long til the orientation starts?" Ten Ten asked feeling left out for some reason

"About 10 minutes or so…"said Neji as he checked the time on his phone

"Well let's just go into the hall and wait." said Sasuke

"Yeah let's go!" said Naruto as he marched in the hall and the rest followed him

All the students gathered in the hall, taking their seats and waiting for the damn orientation to start but they have to wait a little longer when the principal, Tsunade, came up to the stage and said…

"Welcome to Konoha High School! I, Tsunade the principal of this school and all the teachers here welcome all freshmen to this school and welcome back sophomores and seniors! We hope all of you will work hard this year. Not only for your educational studies but also for your activeness on sports and discipline. To the freshmen, we hope you all enjoy your first year here and for the seniors, please enjoy your last year here as much as possible…If that's even possible with all the lessons you'll be learning soon…"Tsunade smirk as she heard all the groans from the seniors

"And to the sophomores, it's not your first years of high school anymore and it's still not your last year of school here either but please just enjoy your second year here! Now all sophomores and seniors are to head to their classes and for freshmen, you are to stay here so the orientation can begin! Please pay attention once the orientation begins." said Tsunade, all the students' applause was heard once the speech was over…

Time passed and it was apparently time for all the students to go home. Naruto, Sasuke and the others said their good byes at the front gate…Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura went home together since their house were in the same neighborhood...Neji and Hinata with Ten Ten(Obviously), Kiba, Shino and Lee went on their own and lastly

Shikamaru and Chouji…

"So Shikamaru…"said Chouji

"Hmm…"Shikamaru said as he looked at his friend

"Your cousins are coming over to your house today huh?" Chouji asked

"Yeah, it such a drag…"said Shikamaru

"*sigh* _He's still the same old Shikamaru, never changes. Not even a slightest…_" Chouji thought

As they reached Shikamaru's house…

"Okay, see ya tomorrow Chouji…"said Shikamaru as he walked in the front gate of his house

"See ya." said Chouji and walked off to his house which is only a few blocks away from Shikamaru's house

Soon as Shikamaru opened the door…

"Yo Shikamaru! You're late, Kazuki and Kiyomi are already here." Shinju said as soon as she saw her older brother walked in the house

"Sorry the orientation was longer then expected…"said Shikamaru as he rubbed the back of his head

"Hi Shikamaru!" said a girl with dark brown straight hair that ended at her hip

"What's up? I heard you're attending Konoha High." said a boy with messy dark brown hair

"Yeah. I heard you hate the high school that you're attending to, Kazuki." said Shikamaru

"I do!" said Kazuki

"He does and guess what!" Shinju said to her brother excitedly (in the background Kazuki said 'didn't I just say that…')

"What?" Shikamaru asked not caring what it'll be

"Kiyomi is going to the same school as me!" Shinju said to her brother excitedly

"But I thought you said that it will be boring…"Shikamaru said to his little sister

"Yeah and it still gonna be boring but at least she's there…"said Shinju

"You're still thinking that you can skip grades so you can go to high school?" Shikamaru asked

"Kinda…But I don't think its possible anymore." said Shinju

"It's okay Shinju, at least we'll be in the same school together." said Kiyomi

"Yeah." said Shinju with a smile

"That reminds me. Where are they going to sleep?" Shikamaru asked

"Err…You might not like it but Kazuki is going to well…Share room with you while Kiyomi is sharing rooms with me!" said Shinju (she said the last part really fast but Shikamaru still got it)

"Damn what a drag!" said Shikamaru

Shikamaru and Shinju's parents came home and Yoshino went right in the kitchen to cook dinner while the others wait by watching tv…At a certain blonde, short-tempered girl's house…

"Ah…It's nice to be back home! That orientation was longer then expected…"said Kankurou as he plop onto the couch turning on the tv…

Temari, Kankurou and Gaara just got back from the orientation and yet Kankurou was already on the couch going through channels, wondering if there is anything interesting on…Gaara sat on an arm chair while Temari went into the kitchen…

"Kankurou, Gaara! What do you guys wanna eat? Ramen, sushi or pizza?" Temari asked from the kitchen

"Ramen!" said Kankurou with a smile

"Sushi…"said Gaara. They said it at the exact same time so they started glaring at each other for a second and said…

"Sushi…"said Kankurou

"Ramen…"said Gaara and once again they said that at the exact same time and begin to glare at each other again

"Not again…"Temari said as she let out a sigh and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where her brothers were

"It's not my fault that we can't think of the same things at the exact same time!" said Kankurou

"Just tell me what you guys wanna eat, I don't care if you guys want something different from each other just tell me!" Temari said to her two brothers

"Pizza!" said Kankurou and Gaara simultaneously while smiling (Well Kankurou was smiling, Gaara will never smile at this situation!)

"A minute ago, you guys can't decide and glared at each other and now you guys decide what you guys wanna eat and act like nothing happen." Temari said as she shook her head and picked up her hand phone so she can order some pizza for her and her brothers

At the Nara's house…

"That was delicious! Thank you Aunt Yoshino!" said Kazuki with a big smile

"Yes! It was very nice, arigatoo gozaimasu!" said Kiyomi also with a big smile

"Your welcome. Why don't you two go set up your beds, I'm sure Shikamaru and Shinju will be happy to help!" said Yoshino with a smile as she washed the dishes

"WHAT!" shouted Shikamaru and Shinju, the look of shock can be seen on their faces. Yoshino glared at them making both of them to look away…

"Fine…I'll do it…"they muttered as their mother went back washing the dishes and the 4 teenagers went upstairs to their respective rooms…

Shikamaru's room…

"Damn! My mum is so troublesome…"said Shikamaru as he closed his door behind him

"*laugh* If you say so." said Kazuki as he sat on Shikamaru's bed

"You were enjoying that weren't you?" Shikamaru said while glaring at his cousin after putting a blanket and a pillow on a bed opposite to his… (Shikaku and Yoshino set up the beds at their rooms while Shikamaru and Shinju were at their orientation but they haven't set up the blankets and pillows yet…)

"Kinda." Kazuki said as he stood up and helped Shikamaru with the blanket

"Women are so troublesome sometimes. The smallest things could put you in their bad side. Always playing their little mind games with you. Trying to make you do whatever they want. They're just a big pain basically…"said Shikamaru. He was done with Kazuki's bed so now both Shikamaru and Kazuki were lying on their beds, looking at the ceilings while talking about how most women are troublesome…

Shinju's room…

"Oh my god my mum is so troublesome sometimes!" Shinju said as she closed the door behind her and let out a sigh, she took a blanket and a pillow out from her closet while her cousin started laughing on her bed

"You were totally enjoying that weren't you." said Shinju as she placed the pillow and blanket on her cousin's bed

"Maybe…"said Kiyomi as she stopped laughing

"Whatever! Let's go to sleep, tomorrows the first day of school remember?" Shinju asked her cousin as she finished placing the pillow and blanket on the bed properly

"Okay, night!" said Kiyomi as she lay on her bed

"Night!" said Shinju as she lay on the bed and they both fell asleep

At the Suna siblings' house…Kankurou was in the living room, watching tv knowing it was actually time to go to sleep or his sis will totally kill him but he knew Gaara and Temari should be asleep by now and he thought of going to sleep soon but he just doesn't feel tired and continued to watch tv until…

"Kankurou…" said Temari, she was behind Kankurou, arms crossed

"Err…H-hey there T-temari…I s-see y-your still u-up…"Kankurou said as he stuttered on most of his words

"Kankurou…Why aren't you in your room asleep…?"Temari asked, Kankurou already know that Temari is going to kill him even if he gives a reasonable answer

"W-well….You see-…"Kankurou was interrupted when Temari hit him on the head

"OUCH!" Kankurou shouted rubbing his head

"That's what you get for not going to bed when I told you too!" said Temari

"You didn't have to-…"Kankurou got interrupted again when his sister hit his head for the second time. He rubbed the spot he was hit as his sister glared at him.

"Okay! I'll go to sleep now!" said Kankurou and Temari nodded as they walked up the stairs and into their rooms

* * *

**and that's the end of this chapter! yes, in my story shikamaru have a sister and their cousins are staying over! yea yea i know you guys wonder why i wanted to put shikamaru having a sister. the answer is simple! cause i wanted shikamaru to have a sister for no apparent reason! well i can't think of any reason right now so whatever...there will be like 4 more ocs coming up but two of them are not that important so they will appear less...i think...ANYWAY! i hope you all enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Reunited

**this is the longest chapter i have ever written! including my ouran fic! anyway here's the 2nd chappie! i hope you all enjoy it! temari wont appear much in this chapter but at the 4th chappie she will appear alot and that chapter will also have some shikatema moments...so until then hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**disclaimer: i do not own naruto**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

"phone call"

**ON WITH THE STORY! hope you all enjoy XD**

* * *

Chapter 2: Reunited

"Shinju…"Kiyomi said while shaking her cousin

"…"

"Shinju!" Kiyomi repeated still shaking her cousin

"…"

Kiyomi jumped on Shinju's bed and started jumping on her cousin…(you people should know what that means, if not and you guys actually thought it meant standing on top of the person and then jumped on them, then you guys are stupid)

"SHINJU WAKE UP!" Kiyomi shouted, still jumping on her cousin

"…mmm…" was the only response Shinju gave

"SHINJU!" Kiyomi shouted once again

"DAMN IT KIYOMI! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" Shinju shouted thus making Kiyomi stop jumping. Kiyomi smiled and said…

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" said Kiyomi with a smile, Shinju's eyebrow twitched and said…

"Did you only wake me up just to say that…"said Shinju

"Nope! We need to get ready for school!" Kiyomi said still with a smile on her face

"*looks at clock* Kiyomi…IT'S 6 IN THE MORNING, SCHOOL STARTS AT 8!" Shinju shouted

"I know but why don't we wake up our brothers!" Kiyomi said all excited

"Let me guess, you just want to pour cold water on Kazuki, am I right?" Shinju asked as she yawned already knowing the answer

"Yup! That's exactly what I'm going to do! How'd you guess?" Kiyomi asked her cousin

"It's really obvious!" Shinju said

"Really?" Kiyomi asked

"No, now do you want to pour cold water on Kazuki or talk about how I know you wanted to pour cold water on Kazuki?" Shinju asked her cousin who said…

"I wanna pour cold water on Kazuki now c'mon I wanna do it now!" said Kiyomi as she dragged her cousin out of bed

At Shikamaru's room door, the girls were standing right there in front of the door. Kiyomi was holding a bucket of cold water while Shinju just opened the door. When they got in, Kiyomi quietly walked to her brother's bed and Shinju was right next to her in a few minutes as she took her time to walk…

"This is going to be awesome!" said Kiyomi in a whisper tone as she poured the bucket of cold water on her brother

"AAAAAHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL KIYOMI YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Kazuki shouted at his little sister as she fell on the floor laughing

"*groan* What the hell is going on here?" Shikamaru asked sleepily as he sat up

"Move a little will ya? I want to see that from here." said Shinju, Shikamaru moved a bit and let his little sister sit on his bed watching their cousins

"KIYOMI WILL YOU STOP LAUGHING! WHY THE HELL DID YOU POUR A BUCKET OF WATER ON ME!" Kazuki shouted

"*laugh* Correction…It's a bucket of COLD water!" said Kiyomi and continued to laugh

"WHATEVER JUST TELL ME WHY YOU DID IT!" Kazuki continue to shout at his little sister

"Cause I was bored…"Kiyomi answered

"One word, payback!" said Kazuki glaring at his sister

"Let's see what you can do this time." said Kiyomi as a smirk appeared on her face

Kazuki and Kiyomi glared at each other until Shinju clapped her hands and said…

"Okay that was interesting but I think it's time for Me and Kiyomi to get ready for school." said Shinju

"Yeah your right! Let's go." said Kiyomi

"And I suggest you two to do the same." said Shinju before she left the room with Kiyomi

In half an hour the girls went down stairs and found Yoshino cooking breakfast. The girls decided to wait by watching tv, in a few minutes the boys came down and joined their little sisters watching tv…

"It's a surprise to see Shikamaru wake up this early all by himself." said Yoshino as she saw her son on the couch

"He didn't wake up by himself." said Shinju

"Oh! Then who woke him up?" Yoshino asked

"I DID!" Kiyomi shouted

"No you didn't!" said Kazuki

"I did! Right Shinju?" Kiyomi asked

"Well you pored cold water on Kazuki and Kazuki's shouting woke him up so…Both of you did it." said Shinju

"Breakfast is done!" said Yoshino as she finished placing all the food on the table

Yoshino made Shikamaru's favorite, rice balls with mackerel inside and water, Shinju's was pancakes with orange juice, Kazuki's was sushi with milk while Kiyomi's was ramen with orange juice…Halfway when they were eating their breakfast, Shikaku came and joined them…

"Okay me and Kiyomi are done so we are going to head out first, bye!" said Shinju as she grabbed her bag and opened the door waiting for Kiyomi

"See ya later bye!" Kiyomi said while grabbing her bag and both hers and Shinju's lunch and walked out the door

"Bye! Be careful!" said Yoshino

"Enjoy your first day!" said Shikaku and after he said that the door was closed

"I guess I should have headed out with them…Well I guess I should go now since I'm done…"said Shikamaru, he grabbed his bag and lunch and head out the door closing it behind him

"Oh man! I should have followed him! Thank you for the breakfast! HEY SHIKAMARU! WAIT UP!" Kazuki shouted as he grabbed his bag and lunch and ran out the door

The girls didn't notice that their brothers are behind them but soon the girls when to the direction of their school and in a few minutes both Shikamaru and Kazuki went their separate ways to their schools. At Konoha High…

"SHIKAMARU! SHIKAMARU!" shouted Naruto running towards Shikamaru

"What is it this time Naruto?" Shikamaru asked

"YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS C'MON!" shouted Naruto as he grabbed Shikamaru by the arm and started running to where he came from

"Hey slow down will you!" said Shikamaru

"NO WAY! THE OTHERS ARE WAITING FOR US SO I NEED TO SHOW IT TO YOU NOW!" Naruto shouted

When Naruto and Shikamaru finally reached their destination…

"LOOK, LOOK, LOOK!" Naruto shouted pointing at a piece of paper that was hanging on the billboard of the school

"Alright, calm down! *looks at the paper* Oh man don't tell me…"said Shikamaru

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! WE'RE ALL IN THE SAME HOMEROOM!" shouted Naruto

"*sigh*_I guess I should be happy since now I know most of the people in my class…_"thought Shikamaru

"C'mon they are waiting for us in the class let's go!" said Naruto as he dragged Shikamaru by the arm to their class

The bell rang when they reached their destination, in their classroom, at the back of the class…

"There you are Naruto, Shikamaru!" said Sakura as Naruto and Shikamaru walked in the class

"Sorry Shikamaru was walking a little slow so I had to dragged him…"said Naruto while rubbing the back of his head

"Whatever…The thing is I just can't stand how that Ino pig and her little friends are in the same homeroom as us!" said Sakura

"But besides that, this year will be great! I guess Naruto was right…For once." said Kiba as he smirked

"HEY WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Naruto shouted

Kiba, Sakura, Chouji and the others laughed (excluding Sasuke, Shino and Neji)…Somewhere in the front of the class…

"Those guys really stand out don't they?" a boy named Taichi asked

"Yeah, yesterday at the orientation a lot of girls were trying to get close to those 5 guys over there." said another boy named Kaito

"Really which one?" Taichi asked

"The one with the black raven hair, the blonde hyperactive one, that guy with the silver eyes and long hair, that guy that looks like he's bored out of his mind and that guy with the spiky dark brown hair…"said Kaito while pointing at the boys

"I can see why the girls are crazy over them but…Hey! Look that blonde girl is trying to talk to the guys with the pineapple shaped head and the raven black hair!" said Taichi pointing at the girl

The boys stayed quiet and looked at the blonde girl wondering what she's talking about and in a few minutes she ran back to her friends and all of them started talking, laughing or something…

"Okay, something must be totally wrong with those girls…"said Taichi, a sweat drop appeared

"I agree…Hey dude! You haven't said anything ever since that blonde and that other guy with the pineapple shaped head came in! What's the matter?" Kaito asked his friend who was just staring at the group of people in the back

"Huh? What?" said the boy

"Are you alright? You've been out of it for awhile." said Kaito

"Oh really? I didn't know." said the boy

"Kai…Don't tell me you fell for one of the girls in that group already." said Taichi ready to tease his friend

"Taichi you idiot! If it was the girls then he wouldn't be talking even before those two guys even came in!" said Kaito

"Good point, so what's gotten into you Kai?" Taichi asked

"It's nothing…"said Kai

"You sure?" Kaito and Taichi asked simultaneously

"Yeah…"said Kai

Somewhere in the middle of the class…

"Damn those people are really loud!" said Kankurou

"Their not the only one…"said Gaara

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Kankurou shouted

"See what I mean…"said Gaara

"Kankurou! Will you just shut up and sit down! You are going to give us unwanted attention!" said Temari

"Whatever, it's amazing that the three of us are in the same homeroom since our grades are different…"said Kankurou

"If they put us in classes according to our grades then you'll be in the last Kankurou." said Temari with a smirk

"If my grades are so low then why am I able to skip grades?" Kankurou said with a smirk

"Cause they have sympathy on you…"said Temari still with a smirk on her face

"You are going to die Temari!" said Kankurou starting to get irritated

"Oh! And who's going to kill me?" Temari asked in a teasing voice

"I AM!" Kankurou shouted

"I will like to see that." said Temari still teasing her little brother

"Why you…"said Kankurou totally getting irritated by his sister teasing him

Back to the others…

"Hey aren't we supposed to meet out homeroom teacher here?" Ten Ten asked

"Actually we were suppose to meet our homeroom teacher in a different class but for some reason the class we were supposed to meet our homeroom teacher got blown up last year so we have to meet the teacher here in this class…"said Sakura

"Really? How you know?" Ten Ten asked

"It was written on a paper and put up on the billboard it also say when our homeroom class is finish being rebuild we can go their for homeroom." said Sakura

"Okay but that doesn't explain why our homeroom teacher is so late." said Ten Ten

"Who cares!" said Naruto with a big smile

"Yeah Naruto's got a point, if our homeroom teacher doesn't even show up at all then we can totally have fun before we go off to our classes!" said Kiba

"Hey Sasuke, What do you think? How bout we throw a party to celebrate our first year in high school and that we are all in the same homeroom?" Naruto asked his best friend

"Hmm…Depends, where should we celebrate it?" Sasuke asked

"Hyuuga Mansion! Is that alright with you Neji, Hinata?" Naruto asked as he faced the two cousins

"Uncle is going to an overseas trip this Saturday so I don't mind as long as we have it on that day." said Neji

"A-and my mum is g-going o-on a t-trip to M-miami on t-that day too, s-so I t-think it's a-alright…"said Hinata

"Great! It's mostly gonna be our friends so what do you say Sasuke? Should we do it?" Naruto asked once again

"Hyuuga Mansion, this Saturday, no adult supervision…Hmm…Let's do it." said Sasuke a tiny smile can be seen when he said that last part

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto shouted causing the guys to stare and the girls to laugh

"Naruto! Will you sit down!" said Sakura and Naruto did just that

"So who's gonna do what?" Kiba asked

"Shikamaru…"said Neji

"What a drag…Okay Hinata, you will do the decoration, the set ups and stuff...Okay well you get it, Sakura you do the food and drinks, Ten Ten, Naruto and Kiba you guys will do the music and me, Sasuke and Neji will go pick out the movie…Okay with you guys?" Shikamaru asked and everyone nodded

"This is going to be awesome!" said Sakura

"I can't wait til this Saturday!" said Ten Ten

"Alright in just 4 days the party will be on!" said Kiba

"We are gonna ha-…"Naruto got interrupted

"Hello class, sorry I'm so late. Please take your seats." said a guy with silver hair, a mask covering half of his face

Everybody in the class did just that and wondered if the person in front of them was supposed to be their teacher…

"I am Kakashi Hatake your homeroom teacher. Now I would like everyone in the class to introduce themselves. When I call your name please come to the front and introduce yourselves and also tell the whole class a little bit about yourselves. Alright? Okay let's start, Sakura Haruno…"said Kakashi

"_Damn why do I have to be first!_" thought Sakura as she walked up to the front

"Alright, introduce yourself…"said Kakashi

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno! I like to dance and draw and this is my natural hair colour so I hope none of you will ask me weather I dyed it!" said Sakura and went back to her seat

"Okay next, Ino Yamanaka…"said Kakashi and Ino walked right up to the front

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, my family owns the greatest flower shop in Konoha and I always go shopping when I have the time!" Ino said and walked right back to her seat

"Okay next, Kankurou no Sabaku…"Kakashi said and with that, Kankurou walked to the front

"Hey, I'm Kankurou and I like to just sit on the couch watching tv and annoy my sister!" said Kankurou and walked to his seat

"Next, Shino Aburame…"said Kakashi, Shino walked in front and…

"I'm Shino Aburame and I like to collect rare species of insects…"Shino said and walked back to his seat

"Next, Shikamaru Nara…"said Kakashi and Shikamaru lazily walked to the front, the sound of girls giggling can be heard

"What a drag…I'm Shikamaru Nara and I like looking at clouds…"said Shikamaru and then walked back to his seat

"_WAIT! Did that guy said his name was Shikamaru Nara!_" Kai thought

"Alright next, Rock Lee…"said Kakashi and Lee ran to the front and said

"I am Rock Lee! *does thumbs up sign* With the power of youth within me I will be the greatest soccer player in this school!" said Lee and then ran back to his seat

"Next, Kai Nakamura…"said Kakashi and walked right up and said

"I'm Kai Nakamura and I like to play video games and watch the stars!" said and went back to his seat

"_Hmm…Why does that name sound so familiar to me…_"thought Shikamaru

"Okay next, Temari no Sabaku…"said Kakashi

"Hi, I'm Temari! I like to tease my little brother, Kankurou and torture him when he doesn't listen!" said Temari and walked to her place

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha…"said Kakashi and again girls giggling can be heard

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like hanging out with my friends and I will destroy a certain someone…"said Sasuke and then went back to his seat

"Next, Chouji Akimichi…"said Kakashi and Chouji slowly walked up to the front of the class and said…

"I'm Chouji Akimichi and I like to eat food!" said Chouji and he slowly walked back

"Okay…Next, Gaara no Sabaku…"said Kakashi, Gaara walked up to the front avoiding all stares

"My name is Gaara and whoever tries to mess with me or my siblings will be severely punished…"said Gaara and with that he walked right back avoiding stares

"I see…Temari, Kankurou and Gaara, you three just moved here from Suna right? Well welcome to Konoha, I hope you will like living here. Next, Taichi Kimura…"said Kakashi

"Hi, my name is Taichi Kimura! My family owns a 5 star restaurant in Konoha and I usually kill time by watching tv!" said Taichi and then walked back

"Okay next, Kaito Ishikawa…"said Kakashi

"Hello…My name is Kaito Ishikawa and my family owns the best electronic shop in Konoha and I usually spend my time on the computer chatting with friends!" said Kaito and walked back to his place

"Next, Ten Ten…"said Kakashi

"Hey, My name is Ten Ten! I love sports and I have a really good aim!" said Ten Ten and straightly went back to her seat

"Next, Hinata Hyuuga…"said Kakashi and Hinata slowly walked to the front trying to avoid all the stares that were given to her

"M-my name is H-hinata H-hyuuga and I l-like to cook a-and sing…"said Hinata and walked back to her seat. Surprisingly she said it loud enough so the whole class to hear

"Next, Naruto Uzumaki…"said Kakashi and again giggles can be heard

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it! I like ramen and I usually try different kind of ramen and compare them!" Naruto said to the whole with a big smile on his face and straightly head back to his place

"Okay…Next, Neji Hyuuga…"Kakashi said and once again giggles can be heard from the girls of the class

"My name is Neji Hyuuga and I like martial arts such as karate, judo and others…"Neji said and went back to his place

"I see, so both Neji and Hinata are related…Okay next, Kiba Inuzuka…"Kakashi said and again giggles can be heard (damn those annoying fan girls even though they saw those guys in 1 day they all started a fan club already!)

"Hey there, my name is Kiba Inuzuka and my family owns the best animal clinic in Konoha! I like having fun with my best bud, Akamaru! He's the best dog I could ever asked for!" said Kiba and then he walked back to his seat

The rest of the class continued and when it was finally done…

"Okay since all of you finish introducing yourselves, let's st-…"Kakashi said but…

_RIIIIING!_

"Well I guess that's it for today. I'll see you all tomorrow…"and Kakashi straightly left the classroom after saying that

"Okay back to where we left of! The party is going to be awesome!" said Naruto as he walked out of the class followed by the others

"Totally! Hey let's play truth or dare at the party too!" said Sakura

"Yeah and how bout all of us stay there for a night as well!" said Ten Ten

"Neji, Hinata…What do you say?" Sasuke asked while looking at the two cousins

"Fine with me…"Neji said

"I-i-it's o-okay with m-me…"said Hinata

"That means we can have a party and stay at the Hyuuga Mansion for the night! It's gonna be a-…"Kiba was interrupted by a certain lazy guy

"Damn it!" said Shikamaru

"What is it Shikamaru?" Sakura asked

"I just remembered that my parents are going to some place on Friday night and they won't be back til Sunday and with my cousins staying over at my house…"said Shikamaru

"Isn't your sister old enough to take care of herself, your cousins aren't that troublesome are they?" Naruto asked

"No, my sister can take care of herself but I just can't leave her in the house with my cousins for a day. And even though Kazuki is in high school I still don't think I should put him in charge…"Shikamaru said as he rubbed the back of his head

"I got an idea!" said Kiba

"What is it?" Ten Ten asked

"Let's invite them to the party!" said Kiba

"That's not such a bad idea…"said Sasuke

"Think about it Shikamaru! If your sister and cousins come to the party as well then you wouldn't need to worry!" Kiba said to the now thinking Shikamaru

"So what do you say Shikamaru?" Sakura asked

"Well?" Naruto asked

"I guess I have no other choice…My sister and cousins are coming as well." said Shikamaru

"Since that's done why don't we-…"Naruto got cut off by Sakura

"We'll talk about this at lunch okay? We should get to class, let me see your schedules!" said Sakura and everyone besides Lee, Shino and Chouji(they left for their class since all their classes are the same) gave their schedules to Sakura

Their schedules…

Naruto:

Second hour: Geography-Iruka, Third hour: History-Baki, Forth hour: Lunch, Fifth hour: Health-Hayate, Sixth hour: Karate-Itachi Uchiha, Seventh hour: Music-Kurenai Yuuhi, Eighth hour: Social Studies-Ebisu

Sasuke:

Second hour: Karate-Itachi Uchiha, Third hour: History-Baki, Forth hour: Lunch, Fifth hour: Health-Hayate, Sixth hour: Social Studies-Ebisu, Seventh hour: Music-Kurenai Yuuhi, Eighth hour: Geography-Iruka

Sakura:

Second hour: Social Studies-Ebisu, Third hour: Geography-Iruka, Forth hour: Lunch, Fifth hour: Music-Kurenai Yuuhi, Sixth hour: History-Baki, Seventh hour: Karate-Itachi Uchiha, Eighth hour: Health-Hayate

Kiba:

Second hour: Karate-Itachi Uchiha, Third hour: Music-Kurenai Yuuhi, Forth hour: Lunch, Fifth hour: History-Baki, Sixth hour: Social Studies-Ebisu, Seventh hour: Health-Hayate, Eighth hour: Geography-Iruka

Hinata:

Second hour: Music-Kurenai Yuuhi, Third hour: Social Studies-Ebisu, Forth hour: Lunch, Fifth hour: History-Baki, Sixth hour: Health-Hayate, Seventh hour: Karate-Itachi Uchiha, Eighth hour: Geography-Iruka

Shikamaru:

Second hour: Social Studies-Ebisu, Third hour: Music-Kurenai Yuuhi, Forth hour: Lunch, Fifth hour: History-Baki, Sixth hour: Geography-Iruka, Seventh hour: Health-Hayate, Eighth hour: Karate-Itachi Uchiha

Neji:

Second hour: Health-Hayate, Third hour: Karate-Itachi Uchiha, Forth hour: Lunch, Fifth hour: Social Studies-Ebisu, Sixth hour: Music-Kurenai Yuuhi, Seventh hour: Geography-Iruka, Eighth hour: History-Baki

Ten Ten:

Second hour: Geography-Iruka, Third hour: History-Baki, Forth hour: Lunch, Fifth hour: Social Studies-Ebisu, Sixth hour: Karate-Itachi Uchiha, Seventh hour: Health-Hayate, Eighth hour: Music-Kurenai Yuuhi

"So I guess Ten Ten and Naruto are going for Geography, Sasuke and Kiba will be going to Karate, Hinata will go to Music, me and Shikamaru to Social Studies and Neji will go to Health…"said Sakura as she gave all of their schedules back

"Damn it! No wonder Itachi went out early this morning! That bastard!" said Sasuke

"What are you talking about Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Itachi's gonna teach Karate to us for this whole year! How the hell am I supposed to beat him when he's gonna teach us!" said Sasuke

"Let's just talk about this at lunch okay? Bye!" said Ten Ten while walking to her direction of the class with Naruto beside her

The others said goodbyes and left for their classes. The bell rang and it was lunch time…

"Hey guys! That table there is empty, we should go sit there!" said Naruto as he ran towards the table

"HEY NARUTO WAIT UP!" shouted Kiba and started running towards the tables. Once everybody reached the table…

"Okay, since my sister and cousins are coming they are going to help out too so we gotta change a few things…"said Shikamaru

"What's it gonna be?" Neji asked

"Sakura, you're still in charge of the food and drinks but please don't buy anything low fat while you're at it. Even though you're kinda on a diet doesn't mean all of us have too…"said Shikamaru

"Hey I won't do that! It's a party!" said Sakura

"Anyway, my sister and one of my cousins will help Hinata out and lastly my other cousin will help me, Sasuke and Neji with the movie." said Shikamaru

"Whatever let's just eat already!" said Naruto

They all started eating and when the bell rang, all the students went back to their classes. At the end of school, the gang met at the entrance door of the school and walked to the gate but…

"HEY SHIKAMARU NARA!" shouted an unfamiliar voice

"Huh?" Shikamaru stopped and turned around, the rest of the gang followed wondering who would be calling their friend. They saw a boy running towards them, once the boy reached them…

"Hey! Shikamaru do you recognize me?" the boy asked

"Aren't you Kai Nakamura from our homeroom class?" Shikamaru asked

"No…Well yes but that's not what I meant. You seriously don't recognize me?" Kai asked

"Well…When I heard you introduce yourself in front of the class earlier, your name sounded familiar to me…"said Shikamaru as he tried to remember anything else

"*sigh* Forget it, if you don't remember me then Shinju wouldn't remember me either…"said Kai

"Hey wait! How did you know my little sister's name?" Shikamaru asked

"Maybe-…"Kai got cut off by Shikamaru's phone ringing

"Hello?" Shikamaru answered his phone

"Shikamaru, it's me Shinju." Shinju said on the other line

"What's the m-…"Shikamaru was cut off

"Kazuki's here with me and Kiyomi and we're walking home now." said Shinju

"Kazuki's there with you and Kiyomi!" Shikamaru repeated his sister's sentence

"Yup." said Shinju

"And you guys are walking home now!" Shikamaru said to his sister

"Yeah and we're almost home…"said Shinju

"What! You guys are almost home!" said Shikamaru

"Yeah, I'll see ya at home kay?" Shinju asked

"Alright see ya…"and with that Shikamaru ended the call

"What's up Shikamaru?" Kiba asked

"Shinju and my cousins are about to reach home and if I don't get home quick Shinju is going to have a hard time keeping Kazuki in one place for long. I got at least half an hour so you were saying…"Shikamaru said as he turned his attention to Kai

"Maybe this will help…"said as he took out his wallet and showed a photo to Shikamaru

There were three kids in a grassy meadow. A boy with messy brown hair sitting on the field with a smile across his face, a girl with straight brown hair that reached until her shoulders standing beside the boy with her right hand on his left shoulder and lastly a boy with a pineapple shaped head, his hands on the girl's shoulders and a bored look on his face…

"Hey that's-…"Shikamaru was once again cut off

"Yup, that you, your sister and this is me." said Kai

"No wonder your name sounded so familiar. How have you've been?" Shikamaru asked

"I've been fine…"said Kai

"Err…Shikamaru mind filling in on us." said Kiba

"He's an old friend of mine, Shinju's and my cousins'. We used to play with each other all the time when we were kids." said Shikamaru

"Shikamaru…Shouldn't you be going home now cause of your-…"this time Neji was cut off

"Shit! I almost forgot I better go before Kazuki destroys anything! Damn what a drag!" said Shikamaru

"Sorry for wasting your time." said Kai

"It's okay, hey! Do you wanna come over?" Shikamaru asked

"Is it okay?" Kai asked

"It's troublesome but I bet Shinju would be happy to see you again." said Shikamaru

"Why not, I have nothing else to do and my parents aren't home so okay." said

"Then we better hurry or Kazuki destroys the house, Chouji you coming?" Shikamaru asked his best friend

"Yeah, I'm coming!" said Chouji

Shikamaru and Chouji said goodbye to their friends and walked back home with Kai…Shikamaru said goodbye to Chouji and walked to the front door of the house. Noises can be heard from the inside of the house…

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Kazuki can be heard shouting from the inside of the house

"CAN YOU SHUT UP KAZUKI! NO ONE'S GONNA COME HELP YOU!" Shinju shouted

"SAYS WHO!" Kazuki shouted

"SAYS ME NOW SHUT UP!" shouted Shinju

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE FOR LONG!" shouted Kazuki

"JUST SHUT-…*ropes snapping*DAMN IT!" Shinju shouted

"FINALLY!" shouted Kazuki while running out of Shinju's room

"DAMN IT HE GOT AWAY!" shouted Shinju as she chased after her cousin

"PARTY TIME!" Kazuki shouted

"KAZUKI GET BACK HERE!" Shinju shouted

"MAKE ME!" Kazuki shouted as he picked up his phone and started to dial a number

"KAZUKI DON'T YOU DARE!" Shinju shouted

"Hey Aki-…AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted Kazuki

"KAZUKI GIVE ME THE PHONE!" shouted/demanded Shinju

"NO!" shouted Kazuki

"GIVE IT!" Shinju shouted/demanded

"NO! NOT EVEN IF YOU BEG ME!" shouted Kazuki

"WHY WOULD-…WAIT! WHO WOULD EVEN BEG YOU FOR YOUR DAMN PHONE ANYWAY!" shouted Shinju

"YOU WOULD THAT'S WHO!" Kazuki shouted

"IN YOUR DREAMS NOW GIVE ME YOUR DAMN PHONE!" shouted/demanded Shinju

"NEVER! YOU WILL NEVER GET THIS PH-… AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Kazuki shouted

The noises from the house became louder and louder til Shikamaru opened the door and looked at the living room to find Shinju sitting on top of Kazuki who is helplessly lying on the floor…

"Sorry wrong number!*click the end call button*Phew…That was close…KAZUKI IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN I AIN'T GOING EASY ON YOU!" shouted Shinju while grabbing Kazuki's shirt and pulled him up, her hand still holding on to his shirt.

"You were going easy on me? I thought you used your full strength." said Kazuki

"I DON'T NEED TO USE MY FULL STRENGTH ON YOU!" Shinju shouted while shaking her cousin

"Troublesome…Still as aggressive as ever I see…"said Shikamaru

"Hey Shikamaru! He managed to escaped a few minutes ago but I stop him!" said Shinju with a smile, she was still holding on to her cousin's shirt

"Well mum and dad are gonna be back late today so no wonder Kazuki was walking you guys home." said Shikamaru

"Yeah I pretty much figure that out when I saw his smile when we were walking." said Shinju and by this time Kazuki was unconscious

"Hey, where's Kiyomi?" Shikamaru asked

"She's in my room reading manga…Oh that reminds me! KIYOMI! KAZUKI IS ALL YOURS!" shouted Shinju

"You're done with him already?" Kiyomi asked with her head popped out from Shinju's bedroom

"Yeah here…"said Shinju as she gave Kazuki to Kiyomi

"Thanks!" said Kiyomi and straightly placed her brother on the couch, getting ready to pour two buckets of ice on Kazuki but have to wait cause Shikamaru said…

"I almost forgot, we have a visitor today." said Shikamaru

"A visitor?" Shinju repeated

"Yup…"said Shikamaru

"Is Chouji coming over today?" Shinju asked

"Guess again." said Shikamaru

"…Please tell me Ino didn't follow you home!" Shinju pleaded

"No Ino didn't follow me home." said Shikamaru

"Hmm…Okay I give up I can't think of any of your friends who would want to come over to our house for no apparent reason besides Chouji and if Ino did follow you home she'll be out of this house in a second!" said Shinju and Shikamaru smirked

"Long time no see Shinju." Kai said as he finally showed his face, he was hiding behind Shikamaru all this time…

"No way…"Shinju said as she froze when she heard his voice

"You haven't change a bit. Although, your hair has gotten longer and you're more aggressive than you used to be…So I guess that means you also have a shorter temper than last time right?" Kai asked, Shinju stayed still for a few seconds and said…

* * *

**YAY! i manage to have a cliffie at the end! well i think it's a cliffie...anyway i hope you all enjoy this chapter and it the 4th there will be some shikatema moments! i will try to finish the 3rd and 4th chappie before my school holidays are over! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Memories

**GOMENNASAI! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! i'm really sorry for not updating for so long i have my reasons! i'm really sorry!**

**naruto: you said sorry twice and gomen 3 times already...**

**oh shut up naruto! neji, sasuke tell them my reasons**

**neji and sasuke: do we really have to?**

**yes now tell them!**

**sasuke: *sigh* the first reason is because she had many writers block on this chapter...**

**i had like over 3 writers block or something**

**neji: second she went on a trip to bangkok for four days with her family and friends, she was able to bring a laptop so she could type the story but doesnt have enough time...**

**i bought 2 posters, 2 necklaces, 1 bracelet and 1 key chain for myself! one of the necklace is a naruto necklace and the posters and key chain are also naruto! the other necklace just have the first letter of my name on it while the bracelet have a dolphin on it...  
**

**sasuke: she also had exams the week before she went so it was hard for her to use the computer much...**

**yeah i'm pretty sure i'm gonna fail like three or more of my exams this time**

**naruto: man you're stupid!**

**watch it naruto! unlike you i can pass most of my exams! you fail almost all of them! BM, history, science, math, KH, geography, civics and moral was hard! and i'm good at science, math, KH, geography, civics and moral so you better shut up! if you took my exams, you are totally gonna leave the whole exam paper blank! *shoots death glare at naruto***

**naruto: alright sorry...  
**

**neji: megan is also only able to use her computer for two hours**

**yeah! my eye power is like 300+ now or something so my dad said i cannot use the computer more than 2 hours...i always have to use it for two hours then rest for one hour! but now i'm using as long as i want! til my dad reminds me...**

**sasuke: she was also vey lazy to type...**

**oh sure tell them that sasuke!**

**neji: you did tell us to tell them all your reasons**

**when the heck did i say that! i just said tell them my reasons!**

**sasuke: which is exactly the same...**

**kiba: this chapter is going to be mostly about that guy and shinju...**

**aww...kiba are you pouting? you want to know when the chapter with you and shinju are coming out don't you...**

**kiba: oh shut up megan!**

**eh...so mean...anyway in conversations like this i won't add my ocs in them...**

**kiba: that's good. i dont think i want to see that guy here...**

**you hate kai so much that you dont even want to say his name...**

**kiba: you got that right!**

**eh...kiba is so very mean...**

**kiba: OH SHUT UP!**

**hinata: m-megan wi-will like to t-thank e-everyone w-w-who reviewed...  
**

**sakura: disclaimer: megan does not own naruto**

"talking"

_"thinking"/flashback_

**ON WITH THE STORY! i hope you all enjoy! :3**

* * *

Chapter 3: Memories

…Shinju stayed still for a few seconds and said…

"Oh my god…I can't believe it…Kai…"Shinju said with wide eyes

"At least she recognized me…"said Kai while laughing

"Well at least your name sounded familiar to me…"said Shikamaru

Shikamaru and Kai continued to talked/argued (I can't find the damn word to describe it okay…) while Shinju let everything in the past few minutes to sink in, Kiyomi was confused and looked at Shinju, then Shikamaru then finally she looked at Kai. In two minutes Kiyomi said…

"OH MY GOD! KAI! NO WAY WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!" Kiyomi shouted

"Just…You haven't change either Kiyomi except you've gotten louder than you used to be…"said Kai

"REALLY? BUT WHEN WE WERE LITTLE YOU SAID YOU GOT USED TO IT!" shouted Kiyomi remembering her past

"Err…*laughs nervously* You see…I li-…"Kai was cut off

"Shinju! Where are you going?" Kiyomi asked

"Err…To the kitchen to get some tea and…Err…Snacks…"said Shinju laughing nervously

"But you hate serving guests and your heading to the stairs!" said Kiyomi looking puzzled

"_Damn it Kiyomi! You are so dead…_"Shinju thought shooting death glares at Kiyomi

"_By the look of those glares…Kiyomi is going to get it later…_"thought Shikamaru as he look at his sister then to his cousin

"It's true I hate serving guests, it's just too troublesome but that doesn't mean I can't go upstairs into my room and get something before getting the tea and…Err…"said Shinju thinking of what to say next

"Snacks?" Kiyomi asked

"Err…Yeah! Be right back!" said Shinju and with that she went upstairs

"What's wrong with her?" Kai asked

"I don't know either…"said Kiyomi

"I guess they don't get it…"Shikamaru muttered to himself after letting out a sigh

"Huh? What did you say Shikamaru?" Kiyomi asked

"It's nothing. Now what were you going to do to Kazuki?" Shikamaru asked looking at his cousin unconscious on the couch

"I was planning to pour two buckets of ice on him but the ice melted, now I have to think of another way to torture him and wake him up…"said Kiyomi going into her thinking state

While Kiyomi kept on thinking, Shinju quietly went down and walked into the kitchen hoping no one would saw her but…

"_Where is she going?_" Kai thought as he walked over to the kitchen door

Kiyomi was in her thinking state wondering how to torture her brother so she didn't notice and Shikamaru was sitting on a armchair watching tv…Kai reached the kitchen and saw Shinju going through cupboards and drawers, looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Kai asked, startling Shinju

"Oh Kai! Damn you scared me I thought I had a heart attack!" said Shinju as she turned around

"Sorry. What are you looking for anyway?" Kai repeated his question

"Err…It's nothing…"said Shinju

"You can't be looking for nothing." said Kai

"It's nothing that concerns you okay!" said Shinju getting annoyed

"C'mon…Maybe I could help." Kai said backing up a bit

"I can handle it myself!" said Shinju

"Fine if you say so." said Kai and went out the door

"*sigh* Finally I can look for it without him helping me…"Shinju said to herself going back to what she was doing before Kai scared her

"_Does he really have to help me? I'm not a little kid anymore! I can do things on my own! Damn it! Where did mum put that tea I told her to buy yesterday!_" Shinju thought still going through the cupboards and drawers

Kai didn't exactly leave. He just stayed quiet, leaning against the door frame, looking at his childhood friend as she searched for something…

"_She really has grown…So has her temper. Man, I remembered the first time I made her mad, she chased me around the field til she's tired then lay on the field watching the clouds. She always needed mine or Shikamaru's help too. She really changed…_"Kai thought as he turned around but then heard a scream

At the same time…

"_I've got to remind myself to tell mum to put all the things I tell her to buy in one place where I could actually find in this damn kitchen! Where the hell is that-…There it is! I finally found it all I have to do is get it and-…Damn why does mum put these things so high! First I can't find where she put it and now I found it but I can't reach it! Almost got it…_"Shinju thought as she reached for the highest shelf and tried to grab what she was looking for but she was too short to reached so she grabbed a chair and stood on it trying to reach for the shelf and get it

"Finally I got it! Now all I have to do is-…"Shinju was cut off when the chair started to tilt causing her to fall

Shinju knew in a matter of seconds she would hit the hard cold floor. She started screaming til she hit the floor. Her head hit the floor pretty hard and she lay there unconscious.

"Shinju! Shinju are you alright?" Kai asked while running towards Shinju

"Shinju! Wake up! Are you okay? Shinju!" said Kai when he finally reached Shinju, shaking her

"Kai, what happened here? What happened to Shinju?" Kiyomi asked as she ran to Shinju and Kai, Shikamaru close behind her

"I don't know. She was looking for something then she told me to get out. I just leaned against the door frame for a minute then I was about to walked back to you guys but I heard a scream and quickly turned around and saw Shinju lying on the floor!" said Kai

"Oh man! She must have hit her head hard!" said Shikamaru as he walked beside Kai and put Shinju in a sitting position so he could check if there are any bruises

"She doesn't seem to have any bruises or scratches but I'll bring her to her room. Kiyomi get some ice, Kai go call a doctor." said Shikamaru

They both nodded and did what they were told while Shikamaru carried his little sister to her room. Lucky she left the door open earlier or Shikamaru would have a hard time opening it. He laid Shinju on her bed and Kiyomi came right up with a packet of ice wrapped with a towel.

"Shikamaru…"said Kiyomi as her cousin put the ice pack on his sister's forehead

"Yeah?" Shikamaru asked

"Will Shinju be okay?" Kiyomi asked worried

"Don't worry. Shinju will be fine…"said Shikamaru

"I hope…"Kiyomi said while looking at Shinju

"_Same here…_"thought Shikamaru

"Shikamaru…The doctor is here…"said Kai while walking in with a man, supposedly the doctor behind him

The doctor checked Shinju's head, arms and legs. Shikamaru, Kiyomi and Kai were waiting at the back of the doctor til he was done and said…

"There is nothing serious but she hit her head hard when she fell. She's unconscious for now, when she wakes up she'll be fine but for the next few days she might get dizzy or suffer an occasional headache. So make sure she take these when she haves any, okay?" the doctor asked as he gave the medicine to Shikamaru

"Okay, I understand. Thank you doctor for your time." said Shikamaru and show the doctor the door leaving Kai and Kiyomi in Shinju's room

"I really hope Shinju is okay!" said Kiyomi, Kai put his hand on her shoulder and said

"You heard the doctor. She'll be fine." Kai said with a smile

"_I wish I could say that and mean it and I also know that Kiyomi is more worry as I am…_"Kai thought

"Yeah…You're right…"said Kiyomi with a smile

"Hey why don't we let Shinju rest and try to wake Kazuki up…"said Shikamaru, he was leaning against the door frame

"Okay! I have a perfect idea how to wake him up!" said Kiyomi and went downstairs with Shikamaru and Kai walking down behind her

When they reached down, Kiyomi went to the kitchen and went through the cupboards and drawers…

"Kiyomi be careful. That's how Shinju fell." said Kai

"How did you know? Were you spying on her or something?" Kiyomi asked

"What! No why would I-...Whatever! What are you looking for anyway?" Kai asked avoiding her question

"The tea Shinju asked Aunt Yoshino to-…"Kiyomi stopped mid sentence as she kicked something

"What the! Hey! This is the tea I was looking for! I wonder why this is here." Kiyomi asked to no one in particular

"_I wonder if that was what Shinju was looking for earlier…_"Kai thought

Kiyomi with some help from Shikamaru and Kai, made the tea and got some snacks. Then Kiyomi went up to Shinju's room and came back with some rope. Kiyomi put her brother in a sitting position and tied him up and then dragged Kazuki all the way into the kitchen…

"I bet this will work!" said Kiyomi as she put Kazuki leaning against the wall and walked towards the table with a pot of tea on it

She poured some tea into a cup and walk back towards Kazuki. Kiyomi put the tea near his face, in a few second Kazuki woke up…

"What the…Hey! HOW THE HELL DID I GET TIED UP!" Kazuki shouted

"Isn't in obvious? I tied you up." Said Kiyomi with a smile then drank the tea

"HEY IS THAT THE TEA THAT SHINJU TO-…"Kazuki was cut off

"Yup!" said Kiyomi taking another sip

"But that's my fav-…"Kazuki was once again cut off

"Correction! This is OUR favorite tea…"said Kiyomi while walking towards the table

"I know, I know! You, me Shikamaru and Shinju like that tea!" said Kazuki

"Your forgetting someone else." said Kiyomi while looking at Shikamaru and Kai

"Really?" Kazuki asked puzzled

"Yup! Kai!" said Kiyomi with a smile

"Kai? Hmm…Kai, Kai, Kai…Oh! Kai! But we haven't seen him since-…"Kazuki stopped mid sentence as he saw Kai

"KAI! LONG TIME NO SEE MAN! Err…Hey can you help me untie this, it'll take me at least half an hour to untie it myself…"Kazuki said looking at Kai with pleading eyes

"Err…*looks at Kiyomi**Kiyomi shoots death glare* Sorry but no…"said Kai

"TRAITOR! HOW COULD YOU! YOU BETRAY A GUY OVER A GIRL! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" shouted Kazuki in disgust because his old friend picked his little sister over him

"*laugh nervously* Sorry Kazu-…"Kai was cut off

"He's not betraying anybody…"said Shikamaru

"He's not?" Kazuki asked confuse

"I'm not?" Kai asked also confuse

"Yeah…I asked him to help me check on Shinju before you woke up." said Shikamaru

"Err…Yeah, since you woke up I kinda forgot…"said Kai getting what Shikamaru meant before

"Oh…What happened to Shinju?" Kazuki asked

"She fell down and hit her head so now she's in her room lying on her bed unconscious…Kai you better go check on her now." said Shikamaru

"O-okay…"said Kai

"I really need you to check on her and I don't think you should get in the middle of this fight between them, so go before Kazuki drags you in again." Shikamaru whispered to Kai and he nodded, heading to the stairs to Shinju's room

At Shinju's room…Kai knocked on her door wondering if she woke up…

"Shinju…You awake?" Kai asked, he waited for a minute but no answer til he heard some noises in her room

At the same time…

_"Kai! Get down!" said a girl with brown shoulder length hair_

_"But I can see the stars better from here!" said Kai_

_"But you shouldn't climb so high!" said the girl_

_"Don't worry Shinju, c'mon!" said Kai giving Shinju a hand to help her climb up the tree_

_"I think I should go ask my mum or Shikamaru-nii-san first…"said Shinju_

_"Don't worry. You won't fall now c'mon! the stars are great here!" said Kai_

_"Fine but If I get in trouble I'm blaming you." said Shinju taking Kai's hand_

_"*laugh* Okay…"said Kai smiling helping her up_

"Was that a dream or something…"Shinju said when she woke up and heard a knock on her door

Shinju got out of her bed and began walking towards the door. She wasn't able to walk properly yet and fell down…

"Shinju! Are you alright?" Kai asked as he ran in her room, closing the door behind him

"Yeah I guess…What the-…Ow…Damn that hurt!" said Shinju while Kai helped her to her bed

"You shouldn't be walking now, you should rest more." said Kai

"Yeah I know but since my parents are coming back late I'm supposed to-…"Shinju stopped in mid sentence when her head started hurting

"You okay?" Kai asked worried

"I'm alright, just help me get down." said Shinju

"You sure?" Kai asked still worried

"Yes I'm sure now help me!" said Shinju

"If you say so…"said Kai, he doesn't want to make Shinju mad when she just woke up

Down stairs, at the kitchen…

"Kiyomi, that's enough stop bothering Kazuki! Untie him and give him the tea! I did not tell my mum to buy that tea just for you to torture Kazuki!" that was the first thing Shinju said when she finally reached the kitchen (with Kai's help of course)

"SHINJU!" Kiyomi shouted as she put the cup of tea on the table and ran to her cousin to give her a hug

"YOU'RE ALIVE! SHINJU I WAS SO WORRIED!" Kiyomi shouted suffocating her cousin

"I was just…Unconscious and…Kiyomi...Can you let go of me…I can't breathe…"said Shinju trying to breathe

"Oh, gomen!" said Kiyomi letting Shinju go so she can breathe

"Anyway what do you guys wanna eat?" Shinju asked slightly panting

"I WANT PIZZA!" shouted Kiyomi

"I WANT SUSHI!" shouted Kazuki after Shikamaru helped untie him

"PIZZA!" shouted Kiyomi glaring at her brother

"SUSHI!" shouted Kazuki glaring back at her

"PIZZA!" shouted Kiyomi

"SUSHI!" shouted Kazuki

"PIZZA!" shouted Kiyomi

"SUSHI!" shouted Kazuki

"Why don't we eat pizza tonight…"said Shinju having enough of her cousins' fighting

"YAY!" shouted Kiyomi

"Aw…"said Kazuki

"Do you want to join us Kai?" Shinju asked

"Err…Sure why not. My parents won't be back til tomorrow anyway…"said Kai

Shinju ordered the pizza and they waited for a few minutes. When it finally arrived, they ate at the living room while watching tv…

"Hey you know, I kinda had a dream before I woke up…"said Shinju putting her plate on the table

"What do you mean kinda?" Kiyomi asked taking another piece of pizza

"Well I think it was a dream…I'm not sure exactly…"said Shinju

"What was it?" Kazuki asked before stuffing his mouth with pizza

"Err…If I remember correctly it was when we were little, you and Kiyomi went home, Shikamaru was forced to help mum with something and Kai was climbing up a tree to watch the stars and told me to watch with him…"said Shinju trying to recall her dream or something

"Kai did that happened before?" Shikamaru asked before putting his plate on the table

"Yeah, we were at your back garden at that time…"said Kai then took another piece of pizza

"Oh so it wasn't a dream…"said Shinju

"Since you can remember that then there's no wonder why you could recognize me…Unlike Shikamaru…"said Kai saying the last part in a whisper tone but they heard it

"Then how did you make him remember?" Kiyomi asked

"He showed me a picture…"said Shikamaru

"A picture? What picture?" Shinju asked

"Here…"said Kai giving his wallet to Shinju (no way can he take out the photo out of his wallet with one hand occupied)

"Hey this photo…It's the same day when you told us you were moving…"said Shinju when she looked at the photo

"Really? Then why aren't me and Kazuki in the photo?" Kiyomi asked looking at the photo

"You guys weren't there yet…"said Shinju

"Oh yeah I remember! That day was so fun but at the end of the day…"Kazuki didn't want to say anymore

"Yeah…"said Shinju still looking at the photo

Flashback

_"Hi Shikamaru, Shinju!" said a small boy with brown hair running towards Shikamaru and Shinju_

_"Kai you're late!" said Shinju_

_"Sorry my parents were p-…Had something to do…"said Kai with a small smile_

_"Oh…Okay, want to watch the clouds with me and Shikamaru-nii-san? Although I'm pretty sure he's asleep now since he hasn't said anything in a while…"Shinju said while looking down at her brother before lying back on the grass_

_"Err…Sure why not…"said Kai before lying on the grass beside Shinju_

_Eventually Shinju close her eyes while Kai turned to look at her then look back at the sky…_

_"Hey Shinju…"said Kai still looking up at the sky_

_"Yeah…"Shinju answered with her eyes still close_

_"Never mind, it's nothing…"said Kai then he closed his eyes_

_Soon Shikamaru woke up and stood up. Shinju notice and stood up as well followed by Kai. They started walking to a small table to get something to eat but for some reason Kai pushed Shinju and ran. Shinju ran after him and caught him causing him to fall, Kai then sat on the grass while Shikamaru took his time walking to them. Once Shikamaru reached them, Yoshino took out her camera to take a picture. Shikamaru, Kai and Shinju notice it and posed(kinda)…Then they walked to the table, sat down and ate…_

_"Man I'm going to miss this…"Kai said in a whisper tone_

_"Huh? What was that?" Shinju asked_

_"It's nothing…"said Kai with a smile_

_"Shinju…"said Shikamaru_

_"Yes nii-san?" Shinju asked looking at her brother_

_"I'm going to go get something from mum so it may take a while since she's been talking to Kai's mum non-stop ever since they came so-…"Shikamaru was cut off_

_"Yeah, yeah I know…Stay here." said Shinju and Shikamaru nodded and walked off_

_"Kai are you okay?" Shinju asked as she shifted her attention back to her friend_

_"Of course I'm okay! Why you asked?" Kai asked with a confuse look_

_"Is just that…You're not acting like…Well, yourself." said Shinju_

_"Really? Why do you say that?" Kai asked_

_"Err…I don't know it's just that for some reason I feel like your not acting like yourself. It's like your hiding something from me or something." said Shinju trying to find the right word_

_Kai stayed quiet for a few seconds and said…_

_"Shinju…"Kai said while looking down_

_"Yeah?" said Shinju_

_"I-…"Kai was cut off by someone shouting_

_"SHINJU! KAZUKI WAS PULLING MY HAIR AND PUSHED ME WHEN I GOT OUT OF THE CAR!" a girl same age as Shinju shouted running towards Shinju_

_"Kiyomi, how the heck am I supposed to help you with that?" Shinju asked as she shifted her attention to her cousin_

_"…Err…I don't know." said Kiyomi when she reached Shinju_

_"*sigh* Seriously Kiyomi…I don't get you sometimes…"said Shinju_

_"It's not my fault! At least do something to him!" said Kiyomi_

_"Okay how about you go get some ice in that cooler and when he comes throw them at him…"said Shinju mostly being sarcastic about the idea_

_"That's…A GREAT IDEA!" Kiyomi shouted and ran to the cooler getting some ice_

_"Err…Kiyomi I was just being sa-…"Shinju got cut off_

_"HE IS GOING TO PAY!" shouted Kiyomi and then sat down on a chair beside Shinju waiting for her brother_

_"I really should remind myself to stop being sarcastic with ideas around Kiyomi…"said Shinju with her head in her hands_

_In 2 minutes, Kazuki walked towards the table but fell because of multiple ice hitting his head and legs…_

_"Kiyomi I think you should stop…"said Shinju_

_"But-…"Kiyomi stop mid sentence when she caught Shinju's death glare_

_"Okay, okay I'll stop…"said Kiyomi putting the leftover ice back into the cooler_

_"What were you gonna say Kai?" Shinju asked looking at her friend_

_"It's nothing…Forget it…"said Kai_

_"Okay…"said Shinju and went talking with Kiyomi_

_Soon Shikamaru came back, once he was done eating he went back to look at the clouds. Kazuki came after that and started shouting at Kiyomi on why she was throwing ice at him and the only word she said was 'payback'. it was soon night time and they all were on the field enjoying the stars(besides Shikamaru, he fell asleep a few minutes ago)._

_"SHINJU! WAKE YOUR BROTHER UP AND TELL EVERYONE TO COME HERE!" shouted Yoshino from the table and with that Shinju stood up_

_"*sigh*Shikamaru-nii-san...Time to wake up, mum's calling…"said Shinju shaking her brother_

_"What a drag…"Shikamaru said as he slowly stood up and walked to the table and the others followed him_

_When they finally reached…_

_"Kids, Kai and his parents have something to say…"said Shikaku_

_"Okay kids, you see…"Kai's mum started before taking a deep breath_

_"Oh man! Mum don't tell me you're going to tell them now!" Kai thought as he looked at his mum_

_"We're moving…"said Kai's mum leading Kazuki, Kiyomi and Shinju with wide eyes (Shikamaru knew this from the beginning when he went to get something from his mum)_

_"WHAT!" Kazuki shouted in disbelief_

_"NO WAY!" Kiyomi shouted also in disbelief_

_"Kai! Why didn't you tell us!" Shinju asked looking at her friend_

_"Sorry…"Kai said looking down_

_"Now kids, don't worry. You'll still be able to see each other again…"said Kai's dad_

_"When are you moving?" Kazuki asked_

_"Tomorrow…"Kai said still looking down in a whisper tone but they were still able to hear it_

_"Tomorrow…"Kazuki repeated more with disbelief_

_"Yeah…"said Kai still looking down_

_"I can't believe it…"said Kiyomi_

_"Well we better go, Kai haven't finish packing yet." said Kai's dad_

_"Alright, I hope we'll see each other again." said Yoshino to Kai's mum_

_"Same here, take care kids…"said Kai's mum_

_"Well…Bye Kai…"said Kazuki_

_"See ya Kai…"said Shikamaru_

_"Bye Kai…"said Kiyomi_

_"Bye…"said Shinju_

_"Bye. I'm gonna miss you guys but I bet we'll see each other again…"said Kai with a small smile_

_"I hope you're right Kai." said Kazuki_

_"Same here…"Kai muttered_

_And with that Kai and his parents went home so they can continue packing. The others went home as well but Kiyomi and Kazuki are staying over at Shikamaru and Shinju's house. Kai was packing his things thinking about today and hoping he'll see his friends again…_

End of flashback

"Damn! You had no idea how much I wanted to kill you that day!" said Shinju before she burst out laughing

"Hey what's so funny?" Kai asked

"*laugh* It's nothing…"Shinju said before giving Kai's wallet back to him

"Remember, when we finally reached your house Kazuki ran in and took a pillow from the couch and keep punching it!" said Kiyomi

"Oh yeah! Man that was hilarious! He looked like he was about to cry!" said Shinju

"HEY I DID NOT CRY!" shouted Kazuki

"Who said you did!" said Kiyomi before she burst out laughing with Shinju

"Why you little…"Kazuki said while clenching his fists

"So troublesome…Okay that's enough, Shinju isn't it you're turn to-…" Shikamaru was cut off

"No it's not my turn it's your turn to do it! Mine was yesterday!" said/whined Shinju

"Yeah but mum did it yesterday so it's your turn…"said Shikamaru

"But that's not fair!" Shinju whined

"It's only five plates and glasses, if mum and dad were here you have to do seven or even more if mum cooked." said Shikamaru

"Oh fine!" Shinju said admitting defeat

"Kiyomi can he-…"Shikamaru was once again cut off

"NO! I wanna watch death note! Shinju do I really have to help?" Kiyomi asked with pleading eyes

"*sigh* Its fine, I'll do it myself…"said Shinju

"YAY! ARIGATOO GOZAIMASU!" shouted Kiyomi when she ran and hugged her cousin a big smile on her face

"Your welcome Kiyomi…"said Shinju with a small smile

Kiyomi let go of Shinju letting her to pick up the plates and glasses. It was hard but she managed to do it and walked into the kitchen…

"Damn this is so troublesome…"said Shinju as she placed the plates and glasses into the sink

"Need some help?" a familiar asked from behind

"Do you really have to sneak up on me and scare me like that Kai?" Shinju asked

"Maybe…"Kai said before laughing a little

"*sigh* Whatever I don't need your help, I can do this myself…"said Shinju as she on the tap

"Why do I feel like you hate me…"said Kai

"Why do you think that you feel like I hate you…"Shinju said as she started washing the dishes

"I don't know…I just feel like you hate me…"said Kai

"And what if I do?" Shinju asked

"I don't know you tell me…" said Kai

"You are seriously getting on my nerves right now you know that!" Shinju said as she put the plate she was washing in the sink, turned around and walked towards Kai

"Really?" Kai asked

"Yes and if you don't stop getting on my nerves now, you'll be sorry!" said Shinju as she stopped right in front of him

"Oh, I'm so scared…Not…"said Kai with a small smirk on his face before Shinju pulled his shirt collar to bring him down to her eye level (she is only like 3 inches shorter than him)

"That's it! You're the one who stated that my temper has gone higher and you have the mood to make me angry!" said Shinju still holding on to his collar

"Yeah so?" Kai said not realizing what he's gotten himself into

"Do you want me to kill you!" Shinju said pulling him a bit closer

They were only a few centimeters apart, Shinju didn't notice this but Kai did. He could feel his blood rushing to his head and his face burning…

"Alright I'll stop…Can you like, let go of me now…"said Kai as he turned his head away, hiding his blush

"Fine…"said Shinju and with that she let go of his collar and went back washing the dishes

"Anyway…Do you want me to help you or not?" Kai asked his friend

"It is troublesome but I don't think I should trouble you with this." said Shinju

"C'mon, it'll be much faster…"said Kai

"Fine…I'll wash them while you dry them kay?" Shinju asked as she placed a wet plate on the counter beside her

"Okay…"said Kai as he walked beside Shinju and dry the plates and glasses she had already washed

Few minutes later…

"Here this is the last one." said Shinju as she gave a plate to Kai

"And we're done." said Kai as he put the now dry plate in a cupboard

"Ye-…"Shinju stopped mid sentence when she started to fall

"You okay?" Kai asked as he caught her

"Yeah just a little bit dizzy…"said Shinju as Kai pulled a chair from the table and helped her to sit

"Wait a sec." said Kai as he went to get a glass of water

"Here take this. You're supposed to take it every time you feel dizzy or have a headache." said Kai giving her the glass of water and the medicine

"Kay, thanks…"Shinju said before taking the medicine

After Shinju took her medicine, Kai helped her to the living room…

"Shinju is something wrong?" Shikamaru asked as he saw his little sister

"Nah…Just dizzy…"said Shinju as she sat on the couch (with Kai's help)

"Did she take it?" Shikamaru asked Kai

"Yeah she took it. You were right to give me some of the medicine." Kai answered

"Then you'll be fine as long as you took it. Kiyomi you should take some to school just incase Shinju gets dizzy or anything." said Shikamaru

"Okay!" said Kiyomi

"Well I better get going." said Kai

"Why don't you stay here for the night? Your parents aren't going to be back til tomorrow right? And it's already pass 8..."said Shikamaru

"Err…Sure but where am I gonna sleep?" Kai asked

"Two choices. The couch or the guest room." said Shikamaru

"Is that supposed to be a trick question or something? Obviously I'll sleep in the guest room but I still think I should go home cause there's no way will I go to school wearing the same clothes as today's." said Kai

"It's okay. You're gonna wake up early tomorrow anyway. I bet Kiyomi is going to wake Shinju up at 6 again so she could pull a prank on Kazuki-…"Shikamaru got interrupted

"Oh sure tell that out loud! Now Kazuki knows that I'm going to do it!" said Kiyomi

"I should have known you'll do that…"Shinju said before she hit her forehead with her palm

"Anyway, you have enough time to go home and change." said Shikamaru

"Okay and my house isn't that far from here, actually it's just a few blocks away from here…"said Kai

"I should have expected that…"said Shikamaru

"Yeah we did move on your second year of middle school Shikamaru and yet you didn't change school cause it's nearer than where we used to live…"said Shinju

"Yeah but I didn't see Kai since he lives a few blocks away from us." said Shikamaru

"We probably went different schools, it's not like the middle school you went is the only middle school in this district." said Kai

"Wait! Kiyomi is going to pull a prank on me again tomorrow!" Kazuki said and sweat drops appeared on Shikamaru, Shinju, Kiyomi and Kai's head

"Man Kazuki…You're slow…"said Shinju

"HEY WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSED YO MEAN!" shouted Kazuki

"It means you're slow now can you shut up and sit down before I kill you!" said Shinju shooting death glares at him

"Okay, okay…But since I know, I'm going to be ready so watch out Kiyomi!" said Kazuki

"Just you wait Kazuki. You have no idea what I'm planning!" said Kiyomi

"Why do I have a feeling that I know what you're planning…"said Shinju

"Tomorrow your plan won't work cause I have a plan too!" said Kazuki

"For some reason, I think I know what your plan is…"said Shikamaru

"So it's on then…"said Kiyomi totally ignoring her cousins

"Oh it's on…"said Kazuki also ignoring his cousins

"What's going on?" Kai asked

"You'll find out tomorrow…"said Shikamaru

It was 9.45 pm when Shikamaru and Shinju's parents came home. They were surprised to see Kai there and they didn't mind letting him stay over. Eventually the 5 teens went up to their rooms and went to sleep…

* * *

**and that's that! the next chapter is gonna have alot of shikatema momments!**

**shikamaru: what!**

**temari: you've got to be kidding me! O.O  
**

**aww...c'mon you guys like each other...dont lie!**

**temari: *shoots death glare***

**shikamaru: troublesome...**

**kiba: FINALLY THE CHAPTER IS OVER!**

**eh...kiba's happy cause the chapter with kai and shinju is over...**

**kiba: hell yeah! that guy is going down!**

**now kiba dont kill kai...**

**kiba: he's going down! down you hear me!**

**hinata: m-m-megan...i-i dont th-think k-kiba is l-listening...**

**i think your right hinata**

**hinata: ano...me-megan...**

**yes?**

**hinata: whe-wheres n-naruto?**

**i dont know i think he went to eat ramen or something...**

**hinata: o-oh...**

**sakura: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**hey i was supposed to say that!**

**sakura: well i said it first so, HA!**

**eh...sakura is so very mean now...anyway please review!  
**


	4. New Friends

**GOMEN! i wanted to upload this before the holidays end and i did three days after! i'm so sorry! like i said this chapter will have some shikatema moments!**

**temari: i'm going to kill you! how can you put me with that lazy bastard!**

**shikamaru: i cant believe you put me with that troublesome woman...**

**anyway...like i said i wont add my ocs here...**

**kiba: and i will never see that guy here**

**but kiba that means you wont see shinju here either!**

**kiba: WHAT! why didnt you tell me that before!**

**i thought you were smart enough to figure it out on your own but i was wrong...**

**kiba: =.=**

**anyway there will be some parts where theres kiyomi and gaara!**

**gaara: o.o...=.=**

**now i have two ppl death glaring me...although kiba's one aint working on me...**

**hinata: me-megan will l-l-like to th-thank **Rei Sagara **f-for th-e re-review...**

**naruto: disclaimer: megan does not own naruto**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**'texting'**

**ON WITH THE STORY! enjoy :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: New Friends

"Kai…"

"..mmm…"

"*sigh* Kai!"

"Five more minutes…"

"Wake up you damn bastard!"

"What the…Shinju what the heck are you doing here?" Kai asked

"Baka! I'm here to wake you up isn't that obvious!" said Shinju

"Are the others awake yet?" Kai asked while rubbing his eyes

"Kiyomi is and I bet Shikamaru and Kazuki are going to wake up any-…"Shinju was cut off by a scream

"Looks like they're awake…Now hurry up and get ready!" said Shinju while walking towards the door

At Shikamaru's room…

"Hey I heard the scream. They still fight-…"Shinju stopped mid sentence when she reached her brother's door and saw her two cousins fighting

"You awake Shikamaru?" Shinju asked as she walked to her brother's bed

"Did you think I could sleep with those two fighting? What a drag…"said Shikamaru

"*laugh* Alright then move over…"said Shinju before sitting on Shikamaru's bed

"SERIOUSLY KIYOMI! FIRST A BUCKET OF WAT-…"Kazuki was cut off

"COLD water!" Kiyomi corrected before she burst out laughing

"WHATEVER! THEN YOU TORTURED ME WITH MY FAVE-…"Kazuki was cut off again

"OUR favorite!" Kiyomi corrected again and started laughing…again

"Whatever but seriously! DO YOU HAVE TO POUR A BUCKET OF MUDDY SLIMY WORMS ON ME!" Kazuki shouted

"Yeah…I did said I have a plan…"said Kiyomi after her few minutes of laughing like crazy

"AND IT JUST SO HAPPENED TO HAVE WORMS IN YOUR DAMN PLANS! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THE WORMS ANYWAY!" Kazuki shouted obviously piss

"That's true Kiyomi, where did you even get the worms? I don't remember you picking any worms…"said Shinju

"Err…You see…I got them from my friend's house!" said Kiyomi thinking that they will all believe her lie

"Kiyomi…Truth now or no death note today…"said Shinju

"EH! Shinju is so very mean…I got the worms from a store…"said Kiyomi with a pout

"There's a store that sells worms?" Kazuki asked with a puzzled look on his face

"And where exactly is the store?" Shikamaru asked this time

"Err…I forgot…"said Kiyomi avoiding her brother's and cousin's gaze

"Kiyomi if you don't tell the truth now you are totally gonna clean that up and you can't watch death note for two days if you keep up with these lies!" said Shinju while shooting death glares at her cousin

"Why is Shinju so mean to me this time!" Kiyomi whined

"Four reasons…One, you woke me up at 5.30 this morning so we can get ready and don't have to rush to school so we won't be late like yesterday which we were weren't, two, when I said 'no' you dragged me out of my bed into the damn bathroom and splashed cold water on my face more than 5 times, three, when that didn't work you brought me back to my bed and started jumping on me while shouting my name telling me to wake up just so you can pull a prank on Kazuki earlier, four, once I've fully woken up so you could stop shouting and jumping on me you told me to wake Kai up so you can get your 'things' which are those worms you poured on Kazuki…Does that answer your question? Kiyomi you know what happens when I'm sleepy…"said Shinju

"That was a lot of reasons…"said Kiyomi

"It was only four…"said Shinju

"What a drag! Kiyomi really where did you get them?" Shikamaru asked

"Okay but Kazuki you better not kill me for this!" said Kiyomi

"Kiyomi don't tell me…"Kazuki said with wide eyes

"Yeah I took them from your last year science experiment!" Kiyomi said with a smile

"Couldn't you just get the damn worms from the garden like how I did!" shouted Kazuki

"No that will be too much work…"said Kiyomi

"KIYOMI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" shouted Kazuki

"Didn't you say that you had a plan to counter hers Kazuki or did you forget…"said Shikamaru before yawning

"I did but I wasn't prepared cause I thought she'll do it the same time as yesterday!" said Kazuki

"I see so that's another reason why you woke me up so early…"said Shinju before rubbing her eyes

"Heh heh…Gomen Shinju…"said Kiyomi with an apologetic face

"It's okay but if something happens to me today I'm blaming you…Damn how can you be so hyper in the morning!" said Shinju

"I don't know…"said Kiyomi

"*sigh* Okay since that's over with Kiyomi could you clean up the mess now…"said Shikamaru

"Can't she do it when we get back?" Shinju asked

"Shinju, you know mum will freak when she see this and you know how troublesome she is…She's gonna blame me and Kazuki for this mess…"said Shikamaru while rubbing the back of his neck

"True…Fine Kiyomi clean it up in at least 10 minutes and get down so our brothers can get ready for school kay?" Shinju asked her cousin

"Kay kay!" said Kiyomi before she ran out of the room and ran back in with gloves

Kiyomi pick the worms up and put them in a bucket she used to pour them on her brother. Few minutes later…

"SHINJU I'M DONE!" Kiyomi shouted from behind Shinju who was sleeping on the couch but to be woken up by her favorite cousin…again

"Kiyomi don't shout so early in the morning…Ask my mum where to put the worms, she won't freak as long as all of them are in the buc-…All of them are in the bucket right?" Shinju asked

"Yeah I had to check twice cause Kazuki doesn't want any one of the worms squirming on his bed when he's sleeping." said Kiyomi still holding on to the bucket (lucky she was still wearing gloves)

"Okay well ask my mum where to put them and don't wake me up til breakfast is ready kay?" Shinju asked before yawning

"Okay…"and with that Kiyomi went into the kitchen

Few minutes later, Shikamaru and Kazuki came down with Kai. Kai was asking about the scream, Kazuki had no choice but to explain cause he knows it's too 'troublesome' for Shikamaru…

"Breakfast is ready! Kiyomi go wake Shinju up." said Yoshino

"Okay!" said Kiyomi before she ran to the couch Shinju was sleeping on and shouted

"SHINJU! BREAKFAST IS READY WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

"Damn it Kiyomi! Do you have to shout!"

"Maaaaaaybe…"

"I can hear your sarcasm now get off me so we can eat breakfast!"

They ate breakfast and went to school like yesterday. Kiyomi and Shinju went first then followed by their brothers. Kai left earlier then the girls cause he needed to get ready for school. At Konoha High…

"Oi Shikamaru!" shouted a familiar voice

"Huh? Oh hi Chouji."

"You actually woke up early! It's the apocalypse!" said Chouji before opening a bag of chips

"Chouji I don't think you even know what the apocalypse mean…"

"Hey I know…*munch* What the…*munch* Apocalypse means!*munch*"

"Okay…Let's just get to homeroom…"said Shikamaru as he lazily walked to his homeroom class with his best friend, his hands in his pockets

At their homeroom class…

"Eh? Shikamaru you're awfully early today…"said Sakura as soon Shikamaru and Chouji walked in the class

"And what's wrong with that?" Shikamaru asked

"Nothing just thought you would be a little late or something…"said Sakura

"Yeah! Who woke you up this time?" Naruto asked

"My cousins that's who…"said Shikamaru

"Your cousins?" Kiba asked

"Yeah…Since yesterday Kiyomi's been pulling pranks on Kazuki…"said Shikamaru

"So wait! Kiyomi is older?" Chouji asked

"No Kazuki's older, Kiyomi just pull pranks on him for revenge when they were little or for fun or something…"said Shikamaru

"Did you tell them about the party?" Kiba asked

"Nope, once I reached home Shinju was chasing Kazuki around the house and I forgot." said Shikamaru

"Okay then I hope you tell them today cause the party is going to be awesome!" said Naruto with a goofy smile

They continue talking, few minutes later Kai came in and walked to his friends. And about 15 minutes later the bell rang…5 minutes before class ends Kakashi walked in…

"Sorry I'm late, I was helping an old woman with her groceries on the way to school and-…"said Kakashi

"Save it sensei! We can tell your lying!" said Sakura

"Okay then anyway pleas-…"Kakashi was cut off

"Hey Kakashi sensei!" said Naruto

"Yes Naruto what is it?" Kakashi answered

"W-…"

_RIIIING!_

"Okay well see you all tomorrow…"and with that he walked out of the class

The students went out of the class after Kakashi did. The gang said good bye as they went to their classes…

"Err…Thank you Taichi…That was…Very nice, next Temari…"said Kurenai

"_When the hell is the bell gonna ring damn it!_" thought Temari

"Okay Temari please star-…"

_RIIIIIIIING!_

"Yes saved by the bell!" Temari said in a soft voice

"Okay we'll continue this on Friday, see you then…"said Kurenai before walking out the door

"That was close huh Temari?" a voice ask from behind

"Oh man Ten Ten you scared me there just now…"

"Oh sorry but I'm glad I'm in the same music class with you like yesterday!" said Ten Ten with a smile

"Yeah same here!" said Temari also with a smile on her face

"Hey do you want to have lunch with me and my friends today?"

"Err…_I'm pretty sure Gaara can take care of himself…And Kankurou…_"thought Temari

"Sure why not!"

"Great then let's go!"

Once their out of the class…

"I just remembered that I gotta get something from my locker…"said Temari

"Oh okay see ya later…"said Ten Ten

After getting what she remembered she went at the cafeteria, looking for her friend…

"TEMARI OVER HERE!" shouted Ten Ten waving her hand so Temari would notice

Temari walked all the way to her friend's table…

"Hi Ten Ten, sorry if I took so lo-…What the hell are you guys doing here?" Temari asked when she noticed her brothers

"Kiba asked me yesterday if I wanted to join him and his friends for lunch today." said Kankurou

"Okay and Gaara?"

"I kinda dragged him here, he doesn't seem to care actually…"said Kankurou looking at his little brother

"Oooookay…Anyway let me introduce you. Everyone this is Temari and this is Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Chouji, Shika-…" Ten Ten was cut off

"We've met already so it's pointless…"said Shikamaru

"Oh I see…Well then let me also introduce you to Hin-…"Ten Ten was once again cut off

"We've met already as well same goes for Neji, Naruto and Sasuke…"said Temari

"Okay then…"said Ten Ten before sitting down

"So what were you guys talking about?" Temari asked as she sat down

"They were talking about some party they're having this Saturday!" said Kankurou

"Oh, what's it for?"

"It's to celebrate us for being in the same homeroom and also cause it's our first year in high school!" said Naruto

"I see…"

"Hey why don't you guys come too!" said Naruto

"That's a great idea Naruto! …Wait! Naruto…Having a great idea…Who the hell are you and what have you done with Naruto!" Kiba said pointing at Naruto with a smirk

"What the hell Kiba! I won't fall for your little jokes that easily!" said Naruto

"Oh man! Naruto look! Principal Tsunade is at the door looking for you!" Kiba whispered to Naruto while pointing at the door, smirking

"What! Where! Hide me!" Naruto said before hiding behind the nearest person beside him, Sasuke…

Sasuke got irritated by this while the others laugh like crazy (beside Gaara, Neji, Shino and Sasuke) causing people to stare…

"Hey what are you guys laughing at? Is she gone?" Naruto asked still hiding behind Sasuke

"Seriously Naruto! And you said you won't fall for my 'little jokes'!" Kiba said after seconds of laughing

"Oh shut up Kiba!" Naruto said while sitting back at his place

"Anyway you guys should totally come! It will be so fun!" said Ten Ten

"Yeah let's just hope Ino pig over there isn't eavesdropping on us…"said Sakura while secretly looking at Ino and her friends

"Who?" Kankurou asked

"You see that blonde pig at the table behind us 'talking' to her two friends…"Sakura said to Kankurou

"*nods*"

"She's Ino and her two friends. The one with black hair is Kin and the red hair is Tayuya…"said Sakura

"Ino have a crush on Sasuke and Shikamaru…Both Kin and Tayuya have a crush on Shikamaru…"said Ten Ten not noticing the death glares by Sasuke and Shikamaru

"Shut up Ten Ten…"said Sasuke

"Troublesome…Don't remind me…"said Shikamaru

"Heh heh heh…Gomen Sasuke…Shikamaru…I forgot." Ten Ten said with an apologetic look

"Anyways you guys should come! We're even staying over for the night!" said Sakura

"Why not, it sounds like fun!" said Temari

"I'm in! Gaara?" Kankurou asked his little brother beside him

"Alright…"said Gaara

"Then it settles! Will give the address to Temari since she's the eldest among you guys, what's your next subject?" Sakura asked and Temari took out her schedule and said

"History…"

"Okay so who have history after this?" Sakura asked and everyone took out their schedules and look at them

"I have history next!" said Naruto

"Same here! That means we have another class together Temari! Isn't that great!" said Ten Ten wait a smile

"Yeah…"said Temari with a small smile

"Okay Ten Ten you give the address to her, I don't think Naruto can do it…"said Sakura

"HEY!" Naruto shouted

"C-c-calm d-down N-naruto…"said Hinata and Naruto look at her causing her to blush then he looked at Sakura and then he sat down

They continue talking and some were eating like Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, Sasuke and Shino…During history Ten Ten gave Temari the address and started talking when Baki starts writing something on the blackboard…

"Now who can tell me the name of the-…"Baki was cut off

_RIIIIIIING!_

"Okay you're dismissed…"said Baki before the whole class stood up and got out of the classroom

"So what do you have next?" Ten Ten asked her two friends

"I have chemistry next!" said Naruto

"I got biology…"said Temari

"I got karate with Neji. See you in english Temari, Naruto!" said Ten Ten before walking to her direction of the class

"I gotta go to! See ya!" said Naruto and he ran to his direction of the class

Once Temari reached her biology classroom…

"Sorry I'm late, I got kinda lost on the way." said Temari when she walked in the room and saw her teacher

"It's alright don't worry about it, I just got here myself! Please take a seat!" said a *cough*old*cough* man with long white hair

Temari nodded and looked around the class. No matter how much she said to herself that there's no way she's going to sit near him, she had no choice…Temari was forced to sit beside…

"This seat taken?" Temari asked

"No…"Shikamaru answered still looking out the window

"What are you looking at?" Temari asked already sitting down

"Troublesome woman…Must you ask so many questions?"

"Hey I only asked two!"

"Whatever…"

"Seriously what are you looking at?"

"The clouds…"

"T-…"Temari was cut off

"Okay class, my name is Jiraiya and I'll be teaching you biology. Let's start the lesson." said Jiraiya

10 minutes through the lesson, almost half of the class got disgusted, some of them blush on what Jiraiya was teaching them and some got angry on what Jiraiya was teaching them(girls only, some of the boys actually paid attention…perverts…)

"Hey Shikamaru…"Temari poked his arm

"…"

"Shikamaru." she poked him again

"…"

"Shikamaru!" and again

"What is it you troublesome wo-…"Shikamaru stopped mid sentence when he turned his around and found his face a few centimeters away from Temari's

They stayed that way for a few seconds and Shikamaru broke the awkward silence by turning back and to watch the clouds(and hiding his blush) and Temari look down for awhile trying to let what happen sink in and her face turned red…

"Anyway what did you want?" Shikamaru asked still looking at the clouds

"I wanted to ask you if you could tell me more about that girl Ino and her friends…"

"It's too troublesome…"

"C'mon!"

"Why do you want to know about them?"

"You and your friends seem to hate them so much so I want to know."

"Fine who do you want to know about first?"

"I want to know about that girl with the black hair, Kin."

"Kin huh? Well I don't know much about her but she is a bit rough and doesn't show mercy to her most hateful enemies and rumor has it that she has a collection of bells…"

"Okay then what about Tayuya…"

"Tayuya…Hmm…All I know is she's short tempered and loves playing the flute. She also criticize people without thinking…"

"And Ino?"

"Err…Ino…She's the usual beauty queen type I guess…Her family owns a flower shop in Konoha and also she's superficial…She's always thinking about guys and if anything bad happen to her she'll complain til someone tells her to shut up a hundred times…She's just a big pain in the neck basically…"

"And yet they all have a crush on you…Well except Ino also have a crush on Sasuke as well…"

"Please don't remind me, it's troublesome enough…"

"You don't like them do you? So which one do you hate the most?"

"Not exactly hate but I really don't like Ino…"

"Wh-…"

"Shikamaru, Temari were you listening to my wonderful lesson about the human body!" Jiraiya asked

"Err…"

"Yes Jiraiya sensei and I think you should continue the lesson, the other students seems to want to learn more…"Shikamaru answered while pointing at a few boy students who are actually interested in his perverted crap of a lesson

"Very well then. Back to what I was saying…"Jiraiya said before continuing his *cough*perverted*cough* lesson

"Well that was close…"said Shikamaru

"Okay so back to my question, why?"

"You'll find out eventually…"

"Can't you just tell me."

"It's too troublesome…"

"Whatever. Hey don't we have a geography project to do?"

"Yeah but you didn't want to come to my house yesterday so we never started…Why with all the students in the class, I'd have to be partnered up with a troublesome woman…"

"What did you say!"

"Troublesome…"

"I guess I could come today and you could tell me more about Konoha too!"

"Whe-…"Shikamaru got cut off by his phone vibrating in his pocket

'**From: Kiyomi**

**Hey Shikamaru! Shinju had a headache so I gave her the medicine! She had it right after she finish a fight with one of our classmates! That bastard deserved it!'**

At Konoha Middle School

"Shinju do you think you'll be okay?"

"Yes Kiyomi, you gave me the medicine so I'm good…"

"If you say so…*phone vibrates* Shikamaru replied!"

'**From: Shikamaru**

**Since she taken the medicine she'll be fin-…Wait! Shinju got into a fight again! What did that guy do now?'**

"Eh…Does he really need to know…"

"Just tell him that I'll tell him at home and that mum and dad are going to be home late again so I'm going to have to deal with Kazuki…Again…"

"Kay, kay!"

Back with Shikamaru and Temari…

'**From: Kiyomi**

**Shinju said she'll tell you at home and that your parents are going to be home late again. So me, Shinju and Kazuki will be home earlier than you like yesterday and she's going to deal with Kazuki…Again…'**

"*sigh* Should've known…"Shikamaru said before replying back

"Who is it?"

"Nobod-…Hey give that back before Jiraiya sense-…"

"Who's Kiyomi?"

"A girl isn't it obvious?"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"Why jealous?"

"What! Why would I-…"Temari face was starting to turn red

"*laugh*(a soft laugh) Calm down, I was just kidding anyway she's my cousin…"

"What happened?"

"She's just reminding me things…"

"Okay so I'll be going to your house after school."

"*groan* What a drag…"

Back at Konoha Middle School…

"So what he said?"

Kiyomi shows the message to Shinju…

'**From: Shikamaru**

**Okay and tell Shinju that I have a project to do so my partner is coming over. See ya at home…'**

"We're going to have a guest today!" said Kiyomi

"And I thought Kazuki was going to be troublesome later…"said Shinju

Back at Konoha High, the classes continue as usual and soon it was the end of school…The gang was walking out of the school doors and started walking towards the gates…

"Hey Shikamaru!"

"Huh? Temari? Gaara?"

"Yes did you forget!"

"I tried too…"

"Whatever. Gaara is tagging along too."

"What about Kankurou?"

"Iruka sensei gave him the same project yesterday and he's going to Naruto's house to get started…"

"And why isn't Gaara stuck on a project as well?"

"His partner is Sasuke and they both decided that they'll take turns like Sasuke does the project today and tomorrow he'll give Gaara so he could do it and it will continue like that til it's done…"

"_Shinju have more guests to serve then…_"thought Shikamaru

"Fine…"said Shikamaru

When they finally reached the gates…

"Okay see you guys tomorrow, Chouji you coming?"

"Ye-…*munch*…-ah!"

They all started going home. 5 minutes when Shikamaru, Chouji, Temari and Gaara left the gates, Kai joined them. When they reached Shikamaru's house, they said bye to Chouji and Kai.(he needed to do his homework…) Shikamaru went to the door with Temari and Gaara behind him, they could hear noises from inside…

"_It already started huh? _*sigh*" thought Shikamaru

"SHINJU LET ME GO! I CAN'T BREATH!"

"WHY WOULD I LET YOU GO WHEN YOU TRIED DOING IT AGAIN!"

"HEY YOUR PARENTS AREN'T HOME SO I HAD AN ADVANTAGE! IF YOU WERE ASLEEP THIS WOULD BE SO MUCH EASIER!"

"YOU WANT ME TO KEEP THIS UP DON'T YOU!"

"OKAY OKAY I SURRENDER! LET ME GO!"

Shikamaru opened the door and looked at the living room…

"I guess I'm later than yesterday huh?"

"Either that or I ended things with Kazuki faster." Shinju said looking at her cousin, trying to breathe

"Oh and this is my partner for my geography project, Temari and her little brother Gaara…"Shikamaru said while pointing at Temari and Gaara

"Hi!"

"She's Shinju my little sister and the guy over there is my cousin Kazuki…Kiyomi is over there reading manga…"

"You look familiar somehow…"said Temari

"She's the one you bumped into during the orientation day remember?" said Gaara

"Ah that's right!"

"I'm still really sorry for that!"

"Like I said its okay…"

Shikamaru and Temari did their project at his room while the others (excluding Kazuki, he's doing his homework in the kitchen for two reasons! 1: he can't do it in the living room cause their watching tv and he can't go to Shikamaru's room, 2: he can get snacks whenever he feels like it) was watching tv…

"So…Gaara how old are you?" Shinju asked, she can't stand the awkward silence for so long

"13..."

"Eh? So you skipped grades?" Kiyomi asked

"Yeah…"

"How bout your elder brother? I remember seeing him that day as well…"

"15..."

"So he skipped grades too…"said Kiyomi

"Well I need to go do something so be right back…"said Shinju and she went into the kitchen and in a few minutes she came out went up the stairs

"Hey is that eyeliner?"

"…"

"Oh my god you're wearing eyeliner! Why are you wearing eyeliner? Are you gay or something?"

Gaara then turned to face Kiyomi and shot her with his death glare…But Kiyomi didn't even flinch! Not even a bit…

"Ooooh…Where'd you get the tattoo?"

"…"he continued to glare (even though it didn't work…)

"It looks awesome…And cool!"

"…Thanks…"he stopped glaring when she said 'cool'

"Is it fun being in high school?"

"I guess…"

"Really? Me and Shinju been trying to skip grades for a few weeks before the starting of the year!"

"I see…"

"You look emo…What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…"

"Aw…C'mon! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"…"

"Then can you tell me about you?"

"Why?"

"Cause I want to know!"

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know…Tell me when's your birthday! Oh and things you like and stuff!"

"My birthday?"

"Yeah!"

"It's on the 19th this month…"

"So it's coming soon!"

"Yeah…And I don't like sweet things that much…How bout you?"

"I'm the same age as you! Same goes for Shinju! My birthday is on 9th September which is still quite far and I like chocolate, ramen and I usually drink orange juice or coke when I'm using the computer when I'm bored!"

"I-…"

"Hey sorry if I took so long! I needed to give Shikamaru and Temari some tea…"

"It's okay Shinju! I wasn't bored cause I was talking to Gaara!"

"Really?"

Shinju looked at Gaara for a second, he looked away and Shinju turned back looking at Kiyomi…Gaara look at the edge of his eye to make sure Shinju wasn't looking at him. He turned at look at Kiyomi…But he made sure that no one knows about this…In Shikamaru's room, before Shinju came in…

"Well we manage to finish half of the project in just half an hour…We'll be done with this in no time." said Temari

"I gotta go get something…"said Shikamaru before getting up from his chair, out of his room and closed the door

"I can't believe that we're almost done with this. Maybe that lazy ass isn't-…"Temari got cut off by a knock

"Come in." the door open

"Oh hey Temari. Where's my brother?"

"He went to get something…"

"Are you guys almost done?"

"Yeah, you're brother isn't as dumb as he looks."

"Duh…He has an IQ over 200!"

"Over 200! Really? That lazy ass?"

"Yeah, some teachers asked if he wanted to skip grades but he always decline…"said Shinju while putting the tea on the table

"Wow that's quite hard to believe…"

"Since you just met him then I can understand why, I'll be going now see ya."

"Bye…"

Once Shinju left, Shikamaru came in and saw the tea and some snacks…

"My sister was here just now wasn't she?"

"Yeah and she told me that you have an IQ over 200. Is it true?"

"Yeah I guess…"

"It's really hard to believe…Have any proof?"

"Why don't you ask the others that tomorrow, it's much too troublesome to go through my stuff…"

"Fine let's just finish this…"

* * *

**the next chapter is when shikamaru tells shinju, kiyomi and kazuki about the party!**

**kiba: i cant believe you didnt tell me...**

**heh heh...kiba still upset cause i didnt tell him...**

**temari: wait! i blush! what the hell!**

**shikamaru: what a drag...you have some plan for the party chapter dont you?**

**yes...yes i do...**

**gaara: =.=**

**stop it gaara! its creeping me out! you've been doing that since just now!**

**sasuke: please review...**

**neji: i think sakura did it better than you...**

**sasuke: shut up bug eyes!**

**neji: why dont you make me...**

**sasuke: i'm going to kill you!**

**neji: i would like to see you try...duck butt...*smirk*  
**

**sakura: they're fighting again...**

**ten ten: yeah...**

**sakura and ten ten: PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	5. Unexpected Things

**sorry for not updating so long! my dad made a new rule! i am only allowed to use the computer til 7 or 7.30 on monday til thurdsday which sucks :P OH YEAH I PASSED MY HISTORY! anyway...pu...err...what was i about to say again...OH YEAH! in this chapter there is alot of shikatema moments! more then the last chapter!**

**temari: you got to be kidding me!**

**shikamaru: what a drag...**

**and kiba shows some signs that he has a crush on shinju!**

**kiba: O.O what the hell! I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON SHINJU!**

**you all should know that by now since he doesnt like shinju with kai...**

**kiba: O/O SHUT UP MEGAN! I DONT HAVE A CRUSH ON SHINJU!**

**oh suuuuuuuuure you dont**

**kiba: your not bothering to hide that sarcasm in your voice huh...**

**yup! :D**

**hinata: me-megan will l-l-like to thank **R-rei Sagara** a-a-and **Stelladiep** for the review...**

**and now i will like to say somethings to my lovely reviewers(i was planning on saying somethings to you guys but i keep forgetting) :D**

**to my first reviewer, **Major Stranger **which criticize this story once...or twice and i'm pretty sure he aint gonna read this :P but anyway thanks for actually reading my story and i read two of yours...yeah you need to check your grammer more but anyway thanks for reading :D**

**YOSH! to my second reviewer, **Pablo says hi Cx **which is my number one hyperactive, knucklehead, immune to pain, not ticklish, funny, animal loving, awesome, fun, crazy, anime loving best friend katrina!(there's actually more but i can't remember XP) thank you for reviewing both my ouran and naruto stories! i will try and review all your future chapters! XD i could seriously tell you this in person but whatever(she also love changing her names)...**

**NEXT! to my third reviewer, **J.A.S **your review helped me and i tried my best to update faster but with all the plans my parents usually make to go on holidays and since i'm gonna move again so its hard and also i don't think you'll read this cause you never review anymore...ps: i really don't get why your telling me your 16...**

**AND TO MY NEXT REVIEWER! to my fourth reviewer **Rei-chan**(i'm gonna start calling you that cause it sounds nice and cute! :D) thank you for your reviews and you are being mention in this chapter too! arigatoo and i will try and read your stories when i have the time! (cause now i'm addicted to inuyasha XP)**

**AND NOW TO MY NEXT REVIEWER! to my fifth reviewer **Stella-chan**(i am also gonna start calling you that XD) thank you for your review and you don't give way too much comments, sometime katrina give too much comments and sometimes i get too carried away while typing a review for an awesome story...*laughs nervously***

**well that's done...**

**naruto: that was really long...**

**now i'm gonna force neji and sasuke to say something!**

**neji & sasuke: no way...**

**YES NOW TELL THEM WHAT I TOLD YOU TO TELL!**

**neji: *sigh* megan thinks that shikamaru and temari are going to be a little OOC cause she got too carried away on whats gonna happen**

**one time before my school's canteen day started my class was supposed to sell cookies and cakes and cupcakes and other stuff! me and my friends were supposed to bake them! but some of the cookies ended as failures though...anyway my two friends who are always cheerful and happy and funny turned emo cause of something(which i wont tell) and i told two of my other friends this '**_they are always so cheerful and happy and always make us laugh but now they are like EMO! its like their total opposites! its like someone kidnapped the real ones and replaced them but act like their total opposites!_**' then one of my friends said '**_you have a crazy imagination..._**' or something like that and the other one said '**_yeah ah seems like it..._**'**** then i told her what my other friend said and we started laughing!**

**sasuke: if your gonna talk that much why don't you just tell them yourself...**

**i'm too lazy now tell them...**

**sasuke: *sigh*also megan is gonna add a mini chapter at the end of this chapter to say sorry for not updating for so long...**

**i'm gonna add every five chappies! unless you guys say it sucks then i'll stop...(wow the AN is long XP)  
**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**sakura****: disclaimer: megan does not own naruto**

**ON WITH THE STORY! hope you all enjoy! :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Unexpected Things

"Eh? Shikamaru? Temari? You guys are done with your project already?" Shinju asked as she saw them walked down the stairs

"Surprisingly…Yes!" said Temari with a smile

"That was fast, Kazuki isn't even done with his and all he has is engl-…No way!" Kiyomi stopped mid sentence and ran into the kitchen

"NO WAY KAZUKI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Kiyomi could be heard from the kitchen

"Err…Doing my homework…"

"YOU CALL THIS HOMEWORK! YOU WERE READING A MAGAZINE AND YOU RUINED MY HOMEWORK! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO CONVINCE SHINJU TO LET ME COPY HER'S!"

"Yeah so what? It's payback!"

"BAKA! I WILL GET MY REVENGE YOU HEAR ME! REVENGE!"

"I'll like to see you try!" Kazuki said with a smirk

"You'll see, you'll totally regret this!"

"Are you guys done?" Shinju asked

"Pretty much and Shinju…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I please borrow your book again?"

"Since Kazuki ruined it then…Okay…"

"YAY! ARIGATOO SHINJU!"

"Your welcome now can you stop shouting? It's giving me a headache…"

"Eh? Do you need your medicine?"

"I'm fine Kiyomi your shouting is just giving me a light headache so there's no need…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Anyway…I need to tell you guys something…"said Shikamaru

"What is it?" Shinju asked

"I'll tell you once all of you are in the living room…"

Finally, once they are all in the living room…

"There will be a party this Saturday at the Hyuuga Mansion and-…"

"Aren't mum and dad going on a trip on Saturday?"

"Yes and-…"

"Don't tell me that you're going to leave me with Kazuki for the night!"

"Shinju I'm not done yet…Anyway since mum and dad aren't going to be home, you, Kiyomi and Kazuki are going for the party too…"

"…Seriously?" Shinju asked wide eyes

"AWESOME!" shouted Kiyomi

"ALRIGHT PARTY!" shouted Kazuki

"Shikamaru you forgot something…"Temari said while looking at the two siblings thinking their crazy or something…

"Oh right and we're also staying there for the night…"

"We're even staying there for the night!"

"I'M GOING TO STAY UP ALL NIGHT!"

"If you do that Kiyomi and wake me up at 5 in the morning again I will make sure you won't watch any anime or read any of mine and your manga for 3 days…"

"SHINJU IS SO MEAN!"

"If you don't want that to happen then don't wake me up at 5 at the party."

"I DIDN'T DO THAT BEFORE!"

"Yes…Yes you did…"

"Really? How many times?"

"Once…"

"When?"

"Last year when I slept over at your house you didn't sleep at all and woke me up at 7 telling me you're bored!"

"BUT I WON'T DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Please be quiet for once will you!"

"Hmm…Gaara what's wrong?" Temari asked after awhile looking at the two cousins' conversation

"It's nothing…"

"You sure? Do you want to go home or something?"

"No I'm fine…"

"Okay…"

"Troublesome…So do you guys want to come or not?"

"IF THERE'S EVER A PARTY I'M IN!"

"I WANNA GO!"

"Shinju?"

"Sure why not…"

"Since that's over with I think me and Gaara should go home. Remember to bring the project tomorrow. I want to give it to Iruka sensei early so we won't have any trouble in the end."

"Whatever…"

The next day, in their homeroom class…

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS!" Tsunade said and all the she students in the school could hear it cause of the speakers around the school

"DUE TO SOME STUDENTS BEING CONFUSED OF THEIR CLASSES! ALL CLASSES WILL BE HELD IN YOUR HOMEROOM CLASSES! ALL OF YOU WILL GET YOUR NEW SCHDULES FROM YOUR HOMEROOM TEACHERS! THAT IS ALL!" and with that Tsunade's speech ended

"What does she mean by that?"

"I have no idea!"

The whole class started wondering what Tsunade was talking about but before they could wonder any longer, Kakashi came into the class…

"Good morning class…"

"EH! Kakashi sensei your early today!" said one of the students

"Is because I have to give all of you the new schedules!" he said while holding up some papers…supposedly the new schedules

"HEY HEY SENSEI!"

"Yes Naruto?"

"I don't get it what does all this mean?"

"*sigh*You see some freshmen like yourselves get confused when going to class making them late. So in order to avoid that, Lady Tsunade decided it would be best that the teachers came to their homeroom class…Which is not actually homeroom anymore…Anyway the teachers will come to their class and teach them. For example, after this all of you have music with Kurenai. That means she will come here and teach you. Do you get it now?"

"Yeah…I guess…"

"Any other questions?"

…

"No? Good. Sakura would you mind handing these out to everyone in the class?" Kakashi asked handing the schedules to Sakura

Soon they all got their new schedules…

"You see some subjects will be taught three times in a week. For example, Itachi Uchiha your karate teacher will teach you on Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday while Yamato your art teacher will teach only you on Monday and Tuesday. Get it?"

Everyone nodded…

"Kakashi sensei!"

"Yes Temari what is it?"

"Today we have karate and gym, so how are we gonna do it without proper clothes?"

"Ah I almost forgot! Since Lady Tsunade announced it earlier than what was supposed to be announced at the end of school on Friday, all of you may go home and get your clothes and the books from your lockers now."

Everybody stood up and got ready to get out but…

"Oh and if any of you try to skip school, your names will be given to Lady Tsunade."

And with that everyone went home, get their clothes, go back to school, to their lockers and get their books before going back to their class…

"Alright everyone now is time to arrange your seats."

"What!"

"Why should we!"

"You got to be kidding!"

"Oh c'mon!"

"Oh man!"

"Damn it!" everyone started making noises like complaining and stuff

"Everyone be quiet! Before you came back Lady Tsunade came to the class and told me to arrange your seats."

"Are we going to be arranged by our grades or what?" Kankurou asked

"You are all going to be arranged by names."

Temari started going through the names of people in the class…

"_Shit! I'll be sitting next to Tayuya! At least Ten Ten will be next to me…_"thought Temari

"Just kidding. You are all going to be arranged by me."

Everybody groan…

"Okay now let's start."

Kakashi started looking around at his students…

"Gaara you'll sit over here…"Kakashi said while putting his hand on a table

Kakashi continue and a lot of fan girls in the class wished they would be picked to sit next to Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba. Damn fan girls…

"Shikamaru you'll be sitting beside Temari…"and Kakashi received a few death glares by the Shikamaru fan club (the tables are arranged in pairs)

"_Why the hell did Kakashi sensei picked me to sit next to a troublesome woman like her…_"Shikamaru thought while walking to the table

"Kin…You'll be sitting over here behind Shikamaru." Kin tried to hide her happiness inside and rushed to her seat, Temari could hear Shikamaru's silent groan

Kakashi continued to everyone was seated. The arrangement was like this…(there are 5 rows)

4th row: Lee, Ino(LEE IS GOING TO IRRITATE HER A LOT :D), Kin, Kaito, Kai, empty place, Kankurou, a girl, another girl, and another girl

3rd row: Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari, empty place, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Chouji

2nd row: Kiba fan girl, a boy, Tayuya, Taichi, empty place, Gaara, Neji, Ten Ten, Neji fan girl, Naruto fan girl (if you guys still don't get it then I'll tell you more about it later…)

All of them were quite close to each other but still quite far. The first and last row got occupied by some guys and fan girls. Shikamaru on the other hand isn't just sitting in front of Kin. He's also sitting behind Tayuya and Ino beside Kin so they we're really near him. Ino was also sitting behind of Sasuke and he really didn't like it either. Both Sasuke and Shikamaru knew that Kakashi did this to torture them…

"Since that's done. Let's start a si-…"

_RIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"Okay now all of you stay here and wait for Kurenai…"and Kakashi left after saying that

"I will kill him!"

"Are you talking about Kakashi sensei Sasuke? Why do you want to kill him?"

"Sakura if you haven't notice the person sitting behind me is also someone you hate!"

"Oh right…Damn it!"

"Its much better then my place you know…"

"Shikamaru?" Sasuke looked up at his lazy friend standing right in front of him

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked

"I'm sitting in front of Kin, behind Tayuya and Ino is sitting beside Kin…You think you have it hard? I'm also sitting next to that troublesome wom-…"he got cut off by a whack on the head

"What were you going to say!"

"See…Troublesome woman…"

"Oh shut up you lazy ass! That reminds me…Is it true that Shikamaru has an IQ over 200?"

"Yup!"

"Why don't you give him some question or something that only seniors can answer and find out for yourselves…" Sasuke said, a small smirk can be seen

"He's really that smart?" Temari asked wide eyes

"Yeah. It was really surprising when we heard Shikamaru. The LAZY Shikamaru got number 1 in all the exams!" said Kiba scaring Temari a little cause he just appeared behind her

"Is that proof enough for you?"

"You're…Unbelievable…"

"HEY WHAT ELSE ARE WE GOING TO DO FOR THE P-…"Naruto got shut up by Sasuke covering his mouth

"You idiot! Have you forgotten that she is sitting right behind me right now! And if she find out about this party you're dead!"

"Why me!"

"You almost blow the secret that's why!"

"Oh yeah…Shinju and my cousins said that they can come to the party…"

"Alright! This is going to be awesome!"

"Kiba Inuzuka sit down!" Kurenai was just at the door

Kiba looked around and found himself the only one standing…

"Damn you guys…"he muttered

"Since I met all of you already we shall continue what we stopped yesterday!"

"_This is bad! This is totally bad! Kurenai sensei might start off with me since we didn't have enough time yesterday!_"

"Hey what are you worrying about?" someone whispered to her when Kurenai wasn't looking

"What the! Shikamaru? I'm not worried! Who said I was worried!"

"Can you soften your voice before Kurenai sensei catches us…"

"Humph…"Temari looked away from the lazy boy beside her before thinking of a way to distract Kurenai til music was over even though it will only take a brilliant plan to do that

"It's about distracting Kurenai sensei isn't it?"

"Are you reading my mind or something!"

"Soften your voice will ya. Besides you're not the only one. Look at Sasuke, Sakura, Neji and Ten Ten…"

Temari leaned forward to look at Sasuke and Sakura and then turned her head trying to see Neji and Ten Ten. Shikamaru was right she wasn't the only one…

"Wait! Why aren't you worried?"

"During my class with Kurenai sensei, she called us according to our music skills. But since I skipped most of my music class in middle school she picked me to go first to embarrass me or something…"

"So since you've already done it you know Kurenai sensei won't pick you…And how is that supposed to help me?"

"You want me to think of a plan don't you?"

"Depends…Can you?"

"It will take awhile…"

"Then can you do it?"

"Why should I help a troublesome woman like you?"

"What d-…"

"Ino Yamanaka!" said Kurenai

"Yes sensei?"

"Since you haven't sung yet why don't you go first? Since you were talking to Kin all this time!"

"Yes sensei!" Ino said a little excited and rushed to the front of the class

"Oh no this is not good!" said Sakura covering her ears

"This is bad!" said Ten Ten also covering her ears

"TAKE COVER!" Naruto shouted covering his ears and ducked under his table

"We're all gonna die!" said Kiba also covering his ears

"What's with them?" Temari asked

"You'll find out just cover your ears!" Shikamaru said while covering his ears

Sasuke, Neji and the gang(including Temari, Kankurou and Gaara(he was forced to by Kankurou for no reason)) covered their ears before Ino starts singing…When Ino started…Few minutes later…

"Now I see why…"said Temari

"She thinks she have a great voice so she sings in front of people during middle school…"said Shikamaru

"…Thank you Ino for that…Err…Why don't we go by names…Next, Kaito Ishikawa!"

"Y-yes Kurenai s-sensei!" he said, stuttering a little

They continued til music ended…

"Okay we manage to finish today. I'll see you all on Friday." and she walked out of the classroom

"That wasn't so bad." said Temari

"Huh? What?"

"Were you sleeping?"

"What do you think, troublesome woman."

"Shut up!"

With Sasuke and Sakura…

"So we're learning music four times this week huh…"said Sakura

"Troublesome isn't it…"said Sasuke and Sakura burst out laughing

"What?"

"You just sounded like Shikamaru!"

"Rea-…"

"Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga! *does thumbs up sign* I WILL SEE BOTH OF YOU IN THE GYM! LET THE POWER OF YOUTH BE WITH ME!" and those are the last words Lee said before running out the door into the gym (sorry but Lee is the most hardest character for me to actually think of an idea on what he should say or what he should do)

"What's up with Lee?" Sakura asked turning her attention to Sasuke

"Its gym now, we better get going."

"Alright! Hey guys let's go or we'll be late for gym!"

The gang(now every time I type 'the gang' it includes Temari, Kankurou and Gaara) are now halfway near the gym. Once they reached their destination…

"So who is our gym teacher?" Ten Ten asked before opening the door

"If I'm correct it's-…"Sakura got cut off

"HELLO THERE MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! MY NAME IS MIGHT GUY! I'LL BE YOUR YOUTHFUL GYM TEACHER FOR THE REST OF THIS YOUTHFUL YEAR!"(Guy is the same as Lee but I think Guy is more simple or something…I'm not sure exactly)

"It's…It's like…"said Ten Ten is disbelief

"…Another version of Lee…" Neji said also in disbelief on having another version of Lee as a gym teacher

"…But older…"Sakura said also in disbelief her eyes wide

"ALRIGHT! NOW ALL OF YOU GET CHANGE AND GIVE ME A HUNDRED YOUTHFUL LAPS!"

And groans can be heard from all the students besides Lee who shouted 'YES GUY SENSEI!'…15 minutes before gym ends…

"NOW ALL OF YOU MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS GIVE ME TWO HUNDRED PUSH-UPS! AFTER THAT RUN ANOTHER 50 LAPS THEN GIVE ME A HUNDRED SIT-UPS!"

"YES GUY SENSEI!" Lee shouted, saluting before doing 200 push-ups

"Both…*pant*…Guy sensei and…*pant*…Lee are…*pant**pant*"Sakura couldn't even finish her sentence

"Crazy…*pant*"Ten Ten finished her sentence

"Ex…*pant*…Actly!" said Sakura

"Bushy brow is really…Err…What's the word?" Naruto asked while looking at Shikamaru who just shrug thinking it's too troublesome

"How come both of you…*pant*…Aren't tired?" Temari asked

"Shikamaru might…*pant**pant*…Tell you…*pant*…Eventually besides…*pant**pant*..Both Sasuke and Neji aren't…*pant*…Tired." Choji said panting a lot…and Temari looked at Sasuke and Neji

"That still doesn't explain how Naruto's not tired and…*pant*…How come you guys aren't tired?"

"Naruto is great in soccer…*pant*…So he won't get tired easily…*pant*…Neither does Sasuke cause…*pant*…He's great at football…"said Sakura

"And even though Neji is great at…*pant*…Martial arts he's also…*pant*…Great at basketball…"said Ten Ten

"Doesn't Lee want to be…*pant*…The best soccer player in this school?"

"Yeah but he can't…*pant*…Match up to Naruto's skills yet…"said Sakura

"You asked too many questions…Troublesome woman."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do…"

"Do not!"

"Are you going to keep arguing if I keep saying you asked too many questions?"

"I guess…"

"Then I agree you don't ask too many questions…"

"What the hell is with that change attitude of yours!"

"He's just too lazy to argue with you…"said Ten Ten

"That explains it!"

"HEY!"

They all looked at the direction of the voice and it was Guy pointing at them…

"YOU KIDS OVER THAT! GIVE ME 50 YOUTHFUL SIT-UPS FOR SLACKING OFF RIGHT THIS YOUTHFUL MINUTE!"

They all groaned and got into sit-up position and when they were about to start…

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"_Thank god!_"

"_YES!_"

"_FINALLY!_"

"_ALRIGHT!_" thoughts were racing through everyone's heads until…

"THAT'S IT FOR TODAY MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! SEE YOU ALL HERE TOMORROW! WE WILL START TOMORROW'S LESSON WITH 500 JUMP ROPES!"

Once again! Groans can be heard by the students…Besides Lee of course…

"FOOD!" Chouji shouted as he ran to the cafeteria

"Is he always like this?" Kankurou asked

"You'll get used to it." Kiba said while the gang walked to the cafeteria

At the cafeteria…

"Hey Shikamaru…"

"What?" he asked when the gang reached their table(yeah they have a table of their own! Isn't that awesome? Nobody can sit at their table besides the gang unless they invite someone)

"Yesterday, your cousin asked your sister if she needed her medicine…Is she sick or something?"

"No Shinju's not sick she just-…"

"WHAT! Shinju's sick!" Kiba asked his lazy friend when he heard the name 'Shinju' and the word 'sick' in the same sentence

"No Kiba. Shinju's NOT sick."

"Oh…That's a relieved…"he said after letting out a sigh of relieve

"Hey Neji, who's Shinju?"

"She's Shikamaru's sister. Don't you remember her Ten Ten?"

"Oh yeah now I remember!"

"So what happened to her?" Temari asked

"She fell down and hit her head. The-…"

"Is she okay?" Kiba asked, he sounded a little bit worried

"Yes, she's fine but the doctor said that she will get headaches or get dizzy for the next few days…"

"So that's why."

"But she's still coming to the party right?"

"Kiba do you like Shikamaru's sister or something?" Naruto asked

"N-NO! W-WHY DO YOU SAY THAT!"

"Naruto isn't it obvious?"

"S-SHUT UP SASUKE!"

"_Is it really that obvious?_" Kiba thought

The day went on as normal. Lunch ended, they went back to class, when their teachers left they walked to Sasuke or Neji's place and talk about the party on what their gonna do, the last bell rang and they all went home except Shikamaru and Temari cause they were going to give Iruka their project(Temari told Kankurou and Gaara to go home first)…

"Where's the teachers' room?" Shikamaru just kept on walking

"Oi Shikamaru!"

"What is it?"

"I'm asking if you know where the teachers' room!"

"That means you've totally forgotten what we did on the orientation day."

"No! With all the-…"

"Whatever, I know where it is so let's go. The sooner we pass the project up the faster we can go home. And the faster I can get away from the troublesome woman." he mumbled the last part to himself

"What was that!"

"Nothing, let's go."

When they reached the teachers' room, Temari knocked on the door…

"Come in." Temari opened the door

"Ah! Shikamaru, Temari! Can I help you with anything?"

"Hey Iruka sensei. We just wanted to pass this up." she said handing him the project

"Done already?"

"Yeah."

"I see…Good work, I'll see both of you next week. Be careful while walking home. I heard that some people get drunk this late nowadays…"they both nodded and walked out of the teachers' room

"Is it really that late?"

"A little, c'mon I'll walk you home."

"What's with the kindness?"

"It's nothing now are you coming or not?" he asked walking away from the teachers' room

"Hey wait up!"

Once they were out of the school and nearing the school gates…

"Seriously what's with the sudden change of attitude? Isn't it 'troublesome' to walk a 'troublesome woman' like me home?"

"…"

"Hey I'm talking to you here!"

"…"

"Damn y-…"

"Hey…"

"What!"

"How far is your house from here?"

"I guess not that far…Maybe we'll reach there before it turns dark. Why?"

"Why don't we go get something to eat first? It'll save Shinju a lot of trouble once I get home."

"Your sister cooks?"

"Nope but it's her turn to do the dishes."

"I see…Well I guess it's alright. I have to call Gaara though. I need to tell him to go order food for him and Kankurou."

"Isn't Kankurou older?"

"Yeah but Gaara's more responsible."

"Okay so where do you wanna go?"

"Err…I don't know…"

"Let's just see on the way to your house…"

"Okay."

They continued walking and walking til they found a teashop, when they were about to finish…

"So seriously what's with the kindness? This is the third time I asked you, you know."

"It's nothing, really."

"That's not much of an answer."

"What answer were you expecting?" a small smirk appeared on Shikamaru's face

"N-n-nothing!" said Temari, her face burning up

"*soft laugh* C'mon if you wanna get home before night comes then let's go."

"A-alright…"Temari said trying to hide her blush(her small little blush! *laugh* XD I have no idea why I wrote that!)

At the counter, Shikamaru was just about to pay but…

"We can split the bill you know!"

"Yeah but I think it's less troublesome if I just pay it myself…"

"Your really don't have too! We can just split the damn bill!"

"You know if I just pay it now then we can get home faster."

"But-…"

"Like I said it's okay."

"Fine…"

Outside of the teashop…

"It's already this late huh? Did you tell your brothers?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Kankurou is stuffing his face with pizza or something…"

"Shinju said it was okay if I'm gonna be back late so let's go…"and they started walking. Few minutes later…

"Hey Shikamaru."

"Hmm…"

"Wouldn't you get in trouble with you're parents if your late?"

"Nah…They-…"

"HEY DUDE THERE'S A HOT CHICK OVER THERE!" a blonde boy with gold eyes shouted

"WHERE?" shouted another guy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes

"Are they drunk?" Temari asked

"Yup and by the looks of their clothes their from Mizu High School." (*laughs nervously* I was looking at the map of the five great nations and the hidden sound village one sounded weird to me so I took the water country one hehe…)

"How do you know?"

"Mizu High School doesn't have a school dress code like ours but they have to at least wear their school's ties or blazers."

"Wow talking about ruining your school's reputation."

"I just realized something."

"What?"

"When that guy over there said that there was a hot girl over here…"

"Yeah…?

"He pointed at you." and Temari's eyes went wide

"What the he-…"

"Hey there. What's your name beautiful?"(you should know how much it sickens me to actually type that!)the blonde guy said as he placed his arm around Temari's shoulders

"Hey hands off!" Temari said while getting his arm off her shoulders

"Why don't you ditch the wimp and come hang with us." the other guy said while lifting Temari's chin up with his hand making sure she looks at him

"I said hands off you bastard!" and after getting that guy to let go off her…

"C'mon…We'll buy you a drink or two…"the blonde one said as he wrapped his arms around her waist

"L-let go of me!" she tried to get free but he had a firm grip

"Make me."

"Hey you heard her. Let her go."

"Stay out of this bastard!" the brown haired guy said before pushing Shikamaru hard to the ground

"S-shikamaru!"

"C'mon ditch that wimp."

"Let go of me you bastard!"

"J-just let her go!" Shikamaru said as he slowly tried to stand up

"PERSISTENT BASTARD!" the brown haired boy shouted before punching Shikamaru on the stomach

The punch was so intense that Shikamaru even coughed out blood before he dropped to the ground.(you should know how much it hurts me to see both Shikamaru and Temari hurt and stuff like this anyway continue reading…)

"SHIKAMARU!"

"Hey Rinji! What should I do to this loser? He seems unconscious" the brown haired boy said as he picked Shikamaru up by his collar

"Do anything you want with him Jin." the blonde boy known as Rinji said to his friend

"Shikamaru…I'm so sorry…"tears were threatening to fall cause she couldn't see her friend being hurt like this

"Heh…Troublesome woman…"

"What the!" before Jin knew it, Shikamaru kicked his right leg and punched him on the stomach

"Damn this! C'mon we're leaving!" and with that Rinji took off with Temari

"Damn this is all so troublesome!" and Shikamaru followed the direction they took off to

Soon Temari found herself in a really dark room…

"Where the hell am I?"

"Oh so your finally awake…"

"Huh? Oh shit it's you!"

"Why don't we get to know each other a little bit better."

"You better tell me where we are right now!"

"Ah so you're the feisty type huh? I know a great way to get to help you calm down." Rinji said as he slowly walked up to her holding two cups

"W-what are you doing!"

"Here have a drink." he said handing her one of the cups

"Get away from me!"

"It'll help you calm down…"

"I said get away from me!" at the very second Temari finished her sentence, the door burst open

"What the-…"Rinji was cut off

"You have some nerve! Leaving your friend there and run away you damn bastard!"

"Shikamaru!"

"Tema-..."Shikamaru took one step forward

"Take one more step and your dead!" Rinji said taking hold of Shikamaru's collar

"You better get out of my way!" Temari shivered when she heard that cause even if she knew Shikamaru only for a short time she never heard his voice like that

"Why don't you make me!" and that's when Shikamaru ended everything and now Rinji is lying on the floor unconscious

"Temari are you alright?"

"_T-that's the first time he called me by my name…_"

"Hey are you alright?"

"*nod*Y-y-yeah I'm f-fine…"

"You really are troublesome…"he said before he sighed in relieve

Shikamaru and Temari got out of the room and continued walking to Temari's house. Once they reached…

"Shikamaru…"Temari was looking at the ground

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry…"yeah she couldn't face him after what happened

"*sigh*Its okay…"and they were already at Temari's front door

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know when you got punched…"

"Oh you mean that…*place hand at the spot he was punched*It still hurts but I think I can handle the pain…"he said wincing a little because of the pain

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine.*turn around*Now is getting late so I better get going…See ya tomorrow at school, troublesome woman." he said as he waved while walking away

"Bye…"and with that she went in the house

"Kankurou! Gaara! I'm back!" she shouted/said after closing the door. Her brothers were just sitting on the couch watching tv

"Welcome back…"Gaara said with his usual expressionless face

"Hey Temari! How was your date with Shikamaru?" her face started turning red

"I-it was not a date!"

"Suuuuuure it wasn't…"you can hear the sarcasm in Kankurou's voice and you can also see a sly smirk on his face

"S-shut up! I'm gonna take a bath!" and Temari went straightly up to her room

"Hey Gaara why don't we-…"

"KANKUROU YOU BETTER SHUT UP!"

"I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING!"

"YOU WERE PLANNING TO!"

"Kankurou…"

"Yes Gaara?"

"You have a plan for the party this Saturday don't you…"

"Why yes little brother I do!" he said with a sly smirk

Soon they all went to bed. Temari couldn't stop thinking on what happened and Kankurou kept thinking about his 'brilliant' plan for the party. At the Nara's house…

"Ah Shikamaru! Welcome back! What took you so long? I thought something bad happened."

"I'm fine Shinju. Why aren't you asleep?"

"I was waiting for you. Kazuki and Kiyomi already fell asleep. Why don't you go take a quick shower and sleep? I'll go to sleep after I finish packing my books."

"Alright, good night Shinju…"he said before going up the stairs

"Night!"

* * *

**and thats the end! this is one of my longest chapters so far! told you got alot of shikatema moments but i think i made shikamaru and temari a little bit OOC...**

**shikamaru: what the hell megan!**

**temari: SERIOUSLY!**

**kankurou: oh c'mon both of you get to go on a date with one another so you should be happy...**

**see kankurou knows what i'm thinking!**

**temari: O/O S-S-SHUT UP KANKUROU! IT WAS NOT A DATE!**

**shikamaru: -/- troublesome...**

**and also do you think i'm rushing a little bit with them?  
**

**sakura: okay and now for the mini chapter!**

**_MINI CHAPTER~!:_**

naruto: 8D RAMEN! *drooling*

sasuke: -_- naruto your an idiot...

neji: hello naruto...duck butt!

sasuke: what are you doing here bug eyes!

neji: i was about to ask you the same question duck butt. but actually i'm trying to hide from-...

?: NEJI!

(turns to the direction neji's name was called)

ten ten: ^u^ neji there you are!

neji: O.O OH CRAP SHE FOUND ME!

sasuke: *smirk*your hiding from a girl!

neji: SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW SHE INJURED LEE!

naruto: so what is she injured bushy brow? your stronger than him aren't yeah?"

sasuke: o.o what the! naruto weren't you drooling over ramen just now?

naruto: ^u^ yeah...but then i got hungry so i ate it...*laughs nervously* hey where's neji?

**_END OF MINI CHAPTER~!_**

**hope you all enjoyed that! and now here are a few of questions sakura and ten ten listed up for this chapter and the mini chapter...**

**sakura & ten ten: FIRST THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER!**

**sakura: will temari still think of shikamaru as a friend after this?**

**temari: OF COURSE DONT ASK STUFF LIKE THAT!**

**ten ten: what will kankurou do to shikamaru and temari at the party?**

**sakura: is shikamaru still gonna be okay after getting punched that hard?**

**temari: HE SAID HE WAS FINE!**

**ten ten: but he did winced abit! okay next will kiba show more signs that he has a crush on shinju in the next chapter?**

**kiba: WHAT THE HELL TEN TEN!**

**sakura & ten ten: ALL THAT WILL BE ANSWER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! NOW FOR THE MINI CHAPTER!**

**ten ten: why do you think i was looking for neji?**

**sakura: why do you think neji was hiding from ten ten?**

**neji: THATS LIKE THE SAME QUESTION!**

**ten ten: (ignore) why did he worried when i injured lee that time?**

**lee: TEN TEN! WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH I WILL BLOCK ALL YOUR WEAPONS WITH ONE YOUTHFUL ATTACK!**

**sakura: and where did you think neji ran off to?**

**sakura & ten ten: ALL THAT WILL BE ANSWER IN CHAPTER 10! THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	6. Friends And Injuries

**HELLO PEOPLE! sorry if i took too long to update! i usually update my ouran one and my konoha one at the same time but i don't have that much ideas for the ouran one and since i finished this one...okay anyway...have you guys noticed that chapter 1,2 and 4, the starting is someone waking up someone else...and i just didn't get what i just typed...**

**naruto: what else do you don't get...?**

**shut up naruto!**

**sakura and ten ten: now megan will like to say something to her awesome reviewers!**

**okay to **glitz0101** thank you for your review and here's another chapter to thank you...now i don't get what i just typed...anyway arigatoo gozaimasu for your review! i give you a life time supply of your favorite candies!  
**

**anyway to me second reviewer! to **chubbyass**! yeah i know that temari was supposed to be tougher than shikamaru but like i said i got too carried away. i'll try to make it up to you! and sorry for my grammar but you see...i live in malaysia and the most important language here is malay. even though my english is much better than my malay, people in this country mix english and malay in the some sentence. for example, people here usually says 'la' at the end of some sentence like, 'i confirm get a C in my maths la...' or something like that so i'm sorry if my grammar is bad...and also thank you for saying that my mini chappie was entertaining cause i was afraid if it sucked. and THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING HOW IT SUCKS TO HAVE COMPUTER RULES! but my parents just don't want my eye power to increase since is already around 300...AND I AGREE WITH YOU! TOTAL AWKWARD SITUATIONS ARE AWESOME AND FUNNY!**

**ten ten: and to thank you for such a long review! megan is giving you a life time supply of ice cream with chocolate and butterscotch sauce and a year supply of your favorite sweets!**

**hope you enjoy! YOSH! to my next reviewer! to **Rei-chan**! i know 30 minutes is short but as long as i can use the computer abit longer than i'm happy! :D i'm happy that you like my mini chappie and i'm sorry that you have to wait for every five chapters to find out what happens but don't worry! i'll make the next mini chapter longer! :D and when i said that i'm addicted to inuyasha it means i'm currently watching the anime and sometimes i totally forgot to read my reviewers fanfic...i'm so sorry and i'll try to read your fanfic!**

**sakura: and to say sorry for the misunderstandings and thank you for your long review and for liking megan's mini chapter! megan is giving you a year supply of panffles and also giving you a life time supply of your favorite candies!**

**OKAY! to my next reviewer, **Alfred does drugs O.o**! which was previously known as **Pablo says hi Cx**! yes i know so little gaara i know katrina, i know...and no i did not get that from your ouran one...and to say sorry for having so little gaara in my previous chapter i'll give you a life time supply of chocolate, lollipop and ice cream! and also a huge gaara doll! :D i'm pretty sure you'll love this chapter...okay well you love all my chapters, both ouran and konoha but i think you'll like this one more...not sure anyway...**

**to my next reviewer! **wengonn **you seriously need to come up for a name for yourself cause your current name now is just your original name just without any space...and your weird for reviewing the 3rd chapter first...i'm gonna let katrina decide what to give you...*evil grin*i think i know what she wants to give you already... i bet she wants to torture you and i agree with that! (hey he's my classmate so i can do whatever i want and he was previously katrina's classmate so she can do what she wants with him...)**

**okay i think that's all of my reviewers...sasuke, neji is your turn...**

**neji: *sigh* megan is going to take longer to update cause she have exams on august 17 til august 20 so she is very sorry...**

**sasuke: also she's been having some internet problems for the past two days...so that's why you couldn't update it yesterday...**

**yeah i was planning to update yesterday but my computer had problems. gomen nasai! now wasn't that shorter than what i usually force you to say?**

**neji and sasuke: yes!**

**okay. now in this chapter-...**

**hinata: ano...m-megan...**

**yes hinata?**

**hinata: w-why don't you l-l-let them f-find out b-by th-themselves...**

**good idea hinata!**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**'texting'**_  
_

**naruto: disclaimer: megan does not own naruto!**

**hey didn't i ask shikamaru to do that!**

**naruto: yeah but he said it was too troublesome so paid me ten bucks to do it!**

**SHIKAMARU!**

**shikamaru: ...troublesome...what?**

**i told you to do it!**

**shikamaru: yeah but it was too troublesome...**

**temari: everything for you is troublesome!**

**shikamaru: and everything for you is like a nuisance!**

**temari: that is not tr-...**

**OKAY! ON WITH THE STORY! i hope you all enjoy X3  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: Friends And Injuries…

"Shikamaru…"

"…"

"Shikamaru."

"…"

"Shikamaru wake up!"

"Troublesome…What is it Shinju?" Shikamaru asked sleepily as he saw his sister

"It's time to wake up…"

"Where are Kazuki and Kiyomi?"

"Their asleep. Do you know it's weird…"

"What's weird?"

"Kiyomi woke me up twice and on the second time I have to wake Kai up. Now I'm waking you up and they both aren't even awake yet…"

"You do know if you say that to some people they won't get it and they'll think your crazy right?"

"And that's why I can talk like that to you cause you're the genius of our family."

"Your being sarcastic aren't you…"

"Maybe a little besides after finding out that I woke up without Kiyomi shouting and jumping on me and that Kiyomi and Kazuki aren't up yet I pretty much feel like I'm talking like an idiot now…"Shikamaru raised an eyebrow on this

"What?"

"Nothing…Let's go wake the others up before we hear mum shouting and waking up the whole neighborhood…"he said before getting up into a sitting position

"Why don't you get ready while I wake Kiyomi up…"now Shikamaru was just confuse

"What about Kazuki?"

"Kiyomi can deal with him…"he just nodded and Shinju walked out of Shikamaru's room and into hers to wake up Kiyomi. As he was about to stand up…

"*groan*What a drag…The pain was worse than I thought it would be…"Shikamaru said while clutching his stomach and when he finally stood up after trying so hard to ignore the pain

"I think I can manage this for today, better not let Shinju find out o-…"

"What did you want me to not find out?" he looked at the door and found Shinju standing there

"Shinju weren't you supposed to wake up Kiyomi?"

"Yeah but halfway when I was walking I thought you would go back to sleep so I came back and just in time cause you were saying something about me to not find out about something…"

"It's nothing…"

"Are you sure?" she asked with concerned eyes

"Yes now go wake up Kiyomi…"

"Fine…"

"Troublesome…"and those were the last words he said before going to the bathroom to get ready. Once Shikamaru was done…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"_I guess Kazuki's finally awake…_*sigh* _Troublesome…_"Shikamaru went back to his room to see his sister sitting on his bed while his two cousins were shouting…Well one was shouting the other was just rolling around the floor laughing. Then a clap was heard…

"Okay I guess that's enough for today huh Kiyomi? I just woke you up so you can wake up Kazuki so it'll be less troublesome for me."

"Aww…But I want to torture Kazuki some more…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"You can do that tomorrow or something…"

"But I want to torture him now!"

"Kiyomi…"

"Yes?"

"You know school starts at 8 right…"

"Yeah…?"

"*sigh* Look at the clock…"

"*looks at clock* OH SHIT IS 6.55! IF WE DON'T REACH SCHOOL BY 7.15 I'LL LOSE THE BET WITH-…"

"Bet? What bet?" Shinju asked with curious eyes

"Err…Err…WELL I BETTER GET READY BEFORE WERE LATE BYE!" and with that Kiyomi ran out of Shikamaru's room and into Shinju's bathroom…

"What do you think she's up to?" Kazuki asked

"*shrug* Don't know but I'll probably find out at school…"

"Troublesome…"

Kazuki and Kiyomi got ready and they went on like normal. You know, go downstairs, eat, go to school that kind of stuff but this time it's a little different. Kiyomi finished her food first and told Shinju to hurry up and whenever Shinju asked why she'll just say 'it doesn't matter so hurry up!' and after the 5th time Kiyomi said it doesn't matter, Shinju finished and they went to school and soon their brothers went too. At Konoha Middle School…

"Hmm…*looks at watch*" a boy with orange hair and hazel eyes started to smirk

"Akira why are you smirking?" asked a boy beside him also with orange hair and hazel eyes(yes, yes they are twins)

"It's about to be 7.15..."

"So…?"

"Akito what do you think will happen if Kiyomi is late…"Akito just shrugged and Akira sighed

"I still don't get why-…"Akito stopped mid sentence and his eyes went wide

"Akira don't tell me you actually bet with Kiyomi about that!_**"**_

"I did why?"

"Does Shinju know?"

"If Shinju finds out then I'm dead…"

"So will Kiyomi! Why did you bet with her about that! If she is late then Shinju will find out then Kiyomi will b-…"Akito was interrupted

"And this is how people can tell about your feelings. You show signs and then people figure them out but I'm surprise that Shinju and Kiyomi didn't see your signs since their so obvious…"

"Shut up!"

"*smirk* 30 seconds…"Akira said looking at his watch

"I can't believe you actually bet with Kiyomi…"

"15 seconds…"said Akira still looking at the watch while Akito sighed

14...still no sight of Shinju and Kiyomi

13...still no sight

12...now Akira is starting to smirk

11...still no sight

10...Akito still couldn't believe it

9...Akira's smirk got bigger

8...still no sight

7...still no sight

6...Akira's smirk got even bigger(if that's even possible since he's the guy who rarely shows any emotion)

5...Akito sighed, he knew that Kiyomi is going to lose since there's only 5 seconds left

4...and there is still no sight of Kiyomi and Shinju

3...still no sight

2...there's not even a sign that their gonna be there before 7.15 but with 2 seconds will Kiyomi lose?

1...Akira's smirk got bigger(I still don't think that's possible)since there's only 1 second left but then the classroom door burst open! There were like 10 students in the class including Akira and Akito(since it was still early)and their attention was now focus at the class door wondering who opened the door…

"AM I LATE AKIRA!" Kiyomi shouted slightly panting hoping she wasn't late and Akira's smirk was gone and was replace with his usual bored emotionless expression

"You are…"said Akira with a monotone voice that he usually use(even with Akito but sometimes he doesn't use it with Akito but that rarely happens unless something good happens)

"DAMN IT WHY DIDN'T I WAKE UP EARLIER! I'M SO SORRY SHINJU!" Kiyomi shouted while turning around and hugged Shinju (She was just behind Kiyomi) you could even see some tears threatening to fall

"Kiyomi what are you talking about? What's wrong?" Shinju asked, she was both curious and worried

"DON'T LIE AKIRA! KIYOMI YOUR NOT LATE! YOU REACHED HERE 1 SECOND BEFORE AKIRA'S WATCH SAYS IT'S 7.15!"

"And how did you know that?" Akira asked his brother still with his monotone voice

"I'M SITTING RIGHT BESIDE YOU SO I SAW!"

"Helping out your brother's enemy by telling her I was lying.*sigh* Seriously Akito and I was about to win too…"still with a monotone voice

"D-d-damn you Akira!" Kiyomi said still hugging Shinju

"KIYOMI DON'T CRY! YOU DIDN'T LOSE THE BET, REALLY! HE WAS LYING!" Akito shouted after running towards Shinju and Kiyomi

"Akito…"

"Yes Shinju?"

"Both you and your brother are our friends right?"

"*nod* Yeah why?"

"Please take care of Kiyomi for awhile…"Shinju said as she slowly get the crying Kiyomi(yeah she was crying…a little okay !…don't complain about this Katrina! This shows how close both Shinju and Kiyomi are okay!) to let go of her and let Akito to take over to comfort Kiyomi

"Err…O-okay…"and he comfort Kiyomi like what Shinju told him to, some of Kiyomi's tears even fell on his shirt

"Akira…"Shinju said slowly walking up to Akira

"What do you want Shinju?" seriously I think he use that monotone voice a lot, it couldn't help to show a little, just a little emotion…

"What did you do to Kiyomi to actually make her cry…?" Shinju said as she reached his table, almost half of the class back away and went to the back of the class(since there's 8 students now not including Shinju, Kiyomi, Akira and Akito. Two girls and two boys students were the ones who back away while the other four just stayed where they are…)

"I did nothing…"again with the same monotone voice. Soon Shinju slammed her hand on his table and the other four students back away

"DON'T LIE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO KIYOMI TO ACTUALLY MAKE HER CRY!" Shinju shouted and Akito almost froze when he heard her voice but he can't since most of his attention are on the crying Kiyomi(*laugh* I was laughing a lot when I typed that!)

"Like I said I did nothing…"it was a bad idea to answer Shinju with that monotone voice and no emotion on his face cause that was just making Shinju more irritated that she just grabbed the collar of his shirt

"Stop lying you bastard! Tell me what did you do to Kiyomi!" he couldn't answer since his face was quite close to hers…

"I don't get what kind of friend are you! You made Kiyomi, the most hyperactive, loud, crazy girl that I know in this whole world cry!"

"I said I did nothing so I did nothing."

"BASTARD STOP LYING AND TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO KIYOMI!"

"S-s-s-shinju…"

"Huh?" Shinju straightly look at her cousin

"Is o-okay…"

"Kiyomi…"Akito said looking at her

"M-me and A-a-akira made a b-bet that if we don't a-arrive at school by 7.15 you have to…"Kiyomi couldn't even finish her sentence

"Akito do you know what the bet was?" Shinju asked, she was still holding on Akira's collar so he wouldn't escape or something

"*nod* You see…Akira have this err…How do I say this…"

"Well?"

"He sorta kinda well…Have a crush on you…"he said laughing nervously when he finished his sentence and Shinju eyes went wide and Akira started to slightly blush and some of the students were shock to find out the emotionless Akira have a crush on one of the most aggressive girls in the school(heh well Shinju is aggressive…)

"What!"

"Well he ha-…"

"I heard you! You don't have to repeat it idiot!"

"S-sorry…"

"*sigh*Just tell me what's the bet about…"Akito started explaining and when he was done Shinju's eyes went wide again

"You little bastard!" she said shaking Akira he was starting to get dizzy

"I can't believe you would bet like that you wimp!"

"Not my fault…"Akira said still feeling dizzy

"I seriously can't believe you! What kind of friend are you anyway!"

"A normal one…"he answered simply

"Like a normal friend would do that!"

"Some would…"

"Name one?"

"Me…"Shinju didn't say anything and they stayed in silent for a minute til Shinju let out a soft laugh(I don't get why it's funny I just need something to make Shinju laugh a little)

"What?" Akira asked with a confused expression(well now he's showing some emotion)

"Nothing. I guess I'll forgive you for that but you better not make Kiyomi cry again!"

"Does that mean you'll-…"

"No…"and with that Shinju walked to Kiyomi and Akito

"You okay Kiyomi?" Shinju asked as she reached them

"Y-yeah…"

"Kay c'mon let's go sit down…"

"Okay." and they walked to their seat while Akito slowly walked to his

At Konoha High…

"Hey Shikamaru, you're a bit late today…"Ten Ten said as she saw Shikamaru walked into the class. The gang was over at Neji's table and Shikamaru slowly walked to his friends

"You overslept?" Sakura asked

"No it's nothing, so what were you guys talking about?" Shikamaru asked

"The party." said Kiba

"It's in two days huh?" Shikamaru asked even though he already knew the answer

"Yeah and it's gonna be awesome!" said Naruto, he almost shouted

"Shut up you dope!"

"What's gonna be awesome?" said a certain blonde hair pig…

"It's none of your business pig!" said Sakura

"Shut up forehead I wasn't asking you! Sasuke~! What's gonna be awesome?"

"It's none of your business…"said Sasuke

"Told you so pig! Now go away!"

"I'll find out forehead! Bye Sasuke~! Bye Shikamaru~!"

"I just got here and I'm already hearing that. Troublesome…"

The gang continue to talk about their party. Kakashi was late once again and when it was 5 minutes before homeroom ended he walked in the class…

"Sorry I'm late. A black cat walk-…"

"LIAR!" shouted some random student

"Okay, okay. Now I need to tell you guys something. Your English teacher, Asuma will not be here due to his car having problems. So you will have free period til English ends starting now…"and the class cheered, the gang walked up to Neji's table again knowing Ino is going to eavesdrop…

"I can't wait til the party!" said Naruto

"Yeah all of us can't wait Naruto!" said Kiba

"Shut up Kiba!"

"Hey Shikamaru…"

"Huh? Kai what is it?"

"I need to talk to you for a sec…"

"Troublesome…I'll be right back guys." when they guys finally have some privacy

"What is it Kai?"

"Me, Kaito and Taichi were hanging out yesterday and we saw some guy got beat up near the streets. When I looked closely the guy looked like you. Did something happen?"

"Not much but I'm fine…"

"Does Shinju or your parents know?"

"Nope. I'll be interrogated by my mum if I told them…"

"True…"

"Hey Shikamaru!" Sakura said, she was standing behind Shikamaru

"What is it Sakura?"

"Since Kai is one of your old friends, do you want to him to come?"

"You guys thought about it huh?"

"Yeah. We don't mind if you want to…"

"Hey I'm feeling left out here." said Kai

"Sorry. There's this party this Saturday. Do you want to come?" Sakura asked

"I love to but my parents said that there's gonna be a family reunion or something this Saturday so I can't sorry…"

"Oh that's sad…I bet Shikamaru's sister and cousin would love to see you there."

"Yeah me too but my family's quite strict. There's no use arguing with them unless you have a really good reason."

"Oh okay then." and with that Sakura walked back to the others

"So what are you going to do for gym today?" Kai asked

"I'll think of something and don't you say a word about this. The last thing I need is Shinju, Kiyomi, Kazuki and my friends to be asking me troublesome questions."

"Fine…See ya." and with that Kai walked back to his friends and Shikamaru walked back to his

Free period was soon over…And now the gang is walking to the gym. Knowing what was gonna happen, Neji opened the door cause Ten Ten asked *cough*begged*cough* him to…

"IS NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! HURRY UP AND GET CHANGE SO WE CAN START OUR YOUTHFUL LESSON WITH 500 YOUTHFUL JUMP ROPES!" groans can be heard beside Lee, he shouted...

"YES GUY SENSEI!" The gang went to get changed and once they finally got out, they look at their only friend who haven't changed…

"Shikamaru aren't you going to change?" Chouji asked

"The lazy ass must be too lazy to change." said Temari

"That's one reason and-…"Shikamaru got cut off

"YOU THERE!" the gang look at the direction and saw Guy pointing at Shikamaru

"WHY AREN'T YOU CHANGED!"

"…*shrug*…"

"YOU COME HERE THIS YOUTHFUL MINUTE!" and Shikamaru lazily walked towards Guy

"What's up with him?" Kiba asked while he others just shrug. They saw Shikamaru talking to Guy, supposedly telling him the reason why he didn't change. Temari noticed something, in the middle of his explanation he pointed at his stomach which gave Her bad memories on what happened and she was thinking of multiple reasons why he pointed at the spot he was punched.

"_He didn't eat anything for breakfast so he have no energy…Or he could have a stomach ache or something…Or he's just-…_"Temari was brought back down to earth with Guy's shouting

"NOW I SEE! IS ALRIGHT! YOU'LL BE EXCUSED FOR GYM TIL NEXT WEEK! NOW GO SIT AT THAT YOUTHFUL BENCH AND TAKE YOUR YOUTHFUL REST WHILE WATCHING YOUR YOUTHFUL CLASSMATES HAVING FUN!" Shikamaru nodded and walk back to his friends

"What did you say to him?" Sakura asked curious

"I told him that I got punched yesterday…"Temari eyes got wide

"…On the stomach by some guy…"her eyes got wider

"…Who had no brains and didn't know how to stick with his own business…"he looked at Temari when he finished and saw her looking down, he raised an eyebrow

"Is that what you really told Guy sensei?" asked Chouji

"No…I said I got punched in the stomach my some guy when I was walking home cause I bumped into him and that the guy was a psycho…"he said simply

"Wow all that just to get out of gym?" Naruto asked

"Baka! He could be telling the truth you know!" said Sakura

"But this is Shikamaru were talking about!" said Naruto

"Just shut up dope!"

"Why you!"

"N-n-naruto just s-stop or we'll get i-in t-t-trouble…"and Naruto just stop

They started walking to where Guy was giving the jump ropes and Shikamaru sat on the bench. There was only half a period left before lunch time and Shikamaru was thinking about something. After a while of thinking he stood up, walked up to Guy and said something. Guy nodded and Shikamaru walked out of the door…

"I wonder where Shikamaru's heading to…"said Ten Ten

"Hmm?"

"What is it Neji?"

"It's nothing…"

Shikamaru was now walking through the hallway looking for his destination. He looks through one of the windows and looked at the sky. The clouds were looking so great outside that hw wanted to just walked out and lie on the grass watching the clouds but too bad he have something else to do…He continue to walk through the hallways and found his destination. He walks towards his destination and found the door open. He knocked on the door to see if anyone was here.

"Yes may I help you?" a woman with black shoulder length straight hair and black eyes asked him and he just nodded

"Please sit here and tell me what's wrong so I can help." she said and again he just nodded and walked towards where she asked him to sit

Back at the gym…

"Okay! *pant* Guy sensei and…*pant**pant*…Lee has totally…*pant* …Gone over the level of crazy!" said Temari

"I…*pant*…Agree!" said Ten Ten

"Having an older version of bushy brow is crazy!"

"Hn…"said Neji and Sasuke simultaneously

"It's been 10 minutes! Where is Shikamaru!" said Kiba

"Sakura…*pant*"

"Yes…*pant*…Temari?"

"Why is…*pant* Kiba not tired?"

"I'll…*pant**pant*…Let him answer that…"

"I'm in the track and field team! Since I always take Akamaru for walks and we like to race each other I'm one of the best in the team!"

"I see…Be right back…"and Temari walked to Guy

Temari went to ask Guy if she could go to the restroom and of course he said yes. Now she's in the restroom, splashing water on her face until she heard a voice.

"I'm telling you she's head over heels for Shikamaru and he doesn't even realize it!" Temari knew whose voice was that so she did the first she thought of. Hide in one of the stalls…

"_Why am I hiding for?_"

"Are you sure Ino?"

"_That's Kin's voice!_"

"I'm sure! That girl is hogging him for herself and same goes for that forehead with Sasuke! I can't believe Sasuke doesn't realize it either!"

"I know your right about Sakura and Sasuke but…"said Tayuya

"_I can't believe Guy sensei let all three of them to go to the restroom! All i wanted to do is splash some water on my face and leave so I won't get in trouble or something!_"

"…Are you sure about Shikamaru and that blonde girl…"now she was smirking

"_This is sweet! I can finally tease lazy ass more! First Ino…I can tease Sasuke with that too but that's a bad idea…Anyway first Ino, second Kin, third Tayuya and now another girl! This is gonna be swee-…_"

"…Temari?"

"_WHAT!_"

"Like I said! I'm telling you that Temari girl likes Shikamaru!"

"_Me? Like that lazy ass? HA! Like that's going to happen! What a joke!_"

"If you say so…"Kin and Tayuya said simultaneously

"But too bad. Forehead and that Temari girl should give up since both Sasuke and Shikamaru are mine!"

"_Doesn't Kin and Tayuya like Shikamaru too? I guess they won't say that to Ino or she'll continue ranting about stuff…_"

"We should go Ino…"Tayuya said

"Yeah…"said Kin

"Alright let's go!"

"_FINALLY! They left! Now I can go back_."

Temari finally got out of the restroom and walked towards the gym. I guess she took the wrong way cause now she was even farther from the gym. But she still know the way, so she continue walking to the gym til she heard some voices…

"It's quite a serious injury but you'll be fine. Let me put some medicine on it…"

"_I guess someone got hurt…_"

"Thanks Shizune…"

"_That voice…it sounds familiar…who is it?_"

Temari saw a woman with black hair and eyes and a guy with his ha-…Wait a sec! That's Shikamaru! Well with his back turn how could she know it was him. Okay he's the only one she know who puts his hair up like that so Temari should've know…

"Did anything else happen?" the woman asked

"_I think her name was…Ah that's right it's Shizune!_"

"Well when I got push my right arm got scratch and there was a small cut on my left shoulder…"

"_A cut? But I didn't notice any-…oh right he was wearing a black shirt with green sleeves that day…if there was a blood stain of course I couldn't see it…__**"**_

"I'm done putting medicine on that injury now let me see your arm…*looks at right arm* It doesn't look quite serious but if it got infected it'll be bad. Did you clean it?"

"_Could it really be that bad?_"

"No, the first aid kit is normally in my sister's room and my cousins' are staying over and one of them was sleeping in her room so I didn't want to wake her up besides it'll be way too troublesome…"

"Let me clean it for you and put some bandages so it wouldn't get infected…"

"Don't need, it'll be troublesome if my friends find out about that scratch."

"I'm sorry Shikamaru but your injuries are much more important that your friends troubling you! Sooner or later you got to tell them! Now let me bandage your arm!"

"Troublesome…"and Shizune starts bandaging his arm

"Just a little bit more…Done. Now was there any blood from the cut?"

"A little…My shirt had a little stain so I had to wash it before my sister finds out. There wasn't that much blood…"

"Hmm…A simple bandage will be enough for it but I should clean that cut first just in case. Anything else?"

"_Oh wow he had that many injuries?_"

"When the guy punched me…"

"_I can't believe he have to tell her_..."

"…I coughed out blood…"Temari's eyes went wide

"_He coughed out blood! Why didn't I see that?_"

"Did you continue to coughed out blood?" she was done with his shoulder

"When I was about to fall asleep…"he answered simply

"That means that the punch was indeed intense. I can even tell by the mark on your stomach. Are their anymore injuries? Wounds? Cuts? Anything?"

"No that's about all…Thanks Shizune."

"Your welcome. Come back if anything's wrong."

"*sigh*Okay…"then a squeak sound or something was heard, both Shikamaru and Shizune turned their attention to the door

"Who's there?"

…

"Show yourself I know your still there!" Temari then came out from hiding

"Temari?"

"Hey lazy ass. Sorry I didn't mean to but I kinda overheard your conversation…"Temari said looking at Shizune

"Is okay. So Shikamaru is she one of your friends?" Shizune asked looking at Shikamaru

"She's just a troublesome woman…"

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed too." Shizune sweat dropped

"Okay…Shikamaru if there are no more injuries you can put your shirt back on."

"_Oh…My…God…_"Temari's eyes went wide slightly

"Alright thanks for the help Shizune…"Shikamaru thanked her again

"Your welcome now go back to class…"he nodded and walked towards Temari who just stared at him

"What's wrong troublesome woman?"

"I-its nothing…"

"Then we should head back to gym, let's go…"he said as he walked out the door

"R-right."

They kept walking…and walking…and walking…and walking…Then Shikamaru realized something…

"That's right you didn't know I had all those injuries did you? You only knew that I got punched on the stomach right? Well now you know so hurry up and stop staring at my arm. It wasn't that serious…"Temari nodded but still looked at his arm he sighed by that and soon they finally arrive at the gym and Shikamaru opened the door…

"Hey Shikamaru! What took you so long? I see Temari's with you and-…Oh my god! Shikamaru what happen to you!" Sakura said as she saw Shikamaru's arm

"Troublesome…Is nothing…"he said when he reached his friends with Temari behind him

"Dude! What do you mean is nothing! Look at your arm!" Kiba said

"Is just a scratch…"

"If it's just a scratch that it wouldn't need to be bandaged!" said Ten Ten

"What did you do this time Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked

"*shrug*Got beaten up by two bastards from Mizu High…"and everybody's eyes went wide(okay well…Shino you can't really tell, Lee was with Guy and Neji and Sasuke eyes slightly went wide)except for Temari

"So you really got punched!" said Naruto

"Yeah but I change the story a bit to Guy sensei…"

"I can see why…"Neji said while looking at Guy and Lee at the corner of his eye

"Hey Temari…"

"What is it Kankurou?"

"What happened to Shikamaru? You were with him almost the whole day yesterday…"

"I don't know!"

"Sheesh just asking…"

"Shikamaru…"

"Hmm? What is it Gaara?"

"Is it okay if me and my sibling come over to your house today?"

"Troublesome…I guess it's okay…"

"I want to come over too Shikamaru!" said Chouji

"Chouji, you know your always welcome to come…"

"True…"

"CAN I COME TOO!" Naruto shouted

"Troublesome…*sigh*Whatever…Anybody else?"

"Can't have to train so I can beat my brother…"

"Yeah and I'm Sasuke's training partner since our level is about the same but mind is higher…"

"Shut up bug eyes!"

"Why don't you make my duck butt!"

"And I have to watch over these two so they won't destroy anything when they fight for real and Hinata's gonna help me. Right Hinata?"

"Y-yeah…"

"I don't think bushy brow's going to come…"

"I'll come since I don't want Temari to be the only girl our age there."

"Thanks Sakura!"

"Your welcome!"

"I won't be coming, I need to collect some more specimens for my collection…"

"Err…Sure you do Shino…"said Naruto

"I'll come and I'll bring Akamaru too!"

"What a drag…I guess that's everybody…"

_RIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

"ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! I WILL SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEDNESDAY!"

The gang walked to the cafeteria and sat at their table. When Shikamaru was about to sit, his phone vibrated in his pocket…

**'From: Shinju**

**Yo Shikamaru! Me and Kiyomi invited a few friends to come over today. There's only two so don't worry…'**

"_Heh Shinju's not gonna like what I'm about to reply her…_"

At Konoha Middle School…

"There. I told him that we-…*phone vibrates*…That was fast…"

**'****From: Shikamaru-nii-san'**

"I really should change that but I'm too lazy…"

'**I invited a few friends as well…See ya at home…'**

"What the! Damn him…"

"What is it Shinju?" Shinju showed Kiyomi the message

"You should really change the name you know…"

"I know that but I'm too lazy now just read the damn text…"

"Okay, okay…*reads text**smiles*We're gonna have fun today!"

"But I'm gonna be the one serving them…Why do I have to anyway!"

"Is okay Shinju he said a few friends…"

"We'll see…"and Shinju reply to his message

Back at Konoha High…

'**From: Shinju**

**That means I have more guests to serve huh? I damn you for that…If I need help you'll be the first person I'll drag into the kitchen…'** Shikamaru let out a soft chuckle and replied 'Troublesome…whatever…'

"What do we have after this?" Temari asked

"We have Social Studies with Ebisu sensei…"said Sakura

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted

"Wh-what's wrong N-naruto?"

"Ebisu sensei is a total perv! He's not worse at the pervy sage but still a perv!"

"Pervy sage? Who's that?" Kankurou asked

"Jiraiya sensei that's who!" most of them thought it over and they nod in agreement

"Hey Shikamaru…"and Shikamaru straightly turn to the direction his name was called and saw Kai right behind him

"So your friends finally find out about those injuries huh? What did you tell Guy sensei?"

"That I got punched by a psycho…"

"Thought you'll tell him that…"He said after laughing a little

"Oi Shikamaru why don't you ask Kai to come!" said Chouji

"First the party and now this. What is it this time?"

"Me, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Sakura, Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru are going over to Shikamaru's house after school, wanna come?" Naruto said

"Err…Sure why not…"

"What a drag…"

"Why what's wrong?" Kai asked and Shikamaru showed him a message he just got

'**From: Shinju**

**Don't just say 'troublesome…whatever' you WILL be the first person I'll drag into the kitchen if I need help and if I need more help because of your friends then your serving your own friends well I serve mine! I'm NOT your maid you know! I'm YOUR . LITTLE . SISTER!' **Kai let out a small chuckle

"HEY KAI! HURRY UP!" Taichi shouted

"Alright I gotta go. See ya guys later…"and with that he walked of to his friends

"See ya!"

Lunch went on like normal, they talk about the party the most but they have to whisper since Ino and her friends were behind them. Soon it was the end of school…

"See ya later Kiba!" said Naruto

"See ya! I'll be there as soon as I get Akamaru!"

"Now all we have to do is wait for K-…"Sakura was cut off

"Sorry if I'm late!" Kai said appearing behind Naruto panting a little

"I was forced by Anko sensei to help her clean the science lab…"

"Is okay! Let's go Shikamaru!" said Naruto

"Troublesome…"

They started walking to Shikamaru's house and on the way they met Kazuki. Shikamaru saying it was too troublesome to introduce everyone still did half of it while Kai introduce the other half. They continued walking to Shikamaru's house. With Kiyomi and Shinju…

"We'll see you guys later!" said Kiyomi

"Alright see ya!" said Akito

"C'mon Kiyomi we gotta go…"

"Okay…"and both Shinju and Kiyomi started to walk home. When they were halfway walking, they heard some rustling sound from a bush…

"Did you hear that Shinju?" the rustle sound came again

"Yeah and there it was again…"another rustle was heard

"Where is it coming from!"

"It must be coming from that bush!" Shinju said pointing at the bush and another rustling sound was heard

"Let's go check it out!" Kiyomi walked over to the bush and saw an injured baby tanuki

"Aww…It's so cute! And it's injured too…Hey Shinju can we keep it!" Kiyomi said as she picked up the baby tanuki

"I don't know Kiyomi…"

"Aww…C'mon please Shinju…"

"I still don't know if it's a good idea Kiyomi…"

"Please…"

"It does looks badly injured…And it is quite cute…"

"See! So can we keep it?"

"I guess so…But only for awhile…"

"YAY!"

"C'mon let go…"

"Okay!"

"I wonder where it's family…"

"They must be worried huh?"

"What do you think…"

"It must have gotten lost…"

"But there's no nearby forest here except for the one at the Nara Centre but it still quite far from here…"

"Yeah…I wonder what happen…"

"Same here but we should just hurry up and get home. I have to serve people…Troublesome…While you have to treat the baby tanuki. My parents left the animal first aid kit at the kitchen…That reminds me I should put the first aid kit back to the kitchen…"

"Okay let's hurry!" they started walking faster and soon they reached their destination

"Huh? Is that Kiba? It is! HEY KIBA!" Shinju shouted

"_Who shouted my name?_*turns to direction name was called*_Oh crap is Shinju! What is she doing here! Oh right she lives in this neighborhood…C'mon dude, keep your cool! Stay calm!_"

"Woof!"

"Hello? Earth to Kiba?" Shinju said waving a hand in front of Kiba's face

"Huh? Oh hi Shinju! Who's this? Is she your cousin?"

"Yeah. Kiba this is Kiyomi. Kiyomi, Kiba."

"Hi nice to meet you!" Kiyomi said with a big smile

"Same here!"

"Err…Kiba…"

"Yes Shinju?"

"Is that your dog?"

"Yeah! This is Akamaru!"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Nice to meet you Akamaru!" Shinju said petting Akamaru's head

"Isn't he a little big for a dog?" Kiyomi asked

"Really? I haven't notice…"

"Okay…Are you going over to my house too?"

"Err…Y-yeah…"

"Oh okay…C'mon let's go…"

They continued walking til they finally reached the Nara house…

"Shikamaru! Me and Kiyomi are home! And Kiba's here with us!"

"Ah Shinju your back…"said Shikamaru

"Hey how's it going Shinju?"

"I'm fine Naruto, thanks! Hi Kai, Chouji, Sakura, Temari, Gaara!" said Shinju

"Huh? Oh hi Gaara! Hi Temari! Hi Kai!"

"Hey." said Temari while Gaara stayed quiet

"Hi." said Kai

"Is nice to see you again Shinju!" said Sakura

"Do you have any snacks?"

"*laugh*Is nice to see you guys again and yes Chouji. Your snacks are at the usual place."

"Be right back!" in one second Chouji went into the kitchen and the next second he was back

"That was fast…"said Temari

"Hmm? You must be Kankurou." said Shinju

"Yes I am. Is nice to meet you Shinju."

"Same here and this is Kiyomi."

"Hi, hi!"

"Hi Kiyomi. So…How old are you guys?"

"Same age as Gaara…"said Kiyomi

"*grin* I see…"

"Hey Kankurou is your turn!" Naruto shouted

"Finally! Who am I up against now!"(okay this is what they are doing. They are having a guitar hero competition)

"Your up against me!" said Kazuki

"Bring it on!"

"I'm the champion on this game so watch out!"

"No your not…"said Shikamaru

"Oh really? Then tell me who is?"

"Kai…"Shikamaru said simply

"Yeah Kazuki, have you forgotten that Kai has the top score in most of our games. Especially this one." said Shinju

Kazuki and Shinju started arguing a little before Kazuki have to stop and play against Kankurou. Naruto and Chouji root for both Kazuki and Kankurou while Shikamaru and Kai talk and Temari just watch. On all those events or something (sorry but I forgot the word) Gaara was the only one that notice Kiyomi carrying the injured baby tanuki (well Shikamaru noticed too but he chose not to say anything).

"Hey Shinju I'm gonna go treat the tanuki now."

"Okay you want me to help?"

"No thanks I can do it myself." and with that Kiyomi walked into the kitchen

Gaara noticed so he stood up. Temari noticed that so she asked…

"What's wrong Gaara?"

"It's nothing…"and he left for the kitchen

In the kitchen, Gaara saw Kiyomi going through every inch of the kitchen while still holding the tanuki. Gaara knew she was looking for a box for the tanuki and yet she never noticed the pile of boxes at the corner of the kitchen near the door that lead to the back garden. He slowly walked to the pile of boxes and said…

"Are you looking for these?" Kiyomi jumped a little cause she didn't know that Gaara was there. She turned around and saw Gaara pointing at the pile of boxes

"Oh! Thanks Gaara!" and Kiyomi straightly rush to the pile of boxes and look through them to find the right one…Well…Tried to cause she was still holding the baby tanuki with one hand and going through the boxes with the other. Gaara knowing it might be difficult for her said…"

"You go treat the tanuki, I'll find a box…"Kiyomi smiled

"Arigatoo Gaara!" and went to get the animal first aid kit on the shelf which was a little to high for her. Gaara saw that and sighed. He walked over to Kiyomi and grabbed the first aid kit and hand it to her. (Gaara is like only an inch or two taller than her (Kiyomi and Shinju are like the same height. Kai is taller than them by four inch cause he's older…Duh…))

"*laughs nervously* Thanks again Gaara!" he nodded and went back to the pile of boxes

Kiyomi started treating the injured baby tanuki…

"_Wow…A broken paw, some scratches on it's body and there's a big bruise on it's tail…Wonder what happened to it to cause this much injuries…_"thought Kiyomi and once she was done…

"Here…"Kiyomi looked at the box and then looked at Gaara

"That's perfect! Thank you Gaara!" she had a big smile on her face

"_I wonder how many times has she thanked and smiled at me…_"

"I'm gonna go find some cloth, can you take care of the tanuki for awhile?" he nodded and Kiyomi smiled

"Thanks again!" she handed him the tanuki and went to get some cloth

He looked down at the now sleeping baby tanuki. Soon Kiyomi came back with a lot of cloth. She placed them in the box and tried to make it comfy for the baby tanuki (when I told Katrina this she said 'comfy-ness…'). Suddenly a hand appeared and started to help Kiyomi with the cloth. Kiyomi looked up and saw Gaara helping her once again but she was confused. She looked at his other hand and saw that he was still carrying the sleeping baby tanuki, she smiled at that and Gaara looked down wondering why her hand wasn't moving and saw Kiyomi smiling and looking at the tanuki. A small (barely visible but visible) smile appeared on Gaara's face. Kiyomi look up and saw Gaara looking at her…

"What?"

"Nothing…"he answered simply and continued to do what he previously did and soon Kiyomi continued as well. Once they were done…

"Thanks Gaara for helping me!" she said with a big smile

"Your welcome…"he said as he placed the sleeping baby tanuki into the box

"Hey what do you think of the name 'Pablo'?" Kiyomi asked as she looked at the tanuki and now Gaara was just confuse but he didn't show it

"I'm thinking of naming it Pablo! What do you think?" she asked still looking at the tanuki

"…I think…"Kiyomi looked at him

"…That's alright…Naming it Pablo…"and now Kiyomi was smiling (is normal for someone to smile that much…)

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Again, arigatoo gozaimasu Gaara for helping me!"

"Your wel-…"the door bell rang

"KIYOMI! IS AKIRA AND AKITO CAN YOU GO GET THE DOOR!" Shinju shouted from the living room

"WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT!" Gaara was surprised that the tanuki didn't wake up

"CAUSE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A GUITAR SOLO AND I'M UP AGAINST KAI NOW GO GET IT!"

"*sigh* C'mon Gaara…"Kiyomi said as she started walking with Gaara behind her(he was holding the box the tanuki was in. No way will he leave it at the table)

"_Akira and Akito? Must be their friends…_"of course, Akira and Akito can be used for both girls and guys so Gaara thought they were girls…Well that was until Kiyomi opened the door…

"Hi guys!"

"Hi Kiyomi!" said Akito

"…Hey…"said Akira

"Why do you only show a little emotion around Shinju?"

"Shut up Akito!"

"But it's tr-…"

"AKITO SHUT UP! I CAN HEAR YOU FROM HERE AND YOUR LUCKY THAT I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF MY GAME! IF NOT, YOU'LL BE DEAD!" and Akito just stayed quiet while Akira smirk

"Shinju concentrate or I'm gonna beat you!" said Kai

"Shut up!" said Shinju

"_What's going on here?_" Gaara thought

"Are you guys coming in or not?" Kiyomi asked

"R-right sorry…"Akito said before walking in

"KIYOMI WHY DON'T YOU SLAM THE DOOR ON AKITO'S FACE FIRST BEFORE LETTING THEM IN!" Shinju was just joking about that

"That's so mean Shinju…"Akito said with a fake hurt expression

"You know it was a joke so stop that!" Shinju said still playing her game

"…Hey…"Akira said in his normal monotone voice

"I should have asked Kiyomi to slam the door on Akira's face…I'm sure she'll be happy to do that…"Shinju said with a smirk

"That's mean Shinju…"said Akira

"You deserve it for what happened today!"

"I didn't do anything…"

"STOP IT WITH THE DAMN LIES ALREADY! YOU MADE KIYOMI CRY SO YOU DESERVE TO BE SLAM ON THE FACE BY THE DOOR!"

"_WHAT!_" Gaara thought

"Wait! Which one of them went and made my sister cry!" said Kazuki(hey even though he tortures her and play pranks on Kiyomi doesn't mean he doesn't care for his sister)

"The one with the expressionless face that's who!"

"Shinju did you really have to tell…"

"_It really happened?_" thought Gaara

"Yes Kiyomi I had to!" she was still in the middle of the game(wow the song must be really long)

"You little jerk!" said Kazuki as he faces Akira

"Hold on my brother didn't mean to-…I seriously have no idea how to defend you Akira…"

"Some brother you are…"

"Is your fault for making her cry in the first place!" said Akito

"Troublesome…Okay tell us did you or did you not make Kiyomi cry…"

"And you better tell us the truth!" said Kazuki

"Shinju what really happened?" Kai whispered to Shinju

"You'll find out…"

"Well which is it? Did you or did you not make Kiyomi cry?" Temari asked but he stayed quiet

"Well?" Temari asked again

"…I did…"and Kazuki's eyes went wide while some was shock

* * *

**AND THAT'S THE END! okay people! i need your help! the party chapter is coming up and the gang is going to play truth or dare!**

**sakura: so megan needs your help to give her ideas!**

**ten ten: for example! neji dares kankurou to act like a baby!**

**kankurou: HEY!**

**here are the instructions!**

**1) pick two naruto characters out of this list:**

**~naruto**

**~sasuke**

**~sakura**

**~hinata**

**~kiba**

**~shino**

**~chouji**

**~shikamaru**

**~temari**

**~kankurou**

**~gaara**

**~neji**

**~ten ten**

**~lee  
**

**~shinju**

**~kiyomi**

**~kazuki**

**2) for example if you pick naruto and shinju, pick truth or dare and pick which character to dare/truth who...if you pick shinju to dare naruto, then you have to also give what she should dare naruto to do...**

**i think that's all the instructions...they also cannot dare someone to do something to themselves like let's just say ten ten has a crush on neji and she dared him to kiss her...that is not allowed! the first reviewer who give me a suggestion will be the first to be put up when the gang starts the game! i thank you guys for your help!**

**naruto: this is megan's longest chapter! it has a total of 10,047 words including the AN!**

**yes and i'm proud of that!**

**neji and sasuke: she thanks you all for supporting her so she's giving all of you a year supply of panffles, chocolate, ice cream, lollipop, cookies and cakes...  
**

**sakura and ten ten: she's also giving you guys a year supply of ramen, sushi and pizza!**

**hinata: me-megan isn't that a-a l-little too m-m-much?**

**yes but it's worth it on how they've been supporting me all this time! besides! they are all cyber stuff anyway...shikmaru and temari can't talk now cause they are in a middle of a figh-...**

**temari: GET BACK HERE YOU LAZY ASS! *currently shouting and chasing shikamaru**shikamaru runs for his life***

**i guess shikamaru can run when's he's being chased like that...**

**naruto,kiba,sasuke,sakura,neji,ten ten,hinata,chouji,kankurou,gaara,shino,lee: *nod***

**OH YEAH! AND KIBA SHOWED A SIGN THAT HE LIKES SHINJU!**

**kiba: SHUT UP MEGAN!**

***smirk*and gaara showed some signs too...but to kiyomi...  
**

**gaara: =/ / /=**

**okay...oh yeah i also need you guys, my lovely reviewers to help me out with one more thing! you guys know that in my summary theres a 'kibaxOCxOC' well you people should know is obviously 'kibaxshinjuxkai' if you guys don't then i just told you...anyway i need help to know which one should end up being together at the end! should it be kibaxshinju or kaixshinju? well you guys are going to help me out with that and i thank you all for your cooperation! you guys are the best! oh and one more thing, do you think **J.A.S **is a guy or a girl and why do you think he/she told me that he/she is 16? well thats all! i thank you all my lovely reviewers! i'll try to update soon! bai bai!**

**sakura and ten ten: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**hey i thought i asked hinata to say that!**

**hinata: g-g-gomen me-megan...**

**is okay do you mind saying it now?**

**hinata: okay...p-p-please re-review!  
**


	7. Gaara's First Crush?

**HELLO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! damn i think katrina is affecting me...sorry that i couldn't update earlier...anyway today is a special day cause it's katrina's birthday! i would love to force gaara to sing 'happy birthday' but we all know that that's never gonna happen...maybe it will but i just don't know it yet...anyway HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATRINA!**

**sakura: happy birthday! :D**

**hinata: h-h-happy birthday... ^/ / /^**

**naruto: *goofy smile* happy birthday!**

**kiba: happy birthday!**

**ten ten: happy birthday katrina! :)  
**

**the others no wanna say it for some reason...okay well shikamaru is asleep and temari is doing something to him while neji, gaara, sasuke and kankurou and other didn't wanna say it for some reason...actually katrina's birthday was yesterday(9/9/10) and i was supposed to update yesterday but my parents keep telling me to go to sleep... -.-" ANYWAY! now to something for my lovely reviewers!  
**

**ten ten: to **Foamy's underling and servent**, which is known as katrina! i wish you a happy birthday again and yes it's a short review, enough said**

**sakura: to **ChaceCrawfordLuverXD**, sorry i didn't update soon and thank you for saying that this story is cool**

**hinata: t-to **idk u'll neva know**, t-t-thank you for the s-s-suggestion. me-megan will de-definitely use it**

**so sad...Rei-chan never reviewed...**

"talking"

_"thinking"/flashbacks_

**sasuke: disclaimer: megan does not own naruto**

**ON WITH THE**** STORY! enjoy :D**_  
_

* * *

Chapter 7: Gaara's First Crush?

"Well which is it? Did you or did you not make Kiyomi cry?" Temari asked but he stayed quiet

"Well?" Temari asked again

"…I did…"and Kazuki's eyes went wide while some was shock

"Why you little bastard!" Kazuki lifted him by the shirt

"Who said you could go and make my little sister cry?" Akira showed no fear

"But my brother-…Damn I seriously have no idea how to defend you…"

"And that is why I call you an idiot…"

"Kazuki calm down is not comple-…Okay you're the one who made me cry and yet when I try to defend you I see no reason why…"said Kiyomi

"There's no reason to defend him Kiyomi!" Kazuki almost shouted

"…Kiyomi…"

"Yes Gaara?"

"Did he really-…"

"Yeah but it's no biggie-…"Kiyomi stop mid sentence and said

"Never mind…"she said looking down

Akira suddenly felt a chill down his spine and looked at his right from the corner of his eye, nope nothing there. Then he looked at the back of Kazuki without him knowing, nope nothing. Then he looked at the left and found a red haired boy death glaring him…

"_Damn what's with that guy? He's giving me the creeps!_" Akira thought

"Okay Kazuki let Akira go…"said Shinju appearing in front of Kazuki and Akira

"Why should I le-…"

"I know he made Kiyomi cried and everything but-…"

"That doesn't mea-…"

"Kazuki…"

"But still-…"

"Just do it…"

"B-…"

"Bad idea to mess with me today after what I went through because of him!" Shinju almost shouted pointing at Akira

"Okay, okay…"Kazuki said as he slowly put Akira down still glaring at him

"Your game finished in nice timing…"said Akira as he dusted of his shirt even though there was no dust…

"You don't mess with me either!"

"Alright calm down…"he said putting his hands up in defense

"So who won?" Kankurou asked

"Humph…None of your business…"

"I'm guessing you lost." said Akito

"Oh shut it!"

"S-sorry…"

"Kiyomi why don't you and Gaara continue to take care of the baby tanuki, I'm pretty sure you guys were still doing it before all this happened." said Shinju

"Okay, c'mon Gaara." Kiyomi said as she dragged the red head back into the kitchen

"Well that's the first time I saw Gaara being dragged…"said Kankurou with a smirk

"Anyway…You guys have fun trying to beat Kai while I bring Akira and Akito upstairs. Tell Kiyomi that once she's done with Gaara." she said before walking up the stairs with Akira and Akito following behind her

In Shinju's room…

"So…Akito…"Shinju said as she closed that door

"What?"

"What are you going to do if Kiyomi falls for Gaara?" she said with a smirk

"W-w-what are y-you t-t-talking about!"

"You know what I'm talking about…"

"Err…err…"Akito looked at his brother for help but all Akira did was giving his brother the you-didn't-help-me-before-so-why-should-I-help-you-payback-HA kind of look

"Well?"

"Err…I seriously don't know what you're talking about…"he said avoiding eye contact

"Aw…C'mon you have a crush on Kiyomi, admit it." Shinju said, her smirk getting bigger

"N-no. Why would I have a crush on Kiyomi? I mean, yeah she's cute and all but still…"Akito said his face turning red

"So you admit she's cute?" her smirk got bigger

"Err…No…Okay well yes she's cute and err…Damn it! Please don't tell anyone!" he said, complete with a bow and Shinju started laughing

"Don't worry Akito." she said in between laughter

"So you won't tell anyone? Or blackmail me?"

"No and why would I blackmail you?"

"Cause Akira is already blackmailing with that…"

"A-…"Akira was cut off

"AKIRA! How could you blackmail your own brother?"

"Well I need to do my stuff and have not enough time in my hands so I ask Akito to help me out…"

"By blackmailing him!"

"Maybe…"

"Seriously why do you only show a little emotion around Shinju?" Akito asked

"Shut it Akito!" Shinju almost growled

"R-right sorry."

Meanwhile, downstairs at the living room…

"Don't you think Kiyomi and that brother of yours are taking up a lot of time in the kitchen?" Kazuki asked Kankurou

"Maybe he fell for your sister and is ma-…"Kankurou got cut off by Temari hitting him on the back of his head

"Don't think of such things like that Kankurou! Remember that they've only met 2 days ago!"

"It could be love at first sigh-…"

"OWW! Temari stop doing that!"

"If you shut up then there's maybe a chance for me to stop."

"Why you-…"

"What happened? I heard shouting and stuff! And I usually hear that when my mum is shouting at my dad or at Shikamaru when he doesn't wake up and I also hear that when I'm fighting with Kazuki!" Shinju asked as she walked down the stairs with Akira and Akito a few flights behind her

"Troublesome…

"Shut up Shinju!" Kazuki shouted

"I said too much huh? Well anyway what happened?"

"It's nothing Shinju…"said Shikamaru

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Then let's go back guys." Shinju said as she slowly walked up (Akira and Akito are nearly at the top flight of the stairs)

"Oh right I forgot." Shinju said as she stopped walking

"What is it?" Sakura asked

"Kai."

"Yeah?"

"One thing."

"What is it?"

"Please don't spam any of mine, Kiyomi, Shikamaru and Kazuki's games with your highs scores." she said with an innocent smile (I'm not sure is spam could be use in this sentence…I think it can't…GAH! Whatever…)

"Why would you think that I would do that Shinju?" he asked while smiling innocently

"You did it like a million times before."

"*smile*You know me so well."

"Of course cause besides Chouji you're also my childhood friend."

"And I thank you for being one of my childhood friends."

"Okay can we stop with that? Its fun but I need to go back so tell me when you guys are gonna leave, kay?"

"See ya later Shinju!"

"_Well Naruto's reply seems to tell me that they're gonna tell me when their about to leave…_"she said as she continue to walk up slowly

Suddenly Shinju froze and her mind went blank. Her eyes started to close and she started to fall. The last thing that came out of her mind before it went blank was 'What's…happening…?'…

Akira's eyes went wide

Akito's eyes also went wide (because his friend is falling. Wouldn't you be shock too if your friend suddenly faints when he/she was halfway walking up the stairs and fall!)

Kiba gasped

Akamaru started to barked

Kai's eyes also went wide

"Shinju!" Shikamaru got up and straightly ran to the stairs hoping he could catch his sister on time (sorry if he's acting a little OOC there…)

Shikamaru caught his sister before she made contact with the hard floor but his left shoulder hit the wall and even though it wasn't a serious injury, it still hurt.

"Shikamaru!" said Chouji

"Shikamaru!" said Sakura and the gang (including Kai) ran towards their friend

"Shinju!" Akito said while he and his brother hurried down the stairs

"Shikamaru are both you and Shinju alright?" Kai asked

"Yeah we're fine…"Shikamaru said getting some of Shinju's hair off her face

"Let me check on her!" Sakura said, checking if Shinju got hurt in any way

"She's fine. She just passed out."

"Troublesome…I'll bring her back to her room."

"Good idea." said Kiba

"She needs rest…"said Sakura

"*sigh* Alright…"said Shikamaru

"Hey! We're all worried about you and your sister so can't you be a little grateful you lazy ass!"

"I know that and I didn't say anything offens-…"Shikamaru was cut off

_BUMP!_

"What was that?" Naruto asked

At the same time, outside…

"I can't believe that Shikamaru didn't invite me!" said a certain blonde pig

"Ino he didn't invite us too…"said Tayuya

"I can't believe he invited that Temari girl!" Ino said

"I think she's ignoring us." Kin said

"Yeah, thought she'll go see Sasuke's practice fight with Neji."

"Same here but Shikamaru's house is the closest."

"True…We love Shikamaru but we just can't do anything when Ino is in this state…"

"So true…"

"Hey isn't that Shikamaru's little sister?"

"Yeah, I guess she heard all the noise."

"Damn that little bitch! I'm gonna get my revenge on everything she did to me!" said Ino

"Ino will never learn to back down…"said Kin

"Agree."

"I don't think Shikamaru will date a girl who hates his sister so much."

"Yeah."

"YES! THAT BITCH IS FALLING!" Ino shouted

"What! Oh shit she's right!" said Tayuya

"Wonder what happened!" said Kin

They saw how Shikamaru caught Shinju…

"_Oh my god! Shikamaru was so cool!_" thought Tayuya

"_Shikamaru was so awesome!_" thought Kin

"Aww…I wanted to see her fall and get a concussion!" okay you can guess who said that

"Ino! She could have-…"Kin was cut off

"I don't care! I just want her to get a concussion and my revenge will-…"

_BUMP!_

Ino actually hit the wall when she actually wanted to point at Shinju causing the 'bump' sound…

"What was that?" all three of them could hear Naruto asking his friends that

Back with the gang…

"Is sounded like it came from outside." said Kiba and Akamaru barked

"It must be Ino…"said Sakura

"Ino?" Kankurou said, confused

"Ino usually follows Sasuke or Shikamaru home but she does it when no one expects that she'll do it." Sakura explained

"So she's a stalker?" Temari asked and Akamaru barked

"That answers it." said Temari

"But why didn't she follow-…"Kankurou was interrupted

"Stalk." Naruto said

"Okay, why didn't she stalk Sasuke instead?" Kankurou said

"Yeah, I thought she'll follow-…"Temari was cut off

"Stalk." said Sakura

"I thought she'll stalk him since he's having a practice fight with Neji."

"Probably cause Shikamaru's house is the nearest." said Kiba

"What are we gonna do?" Kai asked

"If we all move now they might run away." said Sakura

"They…?" Akira finally spoke

"If Ino is coming to Shikamaru's house then is obvious that Kin and Tayuya came with her." said Temari

"If one of us go they'll probably hide." said Chouji

"What if Akamaru go?" Naruto said

"Huh?" the other said (excluding Shikamaru, Temari, Akira and Akito)

"They know that we know they're there and they suspect all or one of us to check. If we do nothing and act like nothing happen and say 'it must have been a squirrel or something' and they might think they're safe." said Naruto

"I get it! Then Akamaru could go through the back and sneak up on them!" said Kiba

"Exactly!" Naruto said

"Naruto…"

"Yes Sakura?"

"That's the first time you used your brain and come out with an idea and an understandable explanation…"

"Come to think of it…"Chouji said with his mouth full

"Your right…"said Kiba

"But it's a good idea." said Shikamaru

"Then let's start." said Temari

"Naruto you go check!" Sakura said loud enough so Ino and her friends could hear

"Nah, probably was just a squirrel." said Naruto

"Just check it, will ya!" said Temari

"You know what to do Akamaru…"Kiba said loud enough for only Akamaru to hear and Akamaru barked softly

Back outside…

"Should've known…Naruto would be dumb enough to think it was a squirrel…"Ino said

"But why do I feel like it's just a plan…"said Tayuya

"Yeah me too…"

"Hey Kin." Tayuya whispered

"What?"

"Let's go to your house and watch those videos."

"You mean the one with Shikamaru-…"

"Yes and looks like we have a new video to watch too."

"You actually brought it?"

"Yup and I took the whole thing when he saved his sister."

"The only time when we can talk about Shikamaru together is when Ino is not in this state-…"Kin was cut off

"…Or talking about Sasuke." Tayuya finished for her

"And when she's in this state…"

"We can talk about Shikamaru ourselves…"

"Ino is our friend but…"

"She's gonna kill us if she finds out about the videos…"

"Let's go now." said Kin

"Yeah. Hey Ino, me and Kin gotta go back."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow." they said before quietly walking away from the house

"Alright but I'm not gonna tell you about anything that's gonna happen!"

"Fine, see ya." said Tayuya and they were both out of sight

"Now where was I…Oh yes, back to watch-…AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" damn Ino's high pitch voice was bad enough but now she screamed!

"Good job Akamaru!" Kiba said as he opened the window

"Woof, woof!" and Kiba jumped out of the window

"What's up you pig!" Sakura said with a smirk when she jumped out of the window after Kiba

"You guys plan this!" Ino almost shouted

"So what if we did?" said Sakura

"I bet that this was your idea!" Ino said to Sakura

"Nope. Surprisingly it was Naruto's idea." Sakura said

"Naruto's?" Ino had a puzzled look

"Yeah! It was my idea!" Naruto said as he jumped out of the window after Temari

"You're kidding me right? You actually think I'll fall for that?"

"No cause your stupid." said Temari

"Well aren't you a bitch!" said Ino

"What? That I could go to your 'beloved' Shikamaru's house and you can't?" Shikamaru almost choked

"Since that little bitch is unconscious you can't do anything to me besides telling me to get out huh?"

"What does she mean by that?" Temari asked

"Shinju fought Ino about 20 times and won." said Sakura

"Seriously? You've got beaten by a girl who is younger than you by a few years! Are you really that pathetic?" Temari said

"Shut up! Like you'll know! You haven't fought me once yet so I guess that tough image of yours is just to cover up that you're weak and fragile!"

"What did you say you bitch!" Temari almost shouted

"_That girl's gonna die…_"thought Kankurou

"Humph…Keeping up the image I see." Ino said with a smirk (Ino have no idea what she gotten herself into! She's gonna get killed by Temari…*smirk* How nice would that be if she didn't existed! I'm kidding, I'm kidding…Ino is not gonna die even though I hate her so much…No offence Ino fans…Hey that rhymed!)

"Your dead you know that!" Temari said as she picked Ino up by her shirt (Akamaru was already off of Ino as soon as Temari got a hold of Ino's shirt)

"It'll be so nice to see a middle school girl beat up a high school one! Since I can't stand you, your damn obsessions about Sasuke and Shikamaru and your damn hatred towards Shinju, I'll make you a deal."

"You will stop following Shikamaru and let me be with him forever?" Ino said hopefully

"No! You get out of here now or you'll be stuck in the hospital for a month. Your choice." Ino thought about it for a minute

"Fine, I'll leave but you'll regret this." Ino said

Temari let her go, Ino dusted herself off, said 'goodbye' to Shikamaru and walked away. (FINALLY!) The gang then walks back into the house (through the door)…

"Well that's done." Temari said before closing the door

"Yeah." said Sakura as she closed the window

"Shikamaru can you stand up?" Kai asked

"Yeah but-…"Shikamaru started coughing

"Yo Shikamaru are you okay?" Kai asked worriedly

"*cough* Yeah…*cough*"

"_Don't tell me he's-…!_" Temari straightly walked to Shikamaru

"Let me see your hand!"

"I'm…*cough*…fine…"Shikamaru stopped coughing and began to breathe normally again but he covered his hand

"Damn it Shikamaru, let me see your hand!"

"Is nothing."

"Don't lie you lazy ass and let me see!" she said before looking at his hand. The guys (including Akira and Akito) eyes went wide while Sakura (being the only girl there besides Temari and Shinju who is still unconscious) gasped.

"I knew it…"Temari said as she closed her eyes

"Kai!" she said facing Kai

"Y-yes?"

"Take Shinju to her room and let her rest now!"

"Okay." he said as he walked to Shikamaru (who was still holding Shinju) and once he was there, he carried Shinju and brought her up to her room

"_Why does Kai have to bring her up to her room?_" Kiba thought

"…_Damn it…_"thought Akira

"In case you're wondering why I asked Kai to bring Shinju to her room Kiba was because that they are old friends and you have no idea where Shinju's room is."

"W-w-who said I was wondering…"Kiba said turning away, trying so hard to hid his blush

"_I see I'm not the only one who has a crush on Shinju…_"Akira thought

"Shikamaru you are coming with me! You guys continue with the game, Sakura help Kai! He probably left Shinju's door open so it'll be easy to find!" and with that she left for upstairs with Shikamaru and Sakura behind her

Like Temari said, it was easy to find Shinju's room since the door was open. Sakura knocked on the door and saw that Kai just put Shinju on her bed…

"Ah, Sakura! Why are you here? I was just about to go back down."

"Temari told me to help you." Sakura said before walking towards Shinju and checking on her condition…again

"It still doesn't seem like she's injured but I think she's getting a fever." Sakura said as she placed her hand on Shinju's forehead

"Yup she's getting a fever. Kai can you go down to the kitchen and get some-…"

"Alright, I'm on it." he said before walking out of the room and down the stairs

At the same time, with Temari and Shikamaru…

"What is wrong with you?"

"I have know idea what your talking about you troublesome woman." he said as he sat down on his bed

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"If you're talking about me coughing out blood just now then it's nothing. I'm fine."

"How can you be fine! You are coughing out blood!"

"It's nothing."

"Is it because you coughed out blood yesterday night too!"

"Correct." Shikamaru said simply

"Listen here you lazy ass! It's my fault that you got all those injuries! It's my fault that you got punch! It is also my fault that you're coughing out blood! So why aren't you angry at me or something and just say that 'it's nothing' or 'I'm fine' when you're currently not fine and that it is a something!"

Back down stairs…

"My sister and your brother are in the kitchen so long and that they've never heard a thing! Shinju passing out and Shikamaru coughing out blood! What the hell is happening?" Kazuki almost shouted

They weren't playing the game cause they were so worried. They were just talking. Akira is sitting on an armchair while reading a book(he had an expressionless face on but in mind he's actually really worried, Akira: Shut up!, eh so mean…),Akito sitting on one of the armrest of the armchair that Akira was sitting on(Akito had a worried look on), Kazuki and Kankurou were on the couch talking about Kiyomi and Gaara, Chouji was…well…eating as usual but still worried, Naruto was also worried that he walked around the room several times but stopped cause Sakura shouted 'NARUTO IF YOU DON'T STOP IT RIGHT NOW THEN WHEN I GET DOWN YOUR FACE WILL BE STUCK ON THE FLOOR!' and Kiba was sitting on the floor, putting his hand on Akamaru's head and kinda spacing out…

"Like I said, maybe their making out…"

"They've only met two days ago! Why are you sick minded!"

"I'm not but that's the first time I saw Gaara being dragged and especially by a girl!"

"It could have caught him off guard!"

"I doubt that! Gaara's always on guard!"

"Then-…"Kazuki was cut off

"HEY!" everybody faced the direction where the voice was coming from and found Kiyomi in front of the kitchen, carrying a sleeping baby tanuki and Gaara behind her

"IS IT TRUE THA-…"Gaara cut her off by covering her mouth with his hand and she faced him while giving him the what-the-hell look

"Pablo is still sleeping…"Gaara whispered to Kiyomi

Kiyomi's eyes went wide and looked down. She sighed with relieve when she saw that Pablo was still sleeping…

"Oh…Sommy…"Gaara raised his eyebrowless eyebrow (lol! eyebrowless eyebrow!*laugh*, Gaara: =.=, *laugh nervously* Sorry Gaara…) and then realized that his hand was still covering her mouth

"Sorry…"he said as he uncovered her mouth and looked away

"Is okay and I said sorry." Kiyomi said with a smile and Gaara just nodded

"_Are you finally getting your first crush Gaara?_" Kankurou said with a sly smirk

"_Why is that guy covering Kiyomi's mouth with his hand?_" Akito thought (I guess he wasn't paying any attention to the baby tanuki who was sleeping soundly)

"Is it true that Shinju passed out!" Kiyomi asked worried

"How did you know?" Kazuki asked

"Kai came to the kitchen and got some ice…"

Flashback

"_Kai what are you doing here?" Kiyomi asked as she saw Kai walked in the kitchen_

"_I need to get some ice for Shinju." he said as he walked towards the fridge_

"_Why? What happened?"_

"_She passed out. Damn!" Kai hit his head with his palm and Kiyomi's eyes went wide_

"_Damn I shouldn't have said that!" Kai thought_

"_WH-…"Gaara covered Kiyomi's mouth_

"_Kiyomi…"Gaara said before uncovering her mouth_

"_Oh right, sorry Gaara. What!"_

"_Err…I gotta go, see ya!" and Kai ran off with the ice_

End of flashback

"One question Kiyomi."

"Ah! Yes Naruto?"

"How could you not hear all the shouting and stuff when Shinju fainted and everything?"

"Oh well I was still treating Pablo-…"Kiyomi was cut off

"Pablo?" Naruto, Kazuki, Kankurou, Chouji, Akira, Akito and Kiba (he finally came back to earth! Kiba: will you-…, alright, alright…I'll be quiet)

"Ah that's right! This little baby tanuki is named Pablo!" she said with a smile

"Pablo?" Naruto was still confuse

"Kiyomi don't you think 'Pablo' is a weird name for a tanuki?" Kazuki asked

"Really? Gaara said it was alright naming it Pablo!" and now all eyes were on Gaara

"Gaara? Did you really?" Kankurou asked

"…"was his reply

"He did so what's the big deal? He even helped me treat Pablo." and again all eyes were on him

"He helped you to treat that tanuki?" Kankurou asked

"Yup. He even-…"Gaara cut her off once again by covering her mouth

"Kiyomi…I think you should stop telling them all those stuff…Especially when my brother's around…"he whispered to her

"Mhy?" Gaara uncovered her mouth

"Why?" she repeated her earlier question

"…"Kiyomi, understanding why smiled and said

"Okay."

"_Temari is not the only one that I have plans now…_"thought Kankurou

An hour later…

"HELLO PEO-…*nod* Sorry Gaara (you can probably guess what Gaara did)… Hello people of the world! Me and Gaara are back with Pablo who is still sleeping soundly." Kiyomi said carrying the box that Pablo was sleeping in (Kiyomi calmed down about Shinju fainting when she heard the whole story)

"Hey Kiyomi can I see Pablo?" Akito asked

"Sure! Look!"

"Aww…It's so cute."

"Hey guys!" everybody turned to the direction of the stairs and found Sakura standing there

"Shikamaru is going to be alright and Shinju is regaining consciousness! You guys can come up and see both of them now! Shikamaru, Kai and Temari are in Shinju's room!" Sakura said and the gang hurried up (including Kiyomi)

At the same time, in Shinju's room…

"*knock**knock*"

"Ah Temari! Shikamaru, how are you feeling?" Sakura asked

"Better after all the trouble this troublesome woman did."

"Hey!"

"Kidding…"he said

"How's Shinju?"

"Sakura said that she has a little fever." said Kai

"Yeah but she'll be alright…"said Sakura

"*groan*…"Kai's eyes went wide

"Shinju! Are you awake?" Kai asked

"*blink**blink* Kai? Sakura? Shikamaru? Temari? What are all of you guys doing here? Where am I?"

"You're in your room." said Temari

"What happened?"

"You fainted while you were halfway walking up the stairs." said Shikamaru and Shinju's eyes went wide

"What!" she said as she straightly got into sitting position which cause the small cold towel to dropped from her forehead and land on her lap

She looked down at her lap, pick up the small cold towel, hold it up and said…

"What the hell is this?"

"You have a slight fever-…"Sakura was cut off

"What! I fainted and have a slight fever! Next your gonna tell me that I'm gonna have a concussion cause I fainted when I was halfway walking up the stairs!"

"You won't have a concussion?" Kai said

"Huh? *blink**blink* I won't?" she asked tilting her head slightly to the side

"Nope, surprisingly your lazy ass of a brother saved you from getting a concussion." said Temari

"Eh? Seriously? Sorry Shikamaru, it was probably troublesome huh?"

"It's fine. As long as your alright then is okay." Shikamaru said and Shinju smiled

"Arigatoo gozaimasu Shikamaru!"

"I'll go tell the others to come up." said Sakura

Few minutes later…

"SHI-…*sigh**nod* Gomen ne Gaara. I must be troubling you huh?" this time Gaara is carrying the box but he manage to carry the box with one hand and covered Kiyomi's mouth with the other

"It's fine but you should stop shouting when Pablo is asleep…"

"*laughs nervously* Hai! Gomen ne…"

"_That's the first time in a long time I've heard you say a long sentence Gaara. Maybe Kankurou was right…Maybe you are starting to fall for Kiyomi…What the heck am I thinking! They've only met two days ago but still…_"thought Temari

"_Well Temari? What do you think our little brother's feelings are now?_" Kankurou thought with a sly grin

"_Why does that guy keep covering Kiyomi's mouth when she's shouting just because Pablo is asleep?_"

"Jealous Akito?" Akira said with a smirk

"Shut up!" he said to his brother

"Shinju! Are you okay? Are you feeling alright?" Kiyomi asked

"How are you feeling Shinju?" Chouji asked

"Better but why is it cold here?"

"Is your fever. You should rest more." Sakura said

"Having a fever but feel cold? How can that be?" Naruto asked

"Is normal for some fevers…"Sakura said (well I think…I can't remember XD)

"You should rest." said Kiba

"Woof!"

"But-…"

"Shinju, you should rest." Akito said

"But me and Kiyomi invited you guys! No way am I gonna rest now! And we didn't even-…"Shinju got cut off by someone's phone ringing

"Hello? Now? Why? What happened? We're on our way…Alright…Bye."

"What is it Akira?" Akito asked his brother

"Mum called. She said we have to go home now."

"I'm sorry you guys. I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"Is alright Shinju. The first few minutes was fun. We'll see you tomorrow." said Akito

"Yeah so rest and get well soon…" said Akira

"Troublesome…C'mon I'll follow you guys to the door." said Shikamaru

"Kazuki, can you change-…"Sakura got cut off

"Sure." Kazuki said as he took the small not so cold towel and walked down the stairs and Shikamaru came up

"You still feeling cold?" Kiba asked

"Yeah a little…I'll eventually get better."

"This must have happen cause of your earlier fall…"

"Yeah." said Kai

"I guess it's my fault for not letting you help me before. Sorry Kai."

"Is okay, don't worry about it. But next time when I offer to help-…"

"*sigh*I know, I know…"

"Yo Shikamaru." Kankurou whispered

"What is it now Kankurou?"

"Do you think is okay for me and my siblings to stay over?"

"Troublesome…Why?"

"I think your cousin wouldn't mind and your sister might think is 'troublesome' too but hey is not like everybody is going to stay over."

"After tomorrow is the party. You actually want to stay over today of all days?"

"C'mon just for one day. Is better than having all of us staying over right?"

"Your brother asked if you guys could come over and now your asking if you could stay for a night. *sigh* Wait a sec."

At the same time, Shinju was talking with Temari… (Kankurou was talking to Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Kai and Kazuki (he came back when Kankurou started talking to Shikamaru) were looking at the sleeping Pablo while Chouji was…well…eating)

"So you feeling better?"

"Yeah, sorry for troubling you guys or anything."

"Is no problem. Your brother had a problem too so it was no biggie."

"What happen to Shikamaru?"

"He hurt himself yesterday and he didn't treat his wounds. But he did today but it still hurts so when he caught you at hurt a little bit more." and Shinju's eyes went wide

"So it was-…"

"No, it was not your fault that his injuries hurt more now. You passed out and he saved you. As long as you don't have a concussion then everything is fine."

"…Okay…Thanks Temari."

"Oh and guess what else happen." Temari said with a smile

"Ino came to visit."

"What!"

"I gave her two choices."

"And what would that be?"

"She can either get out at that very second or be in the hospital for a month." Temari said, a smile still on her face and Shinju let out a soft laugh

"She picked the first one right?" Shinju asked

"*nod*"

"I wished she picked the second one."

"I heard you fought Ino about 20 times."

"Yeah what about it?"

"And you won every time?"

"Yup! She is quite weak for a high school girl. I think because she's on a diet."

"Isn't Sakura on a diet too?"

"Yeah but Sakura eats some meat at least once a week."

"I see." Temari said before smiling and just at that time Shikamaru came

"What's up Shikamaru?" Shinju asked

"Kankurou asked if he, Temari and Gaara could stay for a night." Temari's eyes went wide and straightly looked at her brother giving him the what-the-hell-Kankurou look and Kankurou just shrug

"Sure why not. But wouldn't your parents be worried?" Shinju asked

"Nah we live alone." and Shinju's eyes went wide(while Shikamaru was shock)

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Temari!"

"It's cool. So what do you say?" Temari asked but in her mind she was thinking

"_Kankurou, you have a lot of explaining to do…_"

"It's alright but-…"Shinju was cut off

"We only have one guest room and in there is a single bed." Shikamaru said

"Is fine. One of us can sleep there and the other two can sleep in the living room. If you don't mind."

"We don't but wouldn't you guys like…Argue on who would sleep in the guest room?"

"Nah…Only me and Temari would argue." Kankurou said(he just wanted to jump in into the conversation)

"What about Gaara?" Shikamaru asked

"He's fine as long as he gets a place to sleep." said Kankurou

"If that's the case then it's fine." said Shinju

"Troublesome…What do you think mum will say when she comes back home from the center?"

"Good point…We'll see once she gets back."

"What about your dad?" Temari asked

"Our dad? Well…Let's just say that's he's a little like Shikamaru." Shinju said before laughing nervously

"Troublesome…"

Few hours later…

"See you tomorrow Shikamaru!" said Naruto

"Thank for having us over!" said Sakura

"Make sure you refill my usual snack place!" you can probably guess who said that

"Later!" Kiba said before taking off with Akamaru

"See ya!" Kai said

"We'll be back in half an hour!" said Temari

"Don't do anything inap-…"

"Kankurou!"

"Nevermind."

"Hey Gaara, don't you think it's awesome that you, Temari and Kankurou are staying over for the night!" Kiyomi asked(this time she's holding the box…Pablo is still sleeping…How long has that tanuki been sleeping?)

"…Yeah…"

With Temari and Kankurou…

"Alright now tell me what's the reason for you asking us to stay over?"

"No reason…"and he got hit by the head

"OW! I just wanna see if our little brother will be happy if he stays over at his crush's house…OW!"

"Tell me the real reason!"

"That is my real reason!"

"They've only met two days ago!"

"You've seen how Gaara's been acting! You even thought that I was right when you heard Gaara's second longest sentence today for a long time!"

"Yeah but still-…W-wait! Second longest sentence?"

"Oh yeah you weren't there cause you were busy taking care of your boyfrie-…OW! Ow, ow, ow…Temari that hurt!"

"You deserve it now what do you mean my second longest sentence?"

"I'm not sure cause he was whispering to her and I couldn't hear but it seemed to be long."

"*sigh* Whatever let's just hurry up before it gets dark."

Fifteen minutes later…

"*knock**knock*"

"I'LL GET IT!" Kiyomi shouted before opening the door

"Yo…"said Kankurou

"Hi, hi! Finally you guys are ba-…"

"KAZUKI!" and Kiyomi sweat dropped

"Ah, ah…Kazuki's acting like an idiot again…Anyway come in."

"Thanks, was my brother any trouble?" Temari asked

"Nope! He helped me quite a lot with Pablo." Kiyomi said as she closed the door

"Pablo?" Temari had a puzzled look on her face

"She's named the baby tanuki Pablo…"Kankurou said

"Ah I see…"Temari said, sweat dropped

"KAZUKI GET BACK HERE!"

"What's with all the noise?" Kankurou asked

"Err…Shinju's parents just called and said that their gonna be back late."

"Did you guys tell them we're staying over?" Temari asked

"Yeah and Shinju's mum didn't mind but…"

"But what?" Kankurou asked

"When Kazuki heard that they we're gonna be late and remembered that Shinju was sick and needed to rest-…"

"DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME YOU TEME!" Kiyomi sweat dropped…again

"…Well, let's just say he took a chance to throw a party…*more shouting can be heard**sweat drop grew bigger* Okay, let me rephrase that. Let's just say he took a risk to throw a party…"

"That means Shinju is feeling better right?" Temari asked

"Yeah." Kiyomi said with a smile

"*scream*" and Kiyomi sweat dropped…again

"SHINJU LET GO OFF ME!"

"ONCE YOU STOP DOING THAT! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME YOU WERE PLANNING TO-…"Shinju started to lose her grip

"Err…Shinju are you okay?" Kazuki asked

"Y-yeah…Just…dizzy…"

"Oh shit! SHIKAMARU!"

"What a drag…What is it?" Shikamaru asked as he walked down the stairs

"Shinju's getting dizzy!"

"What! Let me check.*places hand on Shinju's forehead* Her fever's gone higher."

"I'll go get her medicine!" Kiyomi said before rushing into the kitchen

"Here." Kiyomi said handing Shinju's medicine and a glass of water to Shikamaru

"Shinju, do you think you'll have enough energy to take this?"

"Duh, I'm dizzy and tired not half dead…"she said before taking the medicine

"Shikamaru…"

"Yeah?"

"Let me carry her to her room this time. It's my fault that she got dizzy."

"Fine…"and Kazuki went off with Shinju

"Does that always happen?" Kankurou asked

"Nope! Only when Shinju's parents are coming home late and then Kazuki will try and throw a party." said Kiyomi and Kankurou and Temari sweat dropped

"Hey Gaara how's Pablo?"

"Still sleeping…"

"How long has that tanuki been sleeping?" Kankurou asked

"Few hours." said Kiyomi

"Isn't that not normal?" Temari asked

"To some baby animals." said Shikamaru

"And Pablo was injured so it's natural." said Kiyomi

"So have you guys already picked where to sleep?" Kazuki said coming down the stairs

"I'm sleeping in the guest room while my brothers are sleeping in the living room."

"I call the couch!" Kankurou said as he plop himself onto the couch

"Gaara are you okay with sleeping on the armchair?" Shikamaru asked

"I'm okay with it…"suddenly Gaara heard a squeak and looked at Pablo(I'm not sure how tanuki sounds like so yeah…don't judge me!)

"What is it Gaara?" Kiyomi asked

"I think Pablo is awake…"and Kiyomi's eyes went wide

"REALLY! LET ME SEE!" Kiyomi said as she rushed to Gaara and looked at Pablo

"PABLO! YOUR FINALLY AWAKE!" Kiyomi shouted as she carried the little tanuki out from the box. The tanuki keep moving one of its paw like showing the sign 'come closer' and Kiyomi's face went closer to Pablo's. Suddenly Pablo licked Kiyomi's nose

"Oh my god! Gaara did you see that! Pablo licked me!" Kiyomi said with excitement and Gaara just nodded

"Here Gaara, hold Pablo while me and Shikamaru go get it's food." Kiyomi said before handing Pablo to Gaara and rushing into the kitchen with Shikamaru behind her

"Shikamaru…Where's the food?" Kiyomi said so loud that you can hear it in the kitchen

"You haven't made it yet. *sigh* Let me help…"

Few minutes later…

"Here you go Pablo!" Kiyomi said as she fed the baby tanuki while Gaara was still holding it

"How did you know how to make tanuki food?" Temari asked Shikamaru

"Tell you about it tomorrow…"he said before going up the stairs

"C'mon I'll show you the guest room." and with that Temari nodded and followed Shikamaru

After eating dinner that Temari had to cook since Shikamaru and Shinju's parents are gonna be late, they continue to talk til 10 something and then went to sleep. In Shinju's room…

"_Better not wake Shinju up…_"Kiyomi thought before the door made a 'creak' sound

"Kiyomi is that you?"

"Sorry, did I wake you up Shinju?"

"A little but its okay."

"Sorry…"

"It's okay. How's everything? Did you guys eat dinner?"

"Yup!"

"Who cooked?"

"Temari!"

"I see…What did you named the tanuki?"

"Pablo." Kiyomi said as she covered her self with the blanket

"Pablo?"

"Yup. Gaara said it was alright too!"

"Wait! Gaara agreed on naming it Pablo?"

"Yup!"

"_Why do I feel like in the future…Kiyomi and Gaara will…I can't just think! It might happen, it might not happen. We'll see in the future._" Shinju thought

"Okay well I better get some rest."

"Kay, Oyasumi Shinju."

"Oyasumi Kiyomi."

Somewhere at around midnight…

"_Damn! How the heck did I forgot to take back my phone! And I already set my alarm and everything!_" Kiyomi thought as she quietly walked down the stairs

"_Got it!_" Kiyomi thought as she took her phone from the table of the living room, careful not to make a sound. Then she looked at Gaara…

"_Hmm? Isn't he cold or something? Even Kankurou has a blanket…_"Kiyomi thought before she rushed upstairs and came back down with a blanket. She covered Gaara with the blanket and looked at Pablo who was already covered but with a cloth

"_Oyasumi Pablo…_"she thought as she looked at Pablo

"_Oyasumi Gaara…_"and with that she went back upstairs

* * *

**and that's that! thank you all for reading! now i still need you guys to help me with the 'kibaxshinjuxkai' thing and also the 'truth or dare' thing! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE HELP ME! THE PARTY CHAPTER IS COMING AND I ONLY HAVE A FEW TRUTH OR DARE THINGS AND ONLY ONE REVIEWER HELPED! PLEASE HELP!**

**naruto: YES PLEASE HELP OR MEGAN CAN NEVER UPDATE THE PARTY CHAPTER ON TIME!**

**yeah i already picked a specific date for me to update the party chapter!**

**neji: here are the instructions...again...**

**1) pick two naruto characters out of this list:**

**~naruto**

**~sasuke**

**~sakura**

**~hinata**

**~kiba**

**~shino**

**~chouji**

**~shikamaru**

**~temari**

**~kankurou**

**~gaara**

**~neji**

**~ten ten**

**~lee  
**

**~shinju**

**~kiyomi**

**~kazuki**

**2) for example if you pick naruto and shinju, pick truth or dare and pick which character to dare/truth who...if you pick shinju to dare naruto, then you have to also give what she should dare naruto to do...**

**i think that's all the instructions...they also cannot dare someone to do something to themselves like let's just say ten ten has a crush on neji and she dared him to kiss her...that is not allowed! thank you neji for helping me say all that**

**neji: you forced me...**

**sasuke: served you right!**

**neji: shut up du-...  
**

**temari: isn't it the same as the previous chapter?*purposely interrupted neji*  
**

**yeah...why?**

**temari: no reason...**

**weren't you doing something to shikamaru?**

**temari: just finished...**

**ah i see...*sweat dropped***

**shikamaru: ...zzz...**

**kankurou: megan still needs help with the **J.A.S **thing...****she wants to ask this...do you think **J.A.S **is a guy or a girl and why do you think he/she told me that he/she is 16**

**YES PLEASE HELP ME WITH THAT TOO!  
**

**gaara: ...please review...**

**i thought i asked temari to do that...**

**temari: i asked my brother for a favor...**

**ah...*sweat dropped...again* OH YEAH! I HAD A DREAM THAT I WAS A NINJA! IT WAS AWESOME! i was in the land of snow with temari and kankurou! gaara and sakura were hiding so they can attack from afar! suddenly we felt someone's presence and turned around and found three ninja behind us! there was one ninja(kunoichi) with red-pinkish hair who was hiding so she can attack from afar too! she started singing and me, temari and kankurou straightly realized it was a genjutsu! since kankurou reacted later than me and temari he was caught in the genjutsu first then me then temari! sakura straightly released the genjutsu and me and temari were free from the genjutsu! but kankurou was still under it for some reason...-.-" and since i was closer to him i knocked him on the head and he was freed from the genjutsu! he should have thanked me you know...but anyway...gaara started attacking the red-pinkish hair ninja from afar and when me, temari and kankurou was just about to attack the other three who were behind us...my maid came into my room and woke me up...and i wanted to fight!*whine*...it was so awesome! but the weird thing is that i had to protect my evil little sister...-.-" but besides all that... IT . WAS . AWESOME!  
**

**ten ten: ANYWAY!**

**sakura: PLEASE!**

**hinata: r-r-review...**


	8. Surprises

**GOMEN NE! i was planning to update at shikamaru's birthday but failed...then i tried on ino's birthday even though i hate her but also failed...then i try on the 25th of september but also failed...then i tried on my sister's birithday and yet i failed again...then i was planning on updating yesterday and the day before yesterday but you can guess...i failed...again...well at least i updated right? anyway...me gonna celebrate shikamaru's birthday today! and ino's...**

**sakura: why are we gonna celebrate that pig's birthday?**

**i have my reasons sakura...i have my reasons...*smirks evily***

**sakura: ...o...kay...?**

**hinata: s-s-sakura...**

**sakura: yes hinata?**

**hinata: s-something l-l-like a d-dark aura i-is a-around megan...**

**sakura: woah! your right hinata!  
**

**ten ten: anyway...happy belated birthday shikamaru!**

**yeah happy belated birthday!**

**sakura: how did that aura just suddenly disappear?**

**what did you say sakura?**

**sakura: nothing! happy belated birthday shikamaru!**

**hinata: h-happy b-b-belated birthday...**

**the guys and temari would like to say it too but temari wouldnt say it and sasuke and naruto are arguing, kankurou and gaara aren't paying much attention, lee is with guy, chouji is looking for his favorite snacks, kiba doesn't like this chapter very much, shino is with his bugs and neji for some reason tried to stop the fight between sasuke and naruto but is now fighting with them...and you can guess what shikamaru is doing...anyway...TO MY REVIEWERS!:D**

**to **I got Pablo OUT of Rehab xD**! i did not forget that he has insomnia katrina and also damn you for torturing me with pocky!**

**to **glitz0101**, awesome suggestion! i am so gonna use it! thanks!**

**to **Digimon fan 1997**, okay yeah thank you for all your suggestions but there are some problems on all of them but don't worry! i am gonna use one of your suggestions! thanks for your help!**

**now to **Rei-chan**! is okay besides...another reason that i couldn't update earlier cause i was too busy on reading a new manga...*laugh nervously***

**and now to my new reviewer! **xAlternativexMusicxGirlx**! thank you for your suggestion and i agree! it will totally be hilarious! so i am definitely gonna use it! arigatoo for your suggestion!**

**alright i'm going to love and hate this...time to celebrate ino's...**

**ino: maybe you don't hate me after all**

**your an idiot to think that...**

**ino: sure, keep up that image but it's not gonna fool me**

**whatever just open your damn present already! me and the gang used some money to actually get that for you...**

**naruto: yeah! i had to use a quater of my ramen money!**

**naruto i only asked for 5 bucks...**

**naruto: oh...really? hehe...nevermind**

**ino: okay! *opens present**gasp* oh my god! this tiara is beautiful! oh what's this?*pick up a piece of paper with some writing on it**reads the paper out loud* haha you fell for it pig!...? what is that supposed to-...*a sashimi flavored pie popped out from the box and it hits ino's face**gasp* eww! what is this! it tastes like...SASHIMI! *scream* WHERE'S THE BATHROOM IN THIS PLACE! MY HAIR IS GONNA BE MESSED UP AND MY MAKE UP IS GOING TO GET RUINED! AND NOT TO MENTION MY CLOTHES WILL GET STAINED!*scream* WHERE'S THE-...*sakura kicked ino out and locked the door***

***smirk*well wasn't that fun?**

**the gang(exluding gaara, shino and hinata): YES!**

**oh yeah! you guys remember that i told you guys about this awesome dream i had that i was a ninja in the previous chapter right? well yeah please rate it on the scale of 1 to 10!**

**1=idiotic/2=stupid/3=so so/4=okay/5=alright/6=good/7=weird but awesome/8=interesting and amazing/9=great/10=awesome/amazing**

**so please rate! and also the truth and dare suggestion thing is now over! thank you everyone who helped me with the truth or dare! your suggestions are awesome! arigatoo gozaimasu~! sasuke, neji is your turn!**

**sasuke: megan hopes that you all will vote on the poll that she recently just added to her profile...**

**neji: she wants to prove to her friend and classmate that-...**

**NO NEJI! DON'T TELL THEM! me want them to find out themselves...**

**neji: whatever...anyway she wants to prove to her friend and classmate something so she'll appreciate it if you guys vote...**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**'texting'**

**_"whispering"_**

**kiba: disclaimer: megan does not own naruto**

**ON WITH THE STORY! i hope you all enjoy X3  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: Surprises

"…*groan*…"Gaara opened one eye then opened the other and saw Kiyomi feeding Pablo

"_**Ah, ohayo Gaara. Did I wake you up?**_"

"…Kiyomi…?"

"_**Shh…Your brother is still sleeping…**_"Gaara then looked at his brother and sure enough, he was still asleep

"What time is it?"

"_**Hello, your brother is asleep!**_"

"He won't hear me, he's a heavy sleeper…"

"Eh! Really! Then I shouldn't have wasted all of my efforts on being quiet! It was so troublesome!"

"If you keep talking that loud then maybe he will wake up and you just sounded like your cousins…"

"Real-…"Gaara cut her off by putting a finger on her mouth, telling her to be quiet(since he was still sitting on the armchair, he had to straightly get up and shut Kiyomi up)

"*groan*…Don't worry I'll make sure that he's safe…"Gaara sweat dropped and removed his finger from Kiyomi's mouth

"_**Sorry…Was Kankurou sleep talking just now?**_" Kiyomi asked and Gaara nodded

"_**Did I really sound like Shinju and Shikamaru?**_*Gaara nodded*_** Ah…**_*sweat dropped* _**They must be affecting me…**_"Gaara felt something on his lap so he looked down and saw a blanket. Kiyomi noticed and said

"_**Oh I came back down here at around midnight cause I left my phone here and I saw that you didn't have a blanket and thought that you would be cold. So after I took my phone, I went back up and took an extra blanket, came down and well…You know the rest…**_"

"Thank you Kiyomi…What time is it?"

"_**Err…**_*look at phone* _**4 a.m.**_"

"And why are you up at 4 in the morning?"

"_**I have a slight insomnia so I sometimes wake up too early and when I do, I go to the kitchen and get some snacks before going back up and read my manga. Did I wake you up?**_"

"No…I usually wake up at 3 or 4 so is okay…"

"Eh? You have-…"this time Gaara covered her mouth for a minute before uncovering it

"_**Gomen ne…Causing so much trouble for you so early in the morning…You have insomnia too?**_*Gaara nodded* _**What's the earliest time you've ever woken up?**_"

"1.45 a.m."

"_**Really? The earliest for me is actually 3...**_*Kankurou snored**looks at Kankurou*_**I never realized how weird Kankurou looks without his make-up…**_"

"Face paint!*snore*" Gaara sweat dropped…again

"_**Does that happen a lot?**_"

"No, sometimes."

At around 6...

"I guess it's time to wake up." Temari said after she let out a yawn

After a few minutes of brushing her teeth, brushing her hair and then tying them up to the usual four pig-tails, she looked for her clothes that she packed in her bag…

"Did Kankurou repack my stuff or did I accidentally pick out clothes that-…Nope it was Kankurou. Damn him! Alright I have two choices. First choice, I just wear the clothes cause I'll eventually change once I get home or I could go to school with worn out shorts and a grey t-shirt…*thinks for a few minutes* I guess I'll have to pick the first option or Ino is going to spread a rumor saying that I have no clothes so I have to wear this on most days…Or something like that." Temari said before she start changing

Few minutes later…

"*opens door* I'm gonna kill Kankurou!*close door*(right now she's in front of her room door) I can't believe he switched-…"Temari got cut off by a scream

"I recognize that scream!" Temari said before she ran down the stairs

"Kankurou what happened!" Temari asked as she finally reached down

"Nothing…Just a nightmare…"Kankurou said

"Damn, you got me worried for nothing…Where's Gaara?"

"I don't know." suddenly they heard another scream

"That came from upstairs!" Temari said before she rushed upstairs with Kankurou behind her

"It came from Shikamaru's room!" Kankurou said as they finally reached upstairs

As they rushed to Shikamaru's room, they saw a certain red head leaning against the door frame of Shinju's room…

"Gaara?" Temari said as she realized who it was(well actually she already knew since he's the only guy with red hair in the Nara's house now)

"What are you doing here?" Kankurou asked and all Gaara did was point at something in the room

Temari and Kankurou looked inside and saw Kiyomi on the ground laughing while Kazuki was shouting like crazy! Shinju was just sitting on Shikamaru's bed watching with her brother…

"_I doubt that lazy ass can-…_"Temari froze as she saw Shikamaru…shirtless*smirk*

Shikamaru felt someone looking at him so he turned and saw Temari. His eyes went slightly wide when he saw what Temari was wearing. Gaara noticed what Temari was wearing too and forgot to ask…

"Temari what are you wearing?" and Kankurou noticed as soon as Gaara asked and started snickering

"Huh?*looks down* Oh right that reminds me…"Temari said before hitting Kankurou on the head

"OW! What was that for?" he asked holing the spot he was hit

"Why the hell did you replace my clothes with this?" Temari nearly shouted

She was wearing a hot pink tank top and a jean mini skirt that has a heart pattern on one side at the edge of her skirt…

"What? It looks nice on you." Kankurou said with a grin

"The last time I wore this was last year!"

"So wearing it now means that it didn't have to go to waste." and Temari glared at him

"Err…Anyway…Shikamaru, Kazuki, Kankurou why don't you guys get ready. Kiyomi I'll help you make Pablo's food this time."

"But are you feeling better to go to school Shinju?" Kazuki asked

"Kiyomi woke me up at 5.30 and I saw both her and Gaara got ready already and I knew it meant that Kiyomi told Gaara to get ready while she wakes me up. Since I could wake up early means I'm feeling a little bit better…"Shinju said before Shikamaru placed his hand on her forehead

"Your fever's still up…"

"But it's not as high as yesterday's…"

"But it's still quite high. You think you can manage?"

"I guess…"

"Don't worry Shikamaru! If she feels dizzy or anything I'll give Shinju her medicine and bring her to the infirmary if it gets worse!" said Kiyomi

"Alright, make sure your friends keep an eye out too. You can get easily distracted sometimes." Shikamaru said

"That is so not tr-…Oh look! A bug! I'm gonna name you 'Bob'!"

"See what I mean…"Shikamaru said while Shinju laughed nervously and Kazuki sweat dropped

"Kiyomi…"Gaara said

"Ah right! Sorry! I'll ask Akira and Akito to help too so don't worry!"

After that, Gaara, Kiyomi, Shinju and Temari went down. Shinju and Kiyomi went to the kitchen to make Pablo's food and once they were done, they went back to the living room…

"Here Gaara! Why don't you feed Pablo this time?" Kiyomi said with a smile

Gaara looked at the food and stared blankly at it before taking it and started feeding Pablo…

"How do you guys know how to make tanuki food?" Temari asked the same question she asked Shikamaru before

"Shikamaru said he'll tell you about it right?*Temari nodded* Then I'll just let him tell you." Shinju said and Temari sighed

"Ah, good morning mum." Shinju said as she saw her mother walking down the stairs

"Ohayo Aunt Yoshino!"

"Good morning Shinju, Kiyomi. And you would be-…"

"I'm Temari and he's my little brother, Gaara."

"Is nice to meet you Temari, Gaara. If I recall there supposed to be-…"

"My other little brother is upstairs getting ready."

"Ah if that's the case I better go make breakfast."

"Do you mind if I help?"

"You know how to cook?"

"Yes, so if it's okay-…"

"Of course! Why don't you help me with your brothers' breakfast?" Yoshino said as she walked into the kitchen

"Okay." and that was the last word Temari said before going into the kitchen

Few minutes later…

"So what's with the scream Kazuki?" Kankurou asked as he, Kazuki and Shikamaru walked down the stairs

"My sister played a prank on me…"

"Does that happen everyday?"

"If she wakes up earlier than me then yes."

"Shikamaru, Kazuki! Breakfast is ready!" Yoshino said from the kitchen

"Kankurou you better hurry up or I'll give yours to Gaara!"

"Nice try but Gaara doesn't like some food I eat." Kankurou said as he walked into the kitchen

"And if it was pancakes?" Temari asked before smirking

"Temari don't you dare!" Kankurou said before he rushed to a seat beside Gaara

After they finish breakfast…

"Ah that was awesome…"Kankurou said with a satisfied smile

"Thank you for the food…"Gaara said

"Yeah thanks." Temari said

"We better get going Kiyomi." said Shinju

"Okay but who's gonna take care of Pablo?"

"Do you want me to bring it to the centre?" Yoshino asked

"I don't think that's necessary…"Gaara said

"What are you talking about?" Kiyomi asked

"Pablo's asleep…"

"You know I think that tanuki is going to be a very spoilt one." said Kazuki

"I agree." said Shikamaru

"You guys are mean…Is okay Aunt Yoshino! I think Pablo will be okay here."

"Alright then."

"C'mon, we don't want to be late for school!" said Shinju as she opened the door

"Thanks for having us over!" Kankurou said

"Sorry if we caused any trouble!" said Temari(she was the last one out of the door)

"Your welcome and there was no trouble at all! Feel free to come over again!" Yoshino said before she closed

When they finally reach the place where Shinju and Kiyomi have to go to a different direction…

"Okay see you guys at the party!" Shinju said

"See ya!" said Kiyomi

"Later!" Kankurou said before they started walking again and soon they reached the place where Kazuki has to go

"Sayonara!" Kazuki said before taking off

"Well let's go." said Temari

"Troublesome…"

Few minutes later…

"Hey Shikamaru, you still haven't answered my question."

"If your talking about the one yesterday then its simple."

"And what is the answer?"

"You know about the Nara Centre right?" and Temari nodded

"Well my parents are the managers/directors of the centre. My dad takes care of the animals at the centre and makes medicine for both animals and people. My mum makes the food for the animals and also she's like a doctor. When she's not so busy, she'll help my dad."

"Okay this might be a random question but how did you and your sister learn to fight?"

"My dad taught my sister some defense moves and she eventually learned how to fight and my dad taught me how to fight since he was like a cop or something before he started the business at the centre. Is really troublesome."

"You just talked the most you ever talked you know that?" Kankurou said

"Cause your troublesome sister was asking me troublesome questions."

"Shut up!"

"See? Troublesome…"

"I said shut up!"

"Whatever…"

At Konoha Middle School…

"It seems were the earliest again…"

"Kiyomi…Is 6.30 in the morning and school starts at 8."

"So?"

"Seriously…Sometimes I hate your slight insomnia."

At Konoha High, when Shikamaru, Temari, Kankurou and Gaara just walked right through the front gate…

"SHIKAMARU! TEMARI! KANKUROU! GAARA!" they heard a certain hyperactive blonde behind them. They turned around and saw Naruto running towards them

"Naruto, don't be so loud in the morning will ya? Especially this early…"

"Your cousins again?"

"What do you think?"

"Alright, so is everything set for the-…"Naruto got cut off

"Shikamaru~!"

"*sigh* Yes Ino?"

"I was wondering, if you don't have anything to do tomorrow maybe we could go out for a movie or something." Ino said with a smile

"Sorry Ino but he already has plans." Temari said

"Oh, I didn't know you guys were dating." and Temari scoffed

"We are not dating, he just already has plans."

"With you." Ino knew perfectly well that they are not dating but she just wanted to try to annoy Temari

"How stupid can you be!"

"So you guys are dating?" Ino said ignoring what Temari just said

"Do you not understand that-…"Temari got cut off by Shikamaru covering her mouth with his hand

"We're not dating Ino and I do have plans for tomorrow, sorry. We gotta go now so if you'll excuse us…"Shikamaru said as he uncovered Temari's mouth and dragged her to the school building by her hand with her two brothers and Naruto behind them

In the school building…

"What was that for!"

"Ino was just trying to annoy you, you troublesome woman."

"So your saying the whole dating thing was just a way to annoy me?"

"Yes."

"Anyway Shikamaru, is everything set for tomorrow?" Naruto asked

"Hinata, Shinju and Kiyomi haven't done the decoration, the set ups and stuff. Hinata is going to start doing all of that today."

"What about Shinju and Kiyomi?"

"Shinju and Kiyomi can't do it today but they'll help anyway they can tomorrow."

"Is Shinju even alright to go to the party tomorrow?" Kankurou asked

"She said she'll be fine but I'm not so sure myself."

"I think she'll be alright!" said Naruto

At their homeroom class…

"Hey guys!" Naruto said as soon as he, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankurou and Gaara walked in their homeroom class

"What's up?" Sasuke asked

"H-hi Naruto…"

"Shikamaru, did Ino asked you out just now?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah and this troublesome woman fell into her trap." and Temari glared at him

"What trap?" Ten Ten asked

"Ino was trying to annoy Temari." said Kankurou

"How?" Sakura asked

"By saying-…"Kankurou was interrupted

"If you say it Kankurou then I'll tell everybody about your-…"Temari was cut off

"Nevermind all that! So what do we have after homeroom?"

"Chemistry with Orochimaru sensei…"Neji said

"Damn I hate that class!" said Sasuke

"Why?" Chouji asked with his mouthful

"Orochimaru sensei has this obsession with Sasuke…"Sakura said

"An obsession? With Sasuke? Is that guy gay? He gives me the creeps and he also looks gay." Kiba said

"How did this conversation about having Chemistry later with Orochimaru sensei turned to if Orochimaru sensei is gay?" Ten Ten asked

"I don't know but I hope they fire Orochimaru sensei and get us a new Chemistry teacher that isn't so freaky and…gay…." said Kankurou

"Agree." the gang said(excluding Gaara and Shino…and Lee…He wasn't paying attention)

Time skipped and it was now 5th period which means…

"Karate class with Itachi sensei is starting now so we better get going." said Sakura as she stood up from her seat. The gang did the same, all except for Sasuke…

"Aren't you coming Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she looked at Sasuke

"Alright, I'm coming…"Sasuke said as he got up

At Konoha Middle School…

"Well lunch was awesome, right Shinju?" Kiyomi asked, the bell just rang and now Kiyomi and Shinju are walking back to their class from the cafeteria

"Yeah…"

"You okay?"

"Yes…"

"Is your fever still high? Do you need to take your medicine? Do you need to see the nurse?"

"You ask too many questions Kiyomi." Shinju said

"Sorry."

"Is alright." Shinju said as they reached the class

"Hey Shinju! You feel alright?" Akito asked from his seat

"Yes and I'll seriously make up for yesterday."

"Is fine, as long as you recover soon." Akira said

"You sure? I was thinking that maybe we can go out after school today so I can make it up to you." Shinju said with a smile and Akira's eyes went wide cause of disbelief on what he just heard

"And what were you thinking for me?" Akito asked

"Was thinking of treating you today after school."

"That all?" Akito said with a pout and Shinju rolled her eyes

"I was thinking of treating you your favorite food." Shinju said and Akito's mouth was shaped as an 'o' after that information that made it clearer

"SERIOUSLY!" Akito shouted

"Yup."

"So what do you say Akira?" Kiyomi asked with a sly smirk

"I don't know…"

"And you previously wanted me to go out with you."

"It just doesn't seem right since your sick…"

"I'm offering it and if you don't answer 'yes' or 'no' then I'll just cancel it and make it up to you another way."

"…"

"Well…?" Akito asked

"…Fine…"Akira said as he started to blush and a smile appeared on Shinju's face

"Great! Now I can make it up for both of you!" Shinju said and there was a small(barely visible but visible) smile on Akira's face but he quickly replaced it by putting back his expressionless face

'Attention to all students! Please head to the gym immediately!' the headmaster of Konoha Middle School said through the intercom

"I wonder what's up." said Shinju

"I don't know but we better go." said Akito

"Let's go Shinju!" Kiyomi said as she walked out the door

"Coming!" Shinju said before rushing to her cousin

Akito then started to hum…

"What are you humming about?" Akira asked

"Nooothing…"

"Akito…"Akira said death glaring him

"What? I can't hum? Is it against the rules to hum for no reason? If there is such rule then-…"

"If you don't tell me right now I'm telling Kiyomi about your crush on her." and Akito lost most of his colours

"Didn't Shinju told you not to blackmail me any more!"

"Yeah…So?"

"Why aren't you listening to her?"

"I am but I'm just doing this, this one time before I stop and also because you're hiding something."

"Let's just say it's been a long time since I've seen you happy…"

"How do you know I'm happy when I'm not even smiling idiot."

"Oh c'mon. I know your happy! You're my brother and besides, you got a date with a girl you have a crush on!" Akito said with a sly smirk as he put his arm around his brother shoulder and Akira's face started to turn red

"SHUT UP AKITO!" Akira shouted, face still red

"You don't need to hide it Akira." Akito said trying to hold back laughter

"SHUT UP!"

"Alright, alright…Calm down, just be happy that you have a date with-…"

"SHUT IT!" Akira shouted and Akito started laughing cause he could finally tease his brother and actually make him blush

"Let's go to the gym. I bet Kiyomi and Shinju are waiting for us…"Akito said in-between laughter

"Whatever…"Akira said(HIS FACE WAS STILL RED! XD)

At Konoha High, at the gym…(they have karate class in the gym)

"Ah, hello class."

"Hi Itachi sensei!" said one girl

"Why don't you all get change while I set up the mats." Itachi said with a smile and the students went to change

Few minutes later…

"Itachi sensei. Since we're done changing, is it okay if we helped you?" One of the girls said

"That would be very thoughtful but I don't want any of you to be tired for the lesson later."

"Is okay sensei!" said a random girl

"We won't be tired!" said another random girl

And soon most of the girls(make note, the girls that are helping are not from any of the Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru or Neji fan club….okay well there are some girls from the Sasuke fan club but that was so they can get close to Sasuke…anyway go back to reading…)in the class started helping Itachi out…

"Wow…Do you think they'll start an Itachi fan club soon?"

"I don't know Kiba…I don't know…"Neji said as he looked at the girls helping their sensei *cough*Sasuke's*cough*brother*cough*

And the gym was finally set up for karate class…

"Alright I will announce your partners for today. First off, Kaito vs. Zaku."

"Your going down Zaku!"

"We'll see…"

"Second, Kai vs. Shino."

"_Why do I have to fight that guy? Well is better then fighting with girls…and Shikamaru…_" Kai thought

"Next, Kankurou vs. Lee."

"YOSH! I WILL WIN THIS YOUTHFUL MATCH!"

"_Great…I have to fight mini Guy sensei…_"Kankurou thought before sighing (his expression was like this -.-")

"Sasuke vs. Chouji." and almost every student in the class(excluding Sasuke) eyes went wide

The whole class looked at Chouji…

"What?" Chouji asked with his mouth full of chips

"You are going against Sasuke." said Shikamaru

"So?"

"Chouji, listen to me. You . Are . Going . Against . Sasuke . Uchiha! Itachi's younger brother!" Shikamaru said and Chouji's eyes went wide

"Next, Naruto vs. Gaara."

"I'm gonna win this! Believe it!"

"Neji vs. Kiba." and Kiba's eyes went wide

"Shit! I'm gonna die!" said Kiba

"Shikamaru vs. Taichi."

"Troublesome…"

"Hinata vs. Temari." and Hinata's eyes went wide

"Is alright Hinata, I'll go easy on you…"

"Oh…O-okay, T-t-temari…"

"Next, Yuri vs. Ino."

"Aww…I wanted to fight someone stronger…"said a girl with blue hair tied into a pony-tail and golden eyes

"You'll regret that bitch!" Ino said

"Mitsu vs. Sakura."

"So I'm up against a girl with pink hair?" a girl with light brown hair that ends somewhere in the middle of her back and blue eyes

"Why? Got a problem?"

"Nope, your hair suits you and your name. Is nice." she said with a smile

"Thanks." Sakura said also with a smile

"Tayuya vs. Amai."

"So I'm fighting against a girl that is Ino friends huh?" a girl with green straight hair that ended three inches above her butt and soft chocolate brown eyes

"Kin vs. Ten Ten."

Itachi continued til the whole class was finally paired up with someone…

"Alright everybody, begin!" Itachi said and the class begin to fight their partners

Few minutes later…

"Temari is the winner!"

"Sorry Hinata…"

"I-is a-alright…"

All of the girls' matches ended quickly. Temari won hers, Ten Ten and Sakura won too. Amai and Yuri also won their match. Soon the girls went to see how the guys' matches were going. Sasuke already won his and so did Neji. Zaku and Kaito were in a tie and Kankurou purposely lost to Lee cause of Lee's non-stop ranting about making Guy proud of him if he wins the match. Naruto won his match with Gaara which surprised Temari and Kankurou. Kai won his match with Shino and the only match that is still currently going on is the one between Shikamaru and Taichi…

"*pant**pant**pant* Not bad…*pant* I heard that your actually a lazy ass…*pant**pant* And Kai's old childhood friend…*pant* Your not bad for a lazy ass…"Taichi said before panting some more

"*pant* Troublesome…*pant* Hurry up and attack…"Shikamaru said before panting a little

"You asked for it!" Taichi said before running towards Shikamaru, ready to land a punch to his stomach

"Wait! Isn't Shikamaru still injured?" Naruto asked and his friends' eyes went wide

"I can't believe he didn't tell Itachi!" said Sasuke

"What should we do?" Sakura asked

At the last minute when Shikamaru was just about to get punch, he dodge by moving to the side and Taichi couldn't stop so he missed. Shikamaru was now behind Taichi, finding an opening Shikamaru then hit his back and Taichi hit the floor…

"The winner is Shikamaru! Alright times up. I'll see you all next Tuesday. Hurry up and get change or you'll be late for your next class."

"Shikamaru are you crazy!" Kiba said as their lazy friend walk towards them

"What?"

"Your still injured! Why didn't you tell Itachi?" said Sakura

"It was too troublesome…"

"So you decided to fight instead of telling Itachi about your injuries!" Ten Ten said(ah I forgot to tell you guys that the gang (excluding Temari, Gaara and Kankurou) have known Itachi for a long time so they don't bother calling him 'Itachi sensei')

"Pretty much…"

"*sigh* I can't believe you, you lazy ass!" said Temari

"C'mon let's go get change. We have social studies next." Neji said before he and his friends head to change

Time skipped and now it's the 7th hour Math with Ibiki…

"Alright so when we times this and divide it with 67 we will get-…"(sorry but I'm only thirteen so don't judge me besides I can't even hear what my math teacher is saying since my class is usually so noisy)

_RIIIIIIIIING!_

"Alright, I will see you all next week. Make sure to do page 7, 8, 9 and 10. I expect your homework on this desk before I come in the class, understood?"

"Yes…"the class said simultaneously and with that Ibiki lift the class

"Well what do you think Kurenai sensei is going to make us do today?" Ten Ten asked

"Hn…"

"You know I hate it when you say that."

"Hn…"

"Neji stop that!"

"Hn…"

"Neji!" Ten Ten never noticed that Neji was smirking

"Hn…"Ten Ten then whack his arm

"Ow! What was that for!"

"For not listening to me!"

"I was just playing!"

"Oh yeah well I wasn't having any fun!"

"It was just a joke Ten Ten!"

"I don't find it funny!"

"Sorry! How the hell should I know if it's funny or not to you!"

"Well maybe-…"

"The lovebirds are at it again I see…"

"SHUT UP SHIKAMARU!" Ten Ten and Neji shouted

"Calm down…"Shikamaru said as he put his hands up in defense

Neji and Ten Ten then noticed that Shikamaru wasn't the only one there…

"What's up?" Ten Ten asked

"Well let's see…Kurenai sensei is not here yet, Hinata is listening to Naruto, Me, Sasuke, Kiba and Kankurou are bored, Gaara is here with a reason that I don't know off…I don't think he has a reason…Anyway, Temari was being 'troublesome' to Shikamaru so we thought to come here." said Sakura

"Why…?" Neji asked

"*shrug* Ino is sitting behind me so having Shikamaru coming over there would make her more irritating…"said Sasuke

"Anyway so the party is tomorrow and Shikamaru's sister and cousins are coming, we're going to play truth or dare, what else?" Kiba asked

"Well-…"Shikamaru was cut off by his phone vibrating in his pocket

'**From: Kiyomi**

**GUESS WHAT! Shinju said she's going to make it up for Akira and Akito today! She's gonna treat Akito his favorite food that he barely gets to eat for a long time and is going out with Akira! OH! AND I WANT YOU GUYS TO PUT THESE SONGS AT THE PARTY! THEY ARE AWESOME!' **and after reading the text Shikamaru let out a groan

"What is it this time?" Kiba asked

"Kiyomi want several songs for the party. Ten Ten you should take a look at it since your in charge on the music with Kiba and Naruto." Shikamaru said as he hand her his phone

"Is that all she wanted to text you?" Ten Ten asked as she looked at the list of songs

"Also said that Shinju is going to be late for awhile…"

"Why?" Kiba asked

"She's taking that guy who made Kiyomi cry yesterday out and treating his brother to his favorite food to make it up to them…"Shikamaru said bluntly

"WHAT! SHE'S GOING OUT WITH THAT JERK!" Kiba shouted

"Who's going out with who?" a voice said behind Kiba and the gang looked at the direction of the voice and found Kai with a curious look

"Shinju is going out with that guy who made Kiyomi cry yesterday." said Sakura and Kai's eyes went wide

"Seriously! Shikamaru are you even okay with that!"

"Not really but Shinju said she wanted to make it up to them and I know it's gonna be troublesome to stop her." he said as he closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck

"So to make it short, you don't approve of her taking that guy out but you know that you can't stop her that easily and that its 'troublesome', right?" Kai said

"Yup, pretty much…"

"I can't believe you…"Kai said as he slapped his forehead with his palm

"What a lazy ass…"said Temari with a sigh

"Some of the songs she chosen isn't that bad…I'll discuss it with Naruto and Kiba later. Let me write it down first." Ten Ten said as she took out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing down the list of songs from the text

"Well since that's done-…"Kankurou got cut off

"Alright class get back to your seats now!" Kurenai said as she walked towards the desk and they did what they were told

"Sorry I'm late class. Now for today's lesson-…"Kurenai got cut off by the intercom

"ATTENTION STUDENTS! WE WILL HAVE SOME NEW STUDENTS COMING TO THE SCHOOL! THEY WILL ARRIVE ON MONDAY! THEIR HOMEROOM CLASS WILL BE KAKASHI HATAKE'S! I EXPECT ALL STUDENTS FROM THAT CLASS TO GIVE THEM A WARM WELCOME! THAT IS ALL!" Tsunade said

"WHAT!" the students from the class could hear Kakashi shouted from the teachers' room…

"We're going to have some new students?" some random student asked

"I wonder if they're girls are guys…"said another random student

"If they're guys then do you think they'll be hot?" said a random girl student

"If they are I think they can never compete against the top 5 hottest guys in this school!"

"I wonder what she or he is like."

Soon the class was filled with noise talking about the new students. Same goes for the gang. With Sasuke and Sakura…

"So who do you think they're gonna be?" Sakura asked

"Don't know but if they're girls then I hope they won't become a fan girl."

"Typical Sasuke…"

"I bet neither of the guys would want that too, Sakura."

"So true but still."

"Hn…"

With Neji and Ten Ten…

"I wonder what the new students will be like. I hope they are not some fan girls…"said Ten Ten

"Shouldn't I be saying the 'hope is not a fan girl' line?"

"Yeah I knew you were going to say it so I said it. Have a problem?"

"Hn…"

"Are you doing that to irritate me?"

"Hn…"

"Neji!"

"Hn…"

"I bet you can't stop saying 'hn' for a minute!"

"…"

"What's with the sudden silence?"

"…"

"Are you listening to me?"

"…"

"Hello? Neji?"

"…"

"I don't get you…"

"…Hn…"

"You were planning that weren't you?" Ten Ten said death glaring him

"*shrug*…Hn…"

"Neji!"

With Naruto and Hinata…

"I can't believe it! We're going to have some new students! Isn't that awesome Hinata?" he asked looking at the girl beside him

"Y-y-yeah…I ho-hope w-we c-c-can be fr-friends with t-them…"

"I wonder how they are like. Do you think they like ramen? I wonder what type or people they are. Goth? Jock? Preppy? Bookworms?…"Naruto kept on talking and talking that I got too lazy to type what else he was gonna say and Hinata just smile as she listened to her crush

With Shikamaru and Temari…(I'm just putting couples for reason but if your wondering Kiba's mind is occupied with thoughts about Shinju going out with Akira, Kankurou fell asleep, Gaara was being…well…Gaara, Shino's being…himself, Chouji is obviously eating, Lee keep talking about youth and how awesome Guy is(which is torturing Ino…) and Kaito is complaining to Kai about Kin)

"Who do you think the new students will be, lazy ass?"

"*shrug* Don't know…"

"_But I have a pretty good idea on who they are…_"

"Hey why are you spacing out?" Temari asked

"Nothing." Shikamaru answered simply

"Y-…"

"I want this whole class to shut up or detention after school, 2 hours!" Kurenai nearly shouted and the whole class was dead silent

"Okay I know that since we're having some new students you all are a little curious and excited but that doesn't mean you can just pretend that I'm not here and do whatever you want! I'm not like Kakashi who always read that perverted book of his! Now let's start the lesson." Kurenai said as she turned to the board and started writing stuff

The lesson went on and on and…well you get it…Anyway, soon school was over and the gang went to the school's front gate…

"So I guess we'll all see each other at the party right?" Sasuke asked and everybody nodded

"Alright then we'll see you guys tomorrow!" said Ten Ten and the gang went their separate ways

At Konoha Middle School…

"*sigh* I'm sorry Akira…"Shinju said

"For…?"

"Kiyomi can't walk home alone and I don't think is right and since I'm treating your brother first…Well you get it…Sorry but it's not going to be only us…"

"Is alright…"

"_Damn!_" thought Akira

"Should we go?" Akira asked Shinju

"Ah yes! Kiyomi, Akito let's go!"

"Kay, kay!" Kiyomi said

"So first we'll be going to Akito's favorite place okay?" Shinju asked and Akira just nodded

"ALRIGHT!" Akito shouted

"Let's go!" said Kiyomi and they started walking

At Akito's favorite place…

"It's been ages since I've been here!" Akito said as they walked to a table

"It was just last month…"Akira said as he took a seat

"That just shows how muck Akito love this place." said Shinju and Kiyomi giggled as they took their seats

"Here are your menus." a blond woman with spirally glasses who looks like a 16 year old said as she gave them the menus

"Tha-…Shiho-san?"

"Ah Shinju-san! It's been such a long time…"

"You're working here?"

"Yes. This is my part time job."

"…"

"What is it Shinju-san?"

"…Do you…"

"What?"

"Do you still have a crush on my brother?" Shinju asked and Shiho's face turned red

"W-w-what are you t-talking about S-shinju-san! Err…Umm…I'll be right back to get your orders!" Shiho said before going away

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Kiyomi said as she started to laugh

"You know her?" Akira asked

"She used to stalk my brother too but stop for some unknown reason. *sigh* I'm glad she stopped! It would be so troublesome to have her and Ino stalking him whenever they want."

"And you respect her?" Akito asked

"Nah…But whatever…"

"Does she respect you?" Akito asked

"I guess since my IQ is above average for a middle school student…"

"What about you Kiyomi? Do you know her?" Akito asked

"Let's just say they both hate each other…"Shinju said

"What do you mean?" Akira asked

"Well Shiho couldn't believe that Kiyomi is smart enough to skip grades like me since she loves anime and rarely study and all which kinda got on Kiyomi's nerves and well…"

"Let's just say I kicked her ass and even though she hates me she will never bother, irritate or insult me ever again…"

"Okay have you decided on what to order yet?" Shiho asked as she came back with her notepad

They told Shiho their orders and left with a smile but a slight glare at Kiyomi…(sorry but I can't think on what their gonna eat so whatever)

"Anyway what are we gonna do later?" Akito asked

"Let's do something awesome!"

"I don't think that's a good idea Kiyomi."

"Why Shinju!"

"I just don't think it's a good idea…"

"Why not?"

The two cousins kept on arguing/talking leaving the twin brothers to listen…

"Hey Akira…"

"Yeah…?"

"Sorry…Your date with Shinju got ruin cause of me and Kiyomi right?"

"Is okay…"

"I'll make it up to you okay?"

"It's alright Akito…"Akira said and suddenly a thought struck Akito

"Damn…I…Totally didn't think of that…"

"Think of what?" Akira asked

"Nothing…"and a smirk appeared on Akira's face

"I see…This feels like a-…"

"Shut up…"

Few minutes later, Shiho came with their food…

"Shiho-san, one thing…"

"What is it?"

"Just wondering but…"

"…?"

"Do you go to…Konoha High School?"

"Ah yes, I do. Why?"

"What class are you in?"

"Class B why?"

"No reason…Just wondering…"

"Are you in Konoha High School too? With your IQ you might as well be."

"Nah…I'm In Konoha Middle School. For some reason me and Kiyomi aren't allowed to skip grades for the time being."

"Oh I see…That's such a shame. What school is Shikamaru-san in?"

"Err…"

"_Damn why did I bring out the school thing!_"

"So Shiho-san…*smirk* What do you think of my brother?" and Shiho's face gone red again

"W-w-well…He's s-smart and…"

"And…?"Shinju said, a smirk still on her face

"Oh look at that! I gotta get back to work! It was nice talking to you Shinju-san!" Shiho said before going to the kitchen

"Well that was fun."

"Great idea Shinju!" said Kiyomi

"Alright so…Seriously what are we gonna do after this?" Akito asked

"I don't know, what do you think we should do Akira?" Shinju asked

"Don't ask me…"

"I-…"

"No Kiyomi we will NOT do that." said Shinju

"Aww…Why not?"

"Cause I said so now think of something else besides that."

"If that's the case then I have no idea either."

"*sigh* Damn I can't think of anything too." Akito said

"How bout we walk around town while finding something to do." said Shinju

"Well is better then nothing." said Kiyomi

"Agreed." said Akito and Akira simple nodded

They continue to talk and in half an hour they finished eating…

"Okay we should get going." said Shinju

"Yeah let go to the park first!" said Akito

"Why the park?"

"I don't know." Akito said with a smile

"Baka…"

"I heard that Akira!"

"I didn't say anything…"

"_I can't believe that this is going to be the last day that all of us are gonna be together…_"Kiyomi thought

"Kiyomi don't worry alright?"

"Oh sure you say that but-…"

"I know it's our last but still…Don't worry."

"Fine."

"Shiho-san I left the money on the table!"

"Is been nice seeing you again Shinju-san. Hope we'll see each other again." Shiho said with a smile as they left

"So are we still going to the park?" Kiyomi asked

"Pretty much." Akito said

"What are we gonna do there anyway?"

"How the heck should I know!"

"Troublesome…"said Shinju

At the Nara's house…

"Hey Shikamaru! Where's Kiyomi and Shinju?" Kazuki asked the lazy Shikamaru who was on the couch watching tv

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Out."

"Dude, I'm asking out where?

"And I said out meaning they went out. Troublesome…"

"But they didn't even come home and change and everything."

"Well they could have just went out with their friends after school right?"

"Y-yeah…By the way…"

"What?"

"How do you know they were out?"

"Kiyomi texted me saying that Shinju would be going out but never said anything about her. I guess she went with her."

"Do you have any idea who their going with?"

"Since when are you so overprotective Kazuki?"

"I don't know but shouldn't you be worried too? Since Shinju is your little sister and she's sick too!"

"She's responsible than you isn't she?"

"No! Whoever said that she was responsible than me!"

"She is stronger than you right? She can beat you up every time you feel like throwing a party right? She's a 13 year old girl who can sometimes boss you around and also she is able to skip grades and can handle her own problems sometimes too."(make not from where Kazuki asked him where their sisters are til now, Shikamaru didn't took his eyes away from the tv)

"W-well…Yeah…But what about Kiyomi?" Kazuki asked and this time Shikamaru looked at him

"*sigh* Do I really have to explain? She play pranks on you, sure, she's obsessed with anime like Shinju, yeah, she's easily distracted but she is willing to take care of a baby tanuki and she said that she'll make sure that she'll take care of Shinju. She is also smart enough to skip grades. Is that enough to convince you that they are okay?"

"Err…Well…Fine but who are they with anyway?"

"I think their names were Akira and Akito." Shikamaru said as he looked back at the tv

"You mean one of those jerks that made Kiyomi cry are with them!"

"Now I can understand why your so overprotective over Kiyomi now." Shikamaru said as he faced his cousin again and Kazuki stiffened a little

"It was because that Akira guy made Kiyomi cry isn't it?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Yeah what of it?"

"Is it because on what happened when we were little?"

"It was my fault that she cried that time and I never wanted to see that again."

"You didn't see it. You only heard that he made her cry. What happened in the past was not your fault."

"Yes it was! Because of me she cried for the very first time! The most hyperactive, crazy, cheerful, smart ass, anime and animal loving girl I've ever known who is my sister cried for the first time because of me!" Kazuki said as he looked down at the ground and Shikamaru stood up and walked towards Kazuki

"Kazuki calm down. It was not your fault. Don't put the blame on yourself. Is already troublesome to have our sisters gone with those guys but they're their friends and I bet he didn't mean to make Kiyomi cry."

"I guess your right…"

"Besides don't you usually use this chance to throw a party since Shinju's not here?" Shikamaru asked with a small smile

"*laugh* Your right again but we are going to an awesome party tomorrow so I want to save all my energy for that."

"I can't guarantee that it's gonna be awesome-…"

"Are you kidding me Shikamaru? The party is at the Hyuuga Mansion! And were staying there for the night too! It's gonna be sweet!"

"I guess it's gonna be pretty awesome."

"Alright I'm going to go pack you better too. Don't tell me your gonna do it last minute."

"That's the plan. Is too troublesome to pack so early."

"*laugh* Whatever you say Shikamaru. Whatever you say." Kazuki said before he went up the stairs

Few hours later Shinju and Kiyomi came back and Kiyomi and Kazuki got in a little fight…

"Where the heck were you guys!"

"Out." Shinju said simply and Kazuki sweat dropped

"You and your brother are pretty alike sometimes…"Kazuki said and Shinju smiled

"I know."

"Anyway we went out with some friends so what? Why are you suddenly caring?"

"Well maybe cause you're my little sister."

"So? Shinju is Shikamaru's little sister but I don't see him here asking where we were."

"Maybe cause you texted him saying that you guys were going out with some friends."

"See, you knew we were out cause Shikamaru told you so why are you asking?"

"I'm gonna leave cause I don't want to get dragged into this argument…"Shinju said before going up to her room and most likely the argument between Kiyomi and Kazuki continued (I have know idea to call it an argument or not)

Shinju was planning to go to her room but…

"*knock**knock*"

"Come in…"

"I'm back Shikamaru."

"I can tell by all the noise from downstairs."

"You couldn't sleep?"

"I was having a nice nap before Kazuki started the argument."

"Then why don't you go to your usual spot?"

"It's gonna rain soon."

"I see."

"So guess what I heard in school."

"What?" Shinju asked and Shikamaru smirked

"My class is going to have some new students." and this time Shinju smirked

"Really? I wonder who they are."

Few hours later Yoshino came back early and when they told her that they will be going to a party. She got excited and told Shikamaru and Shinju to get into the car and told Kazuki and Kiyomi to stay home and wait for them to come back. Another 2 hours later they finally came back and Yoshino gave something to Kazuki and Kiyomi. Once Shikaku came back they all had dinner and at around 12, Shikamaru, Kazuki, Shinju and Kiyomi went to bed, thinking about the awesome party that was coming up.

* * *

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE! you could probably guess that the next chapter is the party chapter! i think that the party chapter is going to be my longest chapter!...for now...haha anyway! this chapter consist of 31 pages in microsoft word and 94.5kb which for me is long but i could make a longer chapter though...anyway...damn i forgot what to type for the AN...*thinks for 10 minutes*...ah that's right! i totally love Fairy Tail now! is like totally awesome! i especially like Gray!**

**temari: we don't want you to keep talking about Fairy Tail right now! even though it is pretty awesome...**

**i made you watch it so you can't argue! it is seriously awesome! i even have the Fairy Tail symbol on my hand!**

**naruto: when are you going to pay me back the 5 bucks?**

**naruto i already told you that the 5 bucks were for ino's 'present'...**

**naruto:...oh...right...**

***sigh* anyway the 9th chapter and the 10th chapter are coming out soon! and if any of you wonder why the title of this chapter is 'surprises'...well i'll let sakura and ten ten explain that...**

**sakura: you see this chapter is quite full of surprises. first is that gaara talks quite alot with kiyomi...**

**which is quite normal for me for some reason...**

**ten ten: shinju is going out with akira which kinda made kiba mad...**

**kiba: SHUT IT TEN TEN!**

**sakura: new students**

**ten ten: shiho appearing**

**which i know many of you might be wondering who she is...  
**

**sakura and ten ten: and kazuki is suddenly being overprotective**

**hinata: i d-don't t-think its-...**

**i know hinata i know...**

**temari: please review, rate this second lazy ass-...**

**HEY!**

**temari:...-ninja dream and vote on her poll  
**


	9. PARTAY TIME!

**HELLO PEOPLE OF THE FANFICTION WORLD!...damn it katrina is affecting my brain greatly now...anyway sorry people that i couldn't update at naruto's birthday! i was planning to but lazyness got over me...*laughs nervously* if you wanna know what happened in naruto's birthday in my head during that day then i'll tell you! :D**

**FLASHBACK! pu...**

**the gang(including me! =D): HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!**

**naruto: thanks guys!**

**we all got ya a present!**

**naruto: what is it?**

**sakura: open it and find out**

**naruto: *opens sasuke's gift* AWESOME! RAMEN! *open sakura's gift* MORE RAMEN! *opens hinata's gift* ALRIGHT MORE RAMEN!...**

**END OF FLASHBACK! pu...**

**you can probably guess what all the gifts were! :D**

**ten ten: now megan would like to say something to her lovely reviewers!**

**to **LarryDeRedOctopusIsNice xDDDDD **i like larry...me no likey pablo...okay actually i like pablo but he doesnt like me which is sad...okay katrina first things first you have wayyy to many imaginary friends! second, shiho is one of the minor characters in naruto. she's a blond woman who has a crush on shikamaru and she wears swirly glasses...i feel like punching her...and third! you have a gaara obsession...nuf said...**

**YOSH! to **orochimaruninjafan **thanks for the review and i don't actually get what you mean by 'no one can ever beat me.'...anyway i think the truth or dare in this chapter is gonna be boring or something since i rarely play it in school so...yeah...**

**TO MY NEXT REVIEWER! to **xAlternativexMusicxGirlx **arigatoo for rating my dream and also sorry that i couldnt update earlier...lazyness really takes over me...wait! does that mean you hate shinju?**

**kiba: what!**

**calm down kiba...and also...WHY! OH WHY DID YOU TELL THE WORLD THAT THEY WERE THE NEW STUDENTS!...ah katrina really did affected my brain...oh well...it's okay cause katrina asked me that in a review once...-.-"**

**to **Stella-chan **thanks for the review and no i will not make the story shorter cause katrina will kill me for that ...anyway me writing long chapters is not the cause of me not updating faster...is actually my lazyness and writer's block...mostly lazyness...**

**AND NOW TO MY NEW REVIEWER! to **This is Awsome **arigatoo for the review and look! i update! :D XD**

**well that's all for my reviewers...pu...i am currently wanting pocky and katrina is doing a good job on making me want to hate her for not giving me pocky...but i dont hate you katrina, don't worry, i dont hate you...**

**sasuke: this idiot of an author-...**

**HEY DON'T CALL ME AN IDIOT!**

**sasuke: i just did**

**i'm gonna make your life miserable in this story**

**sasuke: alright, alright...megan-...**

**much better...but i wasnt really planning on making your life miserable in this story...*laughs nervously***

**sasuke: *sigh* anyway megan is going to a langkawi trip on this upcoming friday and has to stay at her friend's house tomorrow**

**yeah my house is pretty far from my school...it's about a 15 minute drive if there's no jam and also the bus leaves at 5! 5 IN THE MORNING! AND I HAVE TO BE THERE AT 4.30! WHO WANTS TO WAKE UP AT 4 IN THE MORNING JUST TO GO TO SCHOOL FOR AN END YEAR TRIP! me no likey waking up early...**

**sasuke: whatever...anyway she wont be back til sunday and she has this scared feeling-...**

**DONT TELL THEM WHEN I'M HERE IDIOT!**

**sasuke: *rolls eyes* yeah anyway dont blame her if she doesnt update soon...**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**'texting'**

**song  
**

**"singing"  
**

**NEJI'S TURN!**

**neji: disclaimer: megan does not own naruto, if she does then all hell will break loose**

**NEJI! DONT BE SO MEAN!**

**neji: i'm just kidding...on being kidding...**

**...i dont get you no more...  
**

**anyway...**

**ON WITH THE STORY! enjoy! :D pu...XD  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: PARTAY TIME!

It's finally the day! The day of the party at the Hyuuga Mansion! Music, food, movies, friends, video games, Hyuuga Mansion (sorry if the starting sucks)! And best of all, NO . PARENTS . SUPERVISION! The gang were at their respective houses getting ready for the party. At the Nara's house…

"Kiyomi! Have you seen my black leather jacket?" Shinju asked her cousin as she went through her closet and Kiyomi's eyes went wide

"YOU HAVE A LEATHER JACKET!"

"It's a FAKE leather jacket Kiyomi! Don't tell me that you actually thought I'll wear a real one!"

"Sorry…Anyway why do you need that jacket?" Kiyomi asked as she combed her hair

"Remember my mum brought me and Shikamaru to go shopping when we totally protested!" Shinju said as she continued to go through her closet

"Yeah…It was after the date right?"

"Why do you always say it's a d-…Nevermind…Anyway she wanted to get us some new clothes for the party and again we protested but you know how troublesome she is so we ended up being dragged by her around the mall!"

"Okay and let me guess, she said you guys have to wear those clothes to the party?"

"YES! So have you seen my jacket?"

"What does it look like?"

"Well is black, duh. Is like a vest-…"

"Wait a vest? Isn't it supposed to be a jacket?"

"Ah right! It's actually a vest." Shinju said before laughing nervously

"You shouldn't have said jacket then…*sigh* I remember seeing a black leather looking vest on one of the hangers in your closet." Kiyomi said as she looked at the mirror, her hair was in a high pony-tail. She stared at her reflection for a minute before letting her hair go

"Found it!" Shinju said as she took her vest from the hanger

"Why do you need that again?" Kiyomi asked as she tied two pig-tails, one on each side of her head. Kiyomi then started to comb her pig-tails and then the rest of her hair that she let down

"Cause my mum bought me a t.t-…"('t.t' means tank top)

"OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR MOTHER BOUGTH YOU THAT!" Kiyomi shouted(she didn't know cause Shinju haven't even got dressed yet)

"Yeah…She even bought me a ski-…"

"WHAT IS YOUR MOTHER THINKING!"

"HOW THE HECK SHOULD I KNOW SO QUIT SHOUTING ALREADY!" Shinju shouted to her cousin before going into her bathroom to change

"Alright sorry…Anyway don't wear your vest yet! I wanna see how you look like in a ta-…"

"Don't say it!"

"Okay, anyway I wanna see cause the last time you wore something close to that was when we were 6 at the beach."

"HELL NO AM I GONNA LET ANYBODY SEE ME IN THIS NOW!"

"What about the skirt? And your mum and Shikamaru saw you in it when you guys went shopping so why can't I see!" Kiyomi whined

"Cause I said so! Besides…I already figured out what I'm gonna do with this damn skirt!"

"But still…"

"No means no Kiyomi!"

"C'mon! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, pleas-…"

"FINE BUT CAN YOU SHUT UP!" Shinju shouted from the bathroom

"Kay, Kay!" Kiyomi said with a smile

Few minutes later…

"Shinju…You done yet?"

"…"

"Shinju?"

"…"

"Answer me will ya!"

"…What?"

"You done?"

"…No…"

"Shinju when are you going to come out?"

"Once you give up on wanting to see me in this t.t…"

"C'mon! We gotta go help with-…Err…What's her name again?"

"*sigh* For the billion time Kiyomi, her name is Hinata."

"Right! Now hurry up!" Kiyomi said wanting to go already(even though she have no idea where the Hyuuga Mansion is)

"…*sigh*…Fine…Shinju said before opening the bathroom door

"You don't look that bad."

"Whatever. I see you like the clothes my mum bought for you." Shinju said as she wore her vest

"Your mum knows me so well."

"I'm the one who picked it for you, you know that!"

"Seriously?"

"Tell me who knows you better. Me or my mum?"

"*laugh* You now let's go!"

"We don't even know where the Hyuuga Mansion is Kiyomi…"

"Oh…right…"

"C'mon, Shikamaru and Kazuki are probably waiting for us." Shinju said as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door

"Hey wait up!" Kiyomi said as she also grabbed her bag and rushed to her cousin

Downstairs at the living room…

"It's about time!" said Kazuki

"Gomen. It's my fault." said Shinju

"Troublesome…First we'll drop you off at the Hyuuga Mansion then me, Kazuki and Neji will meet up with Sasuke and then we'll be back about half an hour…An hour max."

"You still haven't told me who this Neji and Sasuke guys are yet."

"You'll meet them soon." said Shinju

"C'mon let's go! Let's go! I wanna get there already!"

"Calm down Kiyomi you still have no idea where it is!"

At the Hyuuga Mansion…

"*knock**knock*"

"C-coming!"

"Hi Hinata." Shinju said

"Is n-nice t-to s-s-see you a-again Shinju."

"Hey I'm Kiyomi!"

"I'll trust my sister and cousin to you Hinata. Where's Neji?"

"Right over here." Neji said, he was leaning against the living room door frame

"Whoa! That's Neji! He looks like a girl!"

"I'll ignore that for now…"

"A word of advice Kazuki."

"What?"

"Don't mess with Neji and Sasuke."

"Err…Okay…"

"Let's go Neji. Sasuke's probably waiting for us."

"Alright." and with that the guys went our of the mansion

"I'm sorry we couldn't help yesterday Hinata." said Shinju

"I-is alright…T-t-thanks f-for h-helping."

"So Hinata…Where are we gonna have the party?"

"Kiyomi."

"What!"

"*soft laugh* Is o-okay…We're h-h-having it h-here." Hinata said as she opened one of the room doors

The room was HUGE! A 48 inch flat screen tv, another flat screen tv with a xbox 360 connect to it, and another flat screen tv with a Nintendo Wii connect to it, coke machine, karaoke set, a pool table, a sound system which has BIG speakers and other awesome stuff that I can't think of right now. *laughs nervously*

"Whoa! This place is AWESOME!" said Kiyomi

"Huh? Oh Shinju, Kiyomi! I'm glad you guys are here! Can you give me a hand?" Sakura said, she was at the door carrying quite a lot of snacks that 1 person should not carry by themselves

"Hi Sakura!" Kiyomi said as Shinju took some snacks from Sakura

"Where should I put this?"

"At the table over there, some snacks are already laid out." said Sakura and Shinju put the snacks on the table

An hour later…

"Is already an hour and Shikamaru and Kazuki aren't here yet." Shinju said after she blew another balloon

"Sasuke and Neji I probably fighting…"Sakura said before blowing a pink balloon

"I h-hope they g-g-get b-back soon…T-the o-others a-are p-p-probably c-coming a-any minute now…"said Hinata after she finished tying some balloons to the corner of the ceiling

"*knock**knock*"

"Is probably Shikamaru and Kazuki, I'll get it" Kiyomi said before going to the door

When she opened the door…

"Hey."

"Yo."

"Temari, Kankurou, Gaara! Come in!" Kiyomi said and Gaara's eyes went slightly wide when he saw what Kiyomi was wearing but of course she didn't notice but Kankurou and Temari sure did

"Thanks, are we early?" Temari asked

"Kinda…The party doesn't start til 6.30."

"It's 6.15..."said Kankurou

"Okay…Yeah…Err…Anyway I'll show you guys where we'll have the party!" Kiyomi said before walking to the direction she came from

Back at the party room…

"Hey guys."

"Hey Temari."

"What's up?"

"H-hey…"

"Whoa! This room is huge! Awesome! There's an xbox in here!" Kankurou said as he ran towards the tv with the xbox connect to it

"Will you shut up duck butt!"

"Why should I shut up! Why don't you shut up bug eyes!"

"Maybe cause I have to answer you!"

"Well I have to answer you too!" Neji and Sasuke fighting could be heard

"*sigh*They're at it again…"Sakura said

"Neji! Sasuke! Stop it!" Ten Ten's voice could be heard

"I g-guess t-they c-c-came here t-together."

"What's up guys?" Kiba said as he entered the room but stopped on his tracks when he saw Shinju

"What's the matter Kiba?" Sasuke asked as he entered the room

"Cat got your tongue?" Naruto said before he chuckled

"Woof!"

"S-shut up!"

"Troublesome…"

"Damn this place is awesome!"

"Where's the food?"

"Here we are at a youthful party with our youthful friends!"

"Shut up with the 'youth' will you Lee?" Neji said

Okay now I'm gonna tell you guys what their wearing! We'll start with Naruto…

Naruto is wearing an orange shirt with a black hooded vest, a pair of worn out jeans and black and white sneakers. He also wore a necklace with a green-blue kind of colour diamond on it. (I don't know how to describe it but it's the necklace that Tsunade gave him)

Sasuke is wearing a black shirt with a red jacket, black pants with a chain attach to it and black sneakers.

Sakura is wearing a light pink halter-neck tank top, a silver necklace with a heart on it, denim mini skirt and white mid high heel shoes. She tied her long pink hair(yeah I decided to have her hair long =D) into a neat high pony-tail.

Hinata is wearing a lavender short sleeve top, a silver bracelet with gold stars on it, a pair of skinny jean and white cross sandals. She let her hair lose but her hair was a bit wavy.

Kiba is wearing a black shirt with 'Like What Your Seeing? Go For It!'(I know I don't get it either…) written on it with a white sleeveless hoodie, a pair of jeans and white sneakers.

Shino is wearing his normal dark shades, a gray shirt that covers almost half of his face, brown pants and black shoes.

Yeah I know…A lot of black…Anyway…

Neji is wearing a navy blue shirt with the word 'Player' written on it, white jeans and black shoes.

Ten Ten is wearing a red tank top that had a picture of a cute panda eating bamboo on the side of her shirt, a red and white glove on her right hand that ends at her wrist, black pants that ends right below her knees and red and black sneakers. Her hair is at their usual style, two buns, one on each side of her head.

Lee is wearing a green shirt that has the word 'YOUTH!' written across it, black pants and forest green and white sneakers.

Chouji is wearing a tan kind of colour shirt that has 'I'm Not Fat!' written across it with dark pants and shoes.

Shikamaru is wearing a plain green shirt that has 'Don't Mess With Me', 'Leave Me Alone', 'Shut up…' and 'Why Bother' written all over his shirt, his shirt has long sleeves which he folds til his elbows with a forest green hooded vest, jeans that has some rip style on it and black shoes. His hair is at their usual high pony-tail spiked up look.

Shinju is wearing a light green mint like colour tank top with black star patterns on one side of her shirt, a short sleeve black fake leather vest, a black skirt that has some ruffles, white pants that ends below her knees and black and white converse. She let her hair lose like Hinata's.

Kazuki is wearing a dark red shirt, a black necklace with the Nara symbol on it, white jeans that has a chain attach to it like Sasuke but the chain was black and white and red sneakers.

Kiyomi is wearing a 'death note' shirt, a necklace that has the letter 'L' on it which she bought from an anime store who was having a sale on death note stuff, a pair of jeans and olive green and black sneakers. Her hair was still in two pig-tails, one on each side of her head and she let the rest of her hair lose.

Temari is wearing a violet shirt sleeve tank top, a bracelet that she got from her mother with some charms on it, pair of worn out jeans that ends right below her knees and black sneakers that have some violet on them. Her hair is at their usual four pig-tails style.

Kankurou is wearing a normal black shirt with gray jeans and black shoes. He is also wearing his purple face paint and his hair is more messy than usual.

Gaara is wearing a midnight red shirt, rip style jeans and black and red shoes. His hair is normal but it was a little bit messy.

And that's all the characters! Damn I had a major headache on thinking what they were gonna wear…So many black and yet I like green although black is my second favorite colour…GAH! Continue to read the story before I say anymore random stuff…well I think its random…GAH! Go and continue to read…

"Hey! Hey! Your Ten Ten right?"

"Yeah…You must be Kiyomi right?"

"Yup!"

"Well it's nice to meet you Kiyomi."

"Shikamaru told me that besides Naruto and Kiba you are in charged of the songs!"

"And that's true."

"What do you think of the songs I listed?"

"Most of the songs are pretty good!"

"Really?"

"Yeah and with a little help from Naruto and Kiba I was able to finish burning the songs into the cd."

"Awesome!"

"Woof, woof!" the girls attention was now focus on Akamaru

"Hey Ten Ten! Pass the cd will ya?" Naruto said, he was already at the sound system…did I mention that the speakers were big?

"Here." Ten Ten said as she passed the cd to Kiba who put it in

The starting of Dynamite by Taio Cruz was heard…

"I love this song!" said Sakura

**I came to dance, dance, dance, dance**

**I hit the floor**

**'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans**

**I'm wearing all my favorite**

**Brands, brands, brands, brands**

**Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands**

**You, you**

**Cause it goes on and on and on**

**And it goes on and on and on**

"What a youthful song!"

"Didn't I tell you to shut with the 'youth' talk?"

"But Neji don't you think this song is youthful?"

"Shut up with the 'youth'!"

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**

**Saying AYO**

**Gotta let go**

**I wanna celebrate and live my life**

**Saying AYO**

**Baby, let's go**

"What songs did you put in the cd that Kiyomi listed?"

"Err…Let's see…"Kiba said as he tried to remember the songs

**'Cause we gon' rock this club**

**We gon' go all night**

**We gon' light it up**

**Like it's dynamite**

**Cause I told you once**

**Now I told you twice**

**We gon' light it up**

**Like it's dynamite**

Kazuki's eyes went wide…

"You put that much of her songs she listed in that cd!"

"Yeah so what?"

**I came to move, move, move, move**

**Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew**

**I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do**

**Just drop the phone, came here to do, do, do, do**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Cause it goes on and on and on**

**And it goes on and on and on**

"…"

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"Why do I have a bad feeling that Ino is outside of this house looking through the window."

"Are you crazy Sasuke? That pig doesn't even know about this party!"

"It's just a hunch Sakura."

**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes**

**Saying AYO**

**Gotta let go**

**I wanna celebrate and live my life**

**Saying AYO**

**Baby, let's go**

**'Cause we gon' rock this club**

**We gon' go all night**

**We gon' light it up**

**Like it's dynamite**

**Cause I told you once**

**Now I told you twice**

**We gon' light it up**

**Like it's dynamite**

"Hey Ten Ten."

"Yes Kiyomi?"

"Did you put any Justine Beaver's songs in the cd?"(Sorry people who like Justin Bieber (which I doubt there's any who's reading this but anyway), Kiyomi hates Justin Bieber like Katrina and she obviously wants Kiyomi to call Justin Bieber 'Justine Beaver')

"Justine Beaver? Oh you mean Justin Bieber. No cause none of us like him or his songs."

"Thank god!"

**I'm gonna take it all out**

**I'm gonna be the last one standing**

**I'm alone and all I**

**I'm gonna be the last one landing**

**'Cause I, I, Believe it**

**And I, I, I**

**I just want it all**

**I'm gonna put my hands in the air**

**Hands in the air**

**Put your hands in the air**

"**I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying AYO, gotta let go, I wanna celebrate and live my life, saying AYO, baby, let's go…**"Sakura sang

**'Cause we gon' rock this club**

**We gon' go all night**

**We gon' light it up**

**Like it's dynamite**

**Cause I told you once**

**Now I told you twice**

**We gon' light it up**

**Like it's dynamite**

…

**She says she's no good with words but I'm worse**

**Barely stuttered out"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue**

**Weighed down with words too over-dramatic**

**Tonight it's "it can't get much worse" Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."**

"ALRIGHT!"

"I really don't get why you like this song Kiyomi." said Shinju

"Me neither." said Kazuki

**I'm two quarters and a heart down**

**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds**

**These words are all I have so I'll write them**

**So you need them just to get by**

**Dance, Dance**

**We're falling apart to half time**

**Dance, Dance**

**And these are the lives you'd love to lead**

**Dance, this is the way they'd love**

**If they knew how misery loved me**

"**You always fold just before you're found out, drink up its last call, last resort, but only the first mistake and I…**"Kiyomi sang

"I see her singing haven't change." Shinju said with a smile

"What a sweet voice but it doesn't fit the music." said Sakura

"She is known to like songs that doesn't fit her voice sometimes." said Shikamaru

**I'm two quarters and a heart down**

**And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds**

**These words are all I have so I'll write them**

**So you need them just to get by**

**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine**

**You've been saving for his mattress, love**

**Dance, Dance**

**We're falling apart to half time**

**Dance, Dance**

**And these are the lives you'd love to lead**

**Dance, this is the way they'd love**

**If they knew how misery loved me**

"*snicker*Never knew Gaara's first crush would like this kind of music."

"Bad idea to say that Kankurou."

"What do you mean Temari?" Kankurou asked and Temari pointed at Gaara's direction. He looked at Gaara's direction and found Gaara death glaring him which made Kankurou to snicker more

**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine**

**You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)**

**I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me**

**Dance, Dance**

**We're falling apart to half time**

**Dance, Dance**

**And these are the lives you'd love to lead**

"**Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love), dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love), dance this is the way they'd love, if they knew how misery loved me…**"Kiyomi sang once again

**Dance, Dance**

**Dance, Dance**

**Dance, Dance**

**Dance, Dance**

"Man that was awesome!" Kiyomi said when the song end

"I see your voice haven't change since last year." said Shinju

"It was just last year."

"So?"

"Whatever! What's the next song?"

"You'll find out." said Ten Ten

"Are you sure that there aren't any Justine Beaver gay faggot songs?"

"Yes I'm sure." Ten Ten said with a smile

"Just because you hate him doesn't mean you have to be like that." said Shinju

"Well too bad!"

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface**

**I don't know what you're expecting of me**

**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**

**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

"**I've become so numb I can't feel you there. Become so tired so much more aware, I'm becoming this all I want to do, is be more like me and be less like you, can't you see that you're smothering me? Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control, cause everything that you thought I would be, has fallen apart right in front of you…**"

"Why do I feel like Kiyomi is going to get a sore throat if she keeps eating chocolate and sings without drinking water afterwards…"said Shinju

**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

**And every second I waste is more than I can take**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

**Become so tired so much more aware**

**I'm becoming this all I want to do**

**Is be more like me and be less like you**

**And I know I may end up failing too**

**But I know you were just like me**

**With someone disappointed in you**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

**Become so tired so much more aware**

**I'm becoming this all I want to do**

**Is be more like me and be less like you**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

…

**I walk a lonely road**

**The only one that I have ever known**

**Don't know where it goes**

**But it's home to me and I walk alone**

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Where the city sleeps**

**and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**'Til then I walk alone**

"YAY! A Green Day song!"

"Just what I need. 3 of her favorite songs playing in a row." said Kazuki

"**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah, ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah…I'm walking down the line, that divides me somewhere in my mind, on the border line, of the edge and where I walk alone, read between the lines, what's fucked up and everything's alright, check my vital signs, to know I'm still alive and I walk alone…I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk a...My shadow's the only one that walks beside me, my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating, sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, til then I walk alone**" you could probably know who's singing that

"I'm so gonna kill you later Kiyomi…"said Shinju

"Temari…"

"Yeah?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't this one of Gaara's favorite songs?"

"Your not wrong Kankurou. This is one of Gaara's favorite songs." and Gaara was just leaning against the wall, his eyes closed as he listens to the music

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah**

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah**

**I walk aloneI walk a...**

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

**Where the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk a...**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**'Til then I walk alone... **

"Why don't we play truth or dare now? We have nothing else better to do anyway." said Sakura

"That is so not true!" Kankurou said as he and Kazuki were playing one of the games on the xbox(okay you guys know what I mean but I'm having a bad enough headache so I can't think of the right word…sorry)

**Ohh ohh**

**2-0-1-2**

**Ohh-yeah**

**It's alright, Oh It's alright**

**You know what they say**

**Life ain't always easy and everyday**

**we're survivors**

**So forget the day**

"Whoever said that we have nothing else to do?" Shinju asked, she was playing one of the game on the Nintendo Wii with Ten Ten

**Its all about tonight at the school and start a riot, a riot be rebel**

**Bottles poppin til we cant stand**

**We keep it rockn til 6 am**

**New York to London over to Japan**

**Turn it up .. Turn It Up.. Mash it up**

**We gonna party like**

**Party like it's the end of the world**

**We gonna party like, like it's 2012**

**You know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other**

**Turn it up.. Turn it up .. Mash it up**

**It ain't the end of the world**

**Ohhhhh**

"You're the only one who want's to play truth or dare now cause you want to get some gossips on whoever picks truth." said Sasuke, he was currently playing pool with Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Temari, Shino, Naruto and Lee who usually shout's 'I have scored another youthful point!' while Akamaru just watch

"That is so not true Sasuke! I'm not like that pig!"

**Gonna live like it's the end of the world**

**Gonna party like**

**Ohhhhh**

**Turn it up… Turn it up… Mash it up**

**It ain't the end of the world**

"I know your not."

"Then why you say that?"

"Maybe because you have nothing better to do."

**[Nicki Minaj]**

**Simile's, metaphors and we pop pills**

**sick flow inundated with the doc bills**

**work hard,now we know how to top bills**

**in the middle of the street doing cartwheels**

**lot of them tryna do it but its not real**

**wasn't a rapper then I coulda got a pop deal**

**white clothes in a hot pink hot wheels**

**lot of bottles and a lot of booty cocktails**

**uh, days of our lives**

**you wink it goes by**

**so we'll just get it with no edison**

**anything goes so no time for closed minds**

**and free my lil weezy**

**and lets just get right**

**Young Money, Cash Money in the building**

**lets go the World ends tonight**

"Well since I can't play pool properly and I don't like any games from the xbox and Shinju and Ten Ten are using the Nintendo Wii, what do you expect me to do?"

"That reminds me. Where is my sister and your brother?" Kazuki asked still playing the game

"I don't know." said Kankurou

**[Jay Sean]**

**have a drink with me**

**And lets make tonight go down**

**In history.. in history yeahh**

**lets make believe**

**Its the last 24 hours and this whole world is ourseternally, eternally**

**Heyyyyy**

**Bottles poppin til we cant stand**

**We keep it rockn til 6 am**

**New York to London over to Japan**

**Turn it up .. Turn It Up.. Mash it up**

**We gonna party like**

"Kiyomi is sitting on one of the couch." Shinju said still in the middle of her game with Ten Ten

"Feeding the tanuki." said Shikamaru as he looked at his cousin who was just sitting on one of the couch feeding Pablo

"What? She even brought that tanuki here?" Kazuki said

"Seems like it." said Shikamaru

"What's the big deal? I brought Akamaru here."

"Your's is different Kiba." said Kazuki

**Party like, like its the end of the world**

**We gonna party like, like it's 2012**

**You Know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other**

**Turn it up.. Turn it up .. Mash it up**

**It ain't the end of the World**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhh**

**We got live like its the end of the world**

**We gotta party like**

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhh**

"What about Gaara?" Kankurou asked

"He's helping Kiyomi and talking to her too." Temari said before hitting the white ball thing(yeah I rarely pay attention when my parents and their friends play pool…)

"Wait! When you say 'talking' do you mean like he's actually having a real conversation with her or he's just listening to what she say's and just nod and give her short answers?" Kankurou asked still in his game with Kazuki and Temari looked at Gaara and Kiyomi

**Turn it up .. Turn It Up.. Mash it up**

**It ain't the end of the world**

**Noooooooo**

**I'm not gonna follow**

**Anything that say anymore**

**It's never to late to start living**

**So let start it with here right now**

**Party like like its the end of the World**

**We gonna party like like it's 2012**

**You Know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other**

With Gaara and Kiyomi…

"Tell me why you brought Pablo here again."

"Well I left Pablo for more than 6 hours at home yesterday and since I want to go to the party and take care of him I decided to bring him here."

"Finally realizing that he's male?"

"My mum told me that he's male and besides it would be weird to call him Pablo if he was a girl!" she said with a laugh and Gaara did something that most people thought he couldn't do, even his brother and sister thought he'll never do it!

Gaara smiled…It was a small smile but Gaara . Actually . Smiled! Which made Kiyomi smile. Gaara noticed and his smile was replaced with his normal expressionless face…(he didn't know he smiled)

"Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing…"

"Your still smiling."

"So?"

"Never mind…"

**Turn it up.. Turn it up .. mash it up**

**It ain't the end of the world**

**Ohhhhhhhhh**

**We gonna live like its the end of the World**

**We gotta live like**

**Ohhhhhhhhh**

Back with the others…

"He is actually having a real conversation with her." said Temari and Kankurou smirk

"I knew it."

Few hours later…

"Alright to avoid Sakura to keep on whining." Ten Ten said

"We will now play 'Truth or Dare'…"said Neji

"FINALLY!"

"Where's the bottle?" Naruto asked

"Over here." said Sasuke

The gang then made a circle and then Neji spun the bottle meaning whoever the bottle lands on is going to be his first victim! Haha…And the bottle landed on…SHINO! Wait! Shino…?

"Alright Shino, truth or dare?"

"Dare…"

"Hmm…I dare you to wear a dress."

"How am I supposed to wear a dress if I don't have one?"

**Yume no tsuzuki oikaketeita hazu nano ni**

**Magarikunetta hosoimichi hito ni tsumazuku**

"Naruto…"Sasuke said

"Be right back!" said Naruto before running to some direction and the next minute he came back holding a yellow dress with sequins on it

"When did you get that?"

"Well me, Sasuke and Neji we're saying that any of us will dare a guy to wear a dress. And since the bottle landed on you, you were dared to wear this." Naruto said holding up the dress

"Damn you guys…How long am I supposed to wear it?"

"Til we think we should go to sleep…"

**Ano koro ni mitai ni tte modoritai wake janai no nakushitekita sora wo sagashiteru**

**Wakattekuremasu you ni gisei ni natta you na kanashii kao wa**

**Yamete yo**

"I hate you guys…"Shino said before taking the dress and went to change

Once he was done, he came back wearing the dress…

"Wow Shino…You look…Nice…"Naruto said in between laughter

"Be quiet…"Shino said before spinning the bottle and it landed on…

"Ten Ten truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Neji?" Neji started to have a light blush on that question and same goes for Ten Ten

**Tsumi no saigo wa namida janai yo zutto kurushiku seotte kun da**

**Deguchi mienai kanjou meiru ni**

**Dare wo matteru no**

"N-no…"

"Your lying." said Kiyomi

"F-fine…A little…"she said softly

"I knew it!" Sakura said victoriously for some reason

"Way to go dude!" Kiba said patting Neji's back while Kazuki started laughing

"Shut up!" Neji said, his blush was now a bit noticeable and Ten Ten just spin the bottle and it landed on…

"Sasuke truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to act like a duck around the room." she said with a smirk

**Shiroi NOOTO ni tsuzutta you ni motto sunao ni hakidashitai yo**

**Nani kara nogaretainda**

**Genjitsu tte yatsu**

"…Damn you…"Sasuke said before he started to act like a duck. Naruto, Kiba, Kankurou, Temari, Kazuki, Kiyomi, Shinju, Ten Ten and Chouji started laughing but Lee on the other hand said 'What a youthful dare! I shall join him too!' he said before joining in and they started to laugh even more. Once he was done, he spun the bottle and it landed on Naruto

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go on a date with Hinata tomorrow night." and Hinata started to blush

"Sasuke!" Neji said

"What? I bet Hinata will be happy about that." he said with a smirk

"I don't get you guys…My turn!" Naruto said as he spun the bottle

**Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte**

**Wasurechaisou na yoru no mannaka**

**Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara**

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"That's not like you Kiyomi."

"I agree with Shinju." said Kazuki

"I just want to start with truth!"

"Is your favorite food ramen?" and with that Naruto got hit on the head by Sakura

"What kind of question is that you big baka!"

"Yup my favorite food is ramen!" Kiyomi said before spinning the bottle

**Kaeru basho mo nai no**

**Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa**

**Mada jinsei nagai deshou (I'm on my way)**

"Gaara! Truth or dare?"

"Truth…"

"Typical…"said Kankurou

"Have you ever stalked anyone?"

"What the heck Kiyomi!" said Kazuki

"What? Most emo quiet guys stalk people!"

"No…"he said before spinning the bottle

**Natsukashikunaru**

**Konna itami mo kangei jan**

"Truth or dare?"

"I pick…Truth." said Sakura

"Would you rather go on a date with Naruto or Sasuke?"

"…Sasuke…"

"I knew it!" said Ten Ten

"What was that for?" Kankurou asked

"Nothing just felt like saying it." she said with a smile as Sakura spun the bottle

**Ayamaranakucha ikenai yo ne aa gomen ne**

**Umaku ienakute shinpai kaketa mama datta ne**

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth…"

"How is it like to have Ino stalking you?"

"Irritating…Or how Shikamaru would say…Troublesome." he said before spinning the bottle

**Ano hi kakaeta zenbu ashita kakaeru zenbu**

**Junban tsuketari wa shinai kara**

"Alright truth or dare?"

"Truth! I have nothing to hide!"

"That's what you say." said Temari

"Shut up! Now shoot with the question."

"Did anybody laugh as they saw how you're dressed?"

"…Some people…"he said

**Wakattekuremasu you ni sotto me wo tojitanda**

**Mitakunai mono made**

**Miendamon**

"Some? Don't you mean MOST!" Temari said

"Shut up will ya!" Kankurou said as he spun the bottle and it landed on…

"_Gaara huh? Time to put my plan into action._"

"Truth or dare?"

"_Please pick dare! Please pick dare!_"

"Dare…"

"_ALRIGHT!_"

**Iranai uwasa ni chotto hajimete kiku hatsugen docchi**

**Mukaiattara tomodachi datte**

**Uso wa yamete ne**

"*smirk* I dare you to kiss Kiyomi."

"What the heck Kankurou!"

"Calm down Kazuki…"

"Yeah isn't this normal? Since you guys are in high school and stuff." said Shinju

"Yeah but neither Kiyomi nor Gaara are 16!"

"Still both Gaara and Kiyomi have the brains to skip grades right?" said Temari

"Yup!" said Kiyomi

**Fukai HAATO ga iradatsu you ni karadan naka moeteirun da**

**Hontou wa kitai shiten no**

**Genjitsu tte yatsu**

Over them arguing they never noticed that Gaara has a light blush on his face…

"So are you going to do it Gaara or not?" Kankurou asked

"He doesn't have to right?" Kiyomi asked

"Sorry Kiyomi but he have to." said Kankurou with a smirk

"_I damn you Kankurou!_" Gaara thought and since he know that Kankurou won't change his mind, he went to Kiyomi who was sitting next to Shinju, leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips before going back to his original spot

**Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte**

**Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasu ka**

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Kankurou said with a sly smirk

"Whatever…"Gaara said, a light blush on his face but he doesn't know that Kiyomi also has a light blush on her face

"Anyway is your turn to spin the bottle Gaara." said Ten Ten and Gaara spun the bottle

"_That was my second time getting picked! And what the heck Kankurou!_" Gaara thought before he looked at who the bottle landed to

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth…I'm too lazy to do a dare right now."

"That's Shikamaru's sister for ya."

**Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara**

**Kaeru basho mo nai no**

"*sigh* Who was your first crush?"

"My first crush? Well to tell the truth I've never had a first crush."

"Really? Not even once?" Sakura asked

"Nope." Shinju said as she spun the bottle

**Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru**

**Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on my way)**

"Alright Hinata, truth or dare?"

"D-dare…"

"Wow big risk Hinata." said Sakura

"…I dare you to treat Naruto to ramen on your date since I kinda figured he's gonna go some place that sells ramen or something."

"How would you know?" Kiba asked

"Shikamaru told me." she said as Hinata spun the bottle

**Susumu tame ni**

**Teki mo mikata mo kangei jan**

**Douyatte tsugi no DOA akerun dakke kangaeteru**

**Mou hikikaesenai monogatari hajimatterun da**

**Me wo samase me wo samase**

"N-Neji…T-truth or d-dare?"

"Truth."

"Would y-you r-rather g-go on a d-d-date w-with Ten T-ten or one o-of your f-fan girls?"

"Easy. Ten Ten." Ten Ten then started to blush at his answer

"Who would date a crazy obsessed fan girl? None of us, right guys?" Neji asked the guys and they agreed but Ten Ten felt a little hurt. Neji then spun the bottle and it landed on…

**Kono omoi wo keshite shimau ni wa**

**Mada jinsei nagai deshou**

"Kazuki was it?"

"That's kinda rude don't you think?" said Kazuki

"Payback on what happened earlier today. Anyway truth or dare?"

"Hmm…I pick dare."

"Give a piggyback ride to Kiyomi." (I know some of you are thinking 'what kind of dare is that!' but trust me this is a good one)

"Are you kidding me! She's like freakin' heavy!"

"Hey!" you can probably guess who said that

**Yarinokoshiteru koto yarinaoshite mitai kara**

**Mou ichido yukou**

**Kanaeru tame ni ikiterun datte**

**Sakebitaku naru yo kikoete imasu ka**

Few minutes of arguing with Neji was useless so Kasuki have to give a piggyback ride to Kiyomi and she was most likely enjoying it cause she kept making him act like a horse. Once he was done, he spun the bottle…(this is going to be one heck of a long truth or dare…)

"Well, well…Who knew it will land on you. Anyway truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I have the perfect idea! I dare you not to watch animes, read mangas and play pranks on me for two whole days!"

"What!"

"Just two days Kazuki?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow

**Bunan ni nante yatterarenai kara**

**Kaeru basho mo nai no**

**Yasashisa ni wa itsumo kansha shiteru**

**Dakara tsuyoku naritai (I'm on my way)**

**Natsukashikunaru**

**Konna itami mo kangei jan**

"Well yeah I would say a week but then that girl will give me much more horrible pranks than usual once it's over."

"True…So very true…"Kiyomi said as she spin the bottle

"Alright Kiba, truth or dare?"

"I'm going with dare!"

"I dare you to mix different types of sauces and eat it when your done!"

"Now?"

"No later."

"Alright, I'll take on that dare." he said with a smirk before spinning the bottle

**I'm gonna make it bend and break**

**(It sent you to me without wait)**

**Say a prayer, but let the good times roll**

**In case God doesn't show... **

**(Let the good times roll)**

**(Let the good times roll)**

"Truth or dare?"

"I'm still going with truth…"

"Damn can't you be a little like your brother and take a little risk?"

"Shinju doesn't like to take risks sometime." said Kiyomi

"So your saying that she's not much of a risk taker?" Ten Ten asked

"Whatever. What's the worst thing you ever did in school?"

"Bullying some guys…"

"Just that?" Kiba asked

**And I want these words to make things right**

**But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life,**

**"Who does he think he is?"**

**If that's the worst you got**

**Better put your fingers back to the keys**

"They were two years older than me…"and the gang's eyes went wide (excluding Shikamaru, Kiyomi, Kazuki, Gaara and Shino. Temari, Sasuke and Neji's eyes went slightly wide…)

"Why?" Kiba asked again

"They were irritating me like hell so what do you expect? I'm not just gonna stand there letting them to annoy the crap out of me!"

"She even got detention for it!" said Kiyomi

"Getting detention is not youthful at all." (yeah like I said…Lee is the hardest…Shino is second but all he have to do is just stay quiet and third is Chouji…)

"When was that?" Temari asked

"…Last year…"

"You are a really aggressive girl aren't you?" said Kankurou with a sweat dropped

**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Even though they weren't so great; **

**"He tastes like you, only sweeter"! **

**One night, yeah, and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; **

**"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"! **

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**

"Lazy too." Kiyomi said with a laugh(if you guys are wondering where Pablo is well…He's on Kiyomi's lap sleeping)

"Like I'm the only one." said Shinju before spinning the bottle

"Alright Chouji, t-…"

"Dare!"

"Thanks for cutting me off." she said with a glare(she was in no mood for people to cut her off now…I think its because Kiyomi woke her up pretty early…)

"I dare you to go on a diet and since I don't like to see you suffer so much since it's so troublesome. Just go on a diet on one day…"

"…I'll…Try to deal with that…"he said before spinning the bottle

**Been looking forward to the future**

**But my eyesight is going bad**

**And this crystal ball**

**It's always cloudy except for(Except for)**

**When you look into the past**

**(Look into the past)**

**One night stand... **

**(One night stand, oh)**

"So Shikamaru…Truth or dare?"

"I'll start with truth."

"You and your sister are not risk takers huh?" said Temari

"No…Shikamaru sometimes takes risks…"said Kazuki

"Yeah more than Shinju!" said Kiyomi

"Do you like Temari?"

"Chouji they've only met on Monday." said Neji

"*shrug* The rest of my questions are mostly about food."

**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Even though they weren't so great; **

**"He tastes like you only sweeter"! **

**One night, yeah, and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; **

**"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"! **

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**

"Like what? What's the best barbeque restaurant you've ever been?" Shinju said with a laugh

"Or what was the greatest meat you've ever tasted?" Naruto said also with a laugh

"…Maybe…"and that's when the gang started laughing (excluding Gaara, Sasuke, Shino, Neji and Lee who just shouted about youth…like I said he's the hardest for me…Okay well…Sasuke and Neji smirked…they did not laugh but smirk)

"So Shikamaru, your answer?" Sasuke asked

"Why would I like a troublesome woman like her?"

"Figured he say that." said Sakura

"Troublesome…"he said before spinning the bottle

**They say**

**I only think in the form of crunching numbers**

**In hotel rooms collecting page-six lovers**

**Get me out of my mind**

**And get you out of those clothes**

**I'm a liner away**

**From getting you into the mood**

**Whoa**

"Truth or dare Naruto?"

"I'm still going with dare!"

"Unlike Shinju, he is a real risk taker." Sasuke said to Neji

"I heard that!"

"I dare you to run around the room 10 times."

"Easy." said Naruto

"Shirtless…"now Hinata started to blush

"Still easy."

"While talking continuously til your done."

**One night and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Even though they weren't so great; **

**"He tastes like you but sweeter"! **

**One night, yeah, and one more time**

**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; **

**"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"! **

"Ea-…Wait! Running around the room 10 times is easy. Running around the room 10 times shirtless is easy but talking non stop while running!"

"Well you have to do it." said Neji

"Yeah you pick dare so Shikamaru gave you a dare." said Ten Ten

"And it is indeed a wonderful dare! I shall do it with you Naruto!"

"Err…No Lee I think I can manage by myself." Naruto said before taking off his shirt, took a deep breath and started running and talking non stop

**One night and one more time **

**(One more night, one more time)**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Even though they weren't so great; **

**"He tastes like you but sweeter"! **

**One night, yeah, and one more time **

**(One more night, one more time)**

**Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; **

**(For the memories)**

**"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!**

"You d-d-did w-well Naruto…"

"Thanks Hinata." Naruto said as he put his shirt back on before spinning the bottle

"Now it's your turn! Truth or dare?"

"I choose dare." Temari said with a smirk that says give-me-your-best-shot

"Hmm…Err…A-…No…Hmm…"

"Hurry up and dare her to do something you dope!"

"Shut up teme! Hmm…I dare you to write a letter to someone you hate and send it!"

"That's way too easy."

**[ONEW]**(this song is a Korean song…My cousin made me addicted to it so I wanted to put it in…*laugh nervously*)

**Soomeul gotdo chatji mothae naneun piharyeogo aesseo bwado**

**Geobujocha hal su eopneun**

**[TAEMIN]**

**Nege gadhyeobeorin na**

**[JONGHYUN]**

**Sarangieotdamyeon jeongmal saranghaetdeon georamyeon naege ireojineun mala**

**Her whisper is the LUCIFER**

**LUCIFER**

"You have to write what you really feel about that person."

"Still easy."

"Your no fun." said Naruto as Temari spun the bottle, the smirk still on her face and the bottle landed on…Lee…?

"So Lee…Truth or dare?"

"I will choose the youthful dare!"

"*smirk* I dare you to disobey Guy sensei for a week!"

"What! That is not a youthful dare at all! That is a terrible unyoutful dare!"

"Well too bad."

**[ALL]**

**Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae**

**Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde**

**Ja yurobge biweo nuh go barabwa ojik neoman chae ulge**

**Neoman gadeuk chae ulge**

"I'm sorry Guy sensei!" he said even though Guy isn't there and spun the bottle

"Alright Kiba! Do you pick youthful truth or youthful dare?"

"Can he ever stop saying youth in every sentence he says?" Kazuki asked Kankurou

"Nope…I've never heard him say one sentence that doesn't have the word 'youth' in it."

"Not even one?" Kiyomi asked

"Nope." said Neji

"But that youth talk is getting me irritated…"said Shinju

**Geobu hal su eobtneun neoeui maryeokeun LUCIFER**

**Geobu hal su eobtneun neoeui mabeobeun LUCIFER**

**Dagaseomyeon neoneun machi cheonsa gadeun eotgullo nareul saneun iyura**

**malhago, malhago**

"Err…I'll pick truth for now…"

"What do you want in a youthful girl?"

"Err…Who gets along with Akamaru, kind and…That's about all I guess…"

"He just doesn't want to tell us the rest…"Naruto said

"Whatever. I have something else to think about."

"Like…?" Sakura said

"About the damn dare Kiyomi dared me to do…"

"I'm looking forward to that." Temari said as Kiba spun the bottle and gave a glare to Temari

**[KEY]**

**Neoreul cheoeum bwasseul Ddae ssalbeun sungan meomchweobaryeotji**

**Nuga machi nae simjangeul Ggwan jwin chae nohji anhneun geotcheoreom**

**[TAEMIN]**

**(Ajikkkajitdo) Neoneun geureohke nae mameul dada dada dada gajyeo noko**

**[JONGHYUN]**

**Niga eobseumyeon nae mami da tabeorige mandeunda**

"So Ten Ten…?" (I'm starting to get lazy on writing truth or dare besides they should know already…)

"I'll go with dare this time."

"Alright, I dare you to go on a date with Neji tomorrow night."

"What the! Why?"

"I have a feeling Neji is going to stalk Naruto tomorrow." he said with a smirk

"Still!"

"Just one date isn't so bad." said Sakura

"I a-agree…"

"I hate you guys." Ten ten said as she spun the bottle which means she'll do the dare

**[ALL]**

**Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae**

**Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde**

**Ja yurobge biweo nuh go barabwa ojik neoman chae ulge**

**Neoman gadeuk chae ulge**

**Loverholic, Robotronic, Loverholic, Robotronic.**

"Alright Shikamaru, are you gonna pick dare this time?"

"Seems so."

"Good cause I dare you to tutor Naruto for a week."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope and Naruto seems pretty happy about it."

"What a drag…"he said as he spun the bottle

"Well isn't it the guy I have to tutor for a week." Shikamaru said and Naruto just flash his goofy grin

"So truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth this time. Think I already did two dares already."

**[JONGHYUN]**

**Neowa gati nanun sarangyaegideul **

**[ONEW]**

**Narang gateun goseul baraboneun neo**

**[JONGHYUN]**

**Uri deo isangeun hwanbyeokhaejil su eobtdago neukkyeosseul ddae**

**[MINHO]**

**Naman chyeodabwa neoneun deo, deo, deo, deo, deo, deo nareul wonhae**

**[TAEMIN]**

**Naman barabwa modeun ge, ge, ge, ge, ge, ge niga jungsim**

"What do you hate about your best friend?"

"Him being a teme!" he said, the grin still on his face and a vein popped out on Sasuke's forehead

"I guess that's to be expected." Kiyomi said with a laugh as Naruto started spinning the bottle(damn this is seriously a long truth or dare…)

"*grin* Gaara! Truth or dare!"

"Dare…"

"_I could have pick truth but I can't take the chances on him asking if I like the kiss with Kiyomi._" and with that thought the scene of him giving a peck on the lips to Kiyomi flashed in his head and a light blush started to appear on hid face

**[ONEW]**

**Eonjeboteonga jogeumssik jalmotdoen geot gata isang han neo**

**[KEY]**

**Nal Aldeon saramdeul modu hana dul ssik gyeoteul ddeona **

**[JONGHYUN]**

**Nan gajin ge neobbonigo**

**[ALL]**

**Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae **

**Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde**

**Ja yurobge biweo nuh go barabwa ojik neoman chae ulge **

**Neoman gadeuk chae ulge**

"I dare you to run around the room 10 times screaming 'I'm a barbie girl'!" the gang started to laugh at that dare.(well Sasuke and Neji tried to hold their laughter and Shino was quiet…as normal)

"What a wonderfully youthful idea Naruto!" (like I said…Lee is the hardest)

"Great idea Naruto!" said Kiba

"I know right!" Naruto said

Gaara got up getting ready to do it but before he did, he sent a death glare to Naruto then started running around the room screaming 'I'm a barbie girl'. I was totally laughing when I imagine Gaara do that! The gang laugh like crazy! Well…excluding Shino and Lee was just like cheering Gaara on which made them laugh more. On the 5th lap Naruto said…

"I just have another idea! For the next 5 laps or whatever you call it, sing the barbie girl song!" and the others started laugh again and Gaara send another death glare at him before doing it

**[ONEW]**

**Machi yuri seonge gadhyeobeorin bbi e roman doen geot gata**

**[TAEMIN]**

**Jeoldae manjok eobtneun neoreul wihae chumeul choneun na**

**[KEY]**

**Hweonhi deulyeodabogo noireul manjyeo babo doen geot gata**

**[TAEMIN]**

**Nan jeomjeon nege kkeulryeoganeun geotman gateunde**

**Loverholic, Robotronic, Loverholic, Robotronic**

**[ONEW]**

**Niga miun geon anya silhdan geotdo anya Danji geureon nunbichi budamil ppun**

**[JONGHYUN]**

**Eodi anga ireohke nan neoman barabogo gidaryeon watjanha**

For the next 5 laps or whatever…(yeah I forgot the word…pu) He actually sang the barbie girl song! (Sorry xAlternativexMusicxGirlx if it bugs you that I changed it a little halfway…but I don't think you mind…do you?) And once he was done he calmly walk back to his place and death glare Naruto before spinning the bottle…

"Truth or dare?"

"T-t-truth…"

"If you have a boyfriend, would you cheat on them?"

"N-no."

"Innocent as always Hinata." Sakura said with a smile and Hinata just blush and spun the bottle

**[MINHO](Rap)**

**Neoui nunbichi nal sarojabda nali jinalsurok nalkaroweojyeotda**

**Neoeui jibchake jichyeotda manhi be eotda mame piga nanda**

**Na sseureojil Jjeum doimyeon dagawaseo cheonsagati "saranghae"ran mal**

**Nu ga jinjja neoyeotneunji aldagado haetgallige mandeunda**

"K-Kankurou…Truth o-or d-dare?"

"I picked truth before so I'm picking dare now."

"Y-you l-like to w-wear…Errm…M-make up r-right?"

"Its face paint."

"Err…R-right…S-s-sorry…I d-dare y-you t-to p-p-pick o-one g-girl h-h-here and l-let h-her put on a f-full m-make up o-on y-you."

"Nice Hinata!" said Temari

"Great idea!"

"So Kankurou…Who are you gonna pick?" Neji asked

"Err…"

**[ALL]**

**Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae **

**Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde**

**Ja yurobge biweo nuh go barabwa ojik neoman chae ulge **

**Neoman gadeuk chae ulge**

"Don't look at me! I have no experience in make up." said Kiyomi

"Same here." said Shinju

"No way am I gonna pick Temari. I guess that leaves Hinata, Sakura and Ten Ten."

"Whoa! Don't count me in."

"M-me t-too…"

"Then I guess I'm going to do it." Sakura said as she stood up and took lip gloss, eye shadow, eyeliner, blush and other stuff of make up that I don't know cause me no likey to use make up :D…Right back to the story…She took out all that stuff from her purse or whatever since I rarely pay attention to my sister talking about what she bought when she goes shopping and make note, SHE . IS . YOUNGER . THAN . ME! Oh right back to the story, Sakura then walked to Kankurou and started to put make up on him.

When she was done, the gang started to laugh! (excluding Shino, obviously. Gaara smirked and Sakura was proud of her work) He had orange eye shadow, navy blue eyeliner, red lip gloss, red blush and his hair was like…Tied into a tiny pony tail! I'm telling you! I laughed when I imagine that!

**[JONGHYUN]**

**Machi yuri seonge gadhyeobeorin bbi e roman doen geot gata**

**[MINHO]**

**Nareul naebdweo jayuroweo jil ddae neoreul jinjja saranghal su itgo**

**[JONGHYUN]**

**Hweonhi deulyeodabogo noireul manjyeo babo doen geot gata**

**[KEY]**

**Nareul naebdweo jilrigedo amalgo neoreul jinjja barabol su itge**

"Alright now is my turn to spin that damn bottle." Kankurou said as he came out of the bathroom, his face back to normal with his normal purple face paint

He sat down at his place and spun the bottle. Hoping that it lands on…

"_ALRIGHT I GOT TEMARI!_"

"So sis…Truth or dare?" he said with a smirk, already knowing that she's gonna pick

"Dare." his smirk got bigger and Temari flashed her smirk that was on her face before was there, her smirk that says give-me-your-best-shot

"*smirk* I dare you to sleep with Shikamaru in the same room alone!" Temari, Shikamaru and Shinju's eyes went wide at that dare

"_What the heck Kankurou! What are you thinking!_"

"I like that dare." said Naruto

"It is quiet a youthful dare…"

"That's an interesting dare Kankurou." said Neji

"But yet weird." said Ten Ten

**[ALL]**

**Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae mirae do mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde**

**Loverhollic, Robotronic, Loverhollic, Robotronic**

**Geobuhal su eobtneun neoeui maryeokeun LUCIFER**

"Not such a bad dare." said Chouji

"I don't know about this." said Shinju

"Aww c'mon Shinju! Is just a dare."

"I agree with Kiyomi." said Kazuki

"Alone huh? So they have to sleep in a separate room then us?" Sasuke said

"That's the plan." said Kankurou

"I hate you Kankurou!" said Temari

"But I'm pretty sure you won't once you get in bed with Shikamaru beside you. Then you have to thank Kankurou later." Sakura said with a smile but then laugh and the rest joined (well excluding Gaara…of course, Shino…obviously and Shinju cause she doesn't like the idea) and Sakura earned a glare from Temari who spun the bottle…

"Well aren't I lucky."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked before looking at the bottle and her eyes went wide! The . Bottle . Landed . On . HER!

"Crap!"

"Alright truth or dare!"

"Humph! I'm not scared of you so I pick dare!"

"Alright then I dare you to kiss Sasuke!" both Sasuke and Sakura's eyes went wide on this

"What!" said Sakura

"You heard me! Kiss . Sasuke!"

Sakura knew that she had to do it so she did it as quick as possible. Sasuke was just sitting right beside her so…Well she didn't really want to do this but she knows this is tamari's revenge so she gave a peck on Sasuke's lips but not like Gaara's. Her's was longer and after that she ran off to the bathroom which wasn't far away.

"Well I guess that's the end for truth or dare." Sasuke said, he actually LIKE the kiss! Even though it was a peck but it was longer than Gaara's

"Yeah." Naruto said as he picked up the bottle

"You didn't have to go that far Temari."

"Her she asked for it!"

"So are we going to watch a movie now?" Kazuki asked trying to change the subject before a fight can break out

"What movie are we watching anyway?" Ten Ten asked Neji

"Iron Man 2..."Neji replied simply

"I'll g-go g-get S-sakura." Hinata said before leaving

Soon Sakura came back with Hinata and they enjoyed the entire movie. When they were about to fall asleep…

"Wait a sec Tem."

"What is it Kankurou?"

"Have you forgotten about the dare?" Temari thought for a minute before saying

"Damn you!"

"Hinata show them where they're sleeping will ya?"

"O-okay."

"C'mon lazy ass! I have to do the dare and since your involve you have to come too!"

"Troublesome…"he said before leaving the room with Temari and Hinata

The room wasn't so far…It was just 3 doors down from the party room which I'm gonna start calling the room that…

"I can't believe that Kankurou did this! I bet he was planning this all along!"

"Whatever so are you going to go change or not?" Shikamaru said as he sat on the bed

"Fine, fine." Temari said before going into the bathroom

Back at the party room…(yeah they are going to sleep there)

"I can't believe you Kankurou!"

"Hey is just a dare, calm down."

"But still!"

"Just calm down Shinju. Nothing's gonna happen."

"But-…"

"Like I said, nothing's gonna happen so just relaxed."

"Hmm…I should at least do something." Shinju said before taking her phone from her pocket

Back at the room, Shikamaru already changed his pants but he didn't bring an extra shirt for the night so he have to sleep shirtless for this night. Temari was still in the bathroom, Shikamaru sat on the bed and was about to lie down but suddenly his phone started to vibrate…

'**From: Shinju**

**Hey Shikamaru. Is everything like alright? Cause I know both you and Temari aren't in good terms…And I could have just gone to your room and talk to you right now but Kankurou won't allow me…-.-" I'll try to though maybe in a few minutes…'** he chuckled at the message before replying

Few minutes later, a knock was heard on the door…

"You can come in Shinju." and the door opened

"Where's Temari?"

"That troublesome woman is still in the bathroom."

"How long has she been there?" Shinju asked as she sat on the bed

"Who knows. I see you manage to got out."

"It was easy when Kankurou started to tease Gaara."

"And Kiyomi and Kazuki are doing…?"

"Ah well Kiyomi is feeding Pablo which me and Kazuki seriously agree that it's gonna be a spoilt tanuki while Kazuki is with Naruto and others. Naruto challenged Sasuke to a game."

"*chuckle* Troublesome…I'm pretty sure Kankurou had plan this from the beginning…"

"Me too. Well I gotta get back before Kankurou finds out I'm missing then come here and drag me all the way back to the room then say stuff like 'don't ruin my plans' or something." she said as she stood up

"Make sure Kiyomi doesn't go overboard with the-…"

"I know, night." and those were the last words Shinju said before going out of the door

"Who was that?"

"My sister."

"…"

"Why did you suddenly stop talking, troublesome woman?" he said as he faced Temari who just got out of the bathroom

Temari was just wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue shorts. Her eyes were wide and she was looking at Shikamaru…

"What are you looking at troublesome woman?"

"Err…Errm…Its nothing…"

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

"Its nothing really." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow when she said that but just shrug it off and lie down on the bed, pulling the covers with him

That was the third time she saw Shikamaru shirtless. First, at the school's nurse's office, second, at his house when Kiyomi was bullying Kazuki and third…Now…Temari was shock on two things, one, that he was shirtless and two is because the bandages and the punch mark on his stomach reminded her about the day and she felt a little guilty…She went to the bed and lie down, careful not to wake Shikamaru up cause she's pretty sure that he was already asleep.

The next day, it was morning. Not that early since they slept around 1a.m. so now is 10 in the morning. At the party room…

Hinata slowly opened her eyes as she felt some light on her face. When she did she was faced with a blonde boy right in front of her. Her face turned into a crimson red as she realized that it was Naruto and it went even redder(if that's even possible) when she realized that they were only a few inches apart and that his arm was wrapped around her waist…

"N-N-Naruto!"

"Huh? What? What's going on?" Naruto said as he opened his eyes slowly and his eyes went wide when he saw that Hinata was just inches away from him. He quickly let go of her waist and sat up(he was also blushing)

"S-sorry Hinata!"

"Is o-okay…"her face was still red

With Kiyomi and Pablo…(just so you know Hinata and Naruto were sleeping quite close so that's how it happen, Kiyomi slept on one of the couch with Pablo above her head. Guess who's sleeping below Kiyomi(and I know she has insomnia but just did once Katrina, let her wake up at 10...Same goes for Gaara…)) Kankurou was already up, planning his next plan for Gaara. He went quietly to Kiyomi and pushed her a little til she was at the edge of the couch. She moved a bit and that caused her to fall…

_THUMP!_

"Itte…"Kiyomi said as she rubbed her head

"That didn't really hurt but still…"she said still rubbing her head, her eyes are still close

"*groan*…*opens eyes**blink**blink*…Kiyomi…?"

"Huh?" She open her eyes at the sound of her name

"Oh Ohayo Gaara!" she said with a smile

"Morning…No offence Kiyomi, its not like your heavy or anything but can you get off of me…?"

"What do you mean?" Wow Kiyomi is so blur now… :3

"Your on top of me…"

"Huh?…Oh…Oh!" finally she realize! As soon as she realized that she was right on top of Gaara and that their faces were just a few inches away she straightly got off of him and looked at the floor while Gaara sat up, both of them were blushing…

"G-g-gomen ne…Gaara…"she was still looking on the ground and blushing

"Its alright…"

"_I think…_"

Suddenly they heard a squeak…

"Pablo?" Kiyomi said looking at the spot she left Pablo but he wasn't there

"Yo."

"Shinju?" Kiyomi said as she saw Shinju carrying Pablo

"I woke up once I heard that something fell and saw you…On top of Gaara…*Kiyomi and Gaara blushed*…And saw Kankurou snickering behind the couch and saw Pablo awake…"

Once Gaara heard Kankurou was behind the couch snickering, he quickly shot a death glare at him…

"Hey don't look at me…I didn't do anything." Kankurou said trying to hold his laughter

At the room, Shikamaru was sleeping nice and quietly…His hair was down since he thought that it was a drag to have his hair neat later so he let down his hair. The only people who have seen his hair down was his family(including Kazuki and Kiyomi), Chouji and Kai. He suddenly felt a pain somewhere at his stomach and his arm and something moving…He opened his eyes and found a surprise…

Temari was just sleeping peacefully, totally forgetting about the dare. She found a pillow in the middle of the night in her sleep and totally wrapped her arms around it. It was quite hard but it was still comfy and she swore that she just felt the pillow move. She opened her eyes and saw Shikamaru with a hurt expression on his face. It took a while but she managed to let everything sink in from Kankurou's dare til now. She straightly let go of him and turned around…

"Morning troublesome woman…" he said yawning before getting his hair tie on the bedside table(you should already know that they are in one of the guest rooms)

"Sorry…It still hurts huh?"

"A little but like I said I'll get over the pain."

"R-right…I'll go to the bathroom first." Temari said before heading to where she just said that she was gonna go

Shikamaru was done tying his hair to its usual high pony-tail and was heading to the party room and when he got there…

Gaara was death glaring Kankurou who was snickering, Shinju was helping Kiyomi to feed Pablo, Ten Ten was just waking up, Neji was still sleeping, Hinata went to prepare breakfast, Lee was also still sleeping and same goes for Sakura and Sasuke, Shino was staring…I have no idea what he was staring…Kiba was petting Akamaru, Chouji was obviously stuffing his face, Naruto was trying to do a prank on Neji and Lee and Kazuki is still sleeping…-.-"

"Morning Shikamaru."

"Morning."

"So how was your night with my sister?" Kankurou asked with a smirk

"Troublesome…"

"Where is she now?"

"Bathroom."

"You forgot your shirt huh Shikamaru?" his sister asked

"Kinda, thought I packed it though."

"That's what you get when you pack last minute." said Kazuki

"Whatever."

"Anyway, today is going to be fun cause it's the day of Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Ten Ten's date!" said Sakura

"S-S-Sakura…Y-you don't m-mean-…"

"I so hope your not planning to do what I think your planning to do!"

"Well too bad! I'm gonna give you guys a makeover!" Sakura said gleefully while Ten Ten groaned

"Do we really?"

"Yup! You guys will look so hot once I'm done with you!"

"Torture much." Shinju said with a chuckle

"Thank you! Finally someone understands!" said Ten Ten

"Well both me and Shinju don't like makeovers." said Kiyomi, taking Pablo from Shinju

"This is gonna be a fun day." Temari said with a smirk as she appeared beside Shikamaru

"This is gonna be torture!" said Ten Ten

"It w-w-will b-be a-alright Ten T-Ten…"

"I doubt it Hinata…I totally doubt it."

* * *

**and that's the end of this long chapter...this is the longest chapter i have ever written...for now... it has 46 pages in microsoft words! :D and it's 140kb pu...katrina say that no human will type that much but got one story i read that has 70 pages! ah anyway-...SHIT I HAVEN'T PACK ANYTHING YET!...too lazy...ANYWAY! hope you like this chapter! and i have nothing to write in the AN...damn my brain energy is low...need chocolate and sleep...it's like 10.49pm that i'm typing this and i have school tomorrow...i have to wake up at like 6 in the morning...which is like really early for me...pu...**

**shikamaru: what a drag...rate this troublesome girl-...**

**yeah he calls me troublesome girl instead of troublesome woman...i think it's because i'm 13 and i don't act mature at all...okay i don't always act mature...and i think its also because temari got the title 'troublesome woman'...  
**

**shikamaru: anyway, rate this troublesome girl's dream...**

**hinata: p-please v-vote o-on her p-poll**

**kiba and naruto: and please...**

**sakura and ten ten: REVIEW!  
**


	10. Dates

**I AM LIKE SO FREAKISHLY SORRY! GOMEN! I HAD A HUGE AND I MEAN HUGE WRITERS BLOCK ON THIS! AND WHEN I GOT BACK FROM LANGKAWI, I WAS LIKE TOTALLY TIRED AND ALSO I HAD END YEAR EXAMS! AND THEN THERE WAS A SURPRISE SPOT-CHECK AND MY PHONE GOT CONFISCATED AND I WAS FORCED TO GO OUT ALOT TO BUY WINTER CLOTHES FOR SOUTH KOREA SINCE ME AND MY FAMILY WENT THERE FOR THE HOLIDAYS AND WE STAYED THERE FOR A WEEK! although seeing the snow was awesome...anyway...AND THEN I GOT SICK AND THEN THERE WAS A NEW YEAR PARTY AND THEN SCHOOL STARTED ON THE 3RD OF JANUARY! AND I WAS LIKE REALLY LAZY AND STILL HAD A WRITERS BLOCK AND I TRIED TO FINISH IT ON NEW YEARS BUT IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE AND WHEN I FINALLY! WHEN I FINALLY FINISHED IT! FANFICTION DIDN'T ALLOW ME TO POST THIS CHAPTER SO I CAN EDIT IT BEFORE UPDATING FOR LIKE A WEEK OR SOMETHING! *said the whole thing really fast***

**naruto: you talk fast you know that?**

**you too! anyway...i will now say sorry in languages that i know...SORRY! GOMEN! MINTA MAAF! and that's about all i know...XP i would say sorry in chinese but i'm not sure if it's right so yeah...**

**temari: you should have told them that you won't be able to update in the last chapter!**

**how should i know! i'm not psychic!  
**

**sakura: i hope you all forgive her. she has alot of homework to do too...**

**ten ten: not like she did it...**

**HEY! I DO SOME OF THEM!...mostly at school...XP**

**now to all my lovely reviewers!  
**

**to **The Name Changer**...katrina, you have a huge gaara obsession you overly obsessed gaara fangirl...**

**now to **xAlternativexMusicxGirlx**, arigatoo and sorry i couldn't update earlier! gomen ne!**

**YOSH! to **this is awsome**. thanks for the idea! now i can make the story longer! :D if you publish any naruto stories that has shikatema, naruhina, kibaOC, sasusaku or nejiten...TELL ME! =D XD**

**now to my next reviewer! **REI-CHAN**! *hugs rei-chan for reviewing and for giving pocky**release rei-chan from hug* arigatoo for the pocky! :D i'll try to watch the anime since katrina wants me to watch 3 animes already and i'm still currently watching fairy tail and i kinda stopped watching inuyasha for now...XP**

**NOW TO MY NEW REVIEWERS!**

**to **WildTiger777**! arigatoo and also i love SHINee and they used to be my number one favorite korean group but now they're second. heh heh...Beast/B2st is my number one favorite now! :DDD**

**now to **Ninja Trio's Best**! yeah well...i know i forgot juniors but the thing is...my school don't have all that freshmen, juniors, seniors, sophomores and others that i dont know...or is that all? my school is like form 1, form 2, form 3 and so on...i am now form 2 and i am about to turn 14 in 5 months and there are only 5 forms so after that, we can go college...but some schools have form 6...pu...yeah...secondary school are sometimes fun and sometimes not...mostly fun when the teachers allows us to do our own work or that no teachers come to our class at all... :D XD and gomen for my grammar...i would explain but me too lazy to explain a second time...**

**and that's all my reviewers...now for sasuke's turn!**

**sasuke: *sigh* if the dates in this chapter sucks then don't blame megan cause she has no experience whatsoever.**

**me don't bother getting a boyfriend or thinking about love anytime soon. :D i don't even have a first crush yet! believe it or not :D**

**sakura: are you sure about that?**

**yes i'm sure! you can bring some kind of machine to see if someone's lying and test it on me!**

**temari: you're pretty confident aren't ya?**

**yes, yes i am X3**

**OH AND GUESS WHAT! THIS IS THE TENTH CHAPTER! AND YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!**

**...*silence*...*crickets can be heard*...**

**WHA! YOU GUYS FORGOT!**

**sakura: well you haven't update for a long time...**

**I SAID I WAS SORRY!**

**neji: that doesn't change the fact that you didnt update for a long time...**

**meanie...shikamaru! temari! you know what i'm talking about right?**

**shikamaru: troublesome...**

**temari: hmm...nope.**

**but but but but...**

**kankurou: you really need to have more sleep.**

**shut up! not my fault!**

**naruto: you're having a mind of a five year old right now!**

**i said it aint my fault!**

**hinata: ano...**

**kiba: what the hell! megan! what are you trying to do!**

**eh...you only read the chapter now kiba?**

**kiba: you wouldn't let me read!**

**it was supposed to be a surprise! :D**

**hinata: umm...**

**chouji: aren't you happy about it kiba?**

**kiba: not helping chouji!**

**lee: everyone is very youthful today!**

**hinata: g-guys...**

**neji: shut up lee!**

**wow...noisy aren't they...**

**sasuke: you started it.**

**no i did not!**

**sasuke: yes you did**

**pu...meanie...**

**hinata: g-guys...**

**shikamaru: what a drag...**

**temari: you think everything is a drag!**

**shikamaru: troublesome woman...**

**this is a very VERY long AN...-.-"**

**shino: hinata has something to say.**

***everybody looks at hinata***

**hinata: ano...well...i k-know w-what m-megan is t-talking about...**

**YES! FINALLY! SOMEONE THAT ACTUALLY PAYS ATTENTION!**

**ten ten: what is it hinata?**

**hinata: the m-mini c-chapter a-at the end o-of t-this chapter...**

**naruto: OH YEAH!**

**gaara: and another thing too...**

**I THANK YOU GAARA FOR PAYING ATTENTION AS WELL! now for this extremely long AN to end...i bet some of you might have laugh at this huh?**

"talking"

_"thinking"_

_**"whispering"**_

**'texting'**

-song-** (since the bold and underline was a failure...)  
**

**gaara: disclaimer: megan does not own naruto...**

**ON WITH THE STORY! i hope you all enjoy this chapter and sorry for the really long AN... X3  
**

* * *

Chapter 10: Dates

"Aww…You guys look so beautiful!" Sakura gushed

"I can't believe you guys did this to me!" said an annoyed Ten Ten

"Calm down alright? Besides both you and Hinata look beautiful!"

"T-t-thank you…"

Hinata was forced by Sakura to wear a lavender tank top with no sleeves, a black short skirt, lilac colour high heel shoes that could be mistaken as lavender, her hair was tied back to a high pony-tail, she was also wearing a necklace with a heart locket that she got for her birthday from Sakura. She had a faint pink blush on and purple eye shadow, she didn't want to wear eyeliner so Sakura didn't force her since she already forced Hinata to wear the top. She also wore pink cherry lip gloss.

"…Why do I feel like something's not right…"said Sakura

"Maybe because Ten Ten doesn't look like her normal self." Temari said, she was sitting on an armchair looking at her three friends (the Hyuugas are rich! So of course the room must be big and have some awesome stuff but I'm just putting an armchair for a start)

"No she looks beautiful like this! Is just that I feel like something's missing." Sakura said before thinking for a minute and finally figured it out

"Now I know what's missing!" Sakura said as she went closer to Ten Ten

"Hey what are you-…Don't tell me you're gonna-…AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

With the guys…(they were in different rooms. The girls are in Hinata's room while the guys are at Neji's)

"Does it really have to be today?"

"Of course! Even I'm going today!" said Naruto

"And didn't you always say that you wanted to have at least one date with Ten Ten?" Sasuke asked

"…Yeah…So?"

"This is your big chance dude!" said Kiba

"I hate you guys…"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"What was that?" Naruto asked

"It came from the girls' room." said Shikamaru

They went to the girls' room to check out about the scream and when they opened the door…

"Damn you Sakura! I'm gonna kill you! Stop it! Stop it you bitch!"

"Is that a way to treat a friend who is actually helping you Ten Ten?"

"You mean by pulling my-…"

"What's going on here?" Kankurou asked

"Where are my sister and cousin?" Kazuki asked

"I'm over here…"Shinju said who was just lying on Hinata's bed, staring at the ceiling since she has nothing else better to do

"And I'm over here…"Kiyomi said, she was sitting on the floor next to the bed and currently using Hinata's laptop. Pablo is sitting on Kiyomi's lap

"Anyway what's going on here?" Kankurou asked again

"You don't wanna know." said Temari

"You'll see." Sakura said as she signal the guys to go over to her

"I'm gonna kill you Sakura!" she said as she realized that she signal the guys to come over

And when they did, they saw Ten Ten…With her hair down! Neji's eyes went wide. Ten Ten was forced to wear one of Hinata's white halter neck top, black short shorts, white mid high heels, a black hairband that was just placed on her head, silver dangling earrings that has stars on it and Sakura even put make up on her! Pink eye shadow, red cherry lip gloss(cherry is the only thing I can think of so don't judge!), some pink blush and black eyeliner! Ten Ten wanted to kill her once she was back from her date but now she's gonna kill her even more cause she just took out Ten Ten's hair ties without asking! Her hair was straight and it ended at the middle of her back. (Yeah I know…her clothes are mostly black and white, so what?)

"Whoa! Ten Ten is that really you!" Naruto asked

"Shut up…"Ten Ten said, she doesn't like unwanted attention and she was gaining a lot of attention

"You look youthful Ten Ten!" Lee said putting a thumbs up sign

"Err…Thanks?"

"So Neji…Are you proud of my work or what?" Sakura said

"Err…Errm…"Neji couldn't found the words to say anything and he just look at everything in the room

Except for the guys, Sakura and Ten Ten or course…

"So…When are Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Ten Ten going on their date?" Shinju asked, trying to break the awkward silence for Neji and Ten Ten and also cause she was really bored

"Now's a good time but Neji's not done yet." Naruto said

He was wearing a black shirt that has a single orange swirl thingy on the center of his shirt and wore a white jean short sleeve vest and some worn out jeans and white sneakers. He was still wearing the green-blue necklace(Tsunade's necklace) and wore a black and red wristband on his right hand. Neji on the other hand…err…I really can't think of something for him to wear, sorry but you guys can imagine yourselves if you want.

"What is it that he's not done? He looks done to me." Kiyomi said as she took a glance at Neji then returned to the laptop

"When we say not ready yet, we meant mentally not ready." Kiba said

"And what does that mean?" Shinju asked, she was still staring at the ceiling

"He looks ready to go out now but it's just that he is mentally not ready to go out cause he's ner-…"a hand covered Kiba's mouth which means cutting him off

"Say one more word and you'll be sent to the hospital once I get back."

"Wow. Just because you nervous?" Shinju said

"Shut up!" Neji said with a glare

"Heh. I guess it's normal, now can you let Kiba go? I have a feeling like he's either gonna bite you or that Akamaru's gonna bite you or that you're just gonna stand there for minutes covering his mouth for no reason at all…"Shinju said…She must really be bored cause she was still staring at the ceiling with an expressionless face

Neji then uncovered Kiba's mouth. Kiba then took a deep breath in and exhaled before saying…

"One, if I did bite him then I would still be sent to a hospital. Two, Akamaru won't bite him and three, I think that the third one was gonna happen if you didn't say anything so thanks." Shinju just nodded

"_Wow…She must really be bored. No expression. Monotonous voice whenever she talks. Staring up at the ceiling. How long has it been that I've seen her like that?…Come to think of it. How long has she been this bored to the point of just staring up at the ceiling. Not moving at all._" Shikamaru thought before looking at Kazuki from the corner of his eye

Kazuki's face showed concern cause both Shikamaru, Kazuki and Kiyomi know that when Shinju gets beyond bored, like more bored than bored than bored or something…(I did not understand what I just typed) She will then get harder to make her unbored and she might stay in that state for like about a week…? It happened before but it was only for a few days, like about 3.

Shikamaru then looked at Kiyomi and noticed that she didn't know at all. She is usually in her own little world when she listens to her music or when she use a computer or laptop to watch anime or something and considering that Shinju is not watching with her which means that she is watching an anime that Shinju doesn't like or doesn't know.

"Err…Kiyomi." Kazuki said

"Yeah…?"

"What are you doing with the laptop exactly?"

"Watching an anime…"

"What anime?" Shikamaru asked

"Kuroshitsuji…"

"_Yeah…Shinju doesn't watch that…_"thought Kazuki

"How long has Shinju been like that?" Kazuki asked

"Let's see…When Sakura started on Hinata first she was okay…Although an hour later Sakura still wasn't done with Hinata so she plopped herself onto Hinata's bed and watch the anime Kiyomi was watching for like 5 minutes before looking up at the ceiling and she's been like that ever since." said Temari

"So let's just say that she's been like that for hours…?" Kankurou said

"Pretty much." Temari said with a shrug

"I've been like this for about 3 hours 15 minutes and 46 seconds before you guys came in."

"Whoa! So you've been like that for 3 hours 15 minutes and 46 seconds!" Naruto asked and she shrugged

"Guess so."

"_She's so bored that she even counted the time._" thought Kazuki

"_**Kiba, do me a favor.**_" Kiba have no idea why Shikamaru was whispering but he just mentally shrug it off and see what he's up to

"_**What is it?**_"

"_**Tell Akamaru to jump on Shinju.**_"

"_**What?**_"

"_**Just listen to me and do it.**_"

"_**Dude! She's your sister! At least tell me why!**_"

"_**Maybe it could cure her boredom now do it.**_"

"_**You do know it's Hinata's bed right?**_"

"_**I don't think she'll mind. Tell him to be playful with her too.**_"

"_**If you say so.**_" Kiba then squat down to Akamaru's height and put a hand on Akamaru's head

"_**Alright boy. Jumped on Shinju. Try to play with her.**_" Akamaru let out a bark before walking towards Shinju who still was staring at the ceiling so she didn't notice Akamaru closing in

Once Akamaru was close enough. He jumped on the bed and was now on top of Shinju licking her face…Like how most dogs do…(but forgive me if I'm wrong cause I have two dogs and when I usually sleep downstairs with my sisters, one of them will come and lick one of our faces…)

"*laugh* Akamaru stop it! That tickles!" Shinju said and Akamaru stopped

She then sat up and patted Akamaru's head…

"Good boy…"she said with a small smile and Akamaru barked

"_Seems you're right as always Shikamaru._" Kiba thought

"Alright Akamaru, down. Don't get on Hinata's bed. Do you want to go play?" she was answered with a bark and a happy one at that

"I'll take that as a yes. Is it okay if I go down with Akamaru and played with him at back garden Hinata? I don't think we'll ruin any flowerbeds or something when we play there." she said as she faced the timid girl

"I d-don't m-mind…"

"Neji?" she is now asking the timid girl's cousin while facing him

"It's alright."

"How bout you Kiba?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it okay with you? I mean. Akamaru is your dog after all."

"I don't mind at all! Maybe I'll even come with you." he said a little nervously and he felt many eyes on him how (excluding Kazuki, Kiyomi, Shinju and Gaara) but the gaze he felt the most was on his left and when he looked at the corner of his eye, Shikamaru looked away

"_Everybody knows about the crush except for Kazuki, Kiyomi and Shinju…And Kiba is still in denial even though he said it himself that Shinju looks cute…_*sigh* _I guess I'll trust him with Shinju for the time being…_"

"Err…Okay…Let's go then." Shinju said before walking towards the door and Akamaru closely behind her

As Kiba was just about to walk out the door, he got nudged at the side by Naruto, saw Neji and Sasuke smirking, Sakura with a big smile on her face, Temari was also smirking and Kankurou had a sly grin. The door closed behind him. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh…

"What's wrong Kiba?" he opened his eyes and saw Shinju standing right in front of him, looking at him

"N-nothing's wrong! Why did you think something's wrong?"

"Cause I heard you sigh…"

"Oh…Err…It's nothing." Kiba swore that he could hear Naruto and Kankurou laughing and maybe even Sakura giggling behind the door (Chouji is busy stuffing his face so I don't need to write down anymore then that for now)

Kiba then clenched one of his hands into a fist and hit the door…

"Why did-…"

"Oww!" Sakura's voice was heard

"Dude! What's the hell was that for!" and there goes Kankurou

"Damn you Kiba!" and now Naruto's voice

"…Err…What the heck just happened?"

"Nothing…Should we go now?"

"Yeah, let's go." she said as she started walking

"Do you know where it is?" Shinju froze in her tracks

"Damn! The only time when I don't do something smart like this is when I'm extremely bored to the point that I either forget stuff or do something stupid!" Kiba then chuckled

"So you don't know where it is."

"It's my first time here so of course I don't know…"Shinju muttered and again Kiba chuckled

"I've been here lots of times so I know where it is, c'mon." he said as he walked past Shinju and was now starting to go down the stairs

Shinju caught up to him and was now walking beside him while Akamaru was just behind them.

"So I take it that you have been friends with Hinata for a long time now."

"Yeah. We've all been friends for a long time. I think at our first year in elementary school or maybe longer than that."

"Eh? Really? That's long. But I remember that I skipped grades when Shikamaru was in his first year there. I wonder why I didn't meet you guys. Although I did meet Neji and Ten Ten…"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and I only manage to skip grades to be one grade below Shikamaru and that sucks."

"So when he was in second-…"

"I was in first."

"Wouldn't that mean that you'll be in your first year of middle school when Shikamaru was in second?"

"Yeah but for some reason I was forced to stay as a third year in elementary school and go middle school at a proper age."

"13 right?"

"Yup. All first year middle school students are 13 so yeah."

"That reminds me…I haven't seen Hanabi around."

"Hanabi?"

"Hinata's little sister."

"Hinata has a sister?"

"Yeah. I think she's about 10 years old by now." (I really don't know her age but it was said that she was 7 at the final round of the chunnin exam and I think Hinata was 13 then so since in this story she is 16, I plus 3 years for Hanabi and she ended up 10)

"Is she like Hinata? You know timid and stuff."

"No, she's kinda like Neji."

"Usually has an expressionless face and sometimes give out rude comments?"

"Second thought…I don't know." Shinju let out a soft laugh but Kiba heard it

"What's so funny?" he asked as he looked at Shinju, she looked up at him and smiled(Shinju's not that short…She's like…Until his nose or something)

"Nothing." she still had a smile on her face, Kiba's eyes widen slightly and he could feel the heat rush up to his face. He then turned away, trying so hard to hide his blush

"_What the hell is wrong with me!_"

"So how long til we reach the garden?" she asked as she walked faster down til she was at the two last steps then she jumped down (yes the stairs are long and high. It's the Hyuuga Mansion for god sake's!)

Kiba was still lost in his thoughts so he didn't hear her til Akamaru barked which kinda startled him a little causing him to trip and fall which means he landed on the hard cold floor…

* * *

**AND THAT IS ALL! i give you all a cliffie! :D**

**sakura: you're doing this for fun aren't you?**

**well it is fun...**

**ten ten: they would kill you if you make a short chapter like this!**

**katrina will too...pu...**

**BESIDES! i want to try and do it...**

**sakura and ten ten: megan!  
**

**fine, fine...pu...i won't be so bad to kiba...go...shoo...continue to read...**

* * *

Kiba was still lost in his thoughts so he didn't hear her til Akamaru barked which kinda startled him a little causing him to trip and fall which means he landed on top of Shinju…

"Shit that hurts…"Kiba said rubbing his head and when he opened his eyes…

"Shinju are you alright? Sorry I-…"

"It's cool. I'm good. Manage not to hit my head at least." Kiba then let out a sigh of relief

"*laugh nervously* Well this is kinda awkward…"Shinju said after realizing her position more thoroughly

Kiba was on top of Shinju, her legs in between his, their chests was only about few inches apart, his hands were like pinning Shinju's wrists above her head and he could feel Shinju's breath on him. Her chest was going up and down every time she breathe and also, his face was just one inch away from hers!

Kiba then felt more heat rush up to his face and quickly got off of Shinju and was now sitting cross-legged beside her while looking at the floor, blushing madly while Shinju then sat up and also looked at the floor.

Awkward silence fell on them and they stayed like that for a minute before Shinju said…

"So…Are we still going to the garden?" she asked still looking at the floor

"A-ah…Yeah…"Kiba said as he got up and then walked in front of Shinju and helped her up

"Thanks."

"Y-your welcome…S-sorry…I wasn't paying attention and-…"

"It's alright. Let's go." she said with a smile

"O-okay." he still had a light blush on his face

"_He's stuttering. It's kinda cute…_"

"_Damn it! If I keep on stuttering then I'll be worse than Hinata!_"

They continues to walk towards the back garden and again! Awkward silence fell on them. It went on what seems like hours were just a few minutes as they reached the door of the back garden. Akamaru then ran around the garden and a small smile on Shinju's face appeared.

At the same time…In Hinata's room…

"*sigh*"

"What's wrong Kiba?"

"W-what are y-y-you g-guys doing?" Hinata asked

"_**Shhhhh…**_"Naruto, Kankurou and Sakura said as they went back on putting their ears on the door

"N-nothing's wrong! Why did you think something's wrong?"

"Cause I heard you sigh…"

"Oh…Err…It's nothing."

"_**Nice Kiba…**_"Naruto said, trying to muffle his laughter

"_**Way to go dude!**_" Kankurou said trying to hold his laughter

It failed for both of them as they started laughing as quiet as possible and Sakura started giggling and then…

_BANG!_

"Why did-…"

"Oww!" Sakura said

"Dude! What's the hell was that for!" Kankurou shouted

"Damn you Kiba!" Naruto shouted this time

"…Err…What the heck just happened?" Shinju's voice can be heard

"Nothing…Should we go now?" Kiba's asked before the three eavesdroppers stopped eavesdropping

"Damn that Kiba." said Naruto

"Your fault for eavesdropping." said Shikamaru

"Is it okay to leave them alone Shikamaru?" Kazuki asked

"I'll just have to trust Kiba with Shinju for now. So Neji, you ready?"

"Yeah…"

"I think he's still mentally unready." Kiyomi said not looking up from the laptop but that sentence earned herself a glare from Neji

"That reminds me. Where's Hanabi?" Shino asked

"S-she's o-o-over a-at h-her friend's h-house. S-she w-was s-staying t-there for the n-night l-last n-night."

"She'll probably be back soon." said Neji

"*squeak*"

"What the hell was that?" Temari asked

"It was Pablo! I think he's hungry." Kiyomi said before pausing her anime

"Gaara, would you mind getting my bag? It's the black one with the picture of Ciel and Sebastian." Gaara raise an eyebrow at this (even though he doesn't have any…gaara: =_=…me: never mind…)

"The black one shoulder backpack that has two characters on it." Gaara then nodded and saw it just right beside her

"What?" Gaara then walked over to her, picked up the bag and placed it on Kiyomi's head but of course not letting go of it or it'll fall back or on Pablo

"Ah…I so did not see that…*laughs nervously* Thanks Gaara." and he just nodded as she took the bag

Gaara was about to go and sit on one of the arms of the armchair that Temari was sitting on but Kiyomi stopped him…

"Gaaaaaaraaa! Aren't you gonna help?" Gaara could feel Kankurou's smirk

"_Aww…She extended his name…_*mentally laughing*"

"Aren't you going to help your girlfriend Gaara?" Kankurou asked while earning a death glare from Kazuki and Gaara, who also had a slight blush on his cheeks but manage to hide it successfully, Kiyomi's blush on the other hand was not so well hidden

"Kankurou!"

"What?"

_BANG!_

"Ow, ow, ow…That hurt Temari! What? Kiyomi is not his friend that's a girl?"

"We all know what you meant Kankurou!"

"Oh yeah? And what did I meant?"

"You know what I mean, now shut it!"

"Sheesh…Shikamaru, control my sister."

"Why me?"

"Cause she will obviously listen to you and aren't you her boy-…"

_BANG!_

"Ow…Damn it Temari, you gotta stop doing that!"

"I will once you shut the hell up!"

"Okay, okay…"

"So are you gonna help me?"

"…"

"Gaara…?"

"…"

"Gaara?"

"…"

"Gaaraaaaa…"

"…"

"Why don't you call him 'Gaa-chan'? It used to irritate him a lot cause he had some fan girls back in Suna and it really irritates him if anybody calls him that since it reminds him of his fan girls. And I think it still works." Temari said earning herself a glare from her younger brother and she just flash him her famous smirk

"He used to have fan girls?" Naruto asked

"Yeah and he's glad that he doesn't have any here." Kankurou said

"Gaa-chan huh?" Kiyomi said with a mischievous smile and Gaara's eyes widen a little

"Gaa-chan~! Are you going to help me or not?" Kiyomi cooed and yet smirking evilly

Sasuke, Neji and Temari were grinning, Kankurou and Naruto was laughing, Sakura smiled, Ten Ten was smirking slightly(she was also now trying to get her hair ties back from Sakura who was still holding it), Hinata was just looking back and forth between Kiyomi and Gaara, Shino was just watching what's going on in front of him, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru and Kazuki were watching soccer on the tv at Hinata's room. (yes she has a tv)

"…"

"Well…?"

"…"

"Aww…Gaa-chan so mean." Kiyomi said with a pout but she was mentally smirking

"_Must she act cute when she's already cute enough…Wait! I . Did . Not . Just . Think . That…Did I just think that Kiyomi was cute? Damn this! I just thought that Kiyomi was cute! Shit! I still am thinking that she's…GAH!_"

Kiyomi was starting to get worried so she stood up and carried Pablo with her, leaving her bag with the laptop on the floor and walked towards Gaara who was just standing there, motionless…She was now standing right in front of him.

"Gaara? Are you okay? I won't call you 'Gaa-chan' again. Gaara?"

He was still standing there motionless and now Kiyomi was starting to get really worried.

"Gaara, I was just playing. If you don't want to help you can just say so. I wasn't going to force you." Kiyomi said, now frowning

"_Oh god! Now I'm making her sad! What the hell is wrong with me!_"

Now Kiyomi is starting to get more worried…

"_Is it my fault?_" she ask herself that

"Are you alright? Your starting to worry me."

"_And now I'm worrying her! What the hell Gaara! Just say that your fine or something! Anything!_"

"Is it my fault?" Kiyomi asked Gaara what she asked herself earlier

His eyes widen at the question but she didn't notice.

"It is. Isn't it?"

"_Say something or she's gonna think it's her fault!_"

"So it is my fault…"Kiyomi said, now looking down

Pablo looked up and saw Kiyomi's sad face and put a comforting paw on her arm and she gave Pablo a small smile. She then felt a hand on her head and she looked back up. She saw Gaara looking right at her.

"It's not your fault. I'll help you feed Pablo, okay?" a big smile then appeared on Kiyomi's face

"Okay!"

Kiyomi then went to her spot where she left the laptop and her bag and Gaara just followed behind her. She then sat down and placed Pablo on her lap as she then take out the baby tanuki's food from the bag and Gaara just watched her.

"What the heck just happened?" Sakura said

"I have no idea." said Temari

"Don't ask me either." Ten Ten said as she almost got her hair ties back

Sakura noticed and pull it away so now her hand was up in the air waiting to see if Ten Ten will jump.

"Damn you Sakura!"

"You're going on that date with your hair down!"

"Why the hell do I have to!"

"Cause I told you to!"

"Your not the boss of me!"

"I don't care!" and now the pink and brown hair girl are death glaring each other

"I come back home and what do I find? A girl and a guy playing with a big dog at our back garden, another girl and a guy feeding a tanuki and a group of my sister and cousin's friends in her room. What's going on?

At the same time…With Kiba and Shinju…

Akamaru then stopped running around and saw that both Kiba and Shinju was still standing there so he went towards Kiba and then put his two front paws on Kiba's shoulder so now Akamaru was standing on his hind legs. Akamaru licked his face and Shinju just look at them.

"I guess he wants us to start playing since that is why we came here in the first place."

"Yeah, you're right."

The Hyuuga's back garden was unsurprisingly huge and very spacious! There was a black bench swing, a white hammock chair swing, a koi fish pond, some flower beds on the side, a few sakura trees and some potted flowers.

"Wanna play fetch boy?" Kiba asked

"Woof!"

"Let's go find a stick or something."

"I think I already found one…"

"What do you mean?"

Shinju then pointed at a stick that must have fell from one of the sakura trees.

"Go get it boy." and Akamaru went to get it

"I think I'll just go and sit." Shinju said as she walked towards the white hammock chair swing

"Lazy aren't you?"

"Meh…Runs in the family. Except for my mum though."

"*laugh* Wanna give the first throw?" Kiba asked as Akamaru gave him the stick

"Nah. I want to see you guys play first. You probably bring Akamaru wherever you go besides school huh?" she was already sitting at the hammock chair swing

"I used to but it became harder to hide Akamaru for some reason."

"Isn't it because he's big?" Shinju asked as Kiba threw the stick

"Lots of people say that but I really don't get what they mean."

"Its not that natural to have a dog that big of a size." she said as Akamaru came back with the stick

"Really? My mum and sister has dogs that are about as big as Akamaru."

"Oh wow. So does you mum work as an animal trainer or something?"

"Animal trainer?" he said as he threw the stick again and Akamaru went to get it

"Sorry, that's the only thing I can think of right now."

"Well I guess you can say that…"

"How bout your sister?"

"She's 20 now." Kiba said as he took the stick from Akamaru and threw it again

"Is she a graduate of Konoha High?"

"Yeah and she's a vet."

"Your dad?" Kiba then squat down and took the stick while petting Akamaru

"Err…He kinda passed away a few months after I was born." Shinju's eyes went wide

"Oh my god Kiba! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! If I did, I wouldn't have asked."

"Its okay." Kiba said as he then threw the stick

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda used to it since most people kinda asked."

"What's going on?" a voice said and both Kiba and Shinju looked at the direction of the voice

"What's up Hanabi?"

"Fine. It's nice to see you again Kiba, Akamaru."

"Woof!" Hanabi then looked at Shinju

"Hey, I'm Shinju."

"I'm Hanabi, nice to meet you."

"Same here." Hanabi continued to look at Shinju for a minute before looking back at Kiba

"Your girlfriend?" Kiba's eyes went wide then his face turned red, Shinju was shocked at the question so her eyes also went wide and she had a light blush on her cheeks

"W-w-what are you talking about Hanabi! She's Shikamaru's sister and we just came here to play with Akamaru!" Kiba said, still blushing

Hanabi looked at Kiba then at Shinju who was looking at the ground…

"Uh-huh…Yeah…The others are in my sister's room huh?" Kiba just nodded

"Alright, see ya." and Hanabi went to Hinata's room

Back at Hinata's room…

"H-hanabi! How w-was y-your time at y-y-your f-friend's h-house?" (you must already know how Hanabi looks like so I don't have to describe. Besides, I'm too lazy to describe her XP)

"It was alright. New friends I see."

"Hi hi! I'm Kiyomi!"

"Name's Kankurou."

"I'm his older sister, Temari." she said as she placed her elbow on Kankurou's shoulder

"And that red head over there is my other little brother, Gaara."

"I'm Kiyomi's older brother, Kazuki."

"It's nice to meet you guys." Hanabi said before looking at Ten Ten, obviously not recognizing her with her hair down

"And she is…?"

"Hanabi, it's me. Ten Ten. Sakura pulled out my hair ties." Hanabi's eyes went slightly wide

"Ten Ten? You look nice when your hair's down."

"I would say thank you but right now I just want to get my hair ties back." she said as she gave a glare to Sakura who just stuck her tongue out

"Why did she take your hair ties anyway? Come to think of it. Why are you, Hinata, Neji and Naruto all…What's the word?"

"Looking so awesome?" Sakura said

"No. Like you guys are about to go out on a date."

"Easy. Cause we kinda dared them to." Kiyomi said

"So wait! They are going to go out on a date?"

"Yeah. Neji with Ten Ten and Naruto with Hinata."

"Both my sister and cousin are going on a date with the people they have a crush on?" Hinata's face went red and Neji was trying to hide his blush while Ten Ten just blush and Naruto gave his famous goofy smile

"Shut up Hanabi!" Neji said

"Alright, alright…"Hanabi said putting her hands up in defense

"You've been shouting 'shut up' quite a lot lately." Shikamaru said, taking his attention away from the tv

"That's true." Naruto said

"Wonder what made him get mad so easily." Sasuke said

"Maybe cause he's having to much pressure, stress and he is also nervous remember? So that shows that he is still mentally unready." Kiyomi said as she continued to feed Pablo who was on Gaara's lap

"Shut up!"

"Told you so~!" Kiyomi said in a sing-a-song like voice

"Dude, just stop being nervous and go already. It's like 2 in the afternoon!"

"Then why don't Naruto and Hinata go first?" Kiyomi asked

"Yeah they should go first." Temari said while going back to the armchair

"I don't mind! What about you Hinata?" Naruto asked, looking at Hinata

"Err…Umm…I d-don't m-mind…"

"Then it settles! You guys are going first! I'll follow you guys to the door."

Naruto walked towards the door and waited for Hinata and Sakura to go first.

"Well aren't you such a gentleman today Naruto." Sakura said as she walked out the door

"Today's a special day so it's a good start!" he said as he flash them his famous goofy grin

They then headed to the door…

"We all know that Hinata's more unready and yet she can go to her date now! You on the other hand Neji…"Kazuki said with a small smirk

"You suck cause even your shy timid cousin can do it but you can't! She's more nervous than you and yet your letting a little bit of nervous get to you!" said Kiyomi and she earned herself a glare but doesn't seem to be bother by it

Downstairs, at the door…

"Okay, have fun you too! Remember will still be here til 8 so make sure to be back before then or we'll interrogate you guys tomorrow!" (by 'we' she mostly meant herself)

"Alright, I hear ya!" Naruto said before him and Hinata went off

Sakura then closed the door and went up the stairs…

"I can't wait til they get back! I wonder what would happen if Naruto asked Hinata to be his girlfriend…*squeal* I can't wait!"

Back at Hinata's room…

"They went already!" Sakura said as she walked in the room

"Way to go Hinata!"

"I will support her with the power of youth!"

"She's nervous but at least she went. Not like a certain someone…"Kiyomi said with a smirk, not looking at Neji and again earning herself another glare

"Are you ready to go now Neji?" Chouji asked with his mouth full of chips

"*sigh* Alright I'm ready. Let's go Ten Ten." Neji said before walking towards the door

"Wha? But my hair ties."

"You look better with your hair down so let's go." Neji said as he dragged Ten Ten out of the room by her wrist

"Make sure to come back before 8 cause that's the time we're all going back! If you don't then we'll interrogate you guys tomorrow with Naruto and Hinata!" Sakura shouted as they walked down the stairs

"Should we go back to the room where we had the party last night?" Kazuki asked

"Why?" Sasuke asked

"Hello, Nintendo Wii, xbox, karaoke set, coke machine, pool table, a huge sound system, three 48 inch flat screen tvs and other awesome stuff there! Do I need to say more?"

"He has a point." said Kankurou

"Then let's go." Sasuke said as he push himself off the wall he was leaning on and out the door

"You coming Kiyomi?" Kazuki asked

"Maybe later. I wanna watch a few more episodes of Kuroshitsuji." she said as she placed the sleeping tanuki on Gaara's lap

"If you say so." Kazuki said before heading out the door

"What about you Gaara?" Temari asked, Kankurou was just waiting at the door

Gaara just looked at the baby tanuki then back up. Temari seems to get the message and nods before leaving and Kankurou just gave a wink at Gaara before closing the door.

With Naruto and Hinata…

"S-so w-where d-do you w-want t-to go N-Naruto?"

"Hmm…A bowl of ramen sounds really good right now…How bout we go for a movie then have some ramen. Okay with you Hinata?"

"It's f-fine with m-me Naruto…"

With Neji and Ten Ten…

"*sigh* So where do you want to go? Movie? Restaurant?" Neji asked

"Don't ask me! The guys usually plan most of the dates."

"I would have time to plan it if they gave us time."

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Restaurant?" Neji asked and Ten Ten shrugged

"Fine by me."

At the same time…With Kiba and Shinju…

"Well that was weird…" Shinju said still not looking up

"Y-yeah…"Akamaru then pushed Kiba a little

"Oh sorry boy! Let's continue. Fetch!" Kiba said as he threw the stick

Akamaru let out a bark and went after it…

"So you want to give it a try?" Kiba asked

"Again, I'll pass."

"C'mon. Don't be a lazy ass like your brother."

"Too late for that." she said with a smile

"I'm gonna make you get off of that hammock swing." Kiba said as Akamaru came back and gave him the stick

"And may I ask, how?" Shinju asked and he smiled before throwing the stick

"I'll show you how." he said as he walked towards Shinju

Once he was there, he picked up Shinju from her waist and pulled her up. He let go when she was on her feet.

"Hey! You know I could just go and sit back you know!" she said as she turned around so her back was facing Kiba and was about to take one step towards the hammock (yes I'm calling the hammock chair swing a hammock now)and she would have if Kiba didn't wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her further. Her feet was 1 and a half inch off the ground and Kiba has no intention on letting Shinju go…

"*laugh* Kiba, let go!" she said trying to squirm away from his grip

"No way!" he said with a laugh

"Kiba!"

"If I do then you'll just sit there and do nothing!"

"That's not true! I was doing something!"

"And what would that be?"

"Watching you play with Akamaru! Now let go!" she said with a slight giggle

"Not a chance!" Kiba said with a smirk

Akamaru came back with the stick and saw what his owner and his owner's crush was doing. Akamaru then got an idea and put the stick on the ground and sneaked up on Kiba and Shinju…Once he was close enough, he pushed Kiba a little causing him to fall frontward and since Shinju was at the front, Kiba managed to turn so now the results would be that Kiba would fall on his back but the problem is…They totally forgot the hammock was right in front of them so he ended up sitting on the hammock with Shinju sitting on his lap…wow…smart dog…*laugh*

They stared at each other for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"*laugh* Now wasn't that fun?" Kiba asked, both serious and a little bit sarcastic

"Yeah." Shinju said with a laugh

Suddenly they heard a ring. Shinju then recognize the ring and took out her phone that was in her front pocket of her jeans.

'**From: Akira**

**So you're gonna leave tomorrow huh?'**

Shinju sighed at the message and replied before putting her phone back into her pocket.

"Problem?"

"You could say that…"Shinju said, looking away from him which made Kiba suspicious about this and raised an eyebrow

"Who was the message from?"

"A friend…"

"Do I know them?"

"Maybe…"

"What's their name?"

"…"

"Are you gonna tell me?" now Shinju is looking at the ground

"Well…?"

"It was…Akira…"

"Sorry but who?"

"Shikamaru probably told you. The guy that I went out with to make it up to him."

"Oh…Him…"Kiba said, a little anger could be heard from his voice

"Are you okay, Kiba?" Shinju asked, concern since she noticed the anger

"Yeah, I'm fine. So what did he text you?" this time Shinju looked up and gave him a smile and then Kiba had a confuse look on his face

"Now that's a secret."

"Oh so you can't tell me?" he said putting on an offended act

"You'll find out soon enough." she said looking at the sky

"Secretive aren't we?"

"It's a secret, alright? And it's also a surprise so you'll find out…"she said still looking at the sky

"What are you looking at?" Kiba said as he looked up to see what she's looking at

"Clouds, duh…"Kiba then chuckled

"Same as your brother." he said as he leaned his head back and watched the clouds as well

Kiba and Shinju forgot one thing. Shinju was still sitting on Kiba's lap and her head is like, lying on his shoulder (I can't explain stuff like this sometimes so don't judge…) and his arms are still wrapped around her waist. Akamaru then went beside the hammock and lay there…Must be taking a nap…It was a nice day and the wind feels nice. Perfect to watch clouds and take a nap outside…

"I also like to watch the stars and that's because of Kai. I enjoy watching the clouds cause of Shikamaru and I enjoy watching the stars cause of Kai."

"Kai?"

"Yeah, we used to watch the stars all the time!"

"Oh…I see…"Kiba said, a little hint of anger…again

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sound angry again."

"It's nothing."

"Oh and I was being secretive." Shinju said with a pout which made him smiled

"You were and now its my turn." the ringing came back again and Shinju sighed as she took out her phone

'**From: Akira**

**Right…Sorry…Me and Akito will see you guys off and help you guys collect your stuff tomorrow.'** she smiled and replied before putting it back into her pocket

"Your friend again?"

"Yeah."

"You still not gonna tell me?"

"Yup."

And Shinju just went back to watching the clouds…

With Gaara and Kiyomi…

"Pablo seems to sleep a lot." Kiyomi said as she wait for her anime to load

"It seems that it follows your cousin."

"Shikamaru? Maybe…But I don't ask him to take care of Pablo."

"…"

"Does it really piss you off if anybody calls you 'Gaa-chan'?"

"…Sometimes…"

"So did it irritate you when I called you that?"

"Not that much…"

"So how is it like to have fan girls? Shikamaru say its troublesome and a drag."

"Something like that…It's really irritating…"

"So back at Suna, they had a 'Gaara Fan Club'?" she asked and he nodded which made her laugh

"Gomen but it's just kinda weird."

"So you know Shikamaru has a fan club…?"

"Yeah. I just met Sasuke and it's kinda obvious why he has one but Neji kinda looks like a girl but I still I can understand why."

"Do you know that Naruto has one?"

"Really? Wow. Well actually…I kinda figured but still…Wow…"

"Then do you know that Kiba also has one?"

"Ah that…I was on 50-50 about him having a fan club…Although the chance did change to 60-40 after the party…"

"60 that he doesn't or does have a fan club?"

"60 that he does. But I feel like he has a crush on Shinju."

"_She didn't notice…What would happen if she found out that Kiba really does have a crush on Shinju…_"

"What would happen if Kiba does have a crush on Shinju?"

"Hmm…? Well I don't know…I guess I'll tease Shinju if that's true…Or maybe…Nah…Or…No…Maybe I can…No, no…"

"Kiyomi…?"

"Ah! Sorry…That happens sometimes." she said before looking at the laptop

"Oh it's finish loading." she said as she put the laptop on her lap and clicked play

Gaara look at Pablo and then at Kiyomi. After what seems like a minute of him looking at Kiyomi, he decided to watch the anime with her even though he didn't even watch the starting and stuff but hey, what else is he going to do? Stare at Pablo til both him and Kiyomi thinks it would be a good time to go and hang out with the others? Stare at the wall til they think it's a good time to go?

"You wanna watch Gaara?" Kiyomi asked as she paused the anime and looked at him

"I don't think I would want to go and hang out with the others for a little while. You can go if you want and leave Pablo with me."

"I'll stay…"

"Then do you want to watch?" Gaara just nodded

Kiyomi then moved a little bit closer to Gaara so he could also watch and stopped when their bodies were like a few centimeters apart. She then began to play the anime again and both Gaara and Kiyomi watched the anime while Pablo is just sleeping soundly on Gaara's lap…

With Naruto and Hinata, at the movie theater…

"So what movie do you wanna watch Hinata?"

"A-anything's f-fine…J-j-just not h-horror movies…"

"I get ya! Now what to watch…"Naruto said as he looked at the movies that were on today

"Err…Ano…N-Naruto…"

"What is it Hinata?"

"W-why d-don't we w-watch that o-one…"Hinata said pointing at a movie selection thing… (I don't know what's it called)

"Karate Kid? It's weird that they still have this movie on…"Naruto said (I have no ideas for the movies so don't be mad! *hides behind shikamaru* shikamaru: why hide behind me? me: just shut up…)

"S-so is it o-okay?"

"I guess its okay…It'll be my second time watching it though."

"Y-you w-watched it b-before?"

"Yeah, with Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba. Oh and Ten Ten and Sakura."

"O-oh…W-with T-ten Ten and S-sakura too?"

"Well they heard we wanted to watch a movie so they wanted to come along. But they did picked the movie saying that they wanted to see Jayden Smith and-…Well it turned into a girl talk and me and the guys just didn't want to listen." Hinata giggled at that

"What so funny?"

"I c-can n-never i-imagine T-ten Ten having a g-girl t-t-talk. E-especially with S-sakura."

"*laugh* Me neither, let's go buy tickets."

"O-okay…"and they went to the ticket booth

With Neji and Ten Ten…

They were just aimlessly walking around town, not knowing where to go. There were many fancy restaurants at Konoha cause of couples going on dates, people going on their first date or whatever, holding wedding ceremonies or…something…

And they are not even talking to each other but they can feel the awkward silence….

"So Neji…Where are we going to eat?"

"Hn…"

"Not the 'hn' again!"

"Hn…"

"Neji don't start with me!"

"Hn…"

"Neji!" Ten Ten whined

"Alright, alright. Sorry."

"So are you going to answer my question?"

"I really don't know."

"*sigh* Don't tell me we're gonna spend hours walking around town."

Suddenly Neji stopped walking. He found a restaurant that they can finally go to and eat but it wasn't just any restaurant. It was Ten Ten's favorite. Ten Ten noticed that Neji stopped walking when she was a few steps ahead of him. She turned around and looked at Neji.

"What's wrong Neji?"

"I think I found a place to eat."

"Really? Where?" Neji was about to point at the restaurant but then he thought maybe he should surprise her so…

"Close your eyes."

"Do I have to?" Ten Ten whined

"Just do it."

"*sigh* Fine." Ten Ten said before slowly closing her eyes and then Neji led her to the restaurant

With Gaara and Kiyomi…

Both Gaara and Kiyomi were just still watching anime while Pablo was still sleeping soundly. Kiyomi would sometimes gasp dramatically or…What's the word…Ah right…Or overreact at some parts like when the main character got killed or…something…

Gaara on the other hand would just watch the anime, not showing any emotion whatsoever but he does occasionally look at Kiyomi, even when she's not gasping or overreacting but she doesn't notice it…

Okay, there is nothing else that is going to happen in Hinata's room besides them watching anime so we're gonna see what the others are doing. At the party room…

"I wonder how their dates are going!" Sakura said, she was sitting on one of the many couches in the room while almost squealing

"Can you stop saying that already? They left like about 45 minutes ago!" Temari said, she was sitting on a beanbag chair, trying to beat Kazuki in some game that I can't think of right now…XP

"But Temari, this is their first date!"

"Who's? Naruto and Hinata's?"

"No! Both of theirs!"

"I would have thought that at least Neji have gone to a few dates."

"I remember hearing him say once that he wants his first date to be with Ten Ten." Sasuke said, he was sitting beside Sakura

"Aww…That's so sweet!" Sakura said, almost squealing…again…

"Aww…That's so…*fake choke*"

"You are so unromantic Temari!"

"And I so don't care Sakura." and Sakura stuck her tongue out

"Wait. How is wanting his first date with the girl he has a crush on sweet and romantic?" Kankurou asked, he was also sitting at one of the many couches in the room

"We don't know and we don't care right now." Shikamaru said

"That reminds me…Why don't you and Sasuke go on a date Sakura." Kankurou asked with a smirk (to let you guys know, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Lee are playing pool while Hanabi just sat on a navy blue beanbag chair and watched Kazuki and Temari play)

"Yeah, I thought you guys would want to after that kiss last night." Temari said, also with a smirk. She is still playing the game with Kazuki…

"And I thought you'll be head over heels for Shikamaru and can't stop thinking about him ever since you slept with him last night." Sakura said as Kankurou snickered, Temari mentally glared at both of them before saying…

"Well we don't always get what we want, do we?"

"If you continue this fighting then you'll lose." Kazuki said with a smirk since his score is more than Temari's by a thousand

"Shut up!"

"Err…Hey Shikamaru."

"What is it Chouji?"

"How long do you think Kiba and Shinju are going to continue to play with Akamaru outside?"

"Who knows."

"You're not worried?"

"Like I said, I'll just have to trust Kiba for now."

"Hmm…Oh yeah what about you Kazuki?" said Sakura

"What do you mean?"

"How long do you think Gaara and Kiyomi is going to stay there watching anime?"

"I'll copy Shikamaru's answer, who knows."

"Maybe they're m-…"

"Kankurou!"

"Never mind…"suddenly there was a big explosion

"What was that?" Sakura asked

"OH YEAH! I WIN!"

"It was just the sound effect to whoever wins." said Sasuke as he saw Kazuki jumping up and down

"Damn you! I declare rematch!"

"You're on!"

With Kiba and Shinju, they were still watching the clouds. Akamaru probably fell asleep and Shinju was enjoying the sight of the clouds. It was really quiet until…

*snore*

"What the hell?" Shinju said before looking at Kiba

"_He fell asleep just by watching clouds?_"

"Heh…Oh well…"Shinju said as she continued to look at the clouds

With Gaara and Kiyomi…

"Damn Megavideo…DAMN TIME LIMIT THING!"

"How many minutes til you can watch again?"

"Eh…*looks at computer* 23 minutes…Oh my god! That means I've been waiting for 40 minutes doing what? Waiting for two anime to load!"

"Kiyomi…Are you sleepy by any chance?"

"What? Why would you say that?" Gaara just pointed below her eyes

"Ah well…Pablo was sleeping above me so that also means his squeaking would be louder…"

"I was sleeping below you weren't I?"

"Yeah but me didn't feel like waking you up." Gaara just nodded

Since they have nothing else to talk about, Gaara looked at Pablo while Kiyomi who couldn't stand silence looked at the wall, then at the floor, then at the laptop screen then back to the floor. She stopped at the floor as she was thinking of pranks to do on Kazuki once the dare was over and what to tease Shinju if Kiba really liked her…Well if…

She kept thinking and thinking that she didn't notice that Gaara was staring at her. After what felt like hours of staring! Gaara looked back to Pablo but few minutes later…He felt a weight on his shoulder and turned to look to see what it was and saw Kiyomi sleeping on his shoulder. He has a tiny smile on his face and he was also blushing.

He stared at the scene for a little while before putting the laptop on standby and then he looked at the wall. For some unknown reason, his eyelids were getting heavy and he felt like sleeping or at least took a nap. Gaara tried not to fall asleep but sleep took over him and he soon fell asleep.

From some unknown force, Gaara's head lay on Kiyomi's and that unknown force so happens to be the author typing this cause she wants to put in more Gaara and Kiyomi moments in this chapter so he has no choice. XP XD

And since I have nothing else to type about this, let's go see how Neji and Ten Ten are doing.

"Can I open my eyes now Neji?"

"Just wait a little longer." he said before talking to the receptionist

"Alright, right this way sir…"the receptionist said before showing them where they're gonna sit…Well…Okay most likely showing Neji since Ten Ten's eyes are closed but he's helping her by dragging her by one of her wrist…

"Are there a lot of people staring at me?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I don't know…Maybe cause…My eyes are closed, I'm being drag by you and my hair is down…And that I'm wearing short shorts!"

"Don't you like wearing shorts?"

"Yeah but not this short!"

"You're really self-conscious about yourself right now aren't you?"

"What do you think!"

"Here you go sir."

"Thank you."

"Can I open them now?" Ten Ten asked as she felt Neji letting go of her wrist

"Wait a minute…"he said before pulling the chair back a bit

Neji then took Ten Ten's wrist and pulled her a bit, telling her to walk a few steps ahead. She did but only like a few tiny steps cause she's careful about her surroundings right now. But for all what Ten Ten knows is that she's in a restaurant, it was noisy, had some music and she can smell the food. She's really not comfortable with her hair down and she wished that she had her hair ties but they are all the way back at the Hyuuga Mansion with Sakura…

"_I'm seriously gonna kill her…_"

"Ten Ten, sit."

"What am I? A dog?" Ten Ten said before sitting on the chair Neji pulled out

Neji then sat on the chair across Ten Ten and said…

"Okay, now you can open your eyes."

"_Finally!_" Ten Ten opened her eyes, looked around and gasped

"Oh my god Neji! This is awesome!" Ten Ten didn't notice Neji's smirk

"I knew you would like it."

"What would you like to order?" the waitress said, she was about the same age as Neji and Ten Ten

"I would like the Chinese Buns and the Sesame Dumplings."

"Dango…"

"And to drink?"

"Water please."

"Same…"

"Would you like anything else?" the waitress asked as she looked at Neji and gave her sweetest smile

Ten Ten felt like strangling the teenage waitress cause of her jealousy but decided against it.

"That would be all…"Neji said bluntly

"I'll be right back with your drinks then." she said before leaving

"I think she was flirting with you."

"Really? Didn't notice…"

"But it was so obvious!"

"If you say so…"

"I don't get you sometimes…"

"What else that you don't get me?"

"I don't get why you and Sasuke always say 'hn' when you have no freakin' answer!"

"No we have answers, we just don't want to say it."

"Yeah, sure…"

"Here's your water." the waitress said as she placed the glasses of water on the table

"Arigatoo!" Ten Ten said with a smile before taking a sip of her water

"Thanks…"Neji said, not once did he look at the waitress

"Ah, well I'll be back with your food. Please be patient." she said, mostly to Neji and Ten Ten rolled her eyes at the waitress left

"Did you notice that then?"

"Nope."

"You're unbelievable…"

"Hn…"

With the others at the party room…

"Sakura, don't you want to play pool?" Temari asked, still in the middle of her game with Kazuki

"I suck at pool."

"It can't be that bad." said Kankurou

"No, she seriously sucks." said Shikamaru

"Yeah." said Chouji

"Shut up!"

"If you keep saying that then you're gonna start sounding like Neji." said Shikamaru

"Sh-…Oh just be quiet!"

"Oh yeah, remember we're supposed to have some new students coming to our class?" said Chouji with his mouth full of chips

"That's right." Shikamaru said with a smirk but the others didn't notice

"I wonder if they are like Ino pig or something…"said Sakura

"I hope they are very youthful!"

"Hn."

"I hope they aren't girly girls like Sakura…No offence." said Temari

"Humph."

"I hope they're hot!" Kankurou said with a grin

"…"

"I don't get you guys." Kazuki said, rapidly pressing buttons

"New students are coming to our school tomorrow." said Sakura

"I see…"

"Hey what time is it?" Sakura asked

"5 minutes to 4." Sasuke answered

"I really wish I know how their dates are going."

With Naruto and Hinata…

"Man that was better than what I remembered!" Naruto asked as he and Hinata walked out of the movie theater

"So is this your first time watching it Hinata?" Naruto asked and Hinata shook her head

"N-no. T-this is a-also m-my second time w-watching it."

"Oh. So what do you think of the movie after watching it a second time?"

"I-it was okay. I-I r-remembered s-some o-of the p-parts so w-watching it a-again h-helped m-me r-remember t-the r-rest."

"Who did you see this movie with anyway?"

"I w-watched it w-with m-my s-sister."

"Hanabi?" Hinata then nodded

"She w-wanted t-to w-watch it a-after h-hearing Konohamaru t-telling h-her a-a-about it…"

"I see that they are still best friends."

"S-she is s-still t-tutoring him too."

"That's good to hear. Sad though that we won't be in the same school."

"N-Naruto…Ano you're n-not t-thinking o-of d-d-dropping grades…A-are you?"

"Of course not! I was thinking of them skipping grades! Even if it's only for one year to be in the same school as them, it would be awesome!"

"H-hanabi m-might be s-smart e-enough to skip g-grades o-on o-our last year o-of h-high s-school…"

"And since she's still tutoring Konohamaru than maybe he can too!"

"S-so w-where a-are we going n-next?"

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"Err…W-well…Y-you d-d-did s-say y-you wanted to h-have ramen a-after."

"That's right! Let's go!" Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and went to the direction of his favorite ramen store

With Neji and Ten Ten…

Right now they were eating their food that was already served by the same waitress. She asked if they wanted any dessert when they were done, obviously so she can talk more with Neji or something but failed when Neji said they were fine. Ten Ten saw the waitress's attempt to get a little of Neji's attention and once the waitress left, she asked Neji if he had saw what the waitress was trying to do and he just said one word, no.

And now they are eating in silence. Some date huh? Maybe cause they've known each other for a long time that they know almost everything about each other! Neji is used to the silence but not Ten Ten so she decided to break it.

"So…What are we going to do after this?" Neji just gave a shrug

"I decided on going to a restaurant and eat so it's your turn to decide." Neji said

"Can't we just go back?"

"It's still quite early." Neji said as he looked at his watch

"It's only 4.05 and it's not even dark. We can get dessert and waste some time here or you either want to go back early and get interrogated by Sakura."

"But you told the-…"

"That was just to make her leave us alone."

"So you did notice that she was flirting with you!"

"No, I just wanted her to leave us alone."

"Whatever you say."

"Your choice?"

"I would rather waste time than to get interrogated by Sakura for 3 hours."

"Or more." Neji said and Ten Ten remembered something that made her eyes went wide

"What's wrong?"

"Err…Remember when I picked truth last night?"

"Yeah…?"

"You're not gonna avoid me and stuff right?"

"Why would I?"

"Err…The truth question was if I like you."

"So?"

"And I said yes."

"I don't follow you."

"Neji. I said I like you last night. If you didn't understand that then you're not as smart as you look." Ten Ten said and Neji smirk

"Actually I understand completely."

"Then why-…"

"I just want to hear you say it one more time." Ten Ten glared at him for a few seconds

"So are you going to avoid me?"

"Of course not."

"But usually when someone says that they like their friend and then their friend don't like them back-…"

"Who says that I don't like you back?" Ten Ten's eyes went wide at this

"You're telling me that-…"

"Yes, I like you."

"Wha! Wait! How can you say that so calmly!"

"Because knowing that you like me doesn't make me nervous. Not like I ever was."

"Yeah sure." Ten Ten said, a hint of sarcasm can be heard

"So does that mean I'm your girlfriend?"

"Seems so."

"This is so different than what Sakura always told me."

"What did-…"

"Tell ya later. So are we going to have dessert or what?"

"Yeah." he said as Ten Ten calls someone over but it was the same waitress

"Can I help you?"

"Can we have the dessert menu?"

"But-…"

"We changed our minds." Neji said and the waitress smiled a big smile and Ten Ten resisted on rolling her eyes

"I'll be right back then."

"Please tell me that you knew that her smile was mostly directed to you right?"

"Nope." and Ten Ten groaned a little at this

Back with the others…

"Can someone please bring Kiyomi down here! She has been in that room long enough with your brother."

"Why can't you do it? You are her brother?" Sakura said

"If you didn't notice, I am currently in the middle of a game here!"

"How long have you been playing that game with Temari anyway?" Kankurou asked

"Err…I don't know!"

"This is like the 6th rematch…I think." Temari said, eyes still glued to the game

"Back to what I asked earlier, do you think they'll start dating each other after this?" Sakura asked

"What a drag…Sakura, for the last time. We don't care."

"Yeah so change the topic will ya!" Temari said

"Humph! Fine. Then what do you think Kiba and Shinju are doing?"

"They did say they were just going to play with Akamaru." said Chouji with his mouth full of chips

"Knowing my sister, she's probably watching the clouds or watch Kiba play with Akamaru."

"Do you think Kiba will try anything on Shinju? We all know he has a crush on her."

"Maybe-…Wait. What!" Kazuki shouted since he didn't know this little piece of information

"Oh right, you didn't know." Shikamaru said

"Kiba has a crush on Shinju and we all know cause he admitted that she was cute the first time he met her and for some reason, he starts spacing out a lot so that could only mean that he has a crush on her which is kinda weird since they only known each other for a week." Sakura said

"If Ten Ten was here, she would be saying that and then you would say something about 'love at first sight' or something." Shikamaru said before Lee start shouting about youth and that he almost won

"True…"

"Must almost every guy I know that I think are cool have a crush on her! Same goes for Kiyomi!"

"And you?" Sasuke said

"I rather not answer that and you shouldn't have asked that question."

"Why? Is it cause you don't know a single girl that has a crush on you or something?" Sasuke said with a smirk

"Shut up duck butt."

"Hn…"

"Nobody else calls him duck butt besides Neji." Sakura said

"Hmm…Then me and Neji can relate a little with this." Kazuki said, his mind already thinking of a plan which made him lose the game and big explosion sound effect was heard

"In your face Nara!"

"Troublesome woman, I didn't do anything."

"Not you! Him!" she said as she pointed at Kazuki with the remote she was holding

"Whatever. You were just lucky."

"It's that another challenge Nara?" Temari said, a smirk forming on her lips

"You're talking about Kazuki again right?"

"Yes lazy ass now shut up."

"Troublesome…"

"You bet it's another challenge Sabaku." Kazuki said, also smirking

"Is it really smart for you guys to call each other by last names right now since Shikamaru is also a Nara and I'm also a Sabaku." Kankurou said, making his point

"I agree with your brother. It's troublesome."

"I said shut up lazy ass and you too Kankurou!"

"She won and yet she's in a bad mood." Kazuki said before he let out a chuckle and Temari gave him a glare

"I'm going to go check on Gaara." Temari said as she walked towards the door

"Bring back my sister while you're at it."

"It depends on her if she wants to or not." Temari said as she opened the door

"But-…"Kazuki was cut off when Temari closed the door behind her

"…-All you have to do is just say that there was FMA on right now…"

"She still could watch it online." Sasuke stated

"Hello, FMA, one of her favorite animes, on big screen, killer sound system and other stuff so she could enjoy her anime here more than watching it on a laptop!"

"Wait, but didn't you dare her not to watch anime and play pranks on you for two days?" Sakura asked

"Letting her watching anime is an exception…"

"She threatened you didn't she?" Shikamaru said and Kazuki started rubbing the back of his neck

"*laugh nervously* Yeah…"

With Temari…

"Please tell me that they are just watching anime."

…

"Great! Now I'm starting to think like Kankurou!…And I'm talking to myself…"Temari said before letting out a groan

"*knock**knock* Gaara? Kiyomi?"

…no answer…

So Temari knocked on the door again.

"Gaara? Kiyomi? I'm warning both of you that if you don't answer me right now, I'll just come in."

No answer once again.

"That's it." Temari said before opening the door and saw a shocking sight

Gaara and Kiyomi were sitting beside each other, sleeping. Kiyomi's head on Gaara's shoulder and Gaara's head on Kiyomi's head. The laptop was on standby and Pablo was still sleeping on Gaara's lap.

Temari didn't know what to do and she doesn't want to wake the two up so she just let them be and left with a smile on her face.

With Naruto and Hinata…

"Welcome."

"Hey there old man."

"Naruto! So good to see you again! I see you brought along Hinata with you this time."

"H-hello…"

"Are both of you on a date?" Ayame asked as Naruto and Hinata took their seats

"Yup!" Naruto said with his goofy smile while Hinata blushed and nodded

"Well then two Inchiraku Special, on the house."

"Awesome! Thanks old man!"

"T-thank you."

"No problem."

With Kiba and Shinju…

"Kiba, wake up sleepy head." Shinju said as she nudged him on his stomach while still watching the clouds

Kiba's eyes started to open.

"What happen? What's going on?"

"We were watching the clouds and then you fell asleep."

"Oh…Sorry."

"It's kay. While watching the clouds I remembered something."

"What?"

"You didn't do the dare Kiyomi dared you to do." Kiba's eyes widen

"Don't remind her if you want me to live and not be harmed in anyway."

"How can you be harmed by doing that dare? If I recall, you are the one that has to-…Oh no wait…Kiyomi would most probably give you the choices of sauce."

"Just don't remind any of them."

"Eh? But-…"

"Just don't. Please. I've experienced food poisoning before so I don't want to experience it again."

"I don't think you will get food poisoning but…Okay."

And then silent fell on them.

"Err…If it's like this then can you keep a secret for me?" Shinju asked

"What is it?"

"Err…Well…You know…When…They asked me who my first crush was…And I said I didn't have one…"Kiba raised an eyebrow on this

"Yeah…?

"I…lied…"Kiba's eyes widen once again

"You lied?"

"I don't want them to know! Especially since he's in the same class as you guys!"

"We know the guy?"

"Yeah…"

"Who is it?"

"…Err…"

"You kept that other secret from me before so it's best if you told me this one."

"But I barely know you!"

"Still…So tell me."

"Well…It's…"Shinju then mumbled the rest

"I can't hear you Shinju." she mumbled again

"Still can't and my hearing and smelling sense is like a dog."

"Do you really have to know?"

"Yes."

"Kai…"

"What?"

"Kai was my first crush. Happy?" Shinju said, a small blush can be seen

"Kai?" Kiba said in a disbelieving voice

"Kai Nakamura? Your old friend and our classmate? That Kai?"

"I was small! Not my fault!"

"Do you…Still like him…?"

"What? No! Once he told us…Well once his mum told us that they were moving, I felt like punching him, killing him and yet I felt like crying but I refrained myself from doing any of them. Few years later, I decided to move on and so like…yeah."

"So you don't like him anymore?"

"Yup. You don't tell anyone about this and I won't tell anyone about that dare. Deal?"

"Deal."

"When are we going to go back with the others?" Shinju asked as she looked back at the sky

"What, you don't like being with me?"

"Don't get me wrong. This is peaceful and relaxing but I feel like my brother is going to think something's up."

"And why do you say that?"

"A girl and a guy. In a garden. Together. Alone. What do you think?"

"Good point."

"So should we?"

"A little while longer. It's really comfortable here. Besides, Akamaru is still sleeping." Kiba said

"Okay…"

Back with the others…

"Where's my sister?" Kazuki asked as Temari walked back into the room

"She's still watching anime so it's best not to disturb her."

"And Gaara?" Kankurou asked

"He is also watching anime with her. Pablo is still sleeping anyway. Shall we continue Na-…"

"You're gonna start it again?" Shikamaru said with a raise eyebrow, he was now sitting beside Kankurou while Chouji was sitting on the floor, eating, Lee didn't want to sit and Shino was leaning against the wall

"Fine, shall we continue Kazuki?"

"Thought you would never ask."

Time past fast and it was now somewhere around 6 in the evening, Kiba, Shinju and Akamaru came in.

"No wonder Akamaru came this way." Kiba said before sitting on one of the armchairs

"Where's Kiyomi and Gaara?" Shinju asked Kazuki

"Still upstairs watching anime."

"I think I'll go call them this time." Kankurou said as he stood up

"Don't do anything to annoy him, get Gaara mad or make them feel uncomfortable Kankurou!" Temari said as she took a sip of her coke (Kazuki and Temari stopped playing the game around 5 something…And Kazuki won…)

"No promises." Kankurou said with a smirk before closing the door behind him

"Sometimes, he's just too much." Temari said with a sigh

"We are back!" Ten Ten's voice could be heard at the door and Sakura was the first one who stood up and ran out of the room

Few minutes later, she came back with Neji and Ten Ten behind her.

"Guess what was the first thing I saw when I saw them!"

"That you were crazy?" Temari said taking another sip of her coke while Sakura rolled her eyes

"No…They are holding hands!" Sakura squealed and Temari wondered if she had gone partially deaf with all of Sakura's squealing

"So you guys are together now?" Sasuke asked and Neji nodded

"Oh my god! You have to tell me everything! Every single detail! And don't leave anything out!"

"*groan* Do we have to do it now?"

"She'll probably stop when Hinata gets back." Kazuki said as he got a coke from the coke machine

"They're not back yet?" Neji asked Sasuke since he was leaning on the couch he was sitting on

"Knowing that idiot. He probably is still eating ramen with her." Sasuke said

"Hinata is smart enough to bring more money so she's safe." Sakura said with a smile

With Kankurou, he was already at the door, leaning against it to see…well…hear what Gaara and Kiyomi were doing…In other words, eavesdropping…Even though there is nothing to eavesdrop…

"It's quiet as a mouse in there!" Kankurou said

"I'm coming in Gaara!" he said before opening the door

Kankurou then smirked at the sight he's seeing. He quickly took out his phone and took a picture. Once he was done, he left the room with a grin on his face and about 10 pictures of Gaara and Kiyomi sleeping so closely together in his phone.

Back with the others…

"So what did I miss?" Kankurou asked as he came back into the room

"Naruto and Hinata came back and surprisingly Hinata came back with money still in her wallet." Shikamaru said

"What is that supposed to mean!" Naruto shouted a little

"Nothing, nothing…"

"And you also miss Ten Ten's complains." Sasuke said

"Well at least I didn't miss Sakura making her miserable now…"Kankurou said as he looked at Sakura, Ten Ten and Hinata

They were sitting on another couch and Sakura was asking a lot of questions. Not even giving time for Ten Ten or Hinata to answer. Then she said she wanted every single detail. Even what food they were eating and what they say and stuff!

"Where are Gaara and Kiyomi?" Kazuki asked

"They're sleeping…"Kankurou said, trying so hard not to smirk

-Neorago (Neorago)-  
-Neorago (Neorago)-  
-Nan noppunirago (Neorago)-  
-Neorago (Neorago)-  
-Dareum saram pilyo obseo nan geunyang neorago-  
-Dashi hanbon mullo bwado nan geunyang neorago-

"I need to remember to change that." Shinju muttered but Shikamaru heard it

"I'll be right back." Shinju said before leaving the room

"And you didn't bother to wake them up?" Temari asked

"I think it's best to let them have their moment." this time, Kankurou said it with a smirk on his face

"But we gotta leave in less then 2 hours."

"So what? The kid has insomnia so it's good if he gets a little more sleep."

"…As much as I agree to that but still."

"Just let him be sis. Like for another half an hour."

"Shikamaru, Kazuki. We gotta go." Shinju said as she came back into the room

"Now?" Kazuki asked, taking a big gulp of his coke

"Mum called?"

"Yes and she wants us back now."

"What's going on?"

"Well let's just say she wants us back before dinner…And since mum and dad are coming back today, she wants us back before they even reach home.."

"Troublesome…"

"I'll go get my sleeping sister." Kazuki said before finishing his coke and walking out the room

"I'll follow you so I can get Gaara." Temari said

"Meet ya at the door Kazuki."

"See ya guys at school." Shikamaru said as he walks towards the door

"See you guys soon." Shinju said before leaving

"Bye!"

"See ya!"

"Sayonara!"

At the door of the Hyuuga Mansion, Shikamaru and Shinju saw Kazuki, carrying his sleeping sister who seems like she refused to wake up so he had no choice but to carry her.

"I'll carry her bag." Shinju said as she took the black bag

"Let's go." Shikamaru said and they left the mansion, going back to their home

* * *

**AND DONE! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! i bet you guys are wondering how kiba and shinju reacted when they remembered that shinju was siting on kiba's lap and everything huh? well i won't tell you! but i will eventually! maybe in the next chapter...OH YEAH! did you guys fall for the fake AN? if you didn't then...pu...XP XD**

**hinata: n-now f-for the mini c-chapter...  
**

**_MINI CHAPTER~!:_**

sasuke: what? *looks around* where is that bastard! where did he run off to!

at the same time, there were arrows pointing at something on the floor behind sasuke

naruto: hey sasuke, what's that behind you, on the floor?

sasuke: it's a piece of paper naruto...you're an idiot...

naruto: wait! there's something written on it! *sasuke then picks the paper up*

naruto: it must be from neji!

sasuke: it is you knuckle head! what a coward, running away from a girl.

the paper which was a letter: hello naruto...duck butt...ten ten found me so i'm hiding at the ninja academy...don't tell her! sign, neji

(me: neji is an idiot x3 neji: =.= me: okay, okay...back to the mini chapter!)

ten ten: hey guys, have you seen neji? i saw him here a few minutes ago...

naruto: hmm...i think he went...err...no...maybe...err...

sasuke: _payback time. _will this help? *pass the paper to ten ten*

ten ten: *reads the paper* thanks sasuke! see ya! *runs to the direction of the ninja academy*

naruto: why did you do that sasuke?

sasuke: payback...*walks to the direction of the training grounds*

somewhere in the village...

?: eh? where am i? *looks around*

?: nani! that's the hokage building! that means i'm in konoha...should i...no...but maybe...

what the girl doesn't know was that she was standing in the middle of the village and alot of people were starring at her...

?: i think it's best if i go talk to lady hokage! she can help me! *walks towards the hokage building*

at tsunade's office...

?: *knock**knock*

tsunade: come in.

_**END OF MINI CHAPTER~!**_

**so how is it? i made it longer right? it won't be a mini chapter anymore if i made it really long!**

**now is naruto and kiba's turn! they have listed questions about this chapter and the mini chapter!**

**naruto: WE WILL START WITH THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER! what do you think would happen when kiyomi found out that kiba actually does have a crush on shinju?**

**kiba: what the hell!**

**just go to the next question kiba!**

**kiba: humph...what do you think happened to gaara when kazuki went to get kiyomi?**

**naruto: what do you think was his expression?**

**kiba: do you think k-...**

**i'll take that! *takes the paper that has the question written on it* this was supposed to be naruto's question!**

**naruto: heh heh...sorry...*takes the paper from megan* do you think kiba will avoid kai cause he found out that shinju used to have a crush on him? find that out in the next chapter!**

**kiba: what the-...**

**kiba! =.=**

**kiba: right, right...now for the mini chapter...don't you think neji was acting like an idiot for telling naruto and sasuke that he was going to the ninja academy?**

**neji: =.=**

**naruto: this question still stands! why do you think ten ten was looking for neji?**

**kiba: who do you think that girl was?**

**naruto: what do you think she's doing at konoha?**

**kiba: who knocked on the door? the girl or shizune?**

**naruto: if it was the girl then how could she get there so fast? find that out in the next mini chapter!**

**now to tell you guys about my first fight with sasuke when i was reviewing a story but i changed it a little...**

FIGHT NO.1!

me: well that was awesome…

sasuke: you should stop saying awesome nowadays...

me: why?

sasuke: cause its irritating...

me: why?

sasuke: cause it's irritating!

me: why?

sasuke: can you shut up with the 'why's!

me: *smirk* why?

sasuke: damn you!

me: *smirk got bigger* why?

sasuke: DAMN YOU MEGAN!

me: i know i love you too! but not as much as shikamaru and temari! :D

**stupid? retarded? you guys should tell me how it is and i have more fights with sasuke so there would be another one in chapter 20 XP XD**

**kankurou: now do us a favor and rate this girl's dream**

**hinata: p-please v-vote on her p-poll...  
**

**gaara: review... (me: *sweatdropped*)  
**


	11. New Students

**OH MY FREAKIN GOD! I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I REALLY HAD A MASSIVE WRITERS BLOCK! I WAS LIKE SO TOTALLY STUCK AND COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING AND THEN I STARTED WATCHING BLEACH AND MY OURAN STORIES ARE BRINGING MY MOOD DOWN SINCE IT'S NOT AS POPULAR AS THIS ONE AND MY BLEACH ONE WHICH ISN'T QUIET THAT POPULAR BUT STILL!**

**SO I THANK YOU ALL FOR STAYING WITH ME! THIS STORY REALLY MAKES ME PROUD! I LOVE YOU ALL IN AN AUTHOR TO READERS SORT OF WAY! NOW TO ALL MY AWESOME LOVELY REVIEWERS!**

**To **xAlternativexMusicxGirlx**, I'm so so so sorry for making you wait! I hope you'll like this chapter! Sorry!**

**To **Katsumi**, yes, Katrina loves Gaara but not obsess. Sad to say, she won't really be reading this story anymore and she politely decline your offer for being the vice president...Okay, scratch the polite part.**

**To **Stella-chan**, yeah I know and I'm really sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, sorry!**

**To **madin456**, fights? I don't remember writing any fights...Or did I? And thank you but I kinda think the dates and confessions sucks cause like yeah, I have not experience being in a relationship before so...Like...Yeah...**

**Kiba: What happened to you? The reviews from your story are going down the drain.**

**Oh shut up Kiba.**

**Temari: Megan deleted some reviews from an old classmate of hers.**

**Yeah, my last year classmate reads my stories and he is like, so annoying. He was fine at first but he keeps bugging me like crazy and the reviews that he reviewed for has nothing to do with my stories. Seriously! Nothing! He just tells me stuff in reviews that doesn't even relate to any of my stories! GAH!**

**Hinata: C-Calm down Megan.**

**Sakura: Megan is also upset that no one reviewed about her fight with Sasuke and the mini chapter.**

**Naruto: No kidding. She was whining about that for days.**

**Neji: Disclaimer: Megan does not own Naruto.**

**And I also do not own 'It's You' by Super Junior for Shinju's ringtone**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"/Flashback_

**'Texting'**

**ON WITH THE STORY! (This might be the last time i typed that cause I'm getting tired of it but oh well) I hope you all like this chapter! :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: New Students

"So today's the day…"Kiyomi said as she open her sleepy eyes and sat up

"Morning Kiyomi." Shinju said

She just came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black shirt with the converse all-star logo on it and rip style jeans. Her hair was wet and a towel was hanging over her right shoulder.

"Morning Shinju. You woke up early today."

"I need to tell my parents, remember?"

"Oh right…"

"You ready?" Shinju said as she took the towel and dried her hair

"Not really…"

"Relax. It'll be awesome. No pranks today?"

"Of course cause of that stupid dare."

"Oh right…I forgot. Anyway, you should get ready."

"I will after I feed Pablo."

"You can do it after you get ready Kiyomi."

"But I wanna feed Pablo now!" Kiyomi whined

"*sigh* Fine. I'm going down to tell mum about it then wake our brothers up. Once I'm done, I'm coming back and check on you. You better be done once I get back."

"Alright, alright…"Kiyomi said as she took out Pablo's food that was in a container

Shinju then went out the door and down the stairs and found her mother already cooking breakfast.

"Mum…?"

"Ah Shinju! Would you mind getting the plates and set them at the table?" and Shinju went to the cupboard where they usually keep the plates

"Err…Mum." Shinju said as she took out the plates

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something." she said as she set the plates on the table

"What is it?"

"Me and Kiyomi-…"

"_Maybe its best if I told both mum and dad together…I don't have to repeat myself if I do that…_"

"What about you and Kiyomi?" Yoshino asked, looking at her daughter

"Second thought, never mind. I'll tell you when dad get's down."

"Speaking of your dad. Wake him up. Tell him that we have to go to the centre as soon as possible."

"Is something up?"

"A doe is about to give birth soon, a rabbit that one of the employees found in the forest and a baby deer are injured."

"Okay…Anything else?"

"Well there's also quite a few people getting sick and called me, making appointments so they'll be waiting at the centre and quite a lot of animals are getting sick too which means I have to call for a bit of help."

"Eh! You're gonna ask for help? Usually you would say that both you and dad and the employees can handle anything at the centre."

"Well I do have to treat a few people and then help the employees with the doe and your dad has to teach a group of new employees what to do and see what they're good at while treating the two injured animals. We might not have enough time to treat the sick animals so we have no choice."

"I see…"

"Shinju, would it be okay if you come over to the centre to help with the injured animals? If you do then your dad can treat some of the sick animals…If he has time. Besides, more problems might show up as time goes."

"But what about Shikamaru, Kiyomi and Kazuki?"

"Shikamaru won't get off his lazy ass to help unless I tell him to and Kiyomi can help too. Not sure about Kazuki though…"

"Maybe he could help dad."

"Maybe…Now go wake up your father and your brother. Oh and Kazuki too. You four don't want to be late for school."

"Yes mum…"Shinju said as she walked up the stairs

"_Best idea to wake dad first._" she thought as she knocked on her parents' room and was returned with a snore

Shinju tried not to laugh and opened the door…

With Kiyomi…

"I really don't want to leave you home again…*sigh* But it's not like I can do anything about it." Kiyomi said as she fed Pablo a full spoon of tanuki food

"Or can I?" she said, smirking

"Pablo, what do you say of a nice day out today?"

"*squeak*"

"I'll take that as a yes." Kiyomi said with a big smile as she continue to feed Pablo

Back with Shinju…

"Dad…?"

"*snore*" Shinju walked towards the bed and shook Shikaku

"Dad…Wake up. Mum says she wants to head to the centre as soon as possible." and she was answered with another snore

"Dad, c'mon wake up."

"Not…now…"Shinju sighed at this

"Dad wake up! Someone broke into the house! Mum's out cold and Shikamaru is cornered!" Shinju said in a panic voice and her father woke up instantly

"Where is he? Where's that-…"

"I was kidding dad." She said, muffling her laughter by covering her mouth with her hand while Shikaku groaned

"Alright so what's the big idea waking your father up and have to resolve using that tactic."

"Mum says she wants to head to the centre as soon as possible."

"It's gonna be a busy day today."

"Yeah so mum wants you up now and down eating breakfast in a few minutes."

"Really?"

"Well…No…But…*groan* Just wake up."

"Alright, alright." he said before getting up

With Kiyomi…

"Let's see…Food, check. Water, check. Blanket, check. Well everything seems to be done. You ready Pablo?"

"*nod*"

"Today's gonna be awesome!"

"*squeak*"

"…I'm talking to a baby tanuki…Oh well. Oh right! I can't wait to see Gaara's face! And the others too! I bet they'll be so shock and everything! Right Pablo?"

"*squeak*"

"You are seriously talking to a tanuki?" a voice said at a door

With Shinju…

She was now going to her brother's room, going to wake him up and her cousin up. When she was at the front of the door, she knocked on it first, thinking maybe they would be already up but there was no answer so she opened the door and to see Shikamaru sitting on his bed.

"Ah you're up already." Shinju said as she walked in the room

"Less troublesome for you, isn't it." said Shikamaru before he let out a yawn

"You could say that." Shinju said as she sat on Kazuki's bed

"Let's see…Kazuki is not here, you're awake, Kiyomi didn't wake you guys up with a prank this time, I didn't wake you guys up so may I ask, who did?"

"Kazuki woke up and then woke me up after he got ready saying that today is going to be a great day and that I should get up…"

"Ah…Well since your up and not ready yet…I suggest that you go get ready while I go check if Kiyomi's still feeding Pablo."

"Alright." he said as Shinju walked out the door

"Oh and we're gonna help out mum and dad at the centre after school!"

"*groan* Troublesome."

Back with Kiyomi…

"Shinju woke you up already?" Kiyomi asked

"No I woke myself up." Kazuki said

"I see."

"And I repeat. You are seriously talking to a tanuki?"

"Yeah…Why?"

"Kiyomi, did you understand me? You are talking to a tanuki. What's next? A goat?"

"Why a goat?"

"Okay fine…A cat?"

"…Maybe…"

"I have such a weird sister."

"And I have such a weird brother but you don't see me complaining."

"I do."

"Really?"

"Never mind." Kazuki said with a sigh

"So you're gonna bring that to school?"

"'That' is a tanuki Kazuki! And yes I'm bringing him to school."

"Bringing what to school?" Shinju said as she was now at the door beside Kazuki who was leaning on the door frame

"Err…Err…My phone…?"

"You always bring your phone to school."

"Yeah well…Err…With all the excitement going on right now I could have forgotten my phone and Kazuki was just reminding me." Kiyomi said before looking at Kazuki and saw him give her the what-the-hell look

"O…Kay…?" Shinju said disbelievingly

"Do you think I'm lying Shinju!" Kiyomi said

"Right now, yes." Kiyomi dramatically gasp at Shinju's answer

"And I thought you know me better than anyone else."

"I know that you might be lying."

"You are so mean." Kiyomi said with a pout

"Since this is a special day, I'll let it slide. We're going to help my mum and dad at the centre after school." Shinju said as she walked towards the stairs

"That includes you too Kazuki!" Shinju said and she could hear him groan

"Sucks for you." Kiyomi said with a smile

"She said 'we' Kiyomi which also meant you."

And then there was silence…

"A-ah…I knew that."

"Sure you did." Kazuki said sarcastically before walking off

Kiyomi then stuck her tongue out at her brother's retreating back.

"Whatever…C'mon Pablo, we're going to have a fun day today." she said as she picked up the little tanuki with a smile

"Although it's going to be a sad one too…"once she said that, a frown replaced her smile

While Pablo tilted its head to one side.

Downstairs…

"Shikamaru! Get your lazy ass down here this instant before I come up and drag you down!" Yoshino shouted which cause Shikaku, Kazuki, Shinju and Kiyomi to sweat drop

I think even Pablo sweat drop.

"Sheesh, it's not like we're late or anything." Shikamaru said as he walked down the stairs, his right hand in his pocket while his left was rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes close and his backpack on his right shoulder

"You still haven't had breakfast yet!"

"If I knew I had to go to school early starting high school, I should have-…"

"Should have WHAT Shikamaru?" Yoshino asked angrily with a raised eyebrow

"Nothing." he said as he walked towards the table to eat

"Kiyomi and I gotta go. We were planning to meet our friends before school starts." Shinju said as she stood up and took her bag on the way towards the door

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! We better hurry!" Kiyomi said as she then stood up and rushed towards the door, almost forgetting her bag

"Alright, be careful! And remember that you have to come over to the centre after school!"

"We will Aunt Yoshino!" Kiyomi shouted before closing the door

"I better get going to. I have an appointment with my school's principal today. Wouldn't that be fun?" Kazuki said the last part sarcastically after standing up

"If your mother knew-…"Shikaku got cut off

"My mum is all the way in America with my dad and the chances of her finding out about this are about 50%." Kazuki said as he wore his backpack on one shoulder only and slipped his left hand into his pocket

"Besides, if she knew that I did get in trouble then she knows that her older brother can solve it. Isn't that right, uncle?" Kazuki said as he looked at Shikaku for a sec before walking towards the door

"I think that is also one of the many reasons why she wanted us to stay here while she's gone with my dad other then that she's close to you." he said as he opened the door

He then looked at Shikaku, Yoshino and Shikamaru who was eating breakfast but paying some interest on what's going on.

"Don't worry. I'm not in trouble. See ya later." he said before he closed the door

"See Shikamaru, now you're the last one. Can't you be more responsible?"

"Too troublesome." he said as he continued to eat his breakfast

"What did you say!" his mother asked with a glare as Shikamaru finished his scrambled egg

"I'll be going now." Shikamaru said as he took his toast from his plate

He bit the corner of it before picking up his bag which was just on the floor beside him, his bag was just hanging on his shoulder as he lazily walked towards the door, open it, said 'see ya later' which was muffled by the toast still in his mouth and close the door.

Yoshino sighed.

"That boy really needs to be more active."

"Relax. If he was more active then he wouldn't be Shikamaru." Shikaku said as he drank his coffee

At Konoha Middle School…

"Hey! Over here!" Akito shouted as he saw the two cousins

Kiyomi and Shinju quicken their pace and was now standing right in front of them.

"Yo." Shinju said with a smile

"Hello." Kiyomi followed with a big smile

"You guys are so lucky that you get to skip grades!" said Akito

"You're going to skip grades too you know." said Shinju

"Oh yeah." Akito said as he rubbed the back of his neck, laughing a bit before turning towards his brother

"Dude, you're not gonna say anything?"

"Hn…"was his brother's reply

Akito sweat dropped.

"I guess he's a little depress about this."

"Aw c'mon Akira. It's not like we're not going to see each other again." Shinju said with a smile

Akira looked at Shinju before looking away again which caused her to sigh. She then crossed her arms across her chest.

"You said you wanted to help right? So quit sulking already! Sheesh!"

Nothing…

"Akira, if you don't respond right now, I'm going to kill you."

"…Hey…"

"I can't hear you."

"I said 'hey' alright?"

"Much better."

"Now let's go get our stuff." Kiyomi said before walking towards the school

At Konoha High…

"Hey Shikamaru." Sakura said with a smile as he walked into the class

"Hey." he then noticed the books

"Unfinished homework?"

"Nah…Sasuke is just helping me going through some of the lessons we've learned." Shikamaru then raised an eyebrow before nodding slowly

"Okay then…"he said before walking towards his place to put his bag down and sat at his place

"_That was weird. Sakura rarely needs any help in studies. Seeing her with unfinished homework is also quite surprising."_

"Hey there lazy ass."

"Hey yourself." Shikamaru said as he looked up at the tall blonde

"Excited bout the new students?"

"Don't really care." he said as she sat on her seat

"Typical you."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"Maybe because it is."

"Whatever."

At Tani High School… (Tani means Valley and it's the only one I find suitable for some reason)

"When is Mr. Nara coming?" said an old man with grayish hair and black eyes

"I'm pretty sure he'll be here soon sir." said a guy in his early thirties, black hair and eyes with white glasses

And as if on cue, someone knock on the door twice.

"Come in." the door then opened to reveal Kazuki

"Hey Principal Denji." Kazuki said as he walked in and took a seat

He then looked at the guy with black hair.

"Hey…Dude whose name I have forgotten."

"It's Botan."

"…Right…"Kazuki said, putting his attention back to the man in front of him

"So what is the honor of me being here today? School hasn't even started too."

"You know perfectly why you are here and you are also 10 minutes late."

"Hey, can't blame my sister for being a slowpoke." Kazuki said but what actually happened was that he was hanging out with some friends before going to the office

At Konoha Middle School…

"Ah choo!" Kiyomi sneezed right after she covered her mouth and nose

Back at Tani High…

"Where are your parents?"

"For the freakin tenth time, they are in the U.S."

"There is a chance that you are lying."

"Principal Denji, I'm in the Nara family and we always do what we think is smart to do and you know that."

"_Well…Not always but still."_ Kazuki thought as he waited for his principal to talk

"Your point?"

"If I lie, I can get screwed by my parents by you just calling them if they were in Konoha right now so what's the point on lying?"

"You have no proof that you're telling the truth."

"Call my uncle then. My sis and I are staying with him while my folks are gone." Denji then huffed

"Botan, go get the phone."

"Yes sir." Botan said with a bow before getting the phone

At Konoha High, the bell rang.

And after like 3 minutes, the door was opened to reveal…

"Hello class." Kakashi said as he walked in the class and towards his desk

"EH! KAKASHI SENSEI!" the class (excluding the gang (excluding Naruto)) shouted at the sight of their teacher

"Hmm? What's the matter?"

"You're early!" shouted one of the students

"Well we do have new students, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"I forgot…"

"Can't wait to meet them."

"Hope that they're girls."

"And that they're hot." suddenly, the sound of a hand hitting the table hard was heard

"Alright, that's enough. Now all of you be nice. You don't want to make them transfer out of this school on their first day." he looked at his class

"Do you?"

"No." said some students, others were silent and others just shook his head

"Good. Alright, you can come in now." he said, facing the door

The door opened to reveal…

"No way!" Sakura said as she saw who it was

"Shinju! Kiyomi!" Ten Ten said with a smile and yet, disbelief

"Lazy ass did you-…You knew about this, didn't you?" Temari said with a slight glare when she saw Shikamaru smirking

Sakura, Ten Ten, Hinata and Chouji had a smile on their faces, Lee had a big smile, Sasuke, Neji and Shino were just being…Well…Themselves. Kiba and Kai's eyes were wide, Gaara's eyes were slightly wide, Kankurou was smirking, Temari half smiled and half smirked at the scene and Ino looked like she was going to crush the pen that was in her hand.

"Hello people~!" Kiyomi started with a big smile

"My name is Kiyomi Nara! Nice to meet ya!" she said with a slight bow

"Hey." Shinju greeted with a smile

"I'm Shinju Nara. It's nice to meet you. Please take care of us." she said, also giving a slight bow

"Nara?" the whole class then looked at Shikamaru (excluding the gang, Kai, Ino, Tayuya and Kin)

"Huh? What?" Shikamaru asked like he just realized that all the eyes were on him

Which was true. He did just realize that but it was totally expected that the class would look at him.

"Heh heh…Did I forgot to mention that I'm Shikamaru's little sister?" she asked, rubbing the back of her neck

Then someone knocked on the door.

"_We have another one?" _Shikamaru thought with a slight raise eyebrow before Kakashi said…

"Come in." the door then opened and the other new student was shown to be…

"Eh! Kazuki! What the hell are you doing here?" Kiyomi asked with wide eyes

He just smirked at her and said.

"I'm one of the new students."

"What!" Shikamaru and Shinju said as they looked at Kazuki with shock expressions while Kiyomi's face showed shock and disbelief

"What kind of freakin brother are you! Not telling your own little sister this!"

"Who says that I gotta tell you everything?"

"4 Naras in one class. And I thought one lazy ass was enough." Temari said as she leaned back against her chair

"Kazuki is actually a pretty active person but occasionally lazy, Kiyomi is really hyper but lazy and-…"

"And Shinju is just like her brother, right?"

"You could say that."

"Well anyway…"Kazuki then walked towards his sister, stopped right in front of her, faced the class and placed his elbow on her head

"Let me introduce myself. As you know, I'm Kazuki Nara and Kiyomi here is my little sister." he then spotted Shikamaru

"We got into Shikamaru's class huh?" he said before smirking

"Awesome."

"Alright." everybody then looked at Kakashi

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, your homeroom class teacher."

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Yo."

"And now, since we're done with the introductions. Time for your seats. Kiyomi, you'll be sitting beside Gaara no Sabaku." Kiyomi smirked at this and Gaara's eyes slightly widen again while Kankurou on the other hand was smirking

"Gaara, please-…"

"No need!" Kiyomi said before walking towards the empty seat beside Gaara

"Okay then, Kazuki, you'll be sitting next to Kai Nakamura."

"Fine with me." he said before his sensei can say anything else

"Shinju, you'll be sitting beside Kiba Inuzuka." Kakashi then waited for Shinju to walk to her place since he figured that she already know who Kiba

And he was correct when she just walk over to her seat without a word.

"Now that that's done. Do whatever you want." and with that, the class was noisy as normal

"Is this the surprise you were talking about?"

"Yeah, surprise." she said with a smile and then laughing at herself

"You're cute when you laugh. You know that?"

"Sorry, what? I didn't hear you." Kiba blushed when he realized what he said

"N-nothing! I didn't say anything!"

"O…kay…?" Shinju then turned around

"Hey Kai!" she said with a big smile

"Hey Shinju." he said as he smiled back

"Were you surprised?"

"Sure was. You manage to skip grades after all."

"Yeah. For some reason, my school had an IQ test."

"Maybe your dad wasn't satisfied that his baby girl couldn't skip grades so he convinced your school to have an IQ test."

"Ha. I doubt it." Kai just shrug

"It could happen."

"Still doubt it."

"Whatever you say."

"Kai, I'm halfway talking to you here. You love Shinju so much that you can change your attention from your best friend to my cousin in a second?" Kai's face was now bright red

"Shut up you baka!"

"See! You're even blushing!"

"I said shut up!"

"Stop bullying him Kazuki. It's enough that he suffered from whatever you did to him when we were kids. Be happy that we get to see him again."

"I didn't do anything to him when we were small." Kazuki said as he looked away

Flashback

"_Yo Kai!" Kazuki shouted at his friend's ear from behind_

"_What the heck Kazuki! Are you trying to make me deaf?" Kai asked as he covered his right ear_

_He then shook his head and see if he had gone partially deaf or something while Kazuki shrugged._

"_Anyway, I wanted to ask you something?"_

"_Okay, what did you want to ask?" a smirk appeared on Kazuki's face_

"_You like Shinju right?" Kai's face was starting to heat up_

"_W-why do you ask that?" Kazuki's smirk widen_

"_So you do like her."_

"_I never said that." Kai said, his face was already red_

"_You never said that you didn't like her either." Kazuki said, his smirk widening_

"_Seriously! What do you want Kazuki?" Kai asked, quickly changing the subject_

"_Well, me, my sister, Shikamaru and Shinju are going to go swim. We're wondering if you wanna join us."_

"_Sure, why not?"_

"_Oh one more thing."_

"_What?" Kazuki grinned before whispering something to Kai_

_Kai's face turned red._

"_Damn it Kazuki! Shut up!" Kai said before hitting Kazuki right on the head_

"_Ah…Itte…"Kazuki said, rubbing the spot he was hit, he then said…_

"_Let's go." And with that, they walked towards the place where they were suppose to meet the others_

"_Kazuki, what happened to you?" Shinju asked, as she noticed that he had a pain expression on his face and that he was still rubbing the spot he was hit_

"_Ah nothing."_

"_Hey Shinju, Kai's face is all red." Kiyomi said as she pointed at Kai whose face was still a little red_

"_Are you sick Kai?"_

"_No no. It's nothing."_

End of flashback…

Kazuki started snickering at the memory.

"Hey, what's that book Kakashi sensei's reading?" Shinju asked as she narrowed her eyes to read the cover

"Never seen it before." Kai replied

"I feel that I saw it at some bookstore once." Kazuki said as he also narrowed his eyes

"Me too."

"It's Icha Icha Paradise."

With Shikamaru and Temari…

"I can't believe you freakin knew about this and didn't tell any of us!"

"Who says I got to tell you everything?" Shikamaru said before letting out a yawn

"I did. Got a problem with that?" Temari asked with a raised eyebrow, daring the lazy guy to answer something she wouldn't like, if he dares

"You really are a troublesome woman." Shikamaru sighed before laying his head on his folded arms that were on the table

"What was that?"

"Troublesome." Temari glared at him

"Do you have a problem with me?"

"I would say yes but you would just kill me so…*shrug*" Temari still continued to glare at him

"What?" he asked after a minute of silence

"Nothing. I just really want to hit you right now."

"I didn't do anything so you have no reason to hit me."

"Who says I've got to have a reason to hit you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Everybody who agrees with me and Lord Kami-sama himself." Temari scoffed at his answer

"Yeah right."

"Whatever. I just want to take my nap in peace while I can." The lazy teenager said, burying his face into his arms

"Even though we have free time doesn't mean you can use it for sleeping."

"Then what do you expect me to do with my free time besides sleeping?" he asked, looking at Temari, his head laid on his folded arms

"Study maybe." Shikamaru just let out a chuckle

"I don't see anyone in this class studying and I don't study."

"I find that hard to believe if you have an IQ over 200."

"I really don't, it's just one of the perks of being a Nara."

"Is your family really that smart?"

"I can easily skip to senior year right now. Maybe even go college but I find that too troublesome. If that's not enough proof, just look at Shinju and Kiyomi."

"…"

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep." Shikamaru said, burying his face into his folded arms again

What he did not know was that he was gonna receive a whack from Temari on the head. Shikamaru straightly looked up and rubbed the spot he was hit before asking…

"What was that for?"

"Nothing."

"Didn't I say that you can't hit me if you have no reason to?"

"Yeah but I didn't say I was going to listen to you."

"Troublesome woman."

"I heard that."

"…Troublesome." The lazy teenager said before finally getting his sleep that he so wanted

Back with Kiba, Kai, Kazuki and Shinju…(wow…all the guys' names starts with the letter 'k' XD)

"Icha Icha Paradise?" Shinju said with a raised eyebrow, looking at her cousin

"Yup. Is those perverted books that is written by some author." Kiyomi said looking at the four

"And you know this how?" Kazuki asked, this time, he raised an eyebrow

"Some guy in our middle school class had those kinds of books."

"Oh you mean that weird guy that sat at the back?"

"Yup, that's him."

"Kiyomi." A voice suddenly said

"Yes Gaara?" she asked, looking at the red haired boy who is looking at her backpack

"Your bag…Did your bag originally has a tail?"

Kiyomi straightly look down and saw a fluffy tail sticking out from her bag. She quickly but gently pushed the tail in.

"A tail?" Shinju said with a raised eyebrow

"No it was nothing. Just some stuff I brought that looks like a tail."

"O…Kay then." Shinju said before talking to Kai, Kazuki and Kiba

With Kankurou…(I think Kankurou doesn't get enough screen time)

"*sigh* This is so boring. What to do? I could plan new ideas to tease Temari and Gaara-…"

"I heard that Kankurou."

"Just kidding bro." he said with a nervous chuckle before sighing

"Talk to Kazuki but he's busy." He then put his head down on his folded arms that were on the desk

"This is really no fun."

"Can you like, shut up. I can't concentrate." Said a voice

Kankurou looked up at his side and saw a green haired girl with brown eyes. Her hair tied into a loose low ponytail, some of her hair was already out from the ponytail. Her hair seems to end a few inches below her shoulders and she was currently reading a book.

"On what? Reading? How can you not be able to concentrate on reading just because I was talking to myself?" He said with a raise eyebrow before his face turned to a confuse expression

"Wait…I was talking to myself? How can I not notice that I was talking to myself?"

The green haired girl rolled her eyes before she continued to read her book.

"Do me a favor and just shut up." She said

"For a girl that looks nice, you can be pretty mean." Kankurou said, looking at the board

"Looks can be deceiving. But your looks on the other hand are so weird." She said before flipping a page

"I like to stand out."

"There are other things you can do to stand out."

"So? I prefer this."

"Weirdo."

"Bookworm."

Now let me introduce you to my two other OCs…

"Hey, hey Yuri-chan! Look at Amai-chan! Seems like she likes someone!" a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes said (first appearance in chapter 8!)

Yuri, a girl with blue hair that was tied up into a ponytail with golden eyes, her hair seems to end at her mid back and she was looking out the window before looking at her friend who called her.

"It seems more like she arguing with him to me Mitsu." Yuri said before looking out the window again

"Eh? Really?" Mitsu said before looking at the green haired girl which is now known as Amai (Mitsu, Yuri and Amai's first appearance are in chapter 8)

"Maybe you're right. Hey, don't you think Amai-chan looks better with her hair cut?" Mitsu asked, looking at Yuri

"I guess. She rarely ties her hair when it's long and it sometimes gets really messy." Mitsu just nod

"Yeah." She said before looking around the class to see what the other students are doing

Mitsu saw Chouji eating a bag of chips that he hid, Shino looking at some bug on his table and her friend, Amai and Kankurou still arguing. She then saw Naruto talking to Hinata while she just nods, Neji and Ten Ten were talking. Seems normal on this side of the class. Mitsu proceeded to look at the opposite side of the class.

She saw Ino talking with Kin and Tayuya, who is sharing a chair with Kin, giggling and stuff. Most probably talking about Sasuke and Shikamaru. She then saw Lee and she still can't believe that he looks like Guy. After that, she saw a girl with blue straight hair like Yuri's but different. The girl was doing nothing interesting, just writing something down in a book or maybe finishing her homework that she forgot to do. Mitsu then saw Taichi playing some game on his phone, Shikamaru sleeping and Temari was listening to music.

Then there was Kaito who was playing with his PSP, a girl with white straight hair that ended at her mid back and golden eyes was just calmly reading a book, ignoring everything that was happening in the class. Zaku, who was sitting beside the white haired girl, was just staring at the front of the class. Mitsu then saw Kiyomi showing something to Gaara and then she saw Shinju, Kiba, Kai and Kazuki talking.

"She must be really good with guys." Mitsu said to herself out loud

"Who must be good with guys?" Yuri asked which made Mitsu jump

"You scared me Yuri-chan!"

"Sorry. Now who did you say is good with guys?"

"That new girl, Shikamaru-san's sister."

"You mean Shinju-san?" Yuki said with a raise eyebrow before looking at Shinju

"I guess." The blue haired girl said before looking out the window…again

Mitsu continued to look at the four before her attention was only and directly on Kazuki. There's just something about him that got Mitsu's attention. It can't be his hair, it's normal. Same goes for his eyes. Suddenly, Kazuki look at the side and saw Mitsu looking at him. He flashed a smile at her before talking back with Shinju, Kai and Kiba.

Her heart skipped a beat when he flashed that smile at her.

"What the heck?" she said to herself before shaking her head but she can slowly feel her face heating up

"Maybe he was just smiling at someone else. No way could he smile at me."

"That's what you say." Mitsu's blue haired friend said, startling Mitsu once again

"Stop doing that Yuki-chan!"

At the same time, with Kai, Kazuki, Kiba and Shinju. The four was just talking and laughing…Well…Shinju wasn't really talking, she was just listening what the three guys were talking about.

"Yo Kazuki." Kai said, nudging Kazuki on his side

"Ow. Not so hard." Kazuki said, rubbing his side

"Sorry dude but I think you have an admirer." Kai said with a small smirk which lead to Kazuki to raise an eyebrow

"An admirer?" Kazuki said before turning to his left which was where Kai was looking at

He saw a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes looking at him.

"_She's pretty cute."_ Kazuki thought before flashing a smile at the girl

After that, the four continued their conversation.

Back with Kankurou and Amai…

"Will you just shut up!" Amai snapped, glaring at Kankurou who glared back at her

"You started it."

"No, you did."

"No, you're the one that started it you weirdo."

"Don't call me a weirdo you bookworm."

"Just because I'm reading a book doesn't make me a bookworm you idiot."

"What did I say about calling me an idiot?" Kankurou said, still glaring at the green haired girl

"Nothing. You said not to call you a weirdo. You didn't say anything about calling you an idiot."

"I-…"Kankurou was interrupted when his phone rang

He glared at Amai one last time before taking out his phone and flips it open. It was a message…from Temari.

'**From: Temari**

**Kankurou, would you please shut the freakin hell up! I can hear you and that girl that's sitting beside you talking and you guys are talking really loud! I can't even hear my music properly and I'm surprise that this lazy ass didn't even wake up for a second cause of your shouting! So do me a favor, just speak softly and maybe even shut up.'**

"Sheesh. Harsh sis." He said to himself before putting his phone back into his pocket

With Gaara and Kiyomi…

"Gaara, I am going to show you something and what I'm going to show you, you have to promise not to tell anyone." Gaara just looked at Kiyomi with a 'raised eyebrow'

"Look." She said before unzipping her bag

Gaara's eyes widen a bit.

"Why did you bring him here Kiyomi?"

"I didn't want to leave him alone."

"You're mum would take care of it just fine." Kiyomi pouted

"But still!"

"You could get in trouble."

"I would unless no one finds out." Gaara just sighed

"I can't believe you brought Pablo here." Gaara muttered under his breath

"Aw c'mon Gaara!"

"Alright, alright. I won't tell." Kiyomi smiled a big smile

"Great! Now if you don't mind doing me another favor."

"And that would be?"

"Help me take care of him! Okay?" Gaara just sighed again before nodding

_Riiiiiiiiing…_

"Alright class, I'll see you all tomorrow. Again, be nice to the new students." Kakashi said before walking out of the class

"Lazy ass, wake up. Our next class is gonna start soon."

"Don't care." He mumbled

"Jiraiya sensei could come in any minute."

"Like I care. He would most likely be late anyway." Temari blinked before saying

"True. But still."

"Can you please stop being a troublesome woman. I'm trying to sleep." Temari sighed an irritated sigh

"Whatever." She said before going through songs in her phone

She seriously can't believe why Kankurou keep saying that they both like each other.

Flashback…(this happened when they were walking back home)

"_So sis…Did anything happen between you and Shikamaru last night?" Kankurou asked with a smirk_

_Temari blinked before blushing slightly._

"_What the hell Kankurou! Why would anything happen between me and that lazy ass?"_

"_Because both of you like each other." This made Temari blush more_

"_Why would I like that idiot_?"

"_If you call someone with an average IQ over 200 an idiot then okay."_

"_Why did you even dare me to do that? What were you trying to do!"_

"_Oh nothing, nothing." There was a silence but it only lasted for a minute before Kankurou broke it_

"_So…You like him right?"_

"_Kankurou!"_

"_Alright fine. He likes you?"_

"_Do you want me to kill you?" she asked with a glare_

_Temari thank god that it was dark cause if Kankurou was to see her blushing, he'll never let it down._

"_No thanks. I like being alive."_

End of flashback…

"_I really don't understand him."_ Temari thought after letting out a sigh

Now her mind was drifting off when she and Kazuki went to get their little siblings who were alone in Hinata's room.

Flashback…

"_What do you think they were doing?" Kazuki asked as they walked towards Hinata's room_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You know, what do you think they were doing to get so tired? Kiyomi has slight insomnia so she falls asleep sometimes in the day but I thought she sad enough sleep last night."_

"_She has insomnia too?" Temari said, clearly shock_

"_A slight insomnia. Why? Wait. What do you mean 'too'?_

"_Gaara has insomnia and he used to not sleep at all but now he sleeps for a few hours. 4 hours max."_

"_We have no idea how she got insomnia. She was okay at first but when she turned 9, she couldn't sleep much."_

"_Gaara has been like this since he was born. He couldn't sleep at all but when he was 9, he started to sleep even though it's only a little bit."_

"_Oh well. That just means that out little siblings are weird." Kazuki said with a smile_

End of flashback…

"Ah that's right, Kiyomi also has insomnia."

"Kazuki told you that last night right?" a voice said which almost made Temari jump

"I thought you went to sleep."

"Turns out that I'm not sleepy." Temari just look at him before saying

"Turns out that I don't really care." Shikamaru just let out a yawn as a response

With Kiba and Shinju…

"You know I'm glad I'm sitting next to ya. I thought I would be sitting next to Ino or maybe some perverted guy." Shinju said, taking out a book from her bag

"There are not that many perverts in this class." Kiba said as he looked around the class

"I think."

"Yeah, you think." She asked, putting her bookmark on her lap and then began reading her book

"All I can tell you is that the real extreme mega pervert in this whole school would be Jiraiya sensei."

"What does he teach us?"

"Biology." He said with a small smirk

"Seriously? I'm going to hate that class."

"Almost every girl I know hates that class while some guys are interested in it." Shinju then look at Kiba with a raised eyebrow

"Almost? So that means some of the girls are interested in it and the guys who are interested in it are perverts."

"I guess." He said, looking at the board while Shinju went back to reading her book

Kiba then let out a chuckle.

"What is it?" Shinju asked, looking back at Kiba who turned to look at her

"We have Biology next." He said with a smirk and it only widen when Shinju groan

"Great." She said sarcastically

"It won't be that bad."

"Right. That's what you say."

With Sasuke and Sakura…

"Do you still have trouble with this subject?" Sasuke asked, looking at Sakura who was trying to solve the question

"And I thought you will never have any problems with a subject." He said with a small smirk

Sakura gave him a glare before continuing to try to solve the question.

"Shut up."

"Here, let me help you." Sasuke said as he took the pencil from Sakura and started showing her the formula and everything

With Neji and Ten Ten…

"Stop it Neji!" Ten Ten said, slapping Neji's hand away once again

"When the hell did you become such a pervert?" Neji just shrugged

"Since always I guess." Ten Ten just glared at her boyfriend

"Why did I fall for you?" she asked and Neji smirked before saying

"Because you can't resist how hot I am." Ten Ten's face started to turn red

"Shut up!"

"Ah, ah. You didn't deny it." Neji said with a smirk

Naruto and Hinata…

"Hey Hinata, it's cool huh? That Shikamaru's little sister and cousins are in our class! Who knew that that would happen!" Naruto said with a big smile and Hinata just smiled back

"Y-yeah."

"That reminds me. Wasn't that date yesterday fun?" Hinata then blushed but nodded

"How bout we do it again sometime. What do you say?" he said with a smile and you can see a tinge of pink on his cheeks

Hinata's face turned even more red now.

"S-s-sure. A-alright." Naruto's smile only widen

"Great."

Few seconds past and the door flew open.

"Good morning class." Jiraiya said as he walked in

Kiyomi stared at him with a what-the-heck look on her face, Kazuki almost burst out laughing when Jiraiya came in and Shinju silently groaned.

"Now if my memory serves me right. Principle Tsunade have told me that there will be new students in the class. So you new students raise up your hand." the three Naras raised up their hands

"Well, well. Both of you seem a little young to be in here." He said as he eyed Kiyomi and Shinju

"We skipped grades." Kiyomi answered

"I see, so you both are from the Nara family am I correct?"

"Yes sir." Kiyomi said while Shinju just nodded

"And what about you my young man?" the white haired man asked, looking at Kazuki

"I'm also from the Nara family. Transferred here from Tani High."

"I see. I see. Well it seems like you won't be the only smart one Shikamaru." The said boy looked up at his sensei before going back to laying his head onto his folded arms

"Alright, let's start the class." Jiraiya said with a smirk slowly forming on his lips before unrolling something that he brought with him

"I should've known." Temari said with a groan when she saw what it was

Okay, I'm gonna skip the time now. Lunch time...

"Tell us Kiba, what were you and Shinju doing the whole time out at the garden?" Sakura said as they walked towards their table

"I'm sure that both of you didn't spend the whole time playing with Akamaru."

"Well…She didn't actually play with him. More like watching me play with him." He said as he glanced at Shinju at the corner of his eye, she was still reading the same book

"You shouldn't read while walking Shinju." Shikamaru said as he took the book away from her

He was also smart enough to put his finger to mark which page she was on.

"I know, I know." She said as she took the book back

Shinju then placed the bookmark on the page she was on before closing it.

"So you guys were doing that the whole time?" Temari said before taking a seat beside Shikamaru

Flashback…

"_I think we should go in now." Shinju said as she saw the sun setting_

"_Agreed." Kiba said_

_He was about to get up but he couldn't. And the problem was that Shinju was sitting on his lap._

"_Err…Shinju…"he mumbled, his face heating up_

"_Hmm…?"_

"_Y-you're sitting on my lap…I can't g-get up." He said, looking away_

_Shinju's eyes widen slightly and a tinge of pink can be seen on her cheeks._

"_O-oh. Sorry." She said before hopping off_

End of flashback.

"I guess." Shinju said before taking the other seat beside her brother

Here are the order their sitting in. the table is really long and can fit about 20 people because one already long table is joined with one so it's two already long tables combined made it longer.

On one side are Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ten Ten, Neji, Kiba and Kankurou.

On the other side are Shino, Chouji, Gaara, Kiyomi, Kazuki, Temari, Shikamaru and Shinju.

"Oh yeah, I needed to tell you something Shikamaru." Shinju said as she opened her book

"What is it?" he asked before biting the sandwich that his mum prepared

"You remember that girl, Shiho?" Shinju asked, looking at her brother but she sweat dropped when she heard Kiyomi growled faintly even though they weren't sitting very near

Shinju can just tell what Kiyomi would be doing if you're doing or talking about something that Kiyomi doesn't like

"Shiho?" Shikamaru said before he went thinking

"Sounds familiar."

"Blonde hair." Shikamaru just looked at his younger sister with a raised eyebrow

"Swirly glasses." He still looked at her

"Used to stalk you." He still doesn't get it

"The one who is totally obsessed with you!" Shinju said

"Shinju, I'm sure you know that I know a lot of girls with blonde hair, stalks me and is obsessed with me." Shinju let out a groan of frustration at her brother

"Shikamaru! She wears swirly glasses! How many girls do you know have blonde hair, stalks you, obsessed with you and wears swirly glasses!"

Realization finally hit Shikamaru.

"Oh her. Yeah what about her?"

"Who's Shiho?" a voice suddenly asked which so happens to be Temari's

"She used to be one of Shikamaru's big stalkers like Ino but she stopped for some reason. The most reasonable reason I can think of on why she stopped is most probably because Ino and her little friends threaten her." Shinju said before going back to reading her book

"Anyway, she works part time at this restaurant that I went to with Kiyomi and my friends that time. She still likes you and she so happens to be in this very school." Shikamaru's eyes widen slightly

"What?"

"Class B."

"K-Kiba, w-wasn't y-your Geography project p-partner Shiho-san?" Hinata asked as she turned her head to look at Kiba

"I think so. I don't remember." Shinju look up at him with a sweat drop

"You don't…remember?" Kiba just nodded which made Shinju sigh before continuing her book

"Hey, hey. Don't tell me you're not going to eat." A voice said before Shinju's book disappear from her sight

"Kai! Give it back!" Shinju said when she realize Kai took her book from behind

"Legacies? Since when did you read books like this Shinju?" he asked as he look at the cover of the book

"You should know I read those kinds of books if they interest me. Now give it back."

"You didn't bring any food?" Kai asked, holding the book higher

"I did but I'm not hungry so can you please give it back." She said after letting out a sigh

"I will, on one condition."

"And that would be…?"Kai placed his tray of food on the empty space of the table and took a banana from it

"Eat." He said, putting the fruit a few inches away from her face

"Do I have to?" she asked with a pout

"Yes and it's not like you hate it. This is your favorite fruit Shinju." He said with a matter-of-fact tone

"Humph. Fine." She said before taking the yellow fruit from his hand

"Now give me back my book."

"Here." He said, putting the book on her head which made her pout again

"Care to sit with us Kai?" Shikamaru asked before taking another bite of his sandwich

"Love to but Taichi and Kaito are currently looking for a table right now."

"They can sit here too. We have extra space." Kankurou said

"You sure?"

"We have no use for those spaces and you guys have no place to sit." Temari said after drinking some orange juice

"I don't want to be a bother. Kaito is alright but Taichi sometimes give a really bad first impression of himself."

"I've seen worse." A voice said

"Huh?" Kai said before turning around

He saw a girl with green hair and brown eyes walked past him.

"What the hell?" Kai said with a sweat dropped

"Takahashi-san must be talking about Kankurou." Shikamaru said before drinking his bottle of water

"Hey!"

"Oh calm down Kankurou." Temari said, giving him a signal to cool down

"Since when did you defend your boyfriend Temari?" He said to her with a glare and yet, he was smirking

"You say something?" she asked with a glare

"N-Nothing! Nothing!"

"Just call them over. We won't mind." Shikamaru said

"Al-…"

"Yo Kai! We've found a table!" Taichi's voice came in

Kai turned around and saw Taichi sitting at a table near the trash can and Kaito a few feet away from him, shaking his head. Kai sweat dropped.

"Err…Guys, Shikamaru and his gang offered us to sit with them for today."

"Seriously!" Taichi said before rushing towards them while Kaito walked on his own pace

"They actually offered it? You didn't have to beg? We're actually going to sit with the second most popular group in this school?" He asked with a big smile while Kaito gave a thankful smile towards the group

"Second most popular group?" Temari said with a raised eyebrow before looking at Shikamaru

"We're the second most popular group? Are we that popular?" Shikamaru just shrug

"All I know is that the most popular group in this school is called the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki?"

"Itachi is in the group. All of them are seniors except for Tobi, who is a year older than us, and they're all in the student council." Sakura said

"But Itachi sensei-…"Kankurou got cut off

"He's smart but not as smart as Shikamaru. He got permission from Principle Tsunade to teach Karate to freshmen like us." Ten Ten said

"Wow. He must have it rough then." Temari said

By this time, Kaito was sitting beside Kankurou, Kai was sitting beside Shinju and Taichi was sitting beside Kai.

"He's not the only one. Sasori-san and Deidara-san also have it rough." Neji said

"That's right. Sasori-san teaches the art class for sophomores, Deidara-san is like his helper or something." Sakura said after taking a bite of her rice balls

"But they argue at times so sometimes the class doesn't learn anything for about 10 minutes. Sometimes more."

"But it's rarely longer then 10 minutes since Sasori-san hates to keep people waiting."

"Are there any students that are in the student council but not in the Akatsuki?" Kiyomi suddenly asked

"Not that we know of." Sasuke said, taking his bottle of water

"Wow. There's so much we have to learn in this school." Shinju said, flipping a page of her book

"So Shinju-chan…."

"Chan?" Shinju said, looking at Taichi with a raised eyebrow

"What?" he said, looking at Kai, Shinju, Kiba and Kaito

Shikamaru looked at him for about 30 seconds before going back to his food.

"Why are you giving me those looks?" the four went back to eating (reading for Shinju)

"What do you want Kimura-san?"

"I heard that you've fought with Yamanaka there quite a few times already."

"Yeah so what?"

"It's surprising don't you think? She's taller and older so wouldn't that mean she would have more strength than you?"

"Please, Ino is probably one of the weakest girls I know."

"Isn't that a little harsh Shinju?" Kai asked and Shinju just shrugged

"Well, I wonder if there'll be any change in the class since you three transfer here." Kaito said

Time pass and it was now the last period of the day which is Geography.

"Good morning class." Iruka said as he walked in the class

"Morning." Were the reply from some students

The gang didn't really care and if you're wondering about Kiyomi, Shinju and Kazuki. Well…Let's just say that Kiyomi is secretly petting Pablo, Shinju was still reading a book and Kazuki was playing a game on his phone.

"Alright, since there are new students and the whole school schedule has changed, some of you will be assigning to new partners for your project."

"A project already?" Kiyomi gave out a silent complain

"It's just to show Iruka sensei how much we know about Geography and what we have learned in middle school and such."

"What's the point of all that?"

"Since this is the first class, most of the students are very smart. Like you, your brother and your cousins for example."

"I still don't get what's the point." Gaara let out a sigh

"If all the students in this class can manage skipping a few topics then we would finish all the lessons quickly. Iruka sensei just needs to know how many topics he should skip."

"So if this class can't manage to skip some topics, Iruka sensei have to teach us from the very first lesson?" Kiyomi asked, confuse

Gaara nodded.

"Oh…Okay then."

"Tayuya." Iruka called

Tayuya looked up from her phone.

"Since your original partner was from class C, your partner now will be…Taichi."

"Wait what?" Taichi said with wide eyes

"Kaito, yours was from-…"

"Class B." Iruka nodded

"Well, your partner now will be Kin."

"Excuse me?" Kin said, her hand slamming onto her table

"Fine with me." Kaito said after a sigh escaped his mouth

"And Kiba, if I'm not mistaken, I signed you up with Shiho who is in class B right?" Kiba just nodded

"Alright then, now you'll be paired up with…Shinju Nara." Shinju looked up from her book at the sound of her name

"Huh? What?"

"Looks like we're gonna be partners." Kiba said with a toothy grin

"Ah I see…"she said, nodding before going back to her book

"Now, Kazuki Nara and Kiyomi Nara. I can't pair both of you together…"Iruka said, looking around the class

"Ah Sasuke, your partner is Gaara, correct?" Sasuke just nod

"And you both haven't started on your project right?" Gaara nodded this time

"Perfect. Sasuke, your partner will be Kazuki and Kiyomi will be your partner Gaara." Sasuke gave out a small sigh before nodding

"Waaait. So my partner is you right?" Kiyomi said, looking at Gaara who nodded

"Oh. Well that makes it so much easier since I'm working with someone I know."

"Alright, so let's begin the lesson." Iruka said before turning to the board

As time went on and on, Shikamaru practically fell asleep the minute Iruka started the lesson and he would be asleep if a certain troublesome woman didn't keep nudging him on his sides so he would stay awake. Halfway through the lesson, Temari gave up and just paid attention and let the lazy boy sleep. A few minutes before the last bell rang to signal the whole school that school was over…

"Hey…"Temari looked to the side at the corner of her eyes

"What is it? I thought you were asleep."

"Are you free after school today?" Temari's eyes widen slightly

"…Why?"

"_Is…Is he asking me out?"_ she thought before mentally hitting herself

"_We've known each other for like what? Less than a month? Less than two weeks maybe? There's no way he'll ask me out. Heck. Why am I even thinking all this?"_ Temari thought, her face slowly heating up

"My mum wants me, my sister and cousins to go over to the centre and help them. And I was wondering…If you wanted to help or something…"

"That's all?" she said, a bit of disbelief could be heard in her voice

"I'm pretty sure my mum would want to see you again and I think Kiyomi is going to convince your brother to come along too."

Temari glanced at her brother and saw him and Kiyomi talking. Well, Kiyomi was talking. Gaara was just listening. Temari saw that her little brother sighed after something Kiyomi said before nodding.

"I guess you're right."

"So do you want to?"

"I'll think about it."

"I hope you can come." Shikamaru muttered

"Excuse me? You say something?"

"Nope. Nothing at all." Shikamaru said before going back to sleep

"Typical lazy ass. Going back to sleep just like that." Temari said after sighing

Meanwhile…

"Gaaaaaara! By any chance, do you want to help me out at the centre today?" Gaara glance at the girl sitting beside him before looking back at the board

"Why?"

"My aunt wants me, my brother, Shinju and Shikamaru to help her out since a lot of things are going on there so I was wondering if you wanna come and help out." She said, quietly giving a treat to Pablo

"And if there's time, we can start the project and finish it up early." Gaara sighed before nodding

"But I have to ask my sister first."

"Kay." Kiyomi said before putting her attention onto the lesson

And soon enough, it was the end of school. Students got out of their classes and flooded the hallway and a few of the students are already outside at the courtyard.

"Temari."

"What is it Gaara?" Temari asked as she turned to look at her red head brother

"Kiyomi asked me if I could go to the Nara Centre and help her out."

"That lazy ass asked me the same thing. You can follow them first Gaara, I have some stuff to take care of first." Gaara nodded

"So you're coming as well?" it was Temari's turn to nod now

"Yeah, see you there." She said with a wave before walking off

"I'll see ya at home little bro." Kankurou said, patting his brother's shoulder before walking off too

Gaara just look back and forth between the directions his siblings took before going off to find Kiyomi or any signs or the other members of the Nara family.

"GAARA!" a voice suddenly shouted before he felt something on his back

He looked behind his shoulder and saw Kiyomi on his back with a smile on her face.

"So what did she say huh? Did Temari allow you? I'm sure she did since Shikamaru also asked her if she wanted to help out. Hey you know what I think? I think they both like each other! Don't you agree? But it's weird since they barely know each other. Or do they? Hey! Maybe they were classmates in middle school! But they don't seem so close at all so that means they couldn't be friends if they were in the same middle school. And-…Oh look! A kitty! Isn't it cute Gaara?" as soon as Kiyomi finished that sentence, she was whacked on her head by her favorite cousin

"Itte…Shinju what was that for?" she asked, rubbing her head

"I knew I shouldn't let you buy coke just now and to top it off, I shouldn't have given you a bit of my chocolate and please Kiyomi, get off of Gaara. You can't just jump on people."

"Oh sure, and you said your mother was troublesome." Kiyomi said before sticking her tongue out at Shinju, after that she got down from Gaara

"They weren't even here when I was in middle school. They're from Suna and moved here just this year." Shikamaru said after stifling a yawn

"So is your troublesome sister coming or not?"

"She's coming."

"So should we go first or wait for her?" Kazuki asked

"We'll just go first. She'll somehow find her way there." Shikamaru said before walking towards the front gate of the school

They all then walked towards the Nara Centre, Shikamaru was just walking there with a bored expression on his face, Shinju was just looking around, Kazuki was listening to his headphones and Kiyomi was talking to Gaara. When they were halfway there…

"Kiyomi, I think you should take Pablo out of your bag." Gaara said as he glanced at the tanuki's tail that manage to get out from her bag

"Why? Shinju will kill me if she finds out that I brought him to school."

"It's better than him suffocating or having no fresh air in your bag." Kiyomi pouted

"Fine. Can you take him out for me Gaara?" he sighed before unzipping her backpack

The little tanuki looked at him. Just staring at him with those cute little round eyes. Gaara gently took Pablo out of the bag and gave it to Kiyomi before zipping up her bag.

"Kiyomi, why is Pablo with you?" Shikamaru asked which got her the attention of a smirking Kazuki and Shinju raising an eyebrow

"Err…Umm…"

"I asked her to bring him." Now all the attention was directed to Gaara

"Okay then." Shinju said before turning around

Soon, they finally reached the centre and Yoshino was there to greet them.

"About time you came. We have a lot to do! And Kiyomi! You are not allowed to take Pablo to school again! It's dangerous and it's against the school rules!" she said before noticing Gaara

"I asked him if he could help out." Kiyomi said when she saw her aunt's gaze

"I asked that troublesome woman too." Shikamaru said, rubbing the back of his neck a bit

"Shikamaru! Temari is a sweet girl, it's rude to call people such names!"

"Sorry." Shikamaru said, audible enough for his mum to hear

"Thank you for coming to help Gaara but you don't really have to go through all this trouble."

"I don't mind." Yoshino sighed before giving him a smile

"Well, if you insist. The more the better." She said before looking at Shikamaru

"Where's Temari?"

"Most probably on her way." Yoshino narrowed her eyes at her son

"You didn't wait for her?"

"She said she has things to take care of." Yoshino nodded

"I see. Come on then. We have a lot to do." Yoshino said, walking into the centre

"Shikamaru, you have to help you father to train the new employees. You too Kazuki and don't do anything stupid." She said sternly

"Shinju, Kiyomi. You'll both be treating the injured and sick animals. Gaara, you can help them if you want." The red head just nodded

"Your father is at the hall, you know where it is. And the animals are in that room." She said, pointing at a room

"Shikamaru, when Temari comes, you will bring her to the clinic. I could use some extra hands in there. I'll be at the clinic or the emergency room if you need me." And with that, she was off to the clinic

"Let's get started." Shinju said before walking towards the room

"C'mon Kazuki, let's go. My dad's probably waiting." Shikamaru said before he and Kazuki walked down the corridors

"Let's go Gaara. You get to play with the other small animals Pablo!" Kiyomi said with a smile, walking towards the room with Gaara behind her

Half an hour later…

"Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." A vibrating noise was then heard in the room

"Who brought their phones here?" Shikaku asked with a sigh

"Sorry dad, my bad." Shikamaru said with a slightly raised hand before getting his phone

There on the screen of his phone was showing the icon of a message and underneath it was the name of the sender.

Troublesome Woman aka Temari.

"I'll be right back dad. I have to go get someone." Shikamaru said before walking out of the room

Meanwhile…

"Where is that lazy ass?" Temari asked herself as she looked around

"Am I even in the right place?"

"Depends, what place were you planning to be in?" a voice said behind her

She turned around to find not the lazy classmate of hers but a boy with orange hair and blue eyes. He was about half a head taller than her and a black backpack was slung on his right shoulder.

"This is the Nara Centre. Are you in the right place?" the guy asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah I am. Thanks."

"So what are you doing here? You don't have an animal with you. Are you sick? You look fine to me."

"No actually, I came to help out. A…Friend of mine asked me if I wanted to help so yeah."

"Oh really? I don't know any one else here that's about your age besides-…"

"Ryuu? What are you doing here?" a voice came behind Temari, again

But this time, she knew who it belonged to.

"It's about time you lazy ass, I thought I was in the wrong place." Temari said, glaring at Shikamaru who yawned

"I don't need to hear you nagging me after hearing my dad giving a lecture to the new employees, troublesome woman."

"What's up Shikamaru?" Ryuu said with a smile

"Nothing much. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I work here don't I?"

"I thought today was your day off. Besides, you're never late for work."

"Had a little trouble in school. Some students set off fireworks right when the bell rang. It was chaos."

"That sounds troublesome. My sympathy to whoever that has to clean up that mess." Ryuu then smirked

"Thank you for your sympathy, I feel so much better now." Shikamaru's eyes widen slightly

"No way, you were one of the students?"

"Yeah, it was totally awesome! You have to try it out."

"No thanks. Sounds too troublesome." By this time, Temari got bored and annoyed

"Hello, am I a brick wall or something?" she said with narrowed eyes

"Sorry. My name's Ryuu. I'm in Mizu High School. Nice to meet you." Temari's eyes widen

"Mizu…High School…?" how can she not notice the tie he was wearing

"Is something wrong?"

"She has bad experience with students from your school." Shikamaru answered before looking at Temari and said

"Let's go. My mum told me to escort you to the clinic."

"See ya later Ryuu." And with that, Shikamaru walked away with Temari beside him

"Who was that?" Temari suddenly asked

"Didn't you hear his introduction? His name Ryuu."

"Yeah but…How do you know him?"

"Same middle school. In our last year, we were in the same class with Sasuke and Neji. We talked and we became friends. I rarely see him nowadays. Only sometimes when I come to the centre."

"He's not like those students we ran into right?" Shikamaru shook his head

"We're underage to drink remember? And if he does drink, I don't think he'll drink that much til he gets drunk."

"You'll never know."

"Either way, he's not going to do anything to you. Don't worry." He said before the two reached the a door

He knocked on it twice and waited for something.

"Come in."

"Mum, the troublesome woman is here." Shikamaru said as he opened the door

"What did you say?" Yoshino's voice was heard, her voice sound stern

"I mean, Temari is here." Temari chuckle silently before Yoshino came into view

"It's good to see you again Temari." Yoshino said with a smile

"It's nice to see you too."

"Thank you for helping. We need a lot of help."

"It's no problem."

"I'll make sure Shikamaru walks you home this time since he left you the find your way here."

"Oh no need. I can walk back perfectly fine. I'll be with my little brother anyway."

"It's the least he could do. Right, Shikamaru?" the lazy boy just sighed before nodding

"Good. Follow me Temari, I'm gonna need your help. You can go back now Shikamaru."

Shikamaru said 'see ya' before walking out of that place and back to where his father, Kazuki and the employees are.

About 15 minutes later…

"Do you understand everything?" Temari nodded

"That's good to hear." A phone then rang and Yoshino picked it up

"Yes?"

"Oh okay. I'll be right there to greet you." and with that, she hung up

"More help is coming. I have to go greet them. You can't handle a few minutes here by yourself right? I can send someone over to help a bit."

"No, it's fine. I can manage."

"Thank you." suddenly the door burst opened

"Yoshino-san! The doe! She's about to-…"

"I'm on it. Tell someone to get over here to help Temari out now."

"Yes ma'am."

"It's really fine Yoshino-san-…"

"I'm gonna be gone for more than an hour at most. It's busy here when working alone."

"But what about the-…"

"I'll get Shinju to do it. I'll see you in a bit."

After that said, Yoshino rushed off.

With Kiyomi and Shinju…

"Hey Kiyomi, where did Gaara go?"

"He went to go find Pablo. It seems Pablo went exploring when no one was looking." Shinju sweat dropped

"O…Kay…"

"Shinju! Go greet them will you!" Yoshino said as she ran past the room Shinju and Kiyomi were in

"Greet who?" Shinju asked, loud enough so her mum can hear

"The people who are coming to help."

"But I'm-…"She was cut off when her mum ran back and glare at her

"Kiyomi can treat that bird herself. You just have to greet them for a few minutes."

"Fine, fine." Shinju said with a sigh of defeat

"Good girl. Now go." Yoshino said before running off to the emergency room

"Be right back." Shinju said as she stood up and ran towards the front entrance

"_I shouldn't be running but I wanna hurry. Who knows what Kiyomi would do to that bird once she's done. Most likely naming it and playing with it."_ She thought as she was a few feet away from the entrance

A figure then walked in. Shinju tried to stop but couldn't cause the floor was slippery enough to make her bump into the person and cause her to fall.

"Damn it…That hurt." She said as she put a hand on her head, shaking her had a little

"Sorry bout that. You okay?" a voice asked her

"Nah…It's my fault. I couldn't stop in time and yeah I'm okay." She said before looking up a bit

She saw a hand stretched out. Shinju blinked a twice before accepting the help

"Thank." Shinju said as she got up on her feet

She then looked up and her eyes went wide.

* * *

**OH YEAH! CLIFFIE! Why do you think Shinju's eyes widen huh? Huh? Huh?**

**Well you'll have to wait! I would like to see you guys guess though.**

**And I bet none of you thought Kazuki would be one of the new students did yeah?**

**Kankurou: I just thought it was going to be Kiyomi and Shinju.**

**EXACTLY!**

**Temari: Megan is giving cyber ice creams for everyone.**

**Sakura: ...That Ryuu guy sounds hot.**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Well, you guys will find out more about him soon.**

**Shikamaru: Please review.  
**


End file.
